Ladrona de novias Adaptación!
by Luna de Swan
Summary: A la señorita Asami Sato la obligan casarse con alguien a quien no ama, su futuro y su vida ya están decididos. Adaptación del libro el ladrón de novias al KORRASAMI!
1. Chapter 1

La historia está basada en el libro "El Ladrón de Novias" de la autora Jacquie D'Alessandro.

La leyenda de Korra pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen solamente soy una fanática a morir del korrasami y quería plasmar este maravilloso libro con mi pareja favorita.

Obviamente hice algunos ajustes para que en la historia el yuri encaje por que vamos! la novela esta ambientada en 1820.

Matrimonio Concertado.

Año 1820 Inglaterra.

Una joven miraba con disgusto atreves de la ventana en una pequeña sala, dejo la vista del paisaje nocturno y lanzo una mirada llena de reproche a su padre, no sabía aun cómo reaccionar ante la información que se le estaba proporcionando, a su pesar las palabras de su padre eran verdaderas y irrevocables, ella estaba obligada a casarse, sin su consentimiento y con alguien totalmente inadecuado para ella.

-No puedo creer que me pidas eso padre, ¿Porque, debería considerar esa absurda idea de casarme con el General Iroh II? Apenas le conozco.

-Asami, él es amigo de la familia desde hace muchos años- dijo Hiroshi Sato con tranquilidad, al tiempo que caminaba por la sala para acercase a su hija que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

-Oh! Por supuesto- dijo con un tono sarcástico- Pero recuerda que la mayor parte del tiempo la ha pasado en el ejército- Señalo la joven, esforzándose por mantener la calma y la molestia que sentía ante la noticia de su compromiso.

No deseaba relación alguna con el general o con nadie, menos podía imaginar que alguien pudiese fantasear con el sobre una relación romántica, más aun cuando ese hombre parecía mucho mayor que ella, sin contar todas esas veces que había visto aquel hombre el cual parecía lucir ese ceño que le daba la apariencia de padecer de un dolor agudo y molesto en el estómago- resoplo en sus adentro- sí, en efecto él era un viejo militar estirado y arrogante.

Posiblemente ese plan habría sido elaborado por una experta casamentera, solo en las retorcidas maquinaciones habría pensado que ese plan era perfecto, y posiblemente su bien intencionada e inoportuna madre Yasuko Sato era el cerebro que había vendido esa idea a su amoroso padre.

-Hiroshi tomo la barbilla de su hija e hizo mirarle a los ojos- ya tienes casi veintiseis años, Asami es hora de que te cases.

Asami lucho con el impulso de mirar a otro lado con molestia. Su padre era el hombre más amable, cariñoso y dulce del mundo, pero a pesar de tener una esposa y tres hijas era más cerrado que una puerta en cuanto como entender a una mujer, sobre todo a ella.

-Padre ya he superado con creces la edad casadera, estoy perfectamente bien tal como estoy.

-Tonterías hija mía, todas las jóvenes desde pequeñas sueñan con casarse, me lo ha dicho tu madre.

Aquellas palabras confirmaron sus sospechas, su madre era el cerebro detrás del embrollo en el que ahora se encontraba.-No todas, papá.

Asami! suspiro con pesadez al recordar algunas interacciones con el sexo masculino, en su criterio todos eran unos pesados y zopencos, ellos se limitaban a mirarla con una mezcla de lastima, confusión, extrañeza, algunos casi con horror cuando ella osaba hablar de temas que no eran comunes para una dama refinada.

De temas científicos, ecuaciones, matemáticas, la mayoría le llamaban Asami la excéntrica , un apodo que ella aceptaba filosóficamente, ya que ella sabía que era Asami era algo excéntrica, ademas de saber de ingeniería al menos para los ojos de los demás. Asami Sato era toda una rareza.

-Por supuesto que todas las jóvenes desean casarse- insistió su padre tratando de volver la atención de su hija al asunto que estaban tratando- fíjate en tus hermanas.

-Ya he visto, padre, todos los días de mi vida. Las quiero mucho, pero ya has de saber que yo no soy en absoluto como ellas.

-Linda eso ya lo sé- dijo Hiroshi con cariño- seria desastroso que todas fuesen iguales en carácter.

-Mis hermanas son bonitas, agraciadas, dulces y femeninas perfectamente dotadas para ser esposas, desde los últimos diez años hemos vivido con el constante acoso de sus pretendientes, todos los que han desfilado por esta casa. Pero el hecho que Mei, y Kuvira estén ya casadas no significa que yo de igual manera deba casarme.

-Hiroshi cerro sus ojos y pregunto: -¿Es que no deseas tener una familia propia, hija?

Un silencio lleno la habitación ante tal cuestionamiento, Asami hizo caso omiso de la punzada en su corazón, suspiro suavemente ante ese anhelo y muchas fantasías que hace mucho tiempo ella había enterrado en lo más recóndito de su ser.

-Papá, los dos sabemos que no soy de esas mujeres que atraen a los hombres o mujeres al matrimonio, ni por mi aspecto o mi temperamento. Además no soy una jovencita…

-Tonterías, tu, eres más guapa de lo que crees Asami, y no hay nada de malo en que una mujer sea inteligente- sonrió levemente- mientras que no permitas que alguien se entere- le dirigió una mirada llena de intención- Por suerte para ti el General Iroh II no encuentra del todo desalentador tu avanzada edad o tu intelecto muy avanzado.

-Asami rodo los ojos- una amabilidad increíble por su parte- su ironía no hizo mella en Hiroshi el cual acariciando suavemente su mejilla, prosiguió:

-Desde luego, que el mayor prefiere una mujer madura por esposa- suspiro- eso significa que ya no podrás ayudar a Shiro con sus experimentos, ni recoger insectos o sapos.

-Hiroshi puso un semblante más serio- Eso resulta de lo más indecoroso para una mujer casada y de buen nombre- frunció el ceño- andar por ahí escarbando tierra o haciendo que sabe que, de ahora en adelante tu hermano tendrá que salir adelante sin tu ayuda.

Aquella situación se estaba excediendo, Asami se aclaró la garganta y ajusto las gafas sobre su nariz.

-Papa, me encanta trabajar con Shiro en su laboratorio y no tengo intención de dejarlo, sobre todo ahora que mis propios experimentos han arrojado grandes progresos.-Sonrió con orgullo- Además estoy muy contenta ante la perspectiva de ser una tía encantadora para mis futuros sobrinos. No tengo ningún deseo de ser la futura esposa del general Iroh II y francamente me sorprende que lo sugirieras.

-El General Iroh II es un hombre magnifico- espeto Hiroshi

-No lo dudo en absoluto, pero es lo bastante mayor para ser mi padre.

-Solo tiene cuarenta y tres años…

-Sin tomar en cuenta que tuvo hijos demasiado joven- decía la blanquecina haciendo caso omiso a lo que su padre decía-pero lo más importante- dijo Asami con tono firme y mirando con absoluta firmeza a su padre- Yo no lo amo y él no me ama a mí.

-Tal vez no, pero verdaderamente te profesa afecto.

-Oh si, desde luego no el suficiente para casarse conmigo.

-El, ha aceptado la alianza de buena gana.

Asami palideció ante las palabras y abrió sus orbes verdes en sorpresa, en silencio ella trato de asimilar aquellas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto casi con pánico, cuando pudo articular palabra alguna- papá por favor dime que aún no han hablado de esto con el general.

-Por supuesto que ya lo he hecho, es mas todo está arreglado. El general esta radiante igual que tu madre y yo. Felicidades querida mía, estas oficialmente comprometida.

\- ¡Comprometida! - La exclamación de Asami resonó por la habitación, cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar hondo para calmarse.

En el pasado su madre había intentado sin éxito buscarle pretendientes, pero al final había abandonado la idea para centrarse en sus otras dos hijas que eran todas unas señoritas hermosas, era contradictorio para todos los que conocían a la familia Sato que la mayor de las hermanas parecía carente de belleza alguna, con sus gafas, su falta de gracia y su forma extraña de ser en comparación a sus hermanas menores.

Todos estaban muy al tanto de la forma de ser de la señorita Asami Sato, por lo que les parecía muy razonable que ella aun estuviese soltera y sus dos hermanas menores ya estuviesen casadas. En efecto Asami Sato no era como toda joven "normal" pues no era muy femenina, diestra en la moda, la música, en los temas más vanos y comunes que todas las jóvenes inglesas manejaban, ella desde pequeña tuvo una inclinación por los estudios, por ir en contra de lo establecido y la normas más normales, como el que una mujer no debe hablar de temas como ciencia, matemáticas y otros que según costumbre eran exclusivos para hombres. Además que le llamaba mucho crear y construir cosas algún día sus inventos revolucionarían al mundo.

Con todo, desde la boda de Kuvira hace más de cuatro meses, su madre había vuelto a sus intentos de casar a su única hija soltera que le quedaba, un giro que Asami debió haber previsto, ahora ella veía con claridad que su madre no había abandonado por completo aquellas ridículas esperanzas.

Con todo eso, ella resto importancia a sus esfuerzos, ella estaba consiente que nadie en su sano juicio querría casarse con una mujer con gafas, sin pelos en la lengua y socialmente torpe, un ratón de biblioteca y una gran inventora que se quedaría para vestir santos.

Excepto, al parecer, el General Iroh II del cual solo podía pensar que habría perdido toda sensatez.

Su padre se encajó el monóculo en el ojo derecho y la observo con detenimiento.

-Debo decir, hija que no pareces tan feliz como me aseguro tu madre que te sentirías-parecía verdaderamente extrañado ante la reacción de su primogénita.

-Eso es, porque no tengo el deseo de casarme con el mayor Iroh II, papá- se aclaró la garganta y hablo con total claridad- Y no pienso hacerlo.

\- Hiroshi espeto- Naturalmente que te casarás. Todo está arreglado, querida.

\- ¿Arreglado?

\- Por supuesto. Este domingo se publicarán las amonestaciones. La boda se celebrará el mes que viene- espeto el patriarca Sato con naturalidad.

\- ¡El mes que viene! Papá, esto es una locura. Yo no puedo...

\- No te preocupes, querida –Estiró un brazo y palmeó la mano de su hija-. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás feliz una vez que el general y tú se conozcan un poco mejor. –Su voz adoptó un tono de conspiración pensado hacerte una visita esta misma semana para regalarte un anillo de compromiso. Creo que es un hermoso rubí.

\- Yo no quiero un anillo de compromiso-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Claro que sí. Todas las jóvenes lo quieren- su padre tomo el reloj que llevaba en su bolsillo- Oh, mira la hora es muy tarde y estoy muy cansado. Todos estos preparativos nupciales resultan agotadores y deseo retirarme a descansar. Tu querida madre se ha pasado horas sermoneándome, y soy incapaz de continuar conversando. Ya seguiremos hablando sobre los preparativos el día mañana.

-No habrá ningún preparativo del cual hablar, padre, porque no voy a casarme con él ni con nadie.

-Te casaras, Asami y no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Hiroshi con tono firme que indicaba que esa discusión terminaba- ten buenas noches.

\- ¡No voy a casarme con él!- dijo con un tono de molestia y desesperación, al tiempo que su padre se retiraba y cerraba la puerta al salir.

Luego de esto, lanzó una exclamación exasperada y se frotó las sienes; estaba empezando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que había provocado aquella insensatez? ¿Y cómo demonios iba a deshacer semejante embrollo?

El rubor le quemó las mejillas por la vergüenza al imaginar todo lo que debió de haber dicho su madre para convencer al general Iroh II de que era bueno casarse con ella. Sabía demasiado bien lo obstinada que podía ser su madre cuando se empeñaba en algo. A menudo, uno abandonaba la compañía de Yasuko Sato con la sensación de haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza.

Por desgracia las buenas intenciones de su madre no siempre tenían buen tacto, pero Asami no podía dejar de admirar –en ocasiones con horror- el modo en que era capaz de llegar a manipular a cualquiera.

Se paseó por la habitación abrazándose a sí misma, con sus pasos amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra de la sala ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? La idea de pasar el resto de su vida con el general Iroh II, escuchándolo relatar sus maniobras militares con insoportable detalle, le causó algo parecido al pánico.

Sin duda él exigiría que dejase sus trabajos científicos y sus planos con nuevos inventos, algo que desde luego no pensaba hacer por nada del mundo. Seguro que lograría disuadir a su padre.

Pero con pesar recordó la determinación que percibió en su voz cuando dijo que todo estaba arreglado; por lo general, ella conseguía llevar a su padre a su terreno, pero si su madre le había metido la idea en la cabeza no había modo de disuadirlo. Y su boda con el mayor la tenía muy metida en la cabeza, para su mala fortuna.

Le dolió el estómago. Aquello era igual que su presentación a la sociedad, celebrada ocho años antes. Había deseado y pidió a los cielos por no tener que soportar toda aquella parafernalia, las fiestas en las que sabía que la gente susurraba y chismoseaba acerca de ella con disimulo, compadeciéndola por no poseer la belleza ni la elegancia de sus hermanas; aquellos vestidos adornados con exceso, claro eran elegantes pero le hacían sentirse objeto de escrutinio e incomodidad. Sin embargo, su madre había insistido y su padre se doblegó con actitud sumisa. No tuvo alternativa alguna, así que con la cabeza bien alta, Asami aguantó las habladurías y las miradas de compasión que se ocultaban a los agudos ojos y oídos de su madre y escondió sus sentimientos heridos bajo incontables sonrisas falsas.

Llevo sus manos a su estómago, lo sentía revuelto, recordando cómo su madre había arreglado el matrimonio de su hermana Mei con una brillantez táctica que habría dejado sin habla a Wellington.

Ciertamente Mei desde su casamiento hasta el día de hoy era feliz, pero la pobre casi no conocía a Lord Zuko cuando se casó con él. Con la misma facilidad podía haber sido desgraciada, aunque Asami no se imaginaba a la seria y sobreprotectora Mei en otro estado que no fuera el de felicidad. Además Zuko besaba el suelo que pisaba su bella esposa, pues el en verdad le amaba.

Asami no concebía que el General Iroh II pudiera darse cuenta siquiera que clase de persona era, ese hombre solo vivía para pensar en estrategias militares, batallas y guerras. Se dejó caer sobre el diván tapizado y exhaló un suspiro lleno de frustración. Si se negaba a respetar el arreglo llevado a cabo por su padre, su familia sufriría a causa del escándalo y las murmuraciones. Ella realmente no podía hacerles eso. Pero tampoco podía casarse con el mayor.

Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, se levantó y cerró la ventana. Después de apagar las velas que había en la repisa de la chimenea, salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Camino a su habitación con la pregunta en su mente: Por todos los espíritus! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

…

Escondido bajo un matorral cubierto de flores, Bumi oyó el chasquido de la ventana al cerrarse y suspiró profundamente por primera vez desde que oyese el sonido de las voces por encima de él.

Se incorporó lentamente de su escondite, movimiento ante el cual sus rodillas protestaron con un crujido y acto seguido ahogó una exclamación cuando su trasero rozó los rosales.

Mirando ceñudo al ofensivo arbusto, musitó:- Ya no soy tan joven para andar escurriéndome entre las plantas en mitad de la noche. Pero por impropio que parezca, eso es lo que me toca hacer.

Desde luego, un hombre que se acercaba a los cuarenta y tres años no debería andar rondando por ahí después de medianoche como si fuera un muchacho en celo. Ah, pero es que aquél era el efecto que causaba el amor en un hombre: lo hacía actuar como si fuera un necio de pocas entendederas y ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

Si alguien le hubiera sugerido que al lanzar una mira a la nueva cocinera de los Sato iba a enamorarse al instante, Bumi lo habría tachado de idiota y luego se habría partido de risa. Pero aquella era precisamente lo que le había ocurrido, y por la misma razón llevaba media hora atrapado bajo la ventana de la salita de los Sato sin atreverse a dar un paso, no vaya ser que lo descubriera la señorita Asami o su padre, intentando no pensar en su cama confortable, de la que lo separaba una hora a caballo.

Se recostó contra la fachada de la casa y se masajeo las articulaciones entumecidas con cuidado antes de irse a unos metros del campo en sombras con dirección al lugar donde había atado a su caballo Vikingo.

En su mente pensó en la pobre señorita Asami; estaba claro que no deseaba casarse con el mayor, y él no se lo reprochaba. La mayoría sabía que el mayor Iroh II no era un mal tipo, pero sus charlas sobre la guerra y el importante papel que desempeñó en ella podían llegar a aburrir a las piedras. Era un hombre que podría llevar a la señorita directamente al sanatorio mental.

La señorita Asami era como una brisa en verano, con un alma de oro , ella siempre tenía para él una palabra amable y una sonrisa, siempre le preguntaba por su madre y su hermano, que vivían en Brighton. Cruzó el prado con determinación; había que hacer algo para ayudar a la pobre señorita Asami.

Bumi sólo conocía a un hombre que pudiera ayudarla: el individuo misterioso cuyo nombre estaba en boca de todo el mundo desde Londres hasta Cornualles, el hombre al que el magistrado buscaba tan ávidamente por sus osadas proezas, el hombre que deseaban llevar las autoridades a la horca. El célebre y legendario Ladrón de Novias.

…

Por la ventana de su estudio privado, Korra Wolf, condesa de Wesley, observaba a Bumi cruzar el césped de camino a los establos.

En sus oídos volvieron a sonar las palabras de su fiel sirviente: "la situación es terrible, condesa. La pobre señorita Asami no quiere tener nada que ver son ese estirado del General Iroh II, pero su padre insiste.

-El verse forzada a casarse de esa manera, hará que se rompa el corazón de la señorita, y no conozca a nadie que tenga un corazón más tierno".

Korra había permanecido sentada en su escritorio inmutable, escuchando a Bumi; ninguno de los dos hablo demás. Pero solo ellos sabían el secreto que compartían y los unía en una complicidad y confianza más allá de los lazos sanguíneos, aunque rara vez hablaban de ello durante el día, cuando los criados estaban despiertos, por miedo a que los oyeran o les descubrieran, ya que un error así podía costarle la vida a la Condesa de Wesley.

Pero el simple hecho de saber que Bumi compartía su secreto, y que no se hallaba completamente sola en el peligroso estilo de vida que había escogido, le proporcionaba un gran consuelo y alivio en cierta manera. Quería a Bumi como a un padre, y ciertamente el sirviente había pasado más tiempo con ella durante sus años de formación y crecimiento que su propio padre.

Y aun después de la muerte de este, Bumi significo prácticamente el único apoyo en la transición que Korra Wolf tuvo que afrontar al volverse la cabeza del clan Wolf y Condesa de Wesley un título nobiliario que había heredado de su padre, aun cuando ella era una mujer, si su padre el Conde Tonraq Wolf de Wesley solo había sido conde por desposar a su madre.

Desvió la mirada hacia el bosque que se veía a la distancia, y sus pensamientos regresaron al asunto que la ocupaba.

Compartía con los Sato sólo una amistad informal, al igual que con la mayoría de las familias de la zona, la condesa Wolf no era una persona muy sociable. Vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres, tenía un abogado que llevaba sus asuntos, y en la mansión Wesley pasaba solamente unas semanas en verano. Durante aquellas breves estancias, se mostraba esquiva a las maniobras casamenteras de las madres del pueblo, de las cuales la señora Yasuko Sato era una de las más notables.

El ser Condesa y cabeza del clan Wolf le había traído un problema, el cual era ser catalogada por todas las personas como un excelente prospecto para matrimonio, aunque no podía negar que así era ciertamente mejor, pues de esa forma se veía librada de ser obligada a casarse.

Por supuesto que todas las madres de Tunbridge Wells, habían conocido de primera mano la notable aversión al matrimonio que la condesa profesaba, aunque no estaban al corriente de todos sus motivos. Por desgracia, dicha aversión servía sólo como un reto para las intrépidas casamenteras incitadas por sus hijas.

Tenía un vago recuerdo de las tres hijas de los Sato. Una de ellas era Mei, se había casado hace dos años, y la más joven que no recordaba su nombre se había casado recientemente con el barón Baatar jr de Whiteshead. De Asami guardaba sólo un vago recuerdo; frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar cómo era, pero sólo consiguió evocar una imagen borrosa de cabello oscuro como la noche y unas gafas, sabía que era la mayor de las tres hermanas. También era de su conocimiento gracias a la maquinaria del chismorreo, que se la consideraba una excéntrica sabelotodo y que, tristemente, parecía carecer del atractivo femenino, un hecho que resultaba difícil de creer debido a la belleza exótica que consideraba tenían las mujeres de esa familia. Recordaba la foto de Mei en las páginas sociales y no podía negar que era hermosa, con su piel blanca y sus ojos dorados, obviamente sus hermanas deberían ser parecidas o al menos mantener ese estándar de belleza.

Sin embargo, no le costó traer a la mente al General Iroh II un hombre mayor, tempestuoso y arrogante que tenía un porte militar rígido como una vara. Korra Wolf lo encontraba soportable sólo en pequeñas dosis, aun así era preferible no socializar con él en absoluto. Que ella supiera, el General no sonreía casi nunca, reír parecía que era algo que desconocía totalmente. Lucía arrogante y era demasiado adornado con su cabello, solía ladrar órdenes con una voz retumbante y desdeñosa, como si aún mandara en un campo de batalla.

Con todo eso en contra, no podía negar que el General era inteligente y según decían, no le faltaba amabilidad. ¿Por qué no querría casarse con él la señorita Asami? Ya había rebasado con creces el primer rubor de juventud, y si era tan poco atractiva como había oído comentar, no podría atraer pretendientes, si es que alguno que otro se lanzara a esos menesteres con propio gusto. Bumi le había dicho que ella afirmaba no amar al mayor. Un resoplido se escapó de sus labios, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya le gustaría conocer algún matrimonio que hubiera sido por amor o por mutuo consentimiento; desde luego no lo fue el de sus padres, y Dios sabía que tampoco el de Opal.

Se apartó de la ventana y camino por la alfombra lujosa hacia su escritorio de color negro. Cogió el retrato miniatura de su amada hermana Opal. Ella se lo había hecho pintar justo antes de que Korra se incorporara al ejército. "Llévatelo contigo, Korra -le había dicho Opal con una sonrisa alentadora que no ocultaba la profunda preocupación que se leía en sus ojos verde olivo-. De esa forma siempre te acompañare, cuidando de que estés a salvo".

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aquel rostro encantador le había acompañado a lugares que prefería olvidar. Opal había sido el único retazo de belleza y aliciente en aquellos años. Ella la había mantenido a salvo, y sin embargo Korra no había logrado mantenerla a salvo a ella.

Contempló su imagen en la miniatura una vez más, y un vívido recuerdo acudió a su mente: el día en que nació su hermana. La ira de su padre con su esposa por haberle dado otra hija. La tristeza notable de su madre agotada después del parto. Como ella entro a hurtadillas aquella noche en la habitación de la recién nacida, para contemplar aquel bulto diminuto e inquieto. "No importa que no le gustes a papá –susurró ella, con el corazón de una niña de cuatro años rebosante de osadía-. Tampoco le gusto yo. Pero yo cuidaré de ti y te querré mucho".

Una serie de recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Unas enseñando a Opal como montar a caballo. Ayudarle a rescatar a un pájaro con un ala rota. Curarle los rasguños que se había hecho al caerse de un árbol, para que su padre no las regañara. Escapar a la quietud del bosque para eludir las constantes tensiones y discusiones que había entre sus padres. Enseñarle a pescar, y al cabo de un tiempo rara vez atrapar más peces que ella. Representar obras de teatro de Shakespeare. Verla crecer, pasar de ser una mocosa y convertirse en una hermosa jovencita que la llenó de profundo orgullo. "Nosotras éramos lo único que teníamos en esta familia tan infeliz, hacíamos que todo fuera soportable la una para la otra. ¿Qué habría hecho yo sin ti, querida hermana?" .Pero yo, te falle.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del retrato. Al igual que Asami Sato, Opal había sido obligada a casarse, un hecho por el que Korra no había perdonado a su padre, ni siquiera cuando yacía en su lecho de muerte. Su padre había vendido a su amada Opal como si fuera una posesión cualquiera al vizconde Tarrlok , que al parecer deseaba un heredero. Durante años había circulado por la zona los rumores acerca del libertinaje y crueldad del Vizconde Tarrlok, pero poseía los atributos que buscaba el padre de Korra cuando hizo el trato: dinero, título y varias propiedades. A pesar de lo sustancial de sus bienes, la avaricia de Tonraq Wolf lo hacía desear más. En ningún momento pensó en los sentimientos de Opal, y como era de esperarse aquel matrimonio la destrozó.

En aquella época Korra se encontraba luchando con el ejército y no estaba al corriente de tal situación, su padre podía ser implacable y cruel ya que siempre deseo un hijo varón, pero cuando vio que era imposible, después que su madre murió tomo a su primogénita y la crio para ser como lo habría hecho con un hijo, la entreno con las artes de la espada, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre todo la hizo meterse a la milicia para ser entrenada en la guerra. Cuando llego a su adolescencia Korra Wolf pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de su casa, de su pequeña hermana y cuando al fin pudo regresar. Llegó demasiado tarde para rescatar a Opal.

Desde la primera vez que decidió colocarse un disfraz, cinco años atrás, había ayudado a escapar a más de una docena de muchachas. Y al hacerlo con tanta extravagancia , en vez de valerse de discretos medios financieros, consiguió atraer la atención de todo el país y sobretodo de las autoridades. Había alcanzado su objetivo, quizás demasiado bien.

Varios meses atrás, y ya que nadie sabía que era en realidad una mujer, un reportero del Times la había apodado el "Ladrón de Novias", y ahora toda Inglaterra anhelaba conseguir información acerca de ese bandido, en particular el magistrado Bolin, que estaba decidido a desenmascarar al Ladrón de Novias y poner fin a lo que ella denominaba "los raptos".

Se ofrecía una sustancial recompensa por su captura, lo cual encendía aún más el interés por sus actividades. Recientemente, Bumi le había informado sobre un rumor que afirmaba que varios padres airados de novias "robadas" se habían unido con el objetivo común de capturar al Ladrón de Novias.

Korra Wolf se pasó los dedos por su cabello corto recortado a la altura de su cuello. El magistrado, por no mencionar a los padres, no quedaría satisfecho hasta que el Ladrón fuera ahorcado por sus delitos. Pero Korra no tenía intención alguna de morir o dejarse descubrir.

Aun así, la búsqueda del denominado Ladrón de Novias había aumentado hasta el punto de que cada vez que la condesa se ponía el disfraz arriesgaba la vida. Con todo eso, el saber que iba a liberar a otra pobre mujer del insoportable destino que le había robado a su hermana Opal su felicidad hacía que aquel riesgo mereciera la pena. Y de paso contribuía a aliviar su sentimiento de culpa por no haber logrado ayudar a su hermana menor.

Ella no permitiría que el dolor y la desesperación que dominaban la vida de su hermana destruyeran también a la señorita Sato. Por supuesto que no, porque ella la liberaría.

….

Al siguiente día, ya entrada la tarde Asami iba sentada en el carruaje de la familia, contemplando por la ventanilla cómo disminuía la luz. Unas franjas de vivo color naranja y rojizo se extendían por el cielo marcando el comienzo del crepúsculo, el cual era su momento favorito del día.

Se ajustó las gafas, respiró hondo y trató de calmar su estómago inquieto. Cuando llegase a casa tendría que hablar con sus padres, algo para nada halagadora pues intuía que no iba a gustarles en absoluto lo que ella acababa de hacer. Mientras miraba por la ventanilla observó un diminuto destello de color en la luz menguante. Cielos, ¿podría haber sido una luciérnaga?

En tal caso, Shiro se alegraría mucho; llevaba meses intentando criar insectos raros, tanto en el bosque como en su laboratorio, a partir de las larvas que había traído de las colonias. ¿Podrían estar dando fruto sus experimentos?- se preguntó.

Indicó a Tahno que detuviera el carruaje y extrajo una pequeña bolsa de su redecilla. Una voz interior le dijo que sólo estaba retrasando la inevitable que era la discusión con sus padres, pero tenía que capturar los insectos para Shiro; la mente de catorce años del chico se sentía fascinada por la suave luz intermitente que emitían dichos insectos.

Bajo del carruaje y aspiró el fresco aire de la tarde. El intenso aroma a tierra mojada y hojas muertas le hormigueó las fosas nasales y la hizo estornudar, con lo cual las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de su nariz. Volvió a ajustárselas con su gesto habitual y examinó la zona en busca de luciérnagas mientras Tahno se recostaba en el carruaje para esperarla. Estaba acostumbrado a aquellas paradas inesperadas en el bosque pues no era la primera y sabía de antemano que no sería la última, la señorita era así y posiblemente nunca cambiaria.

Asami echó a andar por el sendero hacia el punto donde había visto el resplandor. Se alegró al imaginar el rostro delgado y serio de Shiro, sonriendo si ella regresaba con un tesoro como aquél. Quería al adolescente con todo su corazón: su mente aguda y brillante, su cuerpo alto y larguirucho, su cabello desalineado y sin control.

Si, Shiro y ella estaban cortados por la misma tijera, usaban gafas similares y los dos poseían los mismos ojos verdes jade y el mismo cabello negro como la noche tupido y rebelde.

A los dos les gustaba nadar, pescar y explorar el bosque en busca de especímenes de flora y fauna, actividades que más de una vez habían puesto furibunda a su madre. De hecho, Asami y Shiro se ayudaban con su querida madre pues ella no le agradaba mucho sus actividades científicas.

Unos minúsculos destellos de luz amarilla atrajeron su mirada, y el corazón le dio un vuelco de emoción. ¡Eran luciérnagas! Había varias cerca del suelo, junto a la base de un roble a poca distancia de allí, así que fue tras ellas.

\- No eche a correr por ahí, señorita –le advirtió Tahno cuando ella se dirigió apresurada hacia el roble-. Está oscureciendo y mi vista ya no es la de antes, espeto el cochero.

\- No te preocupes, Tahno. Aún hay luz de sobra, y no pienso alejarme más. –La de piel nívea se arrodilló, atrapó con delicadez el raro insecto en su mano y lo metió en la bolsa.

Acababa de introducir otro más cuando le llamó la atención un sonido procedente de la densa floresta. ¿El débil relincho de un caballo?- se preguntó, alzó la cabeza e intentó escuchar, pero sólo oyó el murmullo de las hojas en la brisa.

\- ¿Has oído algo, Tahno?- pregunto Asami.

El negó con la cabeza.- No, pero es que mis oídos ya no son los de antes, señorita.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Asami volvió a concentrarse en la tarea que tenía en sus manos. Sin duda se había equivocado. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a andar cabalgando en las tierras de su familia, más ahora que se estaba haciendo rápidamente de noche?

A lomos de Aquiles, Korra Wolf observó a la de piel palida en silencio por entre los árboles. La luna derramaba pálidos haces de luz, y se le encogió el corazón al fijarse en la postura de la muchacha. Al verla de rodillas al pie del roble ella solo pudo pensar que después de su visita al General Iroh II, se sentía más abatida sobre su suerte. La rabia y la frustración le hicieron hervir la sangre- maldita sea- dijo Korra por lo bajo en ese instante juro que la salvaría de ese cruel destino.

Aquiles se removió y relinchó suavemente. Ella puso una mano sobre el brillante pescuezo del animal para tranquilizarlo y observó a la señorita Asami. Al parecer ella había oído el ruido, porque levantó la vista. Un débil haz de luz arrancó destellos a sus gafas cuando miró alrededor. A continuación, con lo que parecía un encogimiento de hombros, bajó la cabeza.

Korra, le había seguido a través del bosque y había aguardado mientras ella se encontraba en la casa del General Iroh II, preguntándose el por qué lo habría visitado. Según su apreciación y aventurándose a hacer sus propias conjeturas veía a las claras que el rato que habían pasado juntos no había terminado bien.

La compasión le oprimió el corazón. Echó una mirada al cochero y se percató de que estaba dormitando en el coche. Perfecto.- dijo suavemente, pues había llegado el momento.

Con serena concentración, ato su cabello en una coleta lo que alcanzaba su corto cabello y se enfundó su ajustada máscara negra de modo que le cubriese toda la cabeza salvo los ojos y la boca, y tiró de la tela para situar dos pequeñas aberturas sobre sus fosas nasales. Su larga capa negra caía sobre la silla a su espalda, y sus manos estaban ocultas por unos entallados guantes de cuero. Su camisa, pantalón y botas eran también color negro que la volvía casi invisible en la creciente oscuridad.

Entonces clavó la mirada en la angustiada muchacha, que permanecía de rodillas junto al roble. "No tema, señorita Sato. Hoy será el día en que sera completamente libre".

…..

Espero les haya gustado. n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Secuestro

Sucedió todo en un instante, con la velocidad de un rayo. De rodillas para tomar delicadamente una luciérnaga en la mano, Asami alzó la cabeza al percibir un ruido en la maleza cercana. A continuación surgió de entre los árboles un caballo negro que saltó por encima de un pequeño matorral. El corazón se le acelero por la sorpresa, acto seguido la embargó el miedo al darse cuenta de que el caballo se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

Se puso en pie de un brinco y retrocedió como pudo a toda prisa. Acertó a distinguir la silueta de un jinete que evidentemente parecía no haberle visto, pues había virado en su dirección. Abrió la boca para advertirlo con un grito, pero antes de que pudiera emitir siquiera algún sonido, un fuerte brazo la alzó del suelo.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones y de repente sintió un golpe en el trasero al verse depositada sobre la silla de montar con un poco de brusquedad que le hizo temblar todos los huesos. Las gafas salieron volando y la bolsa de insectos se le escurrió entre los dedos. Pasó por su lado lo que parecía un ramo de flores. Entonces escucho el grito del angustiado de Tahno- ¡Señorita Asami!

Un fuerte brazo la sujetaba, presionándola de lado contra un cuerpo firme y tonificado, mientras el caballo se internaba a todo galope en el bosque.

\- No se preocupe –le susurró al oído una voz profunda y sedosa, teñida de un leve acento escoses- Está completamente a salvo.

Sin habla a causa de la impresión, la pelinegra intentó mover los brazos, pero su captor la tenía atrapada por los costados con los suyos. Al volver la cabeza se encontró con una máscara negra y el pánico la agolpo y le apretó la garganta. ¿Qué clase de loco era aquél? ¿Acaso era un ladrón de caminos? Pero en ese caso, ¿por qué se la había llevado en vez de simplemente exigirle el dinero e irse?

Entonces comprendió todo. ¿Estaba siendo secuestrada? Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla. La lógica le decía que era una idea de lo más absurda, pero los hechos eran innegables porque estaba cabalgando en medio de la noche, cautiva de un hombre enmascarado, lo cual indicaba que se trababa de un secuestro. ¿Por qué motivo querrían secuestrarla a ella? Su familia disfrutaba de holgura económica, pero no era lo bastante acaudalada para pagar un gran rescate ¿Habría cometido un error el captor equivocándose de mujer? No lo sabía, pero tenía que escapar.

Aspiró tan profundamente como pudo y abrió la boca para gritar. El sonido apenas había salido de su garganta cuando el brazo que la ceñía por la cintura la apretó con más fuerza y ahogó el grito hasta convertirlo en un mero jadeo.

\- No grite –le susurró al oído, su captor- No voy a hacerle daño.

Nada convencida, Asami abrió la boca de nuevo, pero se detuvo al sentir unos labios puestos contra su oído.

\- Por favor, no quiero meterle un pañuelo en la boca, pero si es necesario lo haré.

La ojijade, ahogo el grito que le temblaba en los labios. Aunque no era propensa al pánico, no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de alarma que recorría todo su cuerpo.

\- Le exijo que detenga este caballo y me suelte. Inmediatamente- logro decir sin que le faltara la voz.

\- Pronto, señorita.

\- Ha cometido usted un error. Mi familia no puede pagar un rescate.

\- No es un rescate lo que busco. –Se inclinó más hacia ella y su aliento le provocó un escalofrío-. No tenga miedo, señorita Sato, ya está a salvo.

La invadió un pánico ante esas últimas palabras. El secuestrador sabía cómo se llamaba. Así dedujo que no era un error de identidad. Pero ¿quién era él? "Está a salvo" ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Por todos los espíritus el sujeto, debía de estar loco de verdad.

\- ¿Cómo es que usted...?

\- Guarde silencio –susurró él-. Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a la cabaña.

¿Una cabaña? Si creía que no podría temer aún más estaba muy equivocada. La inundó una nueva oleada de miedo, pero se obligó a concentrarse. Respiró tan hondo y despacio como se lo permitió el brazo que la sujetaba y rápidamente comenzó a sopesar sus opciones de manera lógica.

Era obvio que por ahora no podía razonar con ese sujeto o persuadirlo para que finalmente la soltase. ¿Tendría intención de hacerle daño? La cólera barrió parte de su miedo, y apretó con fuerza los labios; si aquel hombre tenía pensado herirla o forzarla a algo degradante o impropio, le esperaba una buena pelea.

Debía escapar. Eso era lo que debía hacer, pero ¿cómo? El caballo corría a galope tendido, Asami trató de revolverse un poco en la silla de montar pero la fuerza del brazo no hizo sino ceñirla con más fuerza, oprimiéndole un poco las costillas y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones comprimidos. Aunque lograra arrojarse de la silla –lo cual, a juzgar por la fuerza de él, parecía imposible-, y si lo lograba sin duda la caída la mataría o podría herirla de gravedad. Y entonces quedaría a merced de su secuestrador, por lo cual rápidamente desecho aquel pensamiento.

Observó el rostro enmascarado con los ojos entornados. Tenía toda la cabeza cubierta por una máscara negra. Había una rendija para la boca, dos orificios pequeños para la nariz y unos cortes estrechos y unos cortes alargados para los ojos. Intentó determinar de qué color eran estos, pero no pudo y más con su deficiente vista. La sospecha le puso la carne de gallina al notar la fortaleza de aquel cuerpo. Incluso a través de las capas de ropa que al parecer eran varias, no había forma de confundir la dureza de sus músculos. Su pecho, que presionaba contra el costado de ella…

-Su pecho- volvió a pensar en eso y sus ojos se abrieron ante ese descubrimiento, fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de la verdadera sensación que percibía en su costado. No se trataba del pecho plano de un hombre, sino que podía sentir dos prominencias de un considerable tamaño, no se trataba de un secuestrador sino de una secuestradora. Lo que volvió más increíble la sensación de aquel cuerpo tan fuerte. Los muslos que la acunaban eran como piedras. La secuestradora la sostenía como si fuera una muñeca en su regazo. No había forma en que ella fuera a superarla físicamente.

Claro, ahora solo tenía que encontrar un arma para golpearla en la cabeza, pues era lo más factible para su escapatoria, de pronto sintió una perversa satisfacción ante la idea de dejar inconsciente a aquella bandida. Para desgracia, su plan iba a tener que esperar hasta que llegasen al destino que ella tenía en mente. Entonces huiría, ya fuera propinándole un golpazo o superándola en inteligencia de la cual ella sabía que poseía demasiada.

Mientras tanto, se obligó a centrarse en lo inmediato. Se estaban adentrando profundamente en los bosques, pero sin sus gafas, toda referencia que pudiera haber reconocido era un mero borrón, por unos instantes odio su impedimento visual. Entre los árboles se filtraban brillantes rayos de luz de luna, pero aun así el camino quedaba sumido en la oscuridad. Asami se maravilló que su secuestradora pudiera ver siquiera, entre la oscuridad y la máscara que llevaba puesta, a decir verdad más que maravillarse la envidio pues ella no era capaz de ver más allá que un borrón sin sus gafas.

Avanzaron durante casi una hora, pero por más que lo intentó no consiguió distinguir dónde se encontraban. El brazo que la sujetaba no cedió en ningún momento, y ella se obligó a no pensar en el poderío del fuerte cuerpo femenino que la ceñía. Poco a poco sintió sus posaderas doloridas y le picaban los brazos por la falta de circulación debida al apretón del abrazo que la mantenía la bandida.

Finalmente el caballo aminoró la marcha y comenzó a avanzar al trote. Era muy obvio que se aproximaban a la cabaña que ella había mencionado, pero, sin las gafas, la de piel blanca no la distinguió en la oscuridad. No tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraban, y se preguntó si ella no habría cabalgado en círculos para despistarla o desubicarla. Con todo, para cuando el caballo detuvo su marcha, ella ya tenía planeada su estrategia. Era simple, clara y lógica: bajar del caballo, buscar un objeto con que intimidar a su secuestradora, darle sin miramientos, subir al caballo y buscar el camino de vuelta a casa y a la libertad.

La secuestradora tiró de las riendas y el caballo resopló. Entornando los ojos, su captora desmontó y la depositó en tierra. La morena sintió una frustración al comprobar que sus rodillas, parecían hechas gelatina pues amenazaban con doblarse; si su captora no la hubiera sostenido por los brazos, se habría derrumbado. ¿Cómo iba a atacar a aquella bandida si ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en pie? Hizo rechinar los dientes y afianzó las rodillas, al tiempo que rezaba por recuperar rápidamente la sensibilidad en sus miembros entumecidos.

\- ¿Le hice daño? –Aquel ronco susurro contenía un tono de preocupación que sorprendió a Asami. Antes de que pudiera responder, se vio sorprendida por segunda vez pues la secuestradora que la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia la casa.

No debí haberla apretado con tanta fuerza, pero es que no podía dejar que se cayera- se excusó la captora-Vamos dentro y le echaré un vistazo.

-La pelioscuro juró en silencio que si ella intentaba echarle cualquier tipo de vistazo le arrancaría los ojos. Tenía ganas de golpearla con los puños, pero, para su disgusto, sus brazos mostraban tanta fuerza como un puré de papas. Sin embargo, un hormigueo le ascendía por los miembros y le recorría la piel, una clara indicación de que pronto se recuperaría.

Tal vez fuera mejor que ella la creyera débil e indefensa; eso seguramente le haría bajar la guardia. Y entonces ella podría buscar en la casa algo que le sirviese de arma –un cuchillo afilado, un atizador para el fuego y con eso podría escapar.

La mujer abrió la puerta y entró, tras lo cual la cerró con el pie. En la chimenea ardía un tenue fuego que bañaba la habitación con un pálido resplandor. Asami parpadeó, miró a su alrededor, y el desánimo la golpeo.- La estancia estaba vacía, ningún mueble, ni alfombras, ni nada que se pareciera a un arma.

Las botas de la secuestradora resonaron en el suelo de madera cuando se acercó al fuego. La ojijade recorrió con la mirada la repisa de la chimenea con la esperanza de ver un candelabro, pero, al igual que el resto de la habitación, la repisa estaba desnuda. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas renacieron cuando su visión borrosa reparó en lo que parecía un conjunto de herramientas de bronce para la chimenea, apoyadas contra la pared de enfrente.

Donde ella se encontraba estaban fuera de su alcance, pero ya buscaría la manera de hacerse con una; lo único que necesitaba era tiempo.

Su captora se arrodilló y la depositó en el suelo, junto a la chimenea, con una suavidad y delicadeza que la sorprendió. En el instante en que la soltó, ella retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda en la pared.

\- No se acerque –le ordenó, sin que le temblara la voz-. No me toque- dijo con tono firme la blanquecina.- En ese instante, la secuestradora se quedó inmóvil.

Asami la miró fijamente, deseando tener las gafas para poder verla con claridad. Aunque apenas distinguía sus ojos entre las rendijas de la máscara, percibía lo firme de su mirada.

\- Como le he dicho anteriormente, no tiene nada que temer, señorita Sato. Sólo deseo ayudarle.

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Secuestrándome? ¿Reteniéndome contra mi voluntad?- espeto ella con indignación y molestia.

\- No es contra su voluntad. –Inclinó la cabeza y añadió con voz ronca-:Alégrese, tiene ante usted al Ladrón de Novias, que ha venido a rescatarla.- después de esa declaración casi teatral Korra Wolf, la observó a través de las aberturas de la máscara y esperó a que el alivio y la alegría sustituyeran la aprensión que le ensombrecía los ojos.- Pero para su confusión la señorita Sato la contemplaba con una mirada vacía y confusa.

\- ¿El Ladrón de Novias? ¿A rescatarme?- dijo la pelinegra con una clara confusión en su rostro.

Pobre- pensó Korra, era evidente que estaba aturdida y confundida ante los recientes acontecimientos.- Pues sí. Estoy aquí para ayudarla a empezar una nueva vida, una vida de libertad. Sé que no desea casarse con el General Iroh II.

La de piel nívea abrió sus ojos verdes como platos.- ¿Qué sabe usted del General Iroh II?

\- Sé que es su prometido y que quieren obligarla a casarse con él- informo Korra con seriedad.

La expresión de la señorita Sato cambió de inmediato, y un gran fastidio cruzó su semblante.- Ya estoy harta de que la gente me diga que estoy comprometida. – Enderezo su espalda y la señaló con el dedo puntualizando cada palabra- El General Iroh II no es mi prometido, y no voy a casarme con él.

Korra Wolf se quedó confusa y con una súbita sensación de malestar. ¿Qué no era su prometida, que diablos significaba eso? Maldición, maldición, maldición- pensó en sus adentros, ¿había raptado a otra mujer? ¿Por eso no daba saltos de alegría porque la hubiese rescatado?

La recorrió con la mirada fijándose en su aspecto desaliñado, el despeinado cabello negro le rodeaba el rostro, y varios mechones sueltos le sobresalían hacia arriba de un modo que le recordó los cuernos de un diablo, una desafortunada comparación, dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraba. Sus ojos parecían expresivos, una piel blanca y rostro que mostraba una expresión de claro disgusto.

Desde luego no era una expresión que soliese ver en los rostros de las mujeres que rescataba.- ¿No es usted Asami Sato? –Le inquirió.- Korra le miró con un ceño profuso en su rostro y apretó los labios. Maldita mujer obstinada. Se inclinó más hacia ella e hizo caso omiso de la punzada de culpabilidad que sintió cuando vio brillar en sus ojos un destello de pánico.- Conteste a mi pregunta ¿Es usted Asami Sato?

La ojijade asintió con gesto rígido.- Sí, lo soy- dijo con tono leve.

La abrumó un sentimiento de confusión. Había acertado con la mujer. Pero qué diablos estaba pasando, ¿sería incorrecta la información de Bumi? Si era así, había cometido un terrible error. Rápidamente se obligó a conservar la calma y estudió a la joven que tenía delante de sí.- Tengo entendido que su familia arreglo todo para casarla con el General Iroh II.

Asami la observo con prudencia.- Así es, pero como yo jamás en mi vida he visto un plan menos gustoso, por no decir idiota, he desarreglado lo que arregló mi bien intencionado pero mal aconsejado padre.

El malestar de Korra se triplicó.- ¿Cómo dice?- con un tono de irritación.

\- Esta tarde ha ido a ver al General Iroh II y le he explicado que, aunque lo tengo en alta estima y le respeto sobremanera, no siento el menor deseo de casarme con él.

\- ¿Y él se ha mostrado de acuerdo?- cuestiono Korra con incredulidad.

Asami, desvió la mirada y un leve rubor le tiñó las mejillas.- Pues... sí, al final.

Korra, apretó los puños al ver la vergüenza de ella. Maldición, ¿Acaso el General Iroh II habría intentado tomarse libertades con ella?

\- ¿Al final?- cuestionó Korra Wolf con tono gélido.

La blanquecina la observó entrecerrando los ojos y luego se encogió de hombros. - No es que le concierna a usted, pero incluso después de explicarle con toda la cortesía del mundo que no deseaba casarme con él, me temo que el General se mostró todavía un tanto... insistente.

Por Dios, aquel maldito en efecto quizá se había propasado. Sintiéndose confundida, Korra alzó las manos para tocarse el cabello en acto usual que tenía cuando intentaba calmar sus nervios, pero se topó con la máscara que le cubría la cabeza y solo alcanzo a rozar ligeramente la pequeña coleta que salía de su máscara.

Asami se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió su relato.- Sin embargo, por suerte para mí, en cuanto el General finalizó su largo discurso de: "Por supuesto que se casará usted conmigo, ya se han llevado a cabo todos los preparativos", fue cuando apareció kaeru, y salvo bastante bien la situación.

Korra dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.- ¿Kaeru? ¿Es su cochero? "que nombre tan raro para un cochero" pensó.

\- No. Mi cochero se llama Tahno. Kaeru es mi rana.

Korra Wolf supo que si no fuera por la ajustada máscara, se le habría caído la mandíbula por el dato que acababa de proporcionarle la señorita Sato.- ¿Su rana? Pregunto con evidente curiosidad ¿Cómo salvó la situación?

\- A kaeru le gusta acurrucarse en mi redecilla y acompañarme cuando salgo de paseo en el carruaje- aclaro la ojijade en un tono de lo más normal- Casi me había olvidado de ella hasta que dio un salto e increíblemente fue a aterrizar justo en una de las relucientes botas del General.- Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno el rostro de la pelinegro - Nunca he visto semejante revuelo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo habían despojado de su rango, a juzgar por su reacción. En verdad es asombroso que un hombre que afirma haber realizado tantas proezas militares y ser un valiente militar pueda tener tanto miedo y aversión a un pequeño anfibio.

–Meneó la cabeza-. Naturalmente, al ver que ponía tantos reparos a Kaeru, debía mencionarle a totoro y hebi.

Korra, divertida, ante la historia de Asami, pregunto:- ¿Más ranas?

\- No. Un ratón gris y una culebra de jardín. Los dos son totalmente inofensivos, pero el mayor General Iro II se puso bastante pálido, sobre todo cuando le insinué que ambos se alojaban en mi dormitorio.

Por ahora medio divertida y medio horrorizada, Korra no pudo evitar preguntar:- ¿Eso es verdad?

Ella le dirigió una mirada casi felina y con un poco de picardía.- No, pero sólo insinué. No se me puede considerar responsable de las suposiciones incorrectas que pueda hacer el General u otras personas, ¿no cree?

\- Muy cierto. ¿Y qué ocurrió después de eso?

\- Bueno, mientras perseguía a kaeru por toda la habitación, de una forma que el General describió más tarde como "deplorable y nada femenina", me pareció que sería justo compartir con él algunas de mis otros pasatiempos con él.

\- ¿Pasatiempos, cómo cuáles?

\- Explorar, pescar, el pareció bastante alarmado cuando le informé de que todos los días canto varias horas. Y se alarmó sobremanera cuando le hablé de mis planes para convertir su salita en un taller. En realidad, armó mucho alboroto, incluso cuando le prometí que tendría mucho cuidado de no causar algún incendio o daño a la propiedad, asegurándole que las pocas ocasiones en que mis inventos habían terminado provocando algún percance no fueron muy graves.

Diablos, aquella joven parecía ser toda una amenaza- Korra sonrió bajo su máscara- Pero aun con todo, no se podía negar que la señorita Sato era en verdad muy inteligente.- ¿Qué siguió a continuación?

\- Pues que a kaeru, que estaba resultando imposible de capturar, le pareció oportuno saltar al regazo del General- sonrió al recordar la imagen de ese hecho-Cielo santo, jamás habría imaginado que ese hombre tenía tal... agilidad aun en sus años. Cuando por fin atrapé a kaeru y lo devolví a la redecilla, convencí al mayor de que ya era seguro se bajarse del escritorio, él al instante se mostró bastante dispuesto a aceptar que no formaríamos buena pareja. –Su expresión se tornó fiera-. Y cuando volvía a mi casa, decidida a contar a mis padres la disolución de mi compromiso, usted me secuestró de esta manera tan maleducada. Tal vez ahora quiera tomarse la molestia de explicarse- su tono era irritado y firme.

Momentáneamente privada del habla, la mente de Korra Wolf funcionó a toda velocidad para deshacer el atroz enredo en que se había metido. Se incorporó y miró fijamente a Asami, en cuyos ojos destelló un inconfundible recelo al tiempo que retrocedía aún más, un gesto que molestó todavía más a Korra.- No me vea como si fuera un asesino a punto de descuartizarla – exclamó con un ronco gruñido-. Ya le he dicho que no voy a hacerle daño. Sólo intentaba ayudarla, soy a quien le nombran el Ladrón de Novias.

\- Ya lo ha dicho antes, además su tono que sugiere que yo debería conocerlo, pero me temo que no es así. Además no entiendo porque se hace pasar por un hombre y se refiere a usted misma como tal si realmente es una mujer- apunto la de piel blanca con indiferencia.

-Korra se la quedó mirando, atónita, pero agrego rápidamente.- No es culpa mía que los periódicos hablen de mí como si fuera un hombre, pero ¿Acaso nunca ha oído hablar del Ladrón de Novias?

Korra había respirado con más tranquilidad cuando los periódicos y la policía hablaban de ella como hombre, por lo cual prefirió seguir el juego pues le pareció que de esa manera seria más difícil que descubrieran su verdadera identidad, pues todos buscaban a un hombre no a una mujer.

\- Me temo que no, pero por lo visto debe de ser usted –La recorrió con los ojos de arriba abajo, dos veces, y de hecho a la Wolf le ardió la piel bajo aquella inquisidora mirada jade. No puedo decir que esté encantada de conocerla- dijo sin miramiento la pelinegra.

\- Diablos señorita. ¿Es que acaso usted nunca lee los periódicos?- cuestiono Korra.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Leo todos los artículos concernientes a la naturaleza y a temas científicos y de los grandes avances tecnológicos - dijo con rapidez.

\- ¿Y las páginas de sociedad?- pregunto con un poco de molestia.

\- No pierdo el tiempo con semejantes nimiedades - exclamo la blanquecina –Su expresión de desprecio sugería que la consideraba muy poca cosa si su nombre aparecía sólo en las columnas de sociedad.

Korra Wolf enmudeció de pura incredulidad. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salieron las palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica no supiera nada del Ladrón de Novias? ¿Es que vivía en una mazmorra? No pasaba un solo día sin que se hablara del Ladrón de Novias en los clubes de Londres, en las posadas rurales y en todas las publicaciones del reino, sin embargo, la señorita Sato jamás había oído hablar de él, o mejor dicho, de ella.

Si no estuviera tan confusa por aquel hecho, se habría reído de lo absurdo de la situación y de lo vanidosa que estaba siendo. Ahora, resultaba que no era tan famosa como creía.- Con todo lo acontecido, su diversión se desvaneció rápidamente cuando comprendió la gravedad de su error. La señorita Sato ya no estaba siendo obligada a contraer matrimonio.

Por lo que quedaba el hecho de que había raptado a una mujer que no necesitaba su ayuda y ahora el Ladrón de Novias tendría que realizar algo que jamás cruzo por su cabeza que tendría que hacer en su papel como Ladrón de Novias, algo que parecía inaudito, insólito y extraño, ella debía devolver a una mujer a la que había raptado.

Una mujer que lanzaba miradas hacia el atizador de hierro con un brillo en los ojos que indicaba que le gustaría utilizarlo para darle un buen golpe a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo en silencio su mala suerte.- Al diablo con todo- porque ser el personaje más célebre de toda Inglaterra era a veces un verdadero fastidio,- suspiro por lo bajo- pues recordó que eso era algo que ella había elegido voluntariamente.

Jajaja Asami no nesecita ser salvada creo que a korra no le salieron muy bien las cosas jajaja.

Gracias a los que se toman unos minutos de su ocupado tiempo para leer esta adaptación y muchas gracias a los que comentaron en serio que motivan para continuar.n.n

Heineken Moet.- Muchas gracias por ser el primer comentario, espero que te gustase este capitulo por cierto adoro tu Fic INVINCIBLE lo continuaras es que esta super genial.

Rarie-Roo 07.- Gracias por comentar espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

Shirayukil2.- jejeje así es esa korra y su valentía pero asami también es muy valiente y como notaste no nesecito la ayuda de korra jajajaja.

Elvimar.- que bueno que te agradara la historia gracias por comentar y ojala y este capitulo también te guste.


	3. Chapter 3

Noticias de un Secuestro…. Fallido

En la casa de los Sato.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir con que no va a casarse con mi hija? Espeto Yasuko Sato muy indignada de pie en su salita, contemplaba al General Iroh II su actitud más imperiosa, en cierto modo resistiéndose al impulso de golpear con su abanico de encaje a aquel arrogante militar.

El General permanecía rígido como una estatua junto a la chimenea y con su nariz apuntada hacia Yasuko.

\- Como he dicho, la señorita Sato y yo hemos acordado esta misma tarde que la boda proyectada no resulta factible y mucho menos conveniente. Yo tenía la certeza de que a estas alturas su hija ya les habría informado.

\- Mi hija informado de la nada-ha apresuro a decir, Yasuko

El rostro molesto del mayor perdió todo el color.- Por el cielo, ¡esa muchacha no afirmará que aún estamos comprometidos! – dijo con horror el General Iroh II.

Yasuko palideció al detectar un estremecimiento que sacudió la corpulencia del general. Acto seguido, éste bajó la vista hacia sus botas y arrugó la nariz con molestia. - Mi hija no ha hecho ningún tipo de afirmación, General. No la he visto ni he hablado con ella desde el almuerzo. –Se volvió hacia su esposo, que estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, situado en el rincón-. Hiroshi, ¿has hablado tú con ella esta tarde?

Tras ver que su pregunta era respondida con un silencio, Yasuko apretó los labios y, por segunda vez en el lapso de unos minutos, pensó en la posibilidad de golpear a un hombre. Hombres, iban a terminar matándola.- ¡Hiroshi!

\- ¿Si, querida?- dijo con tono sumiso.

\- ¿Ha hablado Asami contigo esta tarde acerca de su compromiso?

\- Ya no existe compromiso alguno...La voz del General se desvaneció poco a poco cuando Yasuko le clavó una mirada glacial.

\- No he visto a Sami desde el almuerzo –dijo Hiroshi.

\- ¿Qué tienes que decir de la insolente afirmación del General Iroh II? –lo apremió Yasuko.

Su marido parpadeó velozmente.- ¿Qué afirmación?

\- ¡Que Asami y él ya no están comprometidos!

\- Tonterías. No he oído nada de eso. –Y se volvió hacia el mayor, ceñudo-. ¿Qué sucede? Ya están en marcha todos los preparativos, como va todo.

\- Sí, bueno, eso era antes de que la señorita Sato me hiciera una visita esta tarde- aclaro el General Iroh II.

-Ella no ha hecho semejante cosa –afirmó Yasuko, rezando por estar en lo cierto. Espíritus, ¿qué lío habría creado Asami esta vez?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Me dijo que no creía que fuéramos a hacer buena pareja. Después de... eh... hablarlo un poco, coincidí con ella en su valoración de la situación y tomé las medidas apropiadas. –El general Iroh II se aclaró la garganta y con tono solemne hablo-. Para decirlo sin rodeos, la boda ha sido cancelada.

Yasuko miró el sillon y llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba demasiado lejos para que ella se desmayara como las circunstancias lo exigían. Maldijo en voz baja.

¿Qué no habría boda? Vaya, aquello suponía un gran problema. No sólo podía producirse un escándalo dependiendo de lo que hubiera hecho Asami para disuadir al General, sino que ya le parecía estar oyendo a la odiosa de Naoki cuando se enterase de aquella atrocidad : "Pero, Yasuko –diría Naoki agitando las pestañas como una vaca en medio de una granizada-, es una verdadera tragedia que Asami ya no esté comprometida. El vizconde Noatak ha mostrado interés por mi Maka, sabes. Y Maka es realmente encantadora. ¡Por lo visto, voy a casar a todas mis hijas antes que tú!".

Yasuko cerró los ojos con fuerza para borrar aquella horrible e hipotética situación de la cual su imaginación había recurrido traicionándola. Asami valía diez veces más que la cabeza hueca e interesada de Maka, casi le hirvió la sangre ante tamaña injusticia. Maka, cuyo único talento consistía en agitar un abanico y reír tontamente mostrando sus pechos en un escote pronunciado, iba a cazar a un vizconde simplemente porque poseía un rostro atractivo y una feminidad sobrevaluada. Mientras tanto, Asamii se quedaría para vestir santos, lo cual la obligaría a ella a pasarse los próximos veinte años escuchando la tontería presuntuosa de Naoki. ¡Oh, aquello resultaba simplemente insoportable!

Lo había arreglado todo para que Asami se casara con un caballero de lo más respetable, ¿Ahora el general Iroh II pretendía anular todos sus planes? "Eso estaba aún por verse". Con la mandíbula apretada, Yasuko se fue acercando al sillon por si acaso necesitaba hacer uso de él, y luego volvió su atención hacia el General.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre que se considera honorable deshonre a mi hija de esta manera?- Hiroshi se levantó y se estiró el chaleco- Ciertamente, General. Esto es de lo más inaudito. Por lo cual exijo una explicación.

\- Ya se lo he explicado, Sato. No habrá boda. –Clavó una mirada de acero en Yasuko-. Usted, señora, me llevó a la total confusión al describirme a su hija.

-Yo no hice nada de eso –replicó la matriarca Sato, informé de lo extremadamente inteligente que es Asami, y usted sabía muy bien que no acababa de salir de la escuela.

\- Descuidó mencionar su afición por las ranas viscosas y otras alimañas, su predilección por arrastrarse por el suelo, su aterradora falta de talento musical y su costumbre de montar talleres, laboratorios y provocar incendios- acuso el General Iroh II con tono firme y molesto.

Yasuko salió disparada hacia el sofá. Tras emitir dos suspiros jadeantes y agudos, se desplomó con un grácil movimiento.- ¡Qué cosas más terribles dice, usted General! ¡Hiroshi!, mis sales!

Mientras aguardaba las sales, la mente de la Sato mayor funcionaba a pleno rendimiento. Ho! Por todos los espíritus! , el mayor debía de haber conocido a kaeru, Totoro y hebi. ¡Qué mala suerte! "Oh, Asami, ¿por qué no podías haber llevado contigo simplemente un libro?" ¿Y qué era aquello de arrastrarse por el suelo? Por supuesto, sabía la falta de talento musical y el bendito taller podían resultar un problema, pero ¿a qué se refería con lo de provocar incendios? Por Dios, ¿qué historias más escabrosas le habría contado o en todo caso inventado Asami a aquel hombre? Exhaló un suspiro a la vez que se preguntaba por qué tardaba tanto su esposo en traerle las mentadas sales. Había mucho que hacer para remediar aquella catástrofe, y no podía quedarse toda la noche tendida en el sofá, esperando por ellas o por su lento marido.

\- Aquí tienes, querida. –Hiroshi agitó el frasco de sales debajo de la nariz de su esposa con tanto entusiasmo que la hizo llorar.

Yasuko se incorporó y le apartó la mano.- Ya es suficiente, Hiroshi. Se trata de revivirme, no de llevarme a la tumba. –Compuso una mueca lo más severa posible y miró ceñuda al General-. Vamos a ver, General Iroh II. Usted no puede venir aquí y anul…

En ese momento se abrió de golpe la puerta del estudio e irrumpió en la habitación Tahno, con expresión desencajada y jadeante.

\- ¡Señora Sato! ¡Señor Sato! Ha ocurrido una tragedia.

\- Por Dios todos los santos, ya lo creo que sí –repuso el Sato fijándose en el aspecto desaliñado del cochero-. Lleva la corbata completamente deshecha y tiene manchas de hierba en los pantalones. Y qué es eso que tiene en el pelo ¿ramitas? En fin, está usted hecho una pena. ¿Qué le ha sucedido para dejarlo en semejante estado?- inquirió Hiroshi.

Tahno intentó recuperar el aliento y se secó la frente con el dorso de la mano.- Es la señorita Sato, señor. –Tragó saliva, y al hacerlo se le movió la nuez-. Ha... Desaparecido.

-¿Qué ha desaparecido? –Repitió Hiroshi con desconcierto-. ¿Quiere decir de la casa?

\- Sí señor. Cuando regresaba de la visita que hizo al General...

\- Los ojos de Yasuko se abrieron ante la nueva información- Entonces era verdad –exclamo Yasuko volviendo a caer desmayada sobre el sofá- ¡Mi pequeña! ¡La han deshonrado!- dijo indignada.

\- No, señora Sato. La han secuestrado –corrigió Tahno inclinando la cabeza. La Sato se puso en pie de un brinco, ante la noticia.- ¿Secuestrado? Oh, es usted un idiota ¿Por qué se le ha ocurrido algo tan ridículo? ¿Quién demonios iba a querer secuestrar a Asami? ¿Y por qué razón?

Como respuesta, Tahno le tendió un ramo de flores. Yasuko luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.- Muy amable de su parte, Tahno, pero no es momento para cortesías- dijo de lo más tranquila.

\- No, señora Sato. Esto es lo que me entregó el secuestrador. Me lo lanzó tras arrancar del suelo a la señorita Asami mientras ella recogía insectos para el señorito Shiro y se la llevó en un gran corcel negro. –Le tendió las flores-. Mire traen una nota.

La matriarca Sato se quedó mirando el ramillete, completamente sin habla por primera vez en su vida, según su esposo recordara.-Hiroshi retiró la nota de las flores y rompió el sello de lacre.

Su semblante perdió todo el color, y Yasuko se preguntó si tendría que pasarle las sales a él, pero de algún modo consiguió mantenerse en pie sobre sus piernas inseguras.

\- ¿Qué dice cariño? ¿La han secuestrado de verdad? ¿Exigen un rescate? Mirándola por encima de la carta de color marfil, Hiroshi no pudo ocultar su perplejidad.

\- En efecto, han secuestrado a nuestra niña, Yasuko.

También por primera vez en su vida, a la Sato se le doblaron las rodillas sin haber previsto dónde iba a caer. Por suerte se derrumbó sobre el sillon.- Padre Santo, cariño, ¿Qué rufián se ha llevado a nuestra pequeña? ¿Cuánto dinero pide?

\- Nada. Léelo tú misma- El Sato le entrego la nota a su esposa.

Yasuko tomó la nota de la mano temblorosa de su marido y la sostuvo lejos de ella como si fuera una serpiente. Lo que leyó la hizo estremecerse.

Estimados señor y señora Sato:

Escribo esta nota con el fin de aplacar sus temores respecto de su hija Asami. Pueden tener la seguridad de que se encuentra a salvo y que no sufrirá daño alguno por mi mano. Simplemente le he ofrecido la oportunidad de ser libre y de tener una vida propia, sin la perspectiva de tener que casarse con un hombre con quien no desea desposarse. Tengo la esperanza de que ambos encontrarán en sus corazones el deseo de que ella obtenga la felicidad que se merece.

Atentamente:

EL LADRÓN DE NOVIAS.

Yasuko tenía la mirada fija en la firma y la mente convertida en un remolino. El Ladrón de Novias. -El hombre más famoso y buscado de toda Inglaterra había raptado a su niña.

\- Hiroshi. Debemos llamar al magistrado, inmediatamente.

...

Estalló un relámpago, seguido de un profundo trueno que retumbó en las ventanas de la pequeña casa. Segundos más tarde se oyó el repiqueteo suave de la lluvia contra el tejado. Korra Wolf reprimió un bufido. Lo último que necesitaba era que una tormenta retrasara el momento de irse de la cabaña junto con la señorita Sato. -Bajó la mano y susurró con su voz de Ladrón de Novias.- Le ruego me permita ayudarla a levantarse.

Asami le lanzó una mirada ceñuda.- Puedo arreglármelas sola, gracias. –Y sin quitarle el ojo de encima, se puso de pie.

Korra la observó con detenimiento y curiosidad, mientras ella se limpiaba el polvo de su sencillo vestido y vio cómo se ajustaba el cabello recogiéndose varios mechones sueltos. Lo que alcanzaba a ver era su cabello, el cual parecía denso y brillante. A pesar de que la estancia estaba iluminada sólo por el tenue fuego, podía distinguir el intenso color jade de sus ojos y que restaban atención al resto de sus facciones. Excepto los labios pintados con un leve tono carmín, que, al igual que los ojos le daban realce a su rostro. A pesar de todo lo negativo que había escuchado sobre la señorita Asami Sato, Korra Wolf podía describirla como atractiva, aquellos ojos grandes expresivos y labios ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos le resultaban interesantes.

Recorrió con la mirada las formas de su cuerpo, alzó las cejas bajo la máscara y sonrió de medio lado; con sorpresa observo que la señorita Sato era toda curvas, obviamente las habladurías no daban justicia alguna a la señorita Asami. Ni siquiera aquel vestido puritano que llevaba puesto conseguía ocultar lo generoso de sus senos. Su mirada bajó más y Korra se cuestionó si las caderas de la joven tendrían la misma madurez que su busto- volvió a sonreír al recordar cómo pudo sentir sus formas al llevarla en su regazo cuando cabalgaban.- Aquel pensamiento la hizo reaccionar como si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua a la cara. "Maldita sea qué diablos estoy pensando, compórtate. Ella no tiene nada que no hayas visto antes. Tienes que llevar a esta joven a su casa sin que te ahorquen por haberte tomado la molestia".

Volvió a fijar la vista en el rostro de la pelinegra y vio que ella la estaba observando con recelo.- Exijo saber qué piensa hacer conmigo- dijo la blanquecina.

Tuvo que admirar aquella demostración de valor. La devolveré a su casa- dijo con tono firme- a su familia.

Los ojos de jade perdieron parte del recelo que mostraban.- Perfecto, deseo partir de inmediato, si no tiene inconveniente. No me cabe duda de que mi familia estará muy preocupada.

Korra, miró hacia la ventana.- Está lloviendo. Esperaremos a que se calme.

\- Preferiría salir ya- dijo algo impaciente la de piel blanca.

\- Yo también, pero quiero dejarla intacta en su casa. –Para aliviar la tensión que percibía en la postura de ella, añadió-: Voy a proponerle un trato. Nos quedaremos aquí un cuarto de hora más. Si para entonces no ha cesado de llover, partiremos como usted lo desea.

\- ¿Y cómo sé yo que está diciéndome la verdad?- pregunto la sato con una ceja levantada.

\- Le doy mi palabra de honor- dijo Korra seriamente.

Asami, lanzó un resoplido muy poco femenino.- Viniendo de una mujer a la que llaman "Ladrón", no estoy muy segura de que eso sea un consuelo.

\- Ah, pero sin duda usted sabrá que existe el honor incluso entre los ladrones, señorita Sato.– Flexionó las rodillas y se acomodó en el suelo, echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar recostada contra la a sentarse conmigo y hablemos un poco –la invitó con su ronco acento al tiempo que palmeaba el suelo a su lado-. Prometo que no la morderé- dijo Korra con un tono divertido- Mientras estemos aquí retenidas, no está de más que nos pongamos cómodas. Al ver que ella vacilaba, Korra Wolf se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea. Acto seguido sacó el atizador de su soporte de bronce y se lo tendió a la ojijade.

\- Tenga. Tómelo, si a sí se siente más segura.

Asami observó el atizador y luego a la mujer.- ¿Por qué iba a darme usted un arma? Pregunto.

\- Como muestra de confianza, la he secuestrado por equivocación y la llevaré de vuelta a su casa. Con sinceridad, dígame ¿le he causado algún daño?

\- No, pero casi me ha matado del susto- espeto la de piel nívea mirando fijamente a su captora, que viéndola bien parecía ser un poco menos alta de lo había pensado, es mas era casi de su estatura.

\- Mi, más sinceras disculpas Señorita.

\- Además, durante el rapto he perdido mis gafas y se me ha caído la bolsa.

\- Una vez más, le ofrezco mis disculpas. – Señaló el atizador con un gesto de la cabeza-. Tómelo . Le doy permiso para propinarme un golpe si trato de hacerle daño.

Asami no hizo caso del tono casi divertido que contenía su voz y le arrebató el atizador de las manos. Retrocedió rápidamente y lo empuñó con fuerza, dispuesta a dejar a su captora inconsciente si no cumplía su palabra.

Pero en lugar de saltar sobre ella, la mujer se limitó a sentarse en el suelo, recostar la espalda contra la pared y ponerse a observarla.

La Sato, con el atizador en la mano, pensó qué hacer a continuación. La lluvia golpeaba los cristales con más fuerza, y tuvo que admitir que no era buena idea internarse en el bosque en medio de la oscuridad y el agua. Pero ¿cómo podía fiarse de aquella mujer? Cierto, le había dado el atizador, pero seguro que creía poder desarmarla si decidía atacarla. Aspiró profundamente y obligó a sus pensamientos a alinearse en orden lógico y dejar que eso la gobierne y no todos esos temores y conjeturas que la confundían más.

El Ladrón de Novias. Rebuscó en su memoria y se dio cuenta de que quizá lo hubiera oído mencionar, pero como casi siempre hacía oídos sordos a las habladurías en que se recreaban su madre y sus hermanas, no estaba segura. No obstante, ahora que lo pensaba, el apodo le sonaba vagamente.

Lo mejor era entablar una conversación con aquella mujer; tal vez pudiera extraerle alguna información que la ayudar a decidir si podía fiarse de ella, o bien alguna pista que fuera de utilidad a las autoridades.

Todavía empuñando el atizador, se sentó en el suelo en el extremo opuesto de la habitación vacía y contempló con los ojos entornados la mancha negra y borrosa que era su secuestradora. Manteniendo un tono ligero, preguntó:- Dígame, señorita Ladrona, ¿ha raptado a muchas novias renuentes?

Una risa profunda emanó de la mancha negra.- Es un verdadero golpe a mi orgullo que usted nunca haya oído hablar de mí. Pero respondo a su pregunta, he salvado a más de una docena de novias. Mujeres desgraciadas, todas ellas a punto de ser obligadas a casarse en contra de su voluntad.

\- Si no le importa que le cuestione, ¿cómo las "salva", exactamente?

\- Les proporcione un pasaje al continente o a América, junto con fondos suficientes para que puedan establecerse en su nueva vida hasta que se valgan por sí mismas.

\- Eso ha de resultar bastante costoso- apunto la blanquecina.

Le pareció que ella se encogía de hombros- Dispongo de fondos suficientes para hacerlo.

\- Entiendo. ¿Acaso los roba también? – dijo la pelinegra con tono mordaz.

Korra Wolf, rio de nuevo- Es usted muy desconfiada, ¿no cree? Pero para su información, yo no tengo necesidad de hurtar. El dinero que doy es mío.

Asami no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y su creciente curiosidad. Vaya, ¿qué clase de mujer era aquella? Tras dedicar unos instantes a asimilar aquellas palabras, asintió lentamente.

\- Creo que empiezo a entenderlo. Es usted como Robín Hood, sólo que en lugar de robar joyas roba novias. Y en lugar de entregar el dinero a los pobres ofrece como regalo la libertad. Y claro, es una mujer.

\- Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, pero suena casi igual.

Asami comprendió de pronto, y soltó un resoplido.- Y se disponía a ofrecerme a mí esa libertad..., salvarme de mi matrimonio arreglado con el General Iroh II.

\- Es correcto. Pero es evidente que usted es una joven de sólidas convicciones y muy inteligente que ha arreglado el problema sola. –Murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente a "si lo hubiera sabido, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas", pero la pelinegro no estaba segura.

-Dígame, señorita, ¿por qué no desea casarse con el General Iroh II? –cuestiono Korra.

-Cielos, una explicación completa podría llevar horas, pensó- Asami se aclaró la garganta y contestó:- Tenemos muy poco en común y no haríamos buena pareja. Pero, la verdad, no me interesa casarme con nadie. Estoy muy contenta con mi vida, la soltería me permite tener libertad para dedicarme a mis intereses científicos. Temo que la mayoría de los hombres, incluido el General, intentaría frustrar mis estudios. –Agitó la mano en un gesto que pretendía quitar importancia al asunto-. Pero basta de hablar de mí, no soy muy interesante como lo es usted, como lo dice parece que es muy famosa en toda Inglaterra. Supongo que una mujer como usted no está casada, de otro modo no podría cumplir sus hazañas y para esto debe de tener la misma aversión al matrimonio. Por favor, cuénteme algo más sobre eso de raptar novias. Es posible que usted lo vea como una manera de ayudarlas, pero seguro que las familiar de esas jóvenes consideran que sus actos son delictivos.

Korra hablo con suavidad- En efecto, así es.

\- Me imagino que al magistrado le gustaría encontrarla.

\- Cierto, le gustaría verme con la soga al cuello- dijo con sarcasmo.

Asami, se inclinó hacia delante con curiosidad, fascinada a pesar de sí misma.

\- Entonces ¿por qué hace esto? ¿Qué puede ganar corriendo semejante peligro?

Su pregunta sólo encontró silencio por varios segundos, hasta que la voz fría con acento escoces sonó como un susurro.- Una persona a la que yo quería fue obligada a casarse con un hombre al que aborrecía y no pude salvarla- dijo al final con pesar. Por eso intento ayudar a otras como ella. Creo que una mujer debería tener derecho a elegir el hombre con quien desee casarse. –Hizo una pausa y a continuación tan suavemente que la oji verde tuvo que agudizar el oído, añadió-: Lo que gano es la gratitud que veo brillar en los ojos de esas mujeres. Cada una de ellas minimiza, un poco más, el nudo de culpabilidad que me persigue por no haber podido ayudar a quien yo quería.

\- Dios –exclamó Asami, soltó un prolongado suspiro de emoción contenida-. Qué increíble nobleza. Y qué romántico. Arriesgar su vida por una causa tan digna –Un estremecimiento que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo le recorrió la espalda-. Santos espíritus saben que yo le habría agradecido su ayuda, si de hecho la hubiera necesitado- Dijo con suavidad.

\- Sin embargo, usted no necesitaba mi ayuda, lo cual me coloca en la extraña situación de tener que devolverla a su casa.- Aclaro Korra.

\- Sí, supongo que así es- La pelinegra la miró fijamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación; el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que tuvo temor de que su captora podría oírlo. De pronto deseó poder verla mejor, pues aquella mujer personificaba todas las cualidades de sus fantasías secretas, todos los sueños que llevaba ocultos en lo más profundo de su corazón, ella la socialmente inepta, un ratón de biblioteca. Ella era fuerte, y estaba segura de que su máscara escondía un rostro fascinante, lleno de seguridad y carácter. Era arrojada, valiente, y noble. Una completa heroína.

La de piel blanca dejo escapar un suspiro, uno de aquellos suspiros femeninos y soñadores, inútiles, nada prácticos, que con tan poca frecuencia se permitía, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que saber más de ella y de la vida emocionante y peligrosa que llevaba. Dejó el atizador en el suelo, se levantó, cruzó la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

Observó fijamente su máscara, y sus miradas se encontraron. Asami sintió un hormigueo peculiar y ansió poder saber el color de aquellos ojos con mirada intensa. Al débil resplandor del fuego sólo lograba distinguir que eran oscuros. E inescrutables, sin darse cuenta o más bien sin quererlo nació en ella una fascinación y admiración por esa mujer.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha tenido miedo? –le preguntó, procurando no parecer ansiosa ante su pregunta.

\- Pues sí. Cada vez que me pongo este disfraz. –Se acercó un poco, y la ojiverde contuvo la respiración-. No tengo ningún deseo de morir, sobre todo a manos del verdugo.

Asami pudo discernir que ella olía maravillosamente. A cuero y caballos, y a aventura. ¿Lleva un arma? –quiso saber.

\- Un cuchillo en la bota. Nada más. No me agrada el tacto de las pistolas.

A Asami le pareció ver un destello de pesadumbre en sus ojos.

\- Dígame, ¿Tengo curiosidad a donde pensaba enviarme?

\- ¿Adónde le habría gustado ir?- pregunto curiosa La Wolf.

\- Oh –suspiró ella cerrando los ojos ante la simple idea de poder escoger. Sintió un profundo anhelo, como un torrente impetuoso, como si alguien abriera una grieta en el muro tras el cual ocultaba sus deseos más íntimos-. Hay tantos lugares que quisiera conocer dijo casi de forma soñadora.

\- Si pudiera viajar a cualquier parte, ¿adónde iría?- volvió a preguntar Korra, curiosa de su respuesta.

\- A Italia... No, a Grecia... No, a Austria. – Abrió los ojos y se echó a reír-. Me parece que es una suerte que no requiera sus servicios, porque no sabría decidir adónde debería usted enviarme.

Los ojos de la Ladrona parecieron perforar los suyos, y poco a poco dejó de reír. El peso de aquella intensa mirada la helaba y quemaba al mismo tiempo.- ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto la Sato.

\- Debería hacer eso más a menudo, señorita Sato- dijo suavemente Korra.

\- ¿El qué? Mostrarme indecisa ¿-? Pegunto con tono divertido.

\- No; reír como lo ha hecho ahora, usted, se ha transformado- dijo seriamente Wolf.

Asamii no sabía si eso era un cumplido, pero aun así, pronunciadas con aquella voz aterciopelada, las palabras la envolvieron como una confortable capa de miel.

\- Dígame –susurró Korra-, si tuviera que escoger un solo sitio, ¿cuál sería?

Por alguna extraña razón, Asami sintió que su corazón golpeaba.

\- Italia –dijo en un susurró-. Siempre he soñado con ver Roma, Florencia, Venecia, Nápoles... todas las ciudades. Explorar las ruinas de Pompeya, pasear por el Coliseo, contemplar las obras de Bernini y de Miguel Ángel, nadar en las cálidas aguas del Adriático... –Su voz se fue perdiendo en un ligero suspiro.

Un rubor subió a sus mejillas, la pelinegra experimentó una súbita vergüenza al darse cuenta de que, con aquellas imprudentes palabras, de manera inadvertida había revelado a aquella desconocida cosas que sólo había compartido con Shiro.

Sintió una punzada de humillación. ¿Se estaría riendo de ella? La miró entrecerrando los ojos, intentando ver los suyos, temiendo la burla que pudiera encontrar en ellos; pero para su sorpresa, la mirada fija de ella no revelaba diversión alguna, sólo una profunda intensidad que, extrañamente, la puso más nerviosa y le causó cierta conmoción.

Deseosa de romper aquel incómodo silencio, apuntó:- Supongo que nadie conoce su verdadera identidad.

Ella titubeó unos instantes y luego dijo: Si alguien la conociera, me costaría la vida- respondió.

\- Supongo que eso es cierto –Asami sintió solidaridad hacia ella-. Ha escogido usted una vida solitaria, señorita, al perseguir tan noble causa. Supongo que también por esa razón se hace pasar usted por hombre, para minimizar sospechas que pueda haber, no hay muchas mujeres que tengan la posibilidad de hacer esto.

Ella asintió despacio, como asimilando aquellas palabras.- Sí que lo es. Pero es un precio pequeño a pagar. Y espero o más bien le ruego tenga la cordialidad de no revelarle este secreto a alguien, ya que es reducido el número de personas de las que podrían sospechar.

\- Usted no debe preocuparse por eso, le aseguro que no revelare su secreto. Además yo... yo también suelo sentirme sola. Y conozco la sensación de vacío que eso conlleva.

\- Sin duda tiene amigos- pregunto Korra.

\- Algunos –Hizo un gesto carente de realidad pocos, pero tengo a mi familia, mi hermano pequeño y yo estamos muy unidos. Con todo, a veces sería agradable...

\- ¿Si? – volvió a cuestionar la ladrona.

La ojiverde se encogió de hombros, pues de pronto se sintió cohibida.

\- Tener a tu lado a una persona que no sea un niño y que te pueda entender- dijo Korra con entendimiento.

– La de piel nívea, fijo la mirada en su vestido arrugado, y a continuación volvió a clavarla en Korra Wolf-. Espero que algún día encuentre usted a alguien o algo que alivie su culpa y su soledad, señorita.

Korra la contempló y en un acto inusual, alzó una mano lentamente y le pasó un dedo enguantado por la mejilla.- Yo también lo espero- dijo en un susurro.

La pelinegro contuvo la respiración al sentir aquel breve contacto que rozó su piel como una suave caricia. Incapaz de moverse o tener alguna reacción, simplemente se le quedó mirando, confusa por el insólito calor que palpitaba en su interior y esa sensación de calor en su estómago. Antes de que pudiera analizar aquella sensación, Korra se puso en pie con un movimiento fluido y le tendió una mano.- Vamos. Ha dejado de llover. Es hora de que vuelva a casa.

\- ¿A casa?- la blanquecina miró aquella mano extendida y sacudió mentalmente el aturdimiento de la ensoñación. Sí, por supuesto. A casa. Donde le correspondía estar, con su familia...

¡Santo cielo, su familia! Debían de estar desesperados. Seguro que a esas alturas Tahno ya había dado cuenta de su desaparición. El estómago le dio un vuelco de culpabilidad cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había quedado tan cautivada por su secuestradora, que había olvidado lo preocupados que debían de estar sus padres y Shiro.

\- Sí –contestó al tiempo que ponía una mano en la de la Wolf y le permitía ayudar a levantarse-. Debo irme a casa. –En realidad así lo deseaba. Entonces ¿a qué se debía la sensación de pesar que la inundaba?

Sin decir alguna palabra más, ambas salieron de la pequeña cabaña. Korra le ayudó a montar y acto seguido hizo lo propio detrás de ella, sujetándola entre sus firmes muslos. Su brazo la apretó contra su pecho. El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo se filtró en el suyo, pero no obstante un gran de escalofrío le bajó por la espalda de Asami.

\- No se preocupe, no la dejaré caer- dijo Korra suavemente- Antes de que la ojijade pudiera asegurarle que no estaba preocupada de caer, partieron al galope atravesando el bosque.

Esta vez, en lugar de miedo, la pelinegra no experimentó otra cosa que tranquilidad y quizá un poco de felicidad. Cerró los ojos y saboreó todas las sensaciones: el viento que le azotaba el rostro, el olor a tierra mojada, el rumor de las hojas, los golpes de los cascos del corcel. Se imaginó que era una hermosa princesa abrazada por su apuesto príncipe mientras cruzaban algún reino de camino a algún exótico paraje. Unas fantasías tontas, e infantiles en su pensamiento. Pero sabía que los momentos pasados con aquella heroína enmascarada constituirían un tesoro, y que jamás los viviría de nuevo.

Demasiado pronto, Korra Wolf detuvo el caballo. Asami abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidamente. Distinguió unos puntos de luz a lo lejos, que le recordaron las luciérnagas que había capturado.

\- La mansión Sato se encuentra detrás de esos árboles –susurró me temo que su ausencia ya ha provocado alarma.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Escuche- dijo Korra suavemente.

Asami agudizo el oído y percibió el grave murmullo de varias voces.- ¿Quiénes son?

\- A juzgar por el número de faroles que se ven y por la multitud que se ha reunido en el prado, yo diría que ha venido media ciudad- dijo en tono suave Korra Wolf.

\- Oh, cielos. Déjeme aquí yo puedo ir caminando hasta la casa. No quisiera que se arriesgase a que la capturaran.

Ella calló unos instantes, Asami notó que estaba escudriñando la zona.

\- No parece que nadie vaya armado –le dijo al oído-. Así que la llevaré con su familia. No quiero que se caiga en alguna zanja o que sufra una caída en medio de la oscuridad más cuando por mi causa perdió sus gafas. Sin embargo, me despediré de usted aquí, ya que, lamentándolo mucho, necesitaré emprender una retirada precipitada.

\- Gracias, señorita- dijo la de piel blanca.

\- No hace falta que me lo agradezca. Era mi deber traerla a su casa.

\- No es por eso, aunque también eso le agradezco. –La miró fijamente y sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Forzó una sonrisa y añadió-: Le doy las gracias por esta deliciosa velada que jamás olvidaré. Ha sido una aventura maravillosa. –Bajó los ojos-. Siempre había deseado vivir una.

Korra no puede evitarlo y en un impulso tomo la barbilla con los dedos enguantados y le levantó el rostro.

\- En ese caso, señorita Sato, me alegra sobremanera haber podido proporcionarle su maravillosa aventura.

\- Le deseo que tenga buena fortuna en su tarea, señorita. Lo que usted hace es algo muy noble y heroico. Y le aseguro que no revelare nada que pueda ayudar a su captura.

Notó que ella sonreía por debajo de la máscara.- Gracias. Y yo espero que usted llegue a explorar algún día todos esos lugares con que sueña. Espero que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad.

Con eso Korra espoleó su montura, salieron de la línea de los árboles y atravesaron el prado a carrera. Asami entrecerró los ojos para protegerse del viento, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza conforme iban acercándose a la muchedumbre.

Korra Wolf tiró de las riendas y el caballo se detuvo a menos de tres metros de los reunidos. La pelinegro se vio asaltada por un coro de exclamaciones seguido de ansiosos murmullos. La jinete la depositó en el suelo suave y ágilmente, luego se volvió hacia el grupo de personas que los miraban con curiosidad y boquiabiertos.

\- Devuelvo a la señorita Sato, junto con mis disculpas. Acto seguido, dio un tirón a las riendas y su magnífico semental se alzó sobre sus patas traseras altivamente. Asami, al igual que todos los demás, contemplo el asombroso espectáculo de la jinete enmascarada cuya silueta se recortaba contra el resplandor de una docena de faroles. Miró a su padre y vio cómo el monóculo se le caía al suelo.

En el instante en que sus cascos tocaron el suelo, el caballo salió disparado al galope tendido, la capa de la jinete ondeando a su espalda y al cabo de diez segundos los tragó la oscuridad.

\- ¡Asami! –La voz de su padre, enronquecida por la emoción, rompió el silencio.

\- ¡Padre! –exclamó echando a correr, él la estrechó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

-Sami, mi pequeña. –Ella notó que tragaba y que dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro-. Gracias a Dios que estas sana y salva –Aflojó el abrazo y la apartó un poco para recorrerla de arriba abajo con la mirada. -¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien- padre.

Su padre bajó la voz y le preguntó:- ¿Te hizo daño?

\- No. Ha sido muy amable y respetuoso.

Él la examinó con detenimiento, tras lo cual el parecía satisfecho de verla ilesa, asintió con un gesto. Volvió los ojos hacia el bosque y comentó: Supongo que no merece la pena perseguirlo. Está demasiado oscuro y nos lleva demasiada ventaja. Además, lo único que importa es que estás en casa sana y salva. –Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco-. Aquí tienes tus gafas princesa. Tahno las encontró tiradas en el bosque.

Asami, agradecida, se las puso. La multitud se cerró sobre ellos expresando su júbilo por verla sana y salva, al tiempo que lanzaban miradas expectantes en dirección al bosque. Tahno se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y estrujó a ojijade hasta que ésta creyó que se le iban a salir los ojos.

\- Espero que nunca vuelva a darme otro susto como éste, señorita Sato–le dijo, sonándose la nariz a fondo-. Me ha quitado diez años de vida, ya lo creo. Y mi corazón ya no es el de antes- dijo el cochero.

Shiro le dio un brusco abrazo, aplastándola contra su estrecho pecho y haciendo que la montura de sus gafas se le hincara en la cara.- Oh, hermana, nos has dado un susto de muerte.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo.- Lo siento, cariño, yo...

En ese momento se abrieron de par en par las puertas principales de la mansión Sato.

\- ¡Mi niña! ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?

Yasuko Sato bajó presurosa los escalones y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Se abalanzó sobre la pelinegra con tanta energía que a punto estuvieron de caer ambas al suelo. Sólo la mano del padre consiguió mantenerlas en pie. La envolvió en un abrazo con aroma aflores que hizo crujir todos sus huesos y gimió:

\- Oh, mi pobre niña. –Apartó a Asami un paso hacia atrás y le escudriñó el rostro-. ¿Estás herida?

\- No, mamá, estoy bien.

\- Gracias a Dios. –Emitió un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente.

El padre se adelantó y le advirtió con vehemencia:- No se te ocurra desmayarte aquí, querida, o te dejaré tirada donde caigas. Ya está bien de tus histerias por esta noche, no podría soportar un drama más.

La señora Sato no podría haberse mostrado más sorprendida ni aunque él hubiera afirmado ser el rey Jorge en persona. Aprovechando su temporal privación del habla, el padre alzó la voz y dijo a los presentes:

\- Como pueden ver, mi hija se encuentra bien. Gracias a todos porvenir, pero ahora, si nos perdonan, desearíamos llevar a nuestra hija a acostarse en una cama confortable para que pueda dejar atrás este incómodo y difícil momento.

Expresando sus mejores deseos, los vecinos se marcharon y los sirvientes regresaron a sus alojamientos.

Cuando subían los peldaños de piedra que conducían a la puerta principal, un hombre llegó a caballo.

\- ¡Señor Sato! -Llamo.

Hiroshi- detuvo su marcha- ¿Si?

\- Me llamo Bolin Beifong. Soy el magistrado. Tengo entendido que su hija ha sido secuestrada por el Ladrón de Novias.

\- Así es, señor. Pero tengo el placer de informarle de que nos ha sido devuelta, sana y salva. –Señaló a su primogénita con un gesto de la cabeza. El magistrado estudió a la joven con agudo interés.

\- Es una feliz y sorprendente noticia, señor. No me consta que ese bandido haya devuelto nunca a ninguna de sus víctimas. Es usted un padre afortunado y usted señorita ha tenido mucha suerte.

Asami se ofendió al oír aquello pero, antes de que pudiera protestar, el hombre continuó:

\- Me agradaría hablar con usted respecto a su secuestro, señorita Sato, si es que tiene ánimos para ello, lo menos que deseo es importunarla.

\- Por supuesto, señor Beifong. –Asami se alegró de tener una oportunidad de desengañarlo de sus falsas ideas. ¡Con que un bandido!- pensó con molestia.

\- ¿Por qué no acompañas al señor Beifong hasta la sala, Hiroshi? – Sugirió la madre en un tono que no admitía discusión-. Mi hija y yo nos reuniremos con ustedes dentro de un momento. Quisiera hablar un instante en privado con ella.

\- Muy bien –convino el padre-. Adelante, señor Beifong –Entraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Cuando quedaron a solas, la madre se volvió hacia la hija.- Ahora dime la verdad, cariño, ¿te ha hecho algún daño ese hombre? ¿De alguna manera?

\- No, mamá. Ha sido un perfecto caballero, y muy amable. Y además se ha disculpado por haberme secuestrado.

\- Y bien que debía hacerlo, aunque he de decir que la culpa de todo este episodio se la atribuyo al General Iroh II. Es un hombre de lo más antipático, querida, y me niego a permitir que te cases con él.

La ojiverde intentó replicar, pero su madre prosiguió:

\- Ahora no intentes convencerme de lo contrario, hija. Estoy completamente decidida, y también lo está tu padre. Bajo ningún concepto te casarás con ese caradura del General Iroh II. ¿Lo has entendido?

Confundida, pero sabiendo que era mejor no discutir, sobre todo ahora que ya no iba a casarse con el General, Asami respondió:- Sí, mamá, lo he entendido

\- Perfecto. Tengo una pregunta más que hacerte. –Se acercó un poco y bajó la voz-: He leído todo sobre ese Ladrón de Novias en el Times. Dicen que va vestido de negro como un ladrón de caminos, y que además usa una máscara que le cubre la cabeza. ¿Es verdad?

\- En efecto

Un leve escalofrío sacudió los hombros de Yasuko.- También dicen que es fuerte y despiadado.

\- Es muy fuerte, pero no despiadado. –Se le escapó un suspiro-. Es gentil, atento y noble- señalo la blanquecina.

\- Pero es un ladrón- apunto su madre.

Asami negó con la cabeza.- No roba dinero, mamá, posee dinero propio en abundancia. Sólo quiere ayudar a mujeres que han sido obligadas a contraer un matrimonio con personas que no desean, les ayuda a ser libres para iniciar una nueva vida, porque una persona a la que él quería fue forzada a casarse con un hombre al que aborrecía.

La madre lanzó un profundo suspiro.- Por muy noble que suene eso, la realidad sigue siendo que tú has pasado varias horas en compañía de un hombre. Y sin acompañante. Eso podría acarrearte el fracaso social.

La hija mayor del matrimonio Sato no supo qué pensar, a decir verdad ella no había pensado en que su pequeña aventura pudiera tener ese resultado. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no era en absoluto cierta la afirmación de su madre, ya que no había estado con un hombre, pero era algo que no podía decirle, la facilidad de comunicación de su madre era preocupante y no podía arriesgarse. En cuanto a lo que la gente pudiera pensar o decir, era algo que le tenía sin cuidado.

Miró a su madre, y notó una sensación de pánico al fijarse en el severo gesto calculador de sus ojos. Asami conocía demasiado bien aquella expresión: era el infame "ha de haber un modo de transformar esta catástrofe en una ventaja para mí" que invariablemente precedía a sus plantes más escabrosos. Ya le parecía estar oyendo el ir y venir de los pensamientos en la bonita cabeza de su madre.

\- Debes reunirte con tu padre y el señor Bolin, yo iré dentro de un momento; necesito recuperarme.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga tus sales?- pregunto con preocupación.

\- No; me encuentro bien. –Acarició la mejilla de su hija-. Es sólo que necesito un poco más de aire para centrar mis ideas. Ve tú, yo llegaré enseguida.

La pelinegro plantó un beso en su blanda mejilla y a continuación entró en la casa, rezando porque cualquiera que fuese el plan que maquinara su madre resultara menos desastroso que el del General Iroh II.

A solas en los escalones de piedra, La matriarca Sato se paseaba nerviosa y rezaba por tener una inspiración. ¿Cómo demonios iba a impedir que aquel secuestro fallido se convirtiera en un escándalo que deshonrase a la familia? ¿Cómo podría arrojar una luz positiva sobre lo sucedido? ¿Su hija raptada por el bandido más famoso de Inglaterra? ¿En su compañía, sin algún chaperón, por espacio de varias horas? Dios bendito, le dolía la cabeza sólo de imaginar las habladurías y conjeturas que la gente podría tener.

Y el hecho de pensar en la reacción de Naoki le causó un gélido estremecimiento. ¿Qué diablos debía hacer una madre en una encrucijada así? Miró a lo lejos, allí donde la luna acariciaba la línea de árboles que formaba la linde del bosque, y se preguntó por el hombre que había secuestrado a su niña.

Apretó los labios. Según su querida hija, era gentil, atento y noble. Y poseía dinero en abundancia. Tal vez fuera un secuestrador, pero estaba claro que era un secuestrador decente. Y rico. No pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría casado.

….

De nuevo gracias a lo que se toman un poco de su tiempo en leer mi adaptación y gracias a lo que se toman otro poco de su tiempo en comentar.

 **SHIRAYUKII2.- Jaja si pobre korra pero bueno, para mi siempre será mi caballero de brillante armadura jeje, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y bueno creo que Asami ya tiene una mejor perspectiva de su secuestradora jajaja**

 **Heineken Moet-. Jeje de nada la verdad es que tu historia es maravillosa y seria una verdadera lastima que la dejaras inconclusa, me alegra que te encantara el capitulo anterior y ojala y este también lo adores jejeje.**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- jejeje pues que bueno que te gusto y créeme se pone mejor.**

 **Layim.- aquí tienes otro capitulo, y créeme que tratare de subir los capítulos lo mas rápido que pueda.**

 **Blanche Vest.- Hola! Gracias por tus palabras , a mi me hace muy feliz tu comentario. Por cierto adoro todas tus historias korrasami, son muy lindas y maravillosas. Espero que disfrutaras este capitulo n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

Enmendando Errores.

Del London Times:

El célebre Ladrón de Novias ha atacado nuevamente raptando a una joven de la aldea de Tunbridge Wells, en el condado de Kent. Sin embargo, como caso insólito esta vez ha devuelto a la muchacha al comprobar que la había secuestrado por error. La joven, que afortunadamente no sufrió daño alguno durante el altercado, demostró una gran fortaleza y valentía cuando fue interrogada por las autoridades. No pudo proporcionar una descripción del Ladrón, ya que según la secuestrada éste llevaba puesta su máscara, que le cubre toda la cabeza, pero reveló que tenía una voz grave y ronca, y que era un jinete espléndido. En relación con este suceso, un grupo de padres de anteriores víctimas de secuestro se han unido en la llamada Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias. Han aumentado la suma de la recompensa por la captura de dicho bandido a la increíble suma de cinco mil libras. Todos los hombres de Inglaterra saldrán a la caza de semejante fortuna, y no quedará piedra por levantar hasta llevar al Ladrón de Novias ante la justicia y al final a la horca.

…...

\- ¡Está usted ahí, Condesa! -La voz molesta de Naoki Fire perforó los oídos de Korra Wolf, que se obligó a contener una mueca de enfado. Maldiciendo las sombras de la noche que obviamente no la habían ocultado tan bien como ella había creído, emergió del rincón a oscuras de la terraza y cruzó el suelo de piedra en dirección a su anfitriona.

No pudo por menos de maravillarse por la extraordinaria vista de la señora Fire, aunque sospechaba que ni siquiera las circunstancias más inquietantes, como la total oscuridad, podían impedirle descubrir a un miembro de la nobleza. Se detuvo frente a ella y realizó una reverencia formal.- ¿Me buscaba, señora Fire?

\- Sí, mi lady. Apenas hemos cruzado palabra alguna desde que llegó- se quejó la mujer.

-No se preocupe que me haya sentido ofendida. Comprendo las obligaciones que conlleva ser la anfitriona de una velada tan esplendida como ésta. –Movió la mano describiendo un arco que abarcaba la mansión y los jardines perfectamente cuidados-. Se ha superado a sí misma señora Naoki.

Ella casi se esponjó como un pavo real, parecido que resultó todavía más pronunciado debido a las plumas de colores que salían en forma de abanico de su turbante- aunque para la Wolf más bien parecía una guacamaya.

\- Después de nuestra conversación de la semana pasada, no tenía más remedio que organizar una velada para la señorita Asami.– Dijo la señora Naoki, se inclinó más hacia ella, hasta que sus plumas le rozaron la manga-. Tal como sugirió usted, el secuestro fallido de la señorita Sato es el tema de conversación más excitante que hemos tenido en años, sobre todo después del artículo publicado por el Times.

\- Ciertamente, señora Fire, al organizar esta velada en su honor, usted será la persona más Aclamada de Tunbridge Wells- dijo la condesa.

Ni siquiera la oscuridad logró disimular la avaricia que relampagueó en los ojos de Naoki.

\- Sí, tal como usted predijo mi lady. Aunque se han dado otras fiestas en homenaje a la señorita Sato, nadie más ha conseguido atraerla a usted dijo con orgullo y vanagloria. Claro que ninguna otra anfitriona tiene una hija tan encantadora como mi Maka.- Deslizó su mano enguantada por el codo de Korra y sus dedos se cerraron sobre ella como grilletes de acero-. Y, naturalmente, lo menos que puedo hacer por la pobre Asami es garantizar que su secuestro se vea bajo una luz positiva. Al fin y al cabo, su madre y yo somos amigas íntimas desde hace años. –Lanzó un suspiro melodramático y prosiguió-: Espero que esa muchacha disfrute de su popularidad, ya que, como es natural, será efímera.

-Korra enarcó una ceja.- ¿Efímera? ¿Qué le hace suponer eso?

\- Cuando decaiga el súbito interés por la aventura de Asami, la pobrecilla volverá a ser lo que ha sido siempre- dijo con un tono de desprecio.

\- ¿Y qué ha sido?- pregunto Korra Wolf con todo serio y curioso.

Naoki se acercó un poco más y bajó la voz hasta adoptar un tono de conspiración.- No es ningún secreto, mi lady, que esa joven es un tanto peculiar. ¡Si hasta se dice que recoge ranas e insectos en el bosque! Ya resultaba bastante excéntrica cuando era pequeña, pero esa conducta no es en absoluto decorosa para una mujer de su edad. Pues en lugar de intentar aprender a tocar el pianoforte y algún que otro paso de baile, pasa el tiempo con su extraño hermano en ese extraño cobertizo que tiene él, donde se llevan a cabo experimentos científicos que sólo pueden describirse como…

\- ¿Extraños? –repitió Korra.

-¡Exacto, condesa! Y aunque yo no soy dada a los chismorreos y habladurías, recientemente ha llegado a mis oídos el rumor que Asami va a nadar al pequeño lago que hay en sus tierras– Se agitó con un estremecimiento-. Por supuesto que yo jamás diría una sola palabra en contra de ella, pero no consigo imaginar cuánto debe de sufrir la pobre Yasuko a causa de las... predilecciones de su hija.

Korra Wolf no pudo evitar que su imaginación jugara en su contra y visualizo rápidamente a la señorita Sato jugueteando en el lago, con el vestido pegado a sus generosos pechos y a sus prominentes y tentadoras curvas. ¿Quizá se lo quitaría y quedaría cubierta sólo por una camisola, o quizá estarías des…? De pronto la condesa se vio embargada por un incremento de calor e intento centrar su atención en el tema- se pasó la mano por su cabello corto, qué diablos le pasaba, porque tenía esa clase de pensamientos con esa mujer.

\- Tal vez a su madre esas curiosidades le resulten simpáticas e interesantes- dijo la condesa.

\- Tonterías condesa yo soy madre y moriría si mi Maka tuviese ese comportamiento, aunque desde luego Yasuko intenta hacer creer a todo el mundo que así es.- Se echó hacia atrás y esbozó una ancha sonrisa-. Gracias a Dios mi Maka ha sido educada como una perfecta y agraciada dama. Una joven totalmente encantadora. Se le da maravillosamente bien la música, canta con una voz capaz de competir con la de los ángeles. Y además es una artista de gran talento; usted debería visitar la galería que tenemos mientras esté aquí.

\- Será un placer hacerlo- señora Fire.

Los dedos de Naoki le apretaron el brazo de nuevo casi como garras.- Y no olvide que ha prometido bailar con Maka.

\- Soy una mujer de palabra –repuso la Wolf, sabiendo muy bien que el objetivo de que ella bailara con su hija era en gran parte la razón por la que la señora Fire había organizado aquella fiesta.

\- Perfecto. –Volvió la vista hacia las ventanas francesas y ladeó la cabeza-. Parece que los músicos van a iniciar un baile por parejas. Le ayudaré a buscar a Maka...

\- Adelántese usted –replicó la condesa con una sonrisa más que disfrutar de un cigarro antes de regresar a la fiesta. Y no quisiera apartarla ni un minuto más del resto de sus invitados.

Claramente fastidiada porque le recordaran sus obligaciones como anfitriona, Naoki apartó la mano del brazo de Korra a regañadientes.

\- Sí, supongo que debo regresar. -La miró entornando los ojos-. Le diré a Maka que espere su invitación a bailar, mi lady.

\- Espero que ella acepte en proporcionarme ese honor- dijo Korra.

Y murmurando algo que sonó a "sería capaz de caminar sobre carbones encendidos por tener esa oportunidad", la señora Fire inclinó la cabeza, hizo una breve reverencia para entrar otra vez en la casa.

En el instante en que desapareció, Korra volvió a internarse al cobijo de las sombras, alisando las arrugas que los tentáculos de la señora Naoki le habían dejado en la chaqueta. Ella estaba muy acostumbrada a tratar con madres casamenteras como Naoki Fire, por algún motivo el modo de ella le parecía irritante. Pero eso era parte de lo que tenía que soportar al ser la encargada de continuar con el apellido Wolf, y tener derecho a desposar a otra mujer. Pero esos comentarios condescendientes que ella había dicho con respecto a la señorita Sato no le habían agradado en absoluto hasta el punto de hacerla rabiar un poco.

Resoplo levemente, esa irritación bien merecía la pena. Tal como sabía que iba a hacer cuando se le ocurrió hablar con esa mujer la semana anterior, la señora Fire había esparcido el rumor sobre el secuestro de la señorita Sato más deprisa que un reguero de pólvora, y su causa se había visto favorecida por el artículo aparecido aquella misma mañana en el Times. Tras elogiar la valentía de la señorita Sato, había informado a la señora Naoki de que, aunque había recibido numerosas invitaciones a fiestas en honor de la señorita Sato –invitaciones que tristemente no había asistido por causa de compromisos anteriores-, a la vez que le manifestó el sentirse sorprendida de que todavía ella, la anfitriona más destacada de la zona, no hubiese organizado una fiesta. Desde luego no tuvo reparos en insinuar que ella cancelaría sus compromisos para asistir a dicha velada, y esperaba se le concediera el honor de bailar con la única hija que le quedaba por casar.

Dos días más tarde, no se extrañó de recibir una invitación para dicha fiesta.

Bumi que siempre permanecía vigilante y pendiente de las noticias y comentarios ya le había comunicado que, en lugar de verse rechazada o sumida en el escándalo tras el desafortunado secuestro, la señorita Sato por ahora era la persona más aclamada de la aldea. Korra sabía que aun con todo eso era necesario el sello de aprobación de la señora Fire para garantizar que la señorita Sato no sufriera el escándalo social por culpa de su encuentro con el Ladrón de Novias, un encuentro que a pesar de haber sido breve Korra no conseguía borrar de su mente.

Una vez que ella se aseguró que la señorita Sato no había proporcionado a las autoridades información nueva o sustancial respecto del Ladrón de Novias, Korra Wolf supuso que se olvidaría de ella y de ese penoso asunto.- Pero para su fastidio supuso muy mal.

Aquellas palabras de la joven, que fueron expresadas en tono soñador, se le habían gravado en la mente y las recordaba como si las escuchara de la propia Asami: "Ha sido una aventura maravillosa. Siempre había deseado vivir una". Korra comprendía que una mujer joven como la señorita Sato, deseara y ansiara vivir aventuras. Pero más que eso lo que más recordaba era aquella conmovedora afirmación, "Yo también suelo sentirme sola", esas palabras habían tocado lo más hondo de su corazón y alma. Extrañamente y sin haberlo imaginado ella había encontrado un espíritu igual al de ella y Dios sabía que Korra entendía muy bien la soledad. El aislamiento que le acarreaba la vida secreta que llevaba, algunas veces hasta sentirse amenazaba con asfixiarla. Incluso estando rodeada de gente, se sentía sola, sin contar que con nadie había compartido sus sufrimientos, penas y dolor.

Fijó la vista de nuevo hacia la casa y advirtió que todas las ventanas de tipo francesas que daban al atiborrado salón de baile permanecían abiertas para que entrase la brisa fresca. En el jardín, los grillos formaban un coro nocturno que competía con la música de los violines, el murmullo de las conversaciones y el tintineo de las copas de cristal, llegaba flotando desde la casa de la señora Fire.

La velada se encontraba en su apogeo. Pero para donde viera se preguntaba ¿dónde estaba la señorita Sato? Sin salir un milímetro del refugio de las sombras, la condesa estiró el cuello para divisar el abarrotado salón. Cuando por fin pudo verla, el corazón le dio un extraño vuelco.

Sonrió para sí, porque ciertamente sus confabulaciones habían dado resultado, porque desde luego a la señorita Sato parecía irle muy bien, tal como le había notificado Bumi.

Ella, se encontraba de pie rodeada por media docena de damas, que la rodeaban de un modo que le hacía recordar a los buitres que vuelan en círculo sobre la carroña. En unos instantes a ese grupo se unieron dos caballeros que luchaban entre sí por entregar a la señorita Sato un vaso de ponche.

Korra se colocó más cómodamente contra la fachada de piedra y observó a la mujer que no había podido apartar de sus pensamientos desde aquel día del secuestro.

La señorita Asami Sato llevaba el cabello negro recogido en un moño sencillo. Su vestido de tono claro era recatado, por supuesto que no lograba ocultar del todo sus curvas femeninas. Ella estaba enderezada, con la cabeza bien alta.

Otro caballero que portaba un vaso de ponche se unió al grupo que la rodeaba y Korra se asombró de que la blanquecina pudiese beber un solo vaso más. Su mirada detallista se clavó en sus labios que estaban pintados de un color escarlata se abrían en una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento que dirigió al recién llegado. Incluso desde esa distancia le resultaba característica la seductora compleción de su boca. El caballero hizo una reverencia y la observó con incuestionable interés. Korra juntó las cejas sintiendo disgusto, reacción que parecía inexplicable, cosa que le irritó no tenía por qué disgustarle tal cosa.

La observación duro por un cuarto de hora. Damas y caballeros pululaban a su alrededor igual que abejas en torno a una colmena. En un principio pensó que la joven se estaba divirtiendo y se encontraba más que dichosa, pero tras observarla se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa parecía obligada, y le pareció que apretaba los dientes. Algo que le parecía una reacción de lo más curiosa.

Pero todavía más insólito fue el pinchazo de tristeza que divisó en sus ojos. Estaba claro que la joven trataba de disimular su desventura, al examinarla con detenimiento tuvo la seguridad de que no se equivocaba. En un breve instante en que pensó que nadie le miraba, su hermosa sonrisa se disipó y los hombros se le hundieron, perdiendo su vista hacia las ventanas que daban al exterior con un característico anhelo.

La culpabilidad y también de compasión, le asaltó el corazón ¿Por qué se sentiría de esa forma desdichada? ¿Tal vez había sido debido al encuentro con el Ladrón de Novias?

Entonces, con una breve inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa tensa, la señorita Sato se escurrió del grupo que la rodeaba y se abrió paso siguiendo el contorno de la sala. A su paso salió un hombre alto y de pelo oscuro, Korra lo reconoció como el vizconde Wan, cerca de la ventana junto a la cual ella se ocultaba y aunque no lograba oír la conversación, vio como Wan se llevó a los labios la mano enguantada de la morena para depositar un beso que según su apreciación duró más de lo debido, mientras el maldito canalla se permitía en una prolongada vista panorámica del escote de la joven.

Sintió hervir dentro de ella una furia. ¿La trataba Wan sin respeto alguno por su encuentro con el Ladrón de Novias? ¿Era ésa la causa de la miseria de la joven? Maldición, tal vez su reputación y buen nombre sí que había resultado perjudicada después de todo. De pronto recordó la sensación de las seductoras curvas de la pelinegra apretadas contra ella y se tensó. No iba a permitir que nadie le faltase al respecto, más a causa de la situación en que ella misma le había puesto sin darse cuenta.

Decidida con rescatar a la señorita Sato de aquel descarado de Wan, busco sin pensarlo su camino al salón, pero en el mismísimo instante en que entraba en el salón procedente de la terraza, apareció como ave de rapiña la señora Naoki Fire y se le pegó a un costado.

Veo que viene a cumplir su baile con Maka, mi lady–dijo en tono servil al tiempo que aferraba su brazo como una garra.

Korra le dirigió una inclinación cortes, mientras en su mente decidía la mejor manera de quitársela de encima. Sin embargo, la señorita Sato ya se las había arreglado para escapar por sí sola de Wan, cosa que debió esperar la condesa Wolf dados a los antecedentes anteriores, de modo que Korra pasó unos momentos más con su anfitriona. Aceptó una copa de champaña y respondió a su banal parloteo, sin apartar un momento la vista de la mujer de cabello azabache que atravesaba el salón. Dos caballeros que reconoció como los señores Lu y Gang, ambos hijos de acaudalados vecinos del lugar, la interceptaron. Korra apretó con fuerza su copa de champaña cuando vio que Gang le besaba la mano.

Estaba a punto de acortar la distancia a zancadas cuando la señorita Sato señaló hacia las ventanas que daban a la terraza y cuando Lu y Gang miraron hacia esa dirección, la ojiverde volvió a escabullirse, escondiéndose detrás de una enorme maceta de palmeras. La Wolf no pudo más que contener una sonrisa y asintió con expresión ausente a la charla de la señora Naoki.

Asami se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz y observó con sigilo entre las hojas de palmeras y helechos de la señora Naoki.- Bufo con molestia allí estaban los molestos Lu y Gang. Permanecían junto a las ventanas, con la confusión entonada en sus rostros, sin duda se cuestionaban dónde se habría ido.

Lanzó un suspiro. Nunca había conocido dos individuos más agotadores. Asami los escuchó en su aburrida plática sobre los métodos para hacer un perfecto nudo de corbata hasta que le dio una urgente gana de estrangular a los dos.

Exasperada, señaló hacia el jardín oscuro y exclamó: "¡Miren! ¡Una manada de antílopes!" Y cuando volvieron la vista, se lanzó en busca de un refugio como si la acosara una jauría de perros rabiosos, por el momento estaba a salvo... pero ¿cuánto tiempo podría aguantar antes que le descubrieran?

"Eres una cobarde", la reprendió su conciencia. Se resistió a semejante descripción, pero no pudo negar la veracidad de la misma; hacía años que no recurría a esconderse detrás de una planta, pero había sido necesario. Y aunque no podía pasar escondida el resto de aquella interminable velada, le urgía un momento para sí misma antes de unirse de nuevo a la fiesta de la señora Fire. Le pulsaban las sienes debido al esfuerzo de mostrarse servicial mientras todo el mundo la observaba, susurraban acerca de ella y le formulaba una pregunta tras otra. Cielos, jamás había sospechado que el resultado de su fallido secuestro fuera a ser todo ese circo.

No podía negar que se sentía afortunada de que su familia no se hubiera visto expuesta al escándalo a consecuencia de su encuentro nocturno con "el delincuente" más buscado de Inglaterra, nadie, hubiese imaginado que sería la mujer más buscada del pueblo. Ya no era "Asami, la excéntrica"; ahora se la consideraba "la inteligente y fascinante Asami, la que había hablado con el Ladrón de Novias".

Su centelleante popularidad debió alegrarla. A diario le llegaban flores de caballeros que sólo dos semanas antes le evitaban. Todas las tardes recibía visitas femeninas o invitaciones a tomar el té.- Suspiro- Todo el mundo solicitaba conocer detalles de su aventura con el Ladrón de Novias. Aunque ella era una pésima bailarina, los caballeros querían ser su pareja de baile. Las damas del lugar pedían su consejo, aunque sólo para temas triviales como moda y joyas. Hasta su propia familia, con excepción de Shiro, se deshacía en aplausos de ella, como si fuera una inteligente mascota que hubiera llevado a cabo una pirueta.

En absoluto ella no disfrutaba de aquella popularidad porque en su corazón, en la parte más oculta de su ser había anhelado en secreto ser aceptada, pero siendo inteligente como lo era sabía que aquel interés por ella era frívolo. Nadie se interesaba por ella; tan sólo querían preguntar acerca del Ladrón de Novias. Por lo cual una vez quedara satisfecha su curiosidad, su interés se esfumaría rápidamente. Y por alguna razón, aquello le dolía más que los rumores que había aprendido a ignorar.

Había soportado la creciente ola de visitas, pues no deseaba privar a su madre y sus hermanas de la profunda satisfacción que les daba su reciente popularidad. Sonrió hasta que le dolió la cara y soporto horas sentada en la salita, bebiendo té, respondiendo a innumerables preguntas y deseando todo el tiempo estar con Shiro leyendo revistas científicas, ayudándolo en su Cámara de los Experimentos y avanzando ella misma en sus estudios e inventos.

Para incrementar su tortura pasaba horas delante de la costurera, que le tomaba medidas para unos vestidos que la hacían sentirse ridícula e incómoda. Sin embargo, había consentido a su madre porque no quería arruinar su alegría por la popularidad de su hija, y tampoco deseaba tentar al destino que había librado a su familia del escándalo.

No obstante, aún más pesada era la larga serie de fiestas, veladas y sesiones musicales y aunque ella le gustaba de la música, por lo general no era asidua de reuniones de ese tipo.

No le gustaba desempeñar el papel de conversadora elegante e ingeniosa y de soportar expresiones de indiferencia o, peor aún, de lástima que decían: "Oh, es una verdadera pena que la pobre Asami no se parezca más a sus preciosas hermanas".

Hacía mucho que había asumido sus carencias, pues sabía que su familia la amaba a pesar de ellas. Sin embargo, los actos sociales le hacían sentirse incómoda e inepta y para su mala fortuna durante la última quincena había asistido a decenas de ellos con la sonrisa fija en los labios, por no decepcionar a su madre. Pero su paciencia se había terminado.

¿Cuánto continuaría esa situación insoportable? ¿Cuándo se cansaría de ella la gente y la dejaría en paz? "Pronto, por Dios bendito, por favor, que sea pronto".

Aquella velada era la última programada, al menos que ella supiera. Sólo esperaba que su madre no escondiera invitaciones en alguna parte.- Exhaló un suspiro muy sentido. Por más que deseara permanecer oculta, sabía que había llegado el momento de volver a la fiesta. Pero se prometió evitar a Lu y Gang.

Respiró hondo para hacer acopio de fuerzas, entonces de pronto se encontró mirando una pajarita blanca y perfectamente anudada.- Angustiada, dio un paso atrás y tropezó con los enormes macetas que contenían las palmeras, Echó la cabeza atrás y su mirada se topó con unos ojos celestes profundos con expresión interrogante.

Volvió a respirar hondo, acaso era imposible tener un momento de intimidad. ¿No podría aquella persona buscar otro lugar? Recorrió con la mirada a la intrusa que invadía su intimidad; su atuendo, azul y formal, acentuado por un chaleco de brocado plateado y una camisa de un blanco reluciente, le sentaba de maravilla a su figura delgada y esbelta. Su rostro resultaba moreno y gallardo, una mandíbula fina, una nariz perfectamente recta y una boca firme con labios delgados y bien formados, no tenía unas curvas muy enunciadas pero resaltaban por lo ceñido de su atuendo que le quedaba de maravilla. Sus hermanas y su madre la encontrarían muy atractiva sin dudarlo dos veces. Pero ella la consideraba una condenada molestia y deseó fervientemente que se largara y la dejase sola.

\- Perdóneme por haberla importunado, señorita Sato –dijo la mujer.

Asami consiguió contener un quejido. Aquella mujer conocía su nombre, claro, igual que todo el mundo en ese lugar, sin duda también buscaría información sobre el Ladrón de Novias. Como mínimo, la llevaría atreves de una conversación estúpida y después abordaría el tema que estaba en boca de todos. Lo peor que podía pasar era que la interrogase y encima la invitase a bailar.

En un esfuerzo por ser amable, aunque procuraba alejarse poco a poco de ella, le preguntó:

\- ¿Nos conocemos, señorita?

La condesa Wolf, la observó unos segundos antes de responderle, la ojiverde ante tal acto sintió que le traspasaba aquella intensa mirada.

\- Sí, así es, aunque de ello hace muchos años. –Hizo una reverencia formal-. Soy la condesa Korra Wolf de Wesley. A su servicio.

Asami se ajustó las gafas y la miro detenidamente antes de fruncir el entrecejo.- Perdone, mi lady, que no la haya reconocido. Pero tenía la creencia que usted era más...vieja.

\- Seguramente me confunde con mi madre ya fallecida desde hace cinco años- respondió la condesa.

Un intenso rubor subió a las mejillas de Asami.- Que error mas grave había cometido. Sin duda todos los presentes tenían conocimiento de que la madre de la condesa había muerto años atrás, exceptuando ella. Otra razón por la que odiar aquellas reuniones sociales: nunca sabía qué resultaba apropiado decir.

\- Lo siento. No era mi intención...

\- No hay cuidado –replicó ella de inmediato. Alzó una ceja y en sus ojos brilló un destello de malicia-. Dígame, señorita Sato, ¿qué la ha traído a buscar refugio detrás de estas plantas?

"Personas fastidiosas como usted", pensó la de tez blanca, en cambio respondió:- Yo podría preguntarle eso mismo a usted, mi lady.

Ella sonrió mostrando una dentadura blanca y uniforme.- Se lo diré si me lo dice usted primero.

Notando la diversión en el tono de la condesa, y aliviada de que había pasado por alto su pasada metedura de pata, Asami dijo: Había dos caballeros que me estaban importunando para que bailara con ellos.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Qué caballeros?- cuestiono.

\- Los señores Lu y Gang. –Miró entre las ramas y los localizó, todavía de pie junto a las ventanas.

La condesa se acercó y miró entre las hojas para divisar a los acosadores a los cuales se refería la señorita Sato, inspiró suavemente y la cabeza se le llenó con una mezcla de jazmín y miel. Por su parte la morena al sentir la cercanía de la condesa su olfato fue acariciado por un aroma a madera penetrante.

\- Ah, ya los veo, ellos son conocidos míos –comentó la condesa-, aunque sólo superficialmente. Me temo que no asisto a muchas reuniones sociales.

\- Que afortunada –masculló la pelinegra soltando las hojas y le sonrió levemente- si me disculpa, condesa...

\- Por supuesto, señorita Sato. No obstante, tal vez desee permanecer unos instante más en este lugar.-Separó el follajes por encima de donde podía alcanzar Asami y miró por la abertura-. Al parecer los señores Lu y Gang andan buscando a alguien con insistencia. Si sale ahora...

La de tez blanca contuvo un estremecimiento. No sentía deseos de hablar con la condesa, pero para su infortunio eso parecía, al menos de momento, el menor de dos males.

\- Gracias, mi lady. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que puedo quedarme aquí unos minutos más.

Al ver que la condesa no se movía y no parecía que fuera a marcharse, le dijo:

\- Al final no me ha dicho qué ha hecho a usted esconderse aquí, mi lady.

\- La señora Naoki me perseguía como un cazador experimentado y con un brillo en los ojos que sólo puedo describir como "casamentera". Me pareció que este era el lugar más apropiado para pasar desapercibida por un momento.

Asami asintió, solidaria. Se imaginó perfectamente a Naoki Fire acosando a la casadera condesa Wolf igual que un sabueso tras un zorro. Ella había visto ese brillo de casamentera en los ojos de algunas personas pues era el mismo que le había mostrado su madre con renovadas esperanzas a lo largo de las dos últimas semanas.

Recorrió con la mirada la figura de la condesa y enarco levemente una ceja ante la vista pues ella parecía…atlética.- No se preocupe, condesa. No le quepa duda de que usted podrá correr más que la señora Fire. Al parecer, usted se encuentra bastante sana.

\- Korra, carraspeo levemente ante el ¿halago? Que la señorita Sato expreso.

\- Eh... gracias.

Mirando una vez más entre los helechos, Asami observó con horror que su madre estaba conversando con Lu y Gang. En aquel instante el trío volvió su vista hacia las plantas y los ojos de Yasuko Sato se entrecerraron. Con una exclamación ahogada, la ojijade supo que no podría evitar el radar de su madre.

\- Me temo que debo retirarme, lady Wolf –dijo al tiempo que realizaba una torpe reverencia-. Al parecer, mi madre ha detectado mi presencia. Buenas noches.

Ella se inclinó despidiéndose con respeto.

Lo mismo le digo, señorita Sato

.

Salió de su refugio, pero antes de que hubiera dado media docena de pasos, su madre saltó frente a ella igual que un gato ante un ovillo de lana.

\- ¡Asami, querida! Estás aquí. Te he buscado por todas partes. ¡Los señores Lu y Gang desean bailar con nosotras! ¿No es magnífico?

La pelinegra miró a los dos caballeros que aguardaban y se obligó a sonreír.- Esa palabra no basta para describir mi emoción, madre.

Su madre sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Magnífico! La orquesta está a punto de iniciar una nueva pieza.

\- En realidad –dijo Asami intentando disimular su impaciencia- no quiero...

\- ...Perderte una sola nota –la atajó su madre con una sonrisa y una mirada de advertencia-.

Tras arreglárselas para reprimir una queja, La de piel blanca lanzó una rápida mirada anhelante hacia el refugio que constituía la maceta de plantas. Reconoció en los ojos de su madre aquella mirada reprobatoria; el único modo en que podría escapar del baile por parejas sería que se abriera el suelo y se la tragara. Contempló fijamente el jardín, pero sus plegarias no fueron respondidas. De modo que ya sin escapatoria tomó fuerzas para permitir que Lu y Gang las condujeran a la pista de baile, jurando que aquélla sería la última velada a la que asistiría.

\- Si me permite la intromisión, me temo que la señorita Sato me ha prometido el placer de acompañarme en la siguiente pieza de baile – Se oyó la voz profunda de lady Wolf a espaldas de Asami.

Yasuko y los dos caballeros se volvieron para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz, La pelinegra vio cómo su madre abría sus ojos con excitación al reconocer a la condesa.

-Condesa Wolf –dijo Yasuko realizando una elegante reverencia-. Qué sorpresa tan encantadora el verle. – Se incorporó y le dirigió su sonrisa más venerable, al mismo tiempo apartaba eficazmente a Lu y Gang de manera elegante-. Y es una maravilla que desee bailar con mi hija.

\- Sí, estupendo –dijo Asami sin entusiasmo.

Los ojos celestes de Korra centellaron de diversión.- Quizás, señorita Sato usted prefiera dar un paseo por la pequeña galería. Tengo conocimiento que la señora Fire y su hija son unas personas talentosas. –Se volvió hacia Yasuko-. Puede acompañarnos, señora Sato, si así lo cree conveniente.

A la Yasuko se le iluminó el rostro cual farol.- Qué amable de su parte, mi lady. Estaría encantada...

\- Permítame –terció Gang con tono serio-. Si la señorita Sato no va a bailar esta pieza con la condesa, creo que entonces debería...

De labios de Yasuko salió una serie de balbuceos.- Cielos –resopló, tomando el brazo de Gang - Me temo que voy a desmayarme. Señor Gang ¿usted y el señor Lu harían el favor de llevarme junto a mi esposo?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, mamá? –inquirió la de tez blanca, sabiendo que se esperaba que ella le preguntase aquello.

\- Estoy bien, hija. Simplemente necesito un momento de descanso. Demasiadas emociones, creo.

\- Permita que la ayude, señora Sato –dijo la condesa ofreciendo su mano. Pero Yasuko rehusó con un gesto suave.

\- Estaré bien, no se preocupe condesa; los señores Gang y Lus se ocuparan de mi por lo que pueden ir las dos a la galería, desde aquí veo que hay por lo menos una docena de invitados admirando las pinturas. –Agarró firmemente a Gang y Lu, cada uno por un brazo, y se los llevó de allí.

Asami observó a la condesa con el rabillo del ojo y una media sonrisa dibujo su rostro, ante la expresión medio sorprendida y medio divertida con la que Korra vio marchar a su madre.

\- Su madre se las arregla socialmente muy bien a la hora de... –busco rápidamente en su cerebro la palabra adecuada.

\- ¿Manipular? –completó Asami.

La condesa se volvió hacia ella reprimiendo una sonrisa.- Iba a decir moverse estratégicamente –Extendió el brazo y lo ofreció a la joven- ¿Iniciamos nuestro paseo por la galería Señorita Sato?

La ojiverde le miro vacilante y expreso: Agradezco que me haya rescatado, mi lady, pero no es necesario que continúe con la farsa.

\- La Wolf la miro seria-¿A qué farsa se refiere, señorita Sato?

La joven Sato la miro seria- Al de: "yo le acompañare a la galería para que usted no se vea obligada a bailar con esos idio...caballeros". Me conmueve sobremanera- dijo casi con sarcasmo, luego agrego con seriedad- puedo sentirme sumamente agradecida, pero...

\- No tiene importancia eso, sin embargo, nada ha sido una farsa- le miro intensamente- Porque para mí, seria de mucho agrado tener el honor de acompañarla.

Asami la miró, buscando señales que delataran la falacia en sus palabras o en su actitud pues estaban tan acostumbrada, más en estas últimas semanas.

Pero, para su asombro, no vio más que cortesía de parte de la condesa, aun con todo eso, podría ser seguro que la condesa sólo deseaba acompañarla para saber acerca del Ladrón de Novias, cosa de la cual no estaba dispuesta a soportar de otra persona por esta noche. Decidida a terminar con ese círculo de vicioso de todos, preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué desea usted mi compañía?

Ella se inclinó con aire de conspiración- Asami percibió su aroma a madera de nuevo- aunque parecía extraño ella temía su respuesta.

\- Le asegure a la señora Naoki echar un vistazo a sus pinturas- frunció el ceño levemente- de la misma manera creo que ella desea que haga lo mismo con su hija soltera, por lo que me haría usted un gran servicio al acompañarme. –Se incorporó, tengo entendido que esas pinturas son... inusuales, y quisiera contar con su opinión al respecto.

\- Me temo defraudarle condesa, mis conocimientos de arte son bastante escasos.

\- Con todo el respeto a nuestra anfitriona, me parece más que puede ser posible que no sea "arte" lo que nos espera, señorita Sato.

Una pequeña risa fue emitida por Asami. Por lo menos parecía que aquella mujer era divertida. Y después de haberle rescatado de los horrores del baile por parejas, supuso que le debía una recompensa o una ayuda. Relajada por primera vez en horas, inclinó la cabeza en aceptación y enlazó su mano enguantada en el brazo que le tendía la condesa.

\- Ha despertado mi interés, mi lady- le sonrió con amabilidad- Me apetece ver la galería con usted.

Korra Wolf se movía con suma lentitud hasta la larga galería, muy consciente de la mano enguantada que descansaba ligeramente sobre su manga; no importaba lo fina de su chaqueta el tacto de esa mano parecía transmitir un calor que le quemaba la piel, miro de reojo y fue consciente de lo hermosa que era la mujer que caminaba a su lado.- "Ha despertado mi interés, mi lady"- había expresado la ojiverde, y ella tuvo que aguantarse el responder: "Del mismo modo en que usted ha despertado el mío, señorita Sato" El contacto delicado de la mano pálida le dejaba un hormigueo que le subía y bajaba por el brazo. No estaba segura del motivo por el cual ella le provocaba semejante reacción, pero no podía negar que extrañamente esa mujer estaba despertando cosas que ella no entendía y no dejaba de experimentar en cada encuentro.

...

Yujuuu! Ya era hora de que se encontraran jajaja ok yo no se por que me emociono si yo la estoy adaptando jajajaja

Comos siempre gracias a todas las personas que leen y en especial muchas gracias a las personas que comentan en serio son muy amables y motivan mucho en serio n.n

 **Mayra G.- Jajaja si esa señora es todo un caso jajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario me hace muy feliz que la adaptación te este gustando.**

 **Zafira Wich.- Asami es la única hija que le queda soltera, su mama esta super obsesionada para que no le quede ninguna viva jajaja gracias por comentar zafira en serio me hace feliz que te tomaras un poco de tu tiempo para hacerlo n.n**

 **Heineken Moet.- Jeje no sientas presión por lo de tu fic es genial pero entiendo que a veces no tiene uno el tiempo o la inspiración, me alegran mucho tus comentarios, y bueno espero que este capitulo también lo disfrutes.**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- jejeje me alegra que la adaptación sea de tu agrado, y bueno e aquí otro capitulo jejeje**

 **.oso.- créeme que trato de actualizar lo mas rápido posible jeje y de nada amo a morir el korrasami y la verdad es que estoy disfrutando mucho adaptar este hermoso libro a nuestras chicas preferidas jejeje gracias por comentar n.n**

 **shirayukil2.- jeje si el libro es genial es muy padre te lo recomiendo ampliamente, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios en verdad que son muy motivadores.**

 **Slam.- muy agradecida por leer gracias por tus palabras. n.n**

 **Luz del Amanecer.- Wow! En serio muchas gracias por tus palabras, estoy muy feliz que te este gustando. Ah! Tus fics están bien padres adore la historia donde Asami hace lo del poky game para robarle un beso a korra jajajaja adoro eso juego jajaja y el de ' Besame los defectos que las virtudes me las besa cualquiera' se quedo muy muy interesante jejeje adoro tus historias. n.n**

 **Blanche Vest.- jeje para mi es un honor que leas esta adaptación, en serio muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este nuevo capitulo lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute adaptarlo jejeje saludos! n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

Despertando sensaciones.

El contacto de la delicada y pálida mano de la joven, irradiaba un tibio hormigueo que le subía y bajaba por el brazo. No estaba segura del motivo por el cual ella le provocaba semejante reacción, pero no había duda de que así era.

Se detuvieron frente al primer lienzo. De reojo, Korra observó cómo examinaba la pintura con la cabeza ladeada, primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda.

\- Es muy... interesante –comentó Asami por fin.

La morena contempló la mezcolanza de colores oscuros.

\- Es sencillamente horroroso –dictaminó.

Un leve sonido que sonó sospechosamente a una risita salio de los labios de Asami, a quien se apresuró toser disimulando su falta de decoro. Luego miró a la condesa, la cual quedo sobrecogida al ver sus ojos, unos ojos en los que brillaba una inteligencia perspicaz y que parecían agrandados por los gruesos lentes de las gafas. Le recordaba a dos esmeraldas pues se le antojaban hermosos, intensos y de una claridad perfecta.

Korra Wolf pensó inmediatamente en estudiar con detenimiento el rostro de la de piel blanca. Su mirada se desvió hacia la boca y le llamo la atención aquel labio superior pecaminoso cubierto con una fina capa de labial rojo, que al igual que el otro parecerían perfectos para ser besados. El cabello, tupido y negro como la misma noche, estaba recogido en un moño, con un adorno que hacia que varios brillantes mechones escapados le dieran a su dueña un aire ligeramente desaliñado. Korra sintió un súbito impulso de pasar lo dedos por aquellos desordenados mechones y colocarlos detrás de la oreja de la ojiverde- arrugo la frente ante tal pensamiento poco común en ella, acaso estaba delirando ella no era del tipo romántico o cursi.

Asami se acercó más a ella.

-Usted que es la experta en arte, milady. ¿Qué representa este cuadro?

Ella inspiró y un tentador aroma a jazmín le cosquilleó los sentidos, junto con un leve olor a... ¿tierra fresca?

Contuvo una sonrisa; aquella mujer llamaba mascotas a una rana, un ratón y una culebra de jardín, y su "perfume" revelaba que había pasado un rato escarbando en el barro antes de asistir a la fiesta de la señora Naoki. Sin embargo, aquel resto de jazmín olía lo bastante bien como para comérselo. Qué combinación tan interesante.

Hizo un esfuerzo para centrarse en la horrenda pintura y dijo en tono serio.

\- Representa un granero durante una violenta tormenta –Señaló una mancha de color café -. Aquí se ve un caballo que regresa a toda prisa a su establo. –Miró a la joven-. ¿No está de acuerdo?

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa, y a Korra se le detuvo la respiración igual que le había sucedido en la cabaña. Sonreír la transformaba, iluminaba sus facciones otorgándoles un aire de malicia y travesura.

\- Hum –dijo ella tocándose la barbilla con los dedos-. A mí me parece más bien el fondo de un lago.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué iba a hacer un caballo en el fondo de un lago?

\- Pero es que esa mancha no es en absoluto un caballo, milady, sino un pez enorme con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que están admirando mi retrato de la querida tía Ginger – dijo en ese momento Naoki, que se reunió con ellos frente al cuadro y se fijó en que la señorita Sato tenía una mano apoyada en el brazo de la condesa.

\- Un trabajo maravilloso –murmuró ésta gobernando su semblante para adoptar una expresión convenientemente seria-. En realidad, en cuanto la señorita Sato y yo hayamos terminado el recorrido de la galería, deseo hablar con usted acerca de su-carraspeó suavemente- talento, señora Fire.

La mujer abrió de golpe su abanico y comenzó a agitarlo con un vigor que puso en movimiento sus perfectos tirabuzones.

\- Oh, se lo agradezco, Condesa. Naturalmente, estaré encantada de acompañarla...

\- No osaría monopolizar su tiempo –replicó La condesa Wolf-. Yo misma la buscaré tan pronto me haya formado una impresión de su colección.

\- Esperaré ansiosa ese momento, milady –repuso la anfitriona en un tono que dejaba claro que nada que no fuera la muerte iba a impedirle hablar de arte con ella. Se excusó con evidente mala gana.

\- Cielos, ¿qué va a decirle? –Preguntó la señorita Sato en tono confidencial- ¡Pero si ha comparado a la querida tía Ginger con un caballo!

\- Por lo menos no la he comparado con un pez con la boca abierta – bromeó la Wolf , y fue recompensada con un leve sonrojo por parte de la pelinegra-. A decir verdad, lo más probable es que no necesite decir nada, porque sin duda la señora Fire se encargará de llevar el peso de la conversación.

La pelinegro asintió lentamente y su expresión se tornó seria.

\- Tiene razón. Veo que comparte usted el talento de mi madre para...

\- ¿La manipulación? –aventuró Korra con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No! –El color de las mejillas de de la ojijade se intensificó-. Me refería a los actos sociales, la conversación cortés, la charla sin sentido.

\- Me temo que eso es inevitable, dado el gran número de actos sociales y de otra índole a la cual algunas veces me veo obligada a asistir.

Pasearon hasta el cuadro siguiente.

\- Supongo que es usted muy popular –comentó Asami

La condesa enarcó las cejas.

\- Recibo muchas invitaciones, si se refiere a eso. Pero, por lo visto, a usted le sucede lo mismo.

Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa resignada.

\- Sí, creo que sí. Por lo menos últimamente.

\- Parece... desilusionada.

\- Me temo que, a pesar de los bienintencionados intentos de mis hermanas por enseñarme, soy una bailarina horrible. Y, como estoy segura de que se habrá percatado, no se me da bien conversar sobre temas banales.

\- Al contrario, señorita Sato, aún no me he aburrido con usted.

Sus ojos verdes mostraron sorpresa ante tal afirmación de la condesa. Se detuvieron delante de la siguiente pintura y Korra se obligó a mirarla. Tras examinar detenidamente aquellos trazos irreconocibles, aventuró:

\- Estoy perdida. ¿Qué opina usted?

\- Puede que sea el huerto de la querida tía Ginger.

La morena la miró

\- ¿O tal vez su esposo?

Asami rió, y su rostro volvió a iluminarse con aquella sonrisa que la Wolf sólo podía describir como encantadora. No obstante, al cabo de pocos segundos aquella alegría se esfumó; la de tez blanca abrió la boca y la cerró, luego arrugó la frente.

Por fin dijo:

\- No se me da bien fingir, milady. Si desea información sobre mi encuentro con... él, prefiero que sencillamente me pregunte y terminemos de una vez, en lugar de desperdiciar su tiempo acompañándome por toda la sala para conducirme poco a poco hacia el tema.

\- ¿Quién es "él"?

\- El _Ladrón de Novias_ –Deslizó la mano del brazo de la condesa, que de inmediato echó de menos su calor-. Sé perfectamente que mi fallido secuestro es el único motivo por el que todo el mundo busca mi compañía.

\- No creerá usted que su popularidad se basa exclusivamente en su encuentro con ese tal Ladrón.

\- Estoy segura de que así es. Y jamás me había encontrado en una situación tan fastidiosa.

Reanudó el paseo, y la ojiazul se puso a su lado resistiendo el impulso de recuperar su mano pálida y envolverla alrededor de su brazo. Le dolía el corazón tras las palabras de la joven y su mirada recorrió rápidamente los invitados que paseaban por la galería. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a aquella gente? ¿Es que no venían que la señorita Sato era divertida e inteligente? Pero claro, su intelecto actuaba en contra de ella; no era coqueta, ni frívola o vanidosa, y por lo tanto no atraería precisamente mucha atención masculina, y las mujeres preferían mujeres deslumbrantes y experimentadas.

\- Hubiera creído que la mayoría de las jóvenes disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención –comentó cuando se detuvieron ante otra pintura horrenda.

\- Me temo que no soy como la mayoría de las jóvenes. –Lanzó un suspiro-. Antes de mi encuentro con el _Ladrón de Novias_ me gustaba asistir de vez en cuando a una fiesta. Me acomodaba entre las matronas y las solteronas, veía bailar a mis hermanas y a mi madre y charlaba con una de mis mejores amigas, la señorita Yue.

\- No creo conocerla

\- Vive en las afueras del pueblo. Por desgracia no ha podido asistir a esta velada debido a su mala salud. Le está fallando la vista, y también sufre graves ataques de dolor en las articulaciones, la pobrecilla. –Se acercaron hasta el cuadro siguiente, y la pelinegra continuó en tono exasperado-: Sin embargo, ahora tengo una fiesta a la que asistir casi todas las noches. A pesar de que no dejo de propinar pisotones, los caballeros insisten en sacarme a bailar. –Señaló su vestido de muselina con ademán impaciente-. Estoy ridícula con estos vestidos demasiado adornados. No sé nada de moda, y aun así las damas solicitan mi opinión sobre este tema. Los caballeros se me acercan para hablarme del tiempo; lord Wan entabló conmigo una conversación sobre el último aguacero durante casi un cuarto de hora. Y todo ello no es más que parloteo cortés para llegar a las preguntas sobre mi secuestro.

Korra apenas consiguió reprimir el impulso de informarla de que mientras Wan le soltaba un discurso sobre el tiempo, también aprovechó para mirarle el escote. Ella misma bajó la vista y apretó los labios al ver aquellas generosas curvas. Maldición, no le extrañaba que Wan no hubiera podido quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Le ha preguntado lord Wan por el _Ladrón de Novias_?

\- Lo ha hecho todo el mundo

\- ¿Y qué les dice usted?

\- La verdad. Que se mostró muy amable conmigo, sobre todo cuando comprendió su error. Y que sólo desea ayudar a las mujeres que rapta.

\- ¿Y cómo reacciona la gente a eso?

\- Los hombres preguntan por su caballo y si iba armado o no. Y esos dos idiotas, quiero decir los señores Lu y Gang, querían saber los detalles de cómo se anudaba la pajarita.

Conteniendo una sonrisa, la morena inquirió:

\- ¿Y las damas?

\- Lanzan suspiros y hacen preguntas tontas como "¿era apuesto?","¿era muy fuerte?", "¿de qué color tenía los ojos?".

\- Entiendo. ¿Y qué les contesta usted?

\- Que la máscara le ocultaba las facciones por completo. Y que era muy fuerte. Me levantó del suelo como si yo no pesara más que un saco de harina.

"Ni siquiera eso, querida"

\- ¿Y qué contesta respecto de sus ojos?

\- Les digo que estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguirlos. Pero que eran intensos y con un brillo de inteligencia y de compromiso con su causa.

\- Por lo visto, ese bandido la ha dejado bastante impresionada.

La ojijade calló un instante y se volvió para mirarla, con un fulgor rojo en los ojos.

\- No es un bandido, condesa Wolf; es un hombre empeñado en ayudar a mujeres necesitadas, a pesar del riesgo que ello implica para él mismo. No tiene nada que ganar y todo que perder con su forma altruista de obrar. Y me atrevo a decir que si hubiera más personas como él, sin duda el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor.

La indignación, al igual que las sonrisas, obraba maravillas en la señorita Sato.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron del color de sus labios que la favorecía mucho, y el pecho le subía y bajaba con rápidas y profundas inspiraciones. Sus ojos agrandados llameaban como carbones y provocaban en Korra el deseo de quitarle las gafas para observar aquel fuego directamente.

\- De hecho –prosiguió ella con un poco de enfado-, me encantaría poder ayudar a ese hombre en su noble causa.

A la Wolf le produjo una gran satisfacción el hecho de que ella considerara que su causa era noble, pero aquel sentimiento fue sustituido rápidamente por un mal presentimiento. ¿Ayudarlo? Por todos los diablos, pero ¿en qué estaba pensando aquella mujer? Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. De inmediato.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener un tono calmado, le preguntó:

\- ¿Y cómo podría usted ayudarlo?

\- No lo sé. Pero si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, le aseguro que lo haría.

\- Son ridiculeces, señorita Sato–replicó la condesa con más brusquedad de la que pretendía-. Ese hombre y sus escandalosas acciones son un peligro. Es una infamia que usted esté pensando en mezclarse con él.

La mirada glacial que ella le dirigió indicó que había dicho algo incorrecto y que la camaradería surgida entre ambos se había roto. Desapareció de sus ojos todo vestigio de calidez, y Korra se sintió abrumada por una aguda sensación de pérdida.

\- Sólo estoy pensando en su bienestar –dijo.

\- No se preocupe, milady. –Su tono gélido coincidía con la frialdad de su mirada-. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Y permítame que la felicite; su método para interrogarme ha sido más inteligente que el de la mayoría. –Realizó una torpe reverencia-. Le deseo buenas noches.

Korra se quedó boquiabierta, observando cómo se abría paso a toda prisa entre las parejas que paseaban por la galería. No recordaba haber sido despedida nunca de un modo tan cortante, y si lo había sido, desde luego no por una mujer. Y ciertamente no se acordaba de que nadie, salvo su padre, la hubiera mirado con semejante desdén. Estaba claro que, en opinión de aquella joven, ella no era mejor –aunque sí más lista- que las demás personas que se le acercaban para sonsacarle información acerca del _Ladrón de Novias_ , un hecho que le causó una extraña sensación de dolor y vacío en el pecho.

La promesa de la joven de ayudar al _Ladrón de Novias_ aún resonaba en su mente, y sus manos se cerraron en dos puños a los costados. Diablos, no podía estar pensando en serio en tratar de encontrar al _Ladrón de Novias_ y ofrecerle su ayuda... ¿verdad? Si bien no tenía miedo de que diera resultado cualquier esfuerzo por su parte por localizar al Ladrón, sí le preocupaba que pudiera hacer algo potencialmente peligroso para ella. Conocía muy bien los peligros que corría por seguir sus ideales.

Con frustración se pasó la mano por su cabello corto y lanzó un resoplido de frustración en un intento de calmar el malestar que la embargaba. El lado bueno de aquello era que la señorita Sato no había sufrido algún daño social a consecuencia de aquel intento de secuestro. Era verdad que estaba experimentando por primera vez lo que era la popularidad, la cual, aunque no fuera de su agrado, desde luego era preferible ala exclusión.

Sí, todo había salido bien la para señorita Sato, y Korra estaba preparada para dejar de preocuparse por ella... hasta que ésta manifestó sus ridículas intenciones. La morena se sacudió mentalmente ¿Qué podría llegar a hacer? Nada. Simplemente había hecho una afirmación, tal como hacían muchas mujeres. Sólo que en vez de declarar que le encantaría poseer un diamante de veinte quilates, la señorita Sato deseaba ayudar al _Ladrón de Novias_. No eran más que palabras pronunciadas en el calor del momento, y no significaban nada.

Exactamente. Ahora podía dejar de pensar en ella, en aquellos enormes ojos jade que reflejaban una fascinante mezcla de inteligencia, inocencia, seriedad, malicia y vulnerabilidad. El hecho de que aquellos ojos la hubieran mirado con frío desdén en vez de calor la inquietaba de un modo inexplicable... pero lo olvidaría.

Del mismo modo que olvidaría aquellos labios rojos y cautivadores, aquella figura llena de curvas, más propias de una espléndida cortesana que de una jovencita de campo.

Al salir de la galería, acertó a verla dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo, con su madre tras ella.

Si tan solo viera una vez más a la señorita Sato, sólo para cerciorarse de que no había querido decir nada con aquel comentario. Sí, era una idea excelente. Tomaría nota de hacerle una visita la semana próxima, aunque pensándolo bien por que retrasarlo por mas tiempo, quizás lo mejor seria ir mañana mismo.

…

Jeje creo que korra ya empezó con el pie izquierdo mira que insultar al héroe de Asami jajaja

En verdad les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz n.n

 **.oso.- jajaja me alegra que te emocione esta adaptación y que te haya alegrado aunque sea un poco el día, gracias por tus palabras y espero que esta actualización te guste también. n.n**

 **DjPuMa13g.- jeje aquí otro capitulo me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentar. n.n.**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- jejeje perdón la adaptación se viene con muchos momentos así, pero actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda para que no te quedes con ganas de mas por tanto tiempo jejeje, gracias por los comentarios en serio que animan mucho n.n**

 **Luz del Amanecer.- En serio que tus palabras me alegran mucho, ojala este capitulo también te encante y muchas gracias por tus comentarios n.n**

 **Blanche Vest.- Hola! En la versión original de esta adaptación es un hombre el ladrón de novias, pero en esta versión estoy asiendo ciertas modificaciones para que las relaciones mujer y mujer se vean más 'normales' ya que el libro esta ambientado en Inglaterra y en el año 1820! Saludos! y muy agradecida por tus hermosos comentarios n.n**

 **Montielowsky.- Jejeje A mí también me parece que lady Wolf es toda una caballera. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me hace feliz que te esté agradando esta adaptación.**


	6. Chapter 6

Visitas Inesperadas.

La mañana siguiente a la fiesta de la señora Fire, Asami estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, hojeando las páginas bien cuidadas de su diario íntimo, el lugar donde vivían todas sus fantasías secretas. Se detuvo en una página en especial que llevaba fecha de hace 5 meses.

 _Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, aunque su belleza tenía poco que ver con sus apuestos rasgos y su físico. Había en sus ojos una amabilidad, una generosidad de espíritu que me atraían, junto con el hecho de que ella pasaba por alto defectos que otros no perdonaban. Y en efecto, afirmaba que aquellos rasgos que los demás consideraban peculiares a ella le resultaban entrañables. Me miraba como si fuera la mujer más bella que hubiera visto nunca. Sus ojos resplandecían de amor, un amor que me reconfortaba, pero en su mirada había algo más..., un oscuro deseo que me provocó un escalofrío._

 _Me tocó el rostro con delicadez y al hacerlo le temblaron las manos, igual que las mías. Entonces fue bajando la cabeza lentamente hasta que su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de la mía._

 _\- Eres todo lo que siempre he querido –susurró contra mis labios, y sentí su suave aliento en mi piel. Sin duda estaba oyendo el retumbar de mi corazón, porque parecía a punto de estallarme en el pecho._

 _Su boca rozó levemente mis labios, y mi pulso se disparó como si tuviera alas. Después me estrechó entre sus brazos y apoyó mi cabeza bajo su barbilla._

 _\- Te amo, Asami. Quiero que viajemos por el mundo y compartamos emocionantes aventuras juntas._

 _Aspiré su maravilloso aroma y asentí con la cabeza. Había encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños.._

Asami exhaló un profundo suspiro y cerró el diario con suavidad. ¿De verdad era tan ingenua sólo cinco meses atrás? Naturalmente, cinco meses antes nunca se había interesado por ella una mujer. Sin embargo, ahora comprendía cuán tontas y profundamente irreales eran sus fantasías.

Por lo que había podido ver hasta el momento, una mujer así, como la que ella había creado en las páginas de su diario, simplemente no existía. Si bien eran sumamente corteses, al menos en apariencia, ninguna de las damas, y mucho menos caballeros, que ahora le concedían sus atenciones le resultaba atractiva; ninguna deseaba hablar de temas con contenido, y no pasaba inadvertida la mirada vidriosa de sus ojos cuando ella intentaba hacerlo. Y aunque le trajeran ponche y conversaran con ella, parecía como si les resultara transparente, hasta que desviaban la conversación hacia el tema del _Ladrón de Novias_ ; entonces su atención se centraba en ella como si fuera un espécimen colocado bajo un microscopio.

Pero ninguno de ellos se interesaba por su persona, por lo que pensaba o sentía; ninguno parecía compartir su pasión por la aventura ni su sed de conocimientos. Y si las compartían, desde luego no deseaban hablar de tales temas con ella. Su mente siempre le decía eso, aunque en lo más recóndito de su corazón albergaba una pequeña e ínfima esperanza...

Trataba de convencerse que la mujer de su diario no existía ni existirá solo son sueños necios y tontos que jamás se harían realidad, pero aun así no podía impedir que acudieran a su mente. Y a su corazón. De manera que en lugar de combatir dichos anhelos, los ponía por escrito y desahogaba todos sus sueños incumplidos de amor y aventura, y los leía una y otra vez en las noches solitarias en que el sueño la abandonaba.

Su madre y sus hermanas se quedarían estupefactas si superan que su mente lógica y práctica fantaseaba de semejante modo, y ponía cuidado en que no se enterasen. No podría soportar ver pintado en sus bellos rostros un bienintencionado pero no deseado sentimiento de lástima al saber que la "pobre Asami" jamás llegaría a ver cumplidos sus queridos sueños, y que nunca encontraría a una mujer que abarcara todas sus fantasías... una mujer que amase la aventura, la naturaleza, los animales, la ciencia.

Que la amase a ella.

Sí, habiendo crecido al lado de dos hermanas bellísimas sabía muy bien cuán inútiles eran sus anhelos. Las mujeres, y más aun los hombres, admiraban la belleza por encima de todo. Y si una mujer no había sido agraciada con un rostro encantador, por lo menos debía poseer algún talento femenino como la conversación, sentido de la moda, capacidad para la música y el baile o una voz bonita al cantar.

No, no existía nadie en el mundo que pudiese pasar por alto sus evidentes defectos. Pero sí existía en su mente, y en su diario, y continuaría escribiendo sobre esa persona en aquellas páginas. Y soñando...

Con todos esos pensamientos inundando su mente, por un instante tuvo una visión del _Ladrón de Novias_ que le causó un tibio hormigueo. Aquella sí era una mujer capaz de inspirar fantasía de aventura. Por primera vez en su vida, leyó con avidez las páginas de sociedad del _Times_ en busca de comentarios sobre ella. Resultaba bastante inquietante el que un grupo de hombres hubiera formado la Brigada contra el _Ladrón de Novias_. Ahora que se ofrecía por ella una auténtica fortuna, el peligro que corría había aumentado de manera significativa. ¿Habría rescatado a alguna mujer más? ¿Se encontraría a salvo? Todas las noches, antes de acostarse, rezaba por su seguridad y suplicaba a todos los espíritus que cuidaran de ella.

Había sido discreta en las respuestas que daba a las preguntas que le formuló todo el mundo, desde el magistrado hasta los vecinos, en parte porque no quería decir nada que pudiera ponerla en peligro, pero también porque su corazón no podía compartir con nadie los maravillosos y fascinantes detalles del breve rato que habían pasado juntas.

Sí, no había duda de que ella personificaba muchas de las cualidades que poseía la mujer de sus fantasías. No olvidaría jamás el escaso tiempo que había pasado con ella, la alegría y la emoción de atravesar velozmente el bosque a oscuras con una mujer que parecía más mítica que real.

Sin embargo era de carne y hueso, y sugería preguntas que la intrigaban. ¿Cómo sería debajo de aquella máscara? ¿Dónde vivía? Su imaginación evocó una fortaleza escondida, y a punto estuvo de echarse a reír ante ideas tan extravagantes. Por supuesto que no lo sabría nunca, pero lo que sí sabía era que se trataba de una mujer admirable, una mujer de sólidas convicciones y fibra moral. Desde luego no era una "bandida" como tantas personas pretendían, personas como lady Wolf.

Juntó las cejas con mucha molestia. Por razones que no podía explicar, sus pensamientos habían vuelto a girar en torno a aquella mujer irritante una docena de veces desde su encuentro la noche anterior. Se había olvidado con facilitad de todos los idiotas e impertinentes con que se había topado: ¿por qué no podía olvidarse de ella?

Quizás porque ésta no hablaba de temas como la moda y el tiempo. O porque la había hecho reír. Tal vez se debiera a que en realidad había disfrutado con su compañía antes de su brusca separación, antes de que ella demostrara que no era distinta de cualquiera de sus falsos admiradores.

Pero no tenía importancia; lo más seguro era que no volviera a estar nunca más con lady Wolf. Al fin y al cabo, salvo por la noche anterior, llevaba años sin verla. A pesar de que su familia gozaba de cierta prominencia en Tunbridge Wells, el mundo social de la condesa orbitaba muy por encima del suyo. Sabía por su madre que la Wolf pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres, sin duda entregada a toda clase de libertinaje, como era habitual en la nobleza.

Con todo, mientras que muchos otros la miraban con especulación y descaro, en los ojos de la condesa había visto algo –un calor inesperado, una amabilidad sorprendente- que la había reconfortado. Y atraído.

Respiró hondo. ¿Atraído? ¡Cielos, no! ¡Por supuesto que no se sentía atraída hacia aquella mujer! Era natural que toda mujer la encontrase físicamente... agradable, pero un bello rostro no significa nada cuando se es arrogante y presuntuosa y calificaba de "grotesco" el deseo que tenía ella de ayudar a una mujer noble. No, ciertamente no la encontraba atractiva en absoluto. La única razón por la que no la había apartado de su mente era porque había conseguido ponerla furiosa... y recordar el modo en que se separaron la enfadaba aún más. Sí, eso era todo.

Satisfecha, ató cuidadosamente su diario con una cinta de seda y guardó el librito de tapas de cuero en el compartimiento secreto que tenía en su escritorio.

Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana del dormitorio. Brillaba el sol de última hora de la tarde, derramando un cálido haz de luz sobre la alfombra de vivos colores.

Apartó la cortina de terciopelo verde oscuro y abrió la ventana para contemplar la naturaleza. Percibió el aroma de las rosas de su madre, que florecían en unos tonos profundos de rojos y rosados. Nadie en el pueblo tenía rosas más bellas que Yasuko Sato, y a la ojiverde le encantaba pasear por los senderos del jardín respirando aquel aroma maravilloso y embriagador.

En ese momento llamó su atención un ruido en el patio. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Shiro cruzando el suelo de losetas con paso desmañado, casi tambaleándose bajo el peso de una enorme caja.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí, Shiro? –lo llamó.

El joven volvió la vista hacia arriba, y su rostro se transformó en una amplia sonrisa al verla. Un mechón negro le caía sobre la frente y le daba un aire infantil que contrastaba con los catorce años del joven Sato.

\- ¡Hola! –exclamó el chico- ¡Por fin ha llegado el telescopio nuevo! Voy al laboratorio. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

\- Claro que sí. Me reuniré contigo en un par de minutos. –Se despidió con la mano y vio cómo el pelinegro se encaminaba hacia el viejo granero que había convertido en laboratorio y taller varios años antes.

Asami salió del dormitorio y fue hasta la escalera, emocionada por la perspectiva de ver el nuevo telescopio. Cuando iba bajando, oyó la voz de su madre:

\- ¡Qué amable por su parte venir a visitarnos! ¡Y qué flores tan preciosas! por favor, acompáñeme su señoría a la sala. Voy a encargarme de este ramo y a informar a mi hija de que tiene una visita.

¡Maldita sea! No le cupo la menor duda de que "su señoría" que en aquel momento se dirigía a la sala era el irritante vizconde Wan, que seguramente venía a hablar del tiempo. Se apoyó en la pared y luchó contra el impulso de huir corriendo otra vez a su habitación y esconderse en el ropero. Y lo habría hecho si hubiera creído que tenía alguna posibilidad, pero el rumor de las faldas de su madre y sus pasos en la escalera le indicaron que estaba atrapada. Lanzó un suspiro para reunir fuerzas y salió al encuentro de su madre en lo alto de la escalera. Traía un gran ramo de flores panda lirios y lucía una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¡Asami! –dijo en tono bajo, pero emocionado-. Tienes una visita, cariño. ¡Y no vas a adivinar de quién se trata!

\- ¿El vizconde Wan?

Yasuko abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Cielos, ¿también él piensa hacerte una visita? Has de contarme estas cosas, cariño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "también"? ¿Quién a traído esas flores y esta esperándome en la sala?

Su madre se inclinó con el semblante iluminado de placer.

\- Lady Wolf –Susurró su nombre con la reverencia que normalmente reservaba para los espíritus y los monarcas.

Para gran fastidio suyo, La pelinegra sintió en la espalda un hormigueo que se parecía mucho a la emoción. ¿Qué demonios pretendía aquella mujer? ¿Acaso continuar la conversación sobre el _Ladrón de Novias_? En tal caso, su visita sería breve, ciertamente, pues Asami no tenía intención de contestar más preguntas ni de escuchar más palabras groseras sobre aquella heroína. ¿O tal vez había venido por otra razón? De ser así, no se le ocurría cuál podía ser ¿Y por qué le había traído flores?

Su madre le puso el ramo debajo de la nariz y dijo:

\- Te ha traído esto. ¿No son espléndidas? Oh, flores de una condesa, además estas flores son muy raras. No puedo esperar a contárselo a Naoki. –Su mirada escrutó rápidamente el sencillo vestido rojo de su hija-. Querida, oh, querida, deberías ponerte uno de tus vestidos nuevos, pero supongo que éste tendrá que servir. No queremos hacer esperar a su señoría.

Y aferrando el brazo de su hija con una fuerza que desmentía sus menudas proporciones, casi la empujó escalera abajo y luego por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de la mansión Sato, al tiempo que le susurraba instrucciones que más bien parecían órdenes.

\- No olvides sonreír, cariño –le dijo-, y muéstrate de acuerdo con todo lo que diga la condesa.

\- Pero...

\- Y pregúntale por su salud –continuó -, pero por nada del mundo menciones esos temas tan poco femeninos, como las matemáticas y la ciencia, que tanto te gustan.

\- Pero...

\- Y, hagas lo que hagas, no menciones a tus mascotas. No es necesario que la condesa esté al corriente de mascotas tan...inusuales. –Le lanzó una mirada de reojo y con los ojos án fuera de la casa, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero...

\- Perfecto. –Se detuvieron delante de la puerta de la sala y Yasuko le acarició la mejilla-. Me siento muy feliz por ti, cariño.

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera pronunciar palabra, su madre abrió la puerta y traspaso el umbral.

\- Aquí la tiene, condesa –anunció, arrastrando a su hija -. Me reuniré con ustedes dentro de unos momentos, en cuanto me haya encargado de estas flores tan bonitas y exóticas y haya pedido que nos sirvan un refrigerio. –Esbozó una sonrisa angelical y acto seguido se retiró dejando la puerta debidamente entreabierta.

Aunque estaba ansiosa por reunirse con Shiro y el telescopio nuevo, Asami se sintió movida por una gran curiosidad por saber a qué se debía la presencia de la condesa. Decidida a ser cortés, miró a su visitante.

Ésta permanecía de pie en el centro de la lujosa alfombra en forma de diamante, alta e imponente, perfectamente ataviada con sus botas negras y relucientes, unos pantalones de montar de color beige y una chaqueta azul noche que le sentaba a la perfección a su figura. Por un instante, Asami deseó, de modo inexplicable y nada propio de ella, llevar puesto uno de sus vestidos nuevos.

Los únicos detalles del atuendo de la condesa que no resultaban perfectos eran su corbata de lazo, que parecía anudada de un tirón, y su cabello castaño oscuro, un poco alborotado. La ojijade reconoció, aun de mala gana, que aquellos desajustes en su aspecto resultaban un tanto...entrañables.

Estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco por haber elegido semejante adjetivo; aquella mujer no era entrañable en absoluto. Era fastidiosa. Había cuestionado la idea que tenía ella del _Ladrón de Novias_ de una manera que sólo podía calificarse de vulgar, y luego se había burlado de ella por desear ayudar a aquella mujer heroica, excusándose en que le preocupaba su bienestar. ¡Qué gran descaro! En fin, cuanto antes la saludara y descubriera la razón de su visita, antes podría acompañarla hasta la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes, lady Wolf –dijo, tratando, en honor a su madre, demostrarse amistosa.

\- Lo mismo digo, señorita Sato.

\- Bien... gracias por las flores

\- De nada. –Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se fijó en la abundancia de ramos que adornaban toda superficie disponible-. Si hubiera sabido que ya poseía tantos adornos florales, le habría traído otra cosa.

La mirada de Asami siguió la de ella, y no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

\- Mi madre dice que una mujer nunca tiene demasiadas flores, pero me da horror al pensar en todas las pobres plantas que han sido decapitadas para formar estos ramos. –En el instante mismo de pronunciar aquellas palabras, se dio cuenta de la descortesía que suponían ante alguien que acababa de regalarle flores. Para compensar su metedura de pata, le preguntó en su tono más educado-: ¿Quiere tomar asiento, milady?

\- No, gracias. – La condesa se acercó y clavó su mirada en la de la pelinegro de un modo que le causó un extraño desasosiego. Cuando los separaban sólo un par de metros, dijo-: Prefiero quedarme de pie para expresarle mi pesar por habernos despedido anoche de manera tan abrupta. No fue mi intención hacerla enojar.

El calor que irradiaban sus aterciopelados ojos azules era señal de su sinceridad, pero Asami había aprendido en las últimas semanas que de los labios de las mujeres salían palabras aparentemente sinceras igual que las abejas de un panal.

\- No me enojo, condesa. –Al ver que ella alzaba las cejas con escepticismo, explicó-: Sólo me fastidió.

En los ojos de ella surgió algo que pareció mostrar que le divertía.

\- Oh. En ese caso, le ruego me permita expresarle mi pesar por haberla "fastidiado". Pese a lo que pudiera parecer, no intentaba sonsacarle información. Además, sólo pretendí señalarle el tremendo disparate que constituía su deseo de ayudar a un delincuente buscado por las autoridades.

La de tez blanca apretó los puños.

\- Expresa usted su pesar por haberme fastidiado, milady, y sin embargo continua fastidiándome al ofrecerme una opinión que no le he solicitado.

\- Le aseguro que yo...

\- Hola, Asami –interrumpió la voz de Shiro desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –Ella se volvió y vio que Shiro entraba en la salita y se paraba en seco al ver al huésped-. Oh, lo lamento –dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba-. No sabía que estabas con una visita.

\- No hay motivo para excusarse –le aseguró Asami con una sonrisa que esperaba no delatase su alivio por la interrupción-. La condesa es una mujer muy ocupada. Estoy segura de que no desea que yo lo entretenga mucho más. –Con el rabillo del ojo advirtió la levísima sonrisa que cruzó los labios de la condesa.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener un tono de voz calmo, la pelinegra realizó las necesarias presentaciones observando de cerca a la condesa Wolf, y con su instinto de protección alerta, a su hermano. La semana anterior, cuando acudió a visitarla el vizconde Wan, le había presentado a su hermano, cuyo semblante se marchitó cuando la mirada del vizconde se posó en él con evidente desdén, lo cual había provocado en Asami el impulso de abofetear a aquel arrogante. Estaba acostumbrada a los desaires sociales y había aprendido a no concederles importancia, pero el pelinegro aún era sensible a gestos como aquél. Si a la condesa se le ocurría actuar del mismo modo...

Pero quedó sorprendida cuando lady Wolf le tendió la mano de forma amistosa y sin afectación.

\- Es un placer conocerte, muchacho –dijo.

\- El placer es mío, milady –respondió Shiro ruborizándose todavía más. Volvió a centrar su atención en su hermana mayor -: Siento interrumpirte, pero al ver que no te reunías conmigo en la cámara tal como habías prometido, empecé a preocuparme de que Grillo te hubiera entretenido. –Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por su rostro-. Pensé que a lo mejor necesitabas que te rescatara.

"Y así es, pero no de mamá". Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la condesa preguntó:

\- ¿Qué cámara?

\- Mi Cámara de los Experimentos –contestó Shiro-. He convertido el viejo granero en un laboratorio.

La mirada de la condesa se llenó de interés.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Y qué haces allí?

\- Toda clase de experimentos –Shiro lanzó una breve mirada cohibida a su hermana y prosiguió-: También lo utilizo para mis inventos y mis estudios de astronomía.

\- Yo siento una gran curiosidad por la astronomía –comentó la que esta noche el cielo esté despejado para poder ver las estrellas.

A el ojiverde se le iluminó el semblante.

\- Yo también. Es una ciencia fascinante ¿a qué si?, a mi hermana también le gusta mucho.

La mirada de la condesa se posó en ella

\- ¿Es cierto eso, señorita Sato?

\- Sí –se apresuró a responder-. De hecho, estaba a punto de reunirme con Shiro en su cámara cuando llegó usted. –Seguro que la condesa captaría la indirecta y se marcharía.

\- Acaba de llegar de Londres mi nuevo telescopio –informó el menor a la condesa-. A lo mejor le gustaría verlo.

La pelinegra contuvo a duras penas un alarido de horror.

\- Estoy segura de que lady Wolf tiene asuntos importantes que la esperan, hermanito.

Una chispa de diversión brilló en los ojos de la condesa.

\- ¿Los tengo?

\- ¿No los tiene?

\- A decir verdad, me interesaría mucho ver el telescopio de este encantador jovencito.

\- Pero no querrá...

\- Oh, es un telescopio muy bueno, milady –terció el menor de los Sato-. Sería un honor mostrárselo.

\- Acepto tu amable invitación. Gracias – la condesa dedicó a la ojiverde una sonrisa claramente presuntuosa, hecho que a ella le tensó los hombros. A continuación le extendió el brazo y le dijo-: ¿Vamos pues, señorita Sato?

Maldiciendo para sus adentros a su querido hermano por haber invitado a aquella mujer tan fastidiosa, Asami se obligó a sonreír. Estudió la posibilidad de rechazar su brazo, pero al final decidió no darle la satisfacción de comprobar que su presencia la enojaba. Además, estaba claro que Shiro se sentía emocionado por la perspectiva de exhibir su telescopio. Podría soportar la presencia de la condesa un poco más de tiempo... siempre que no volviera a hacer comentarios despectivos sobre el _Ladrón de Novias_. Si los hiciera, ella se limitaría a cambiar de tema y despedirla sin más. Y después de aquel día, lo más seguro era que no volviera a verla nunca.

Sí, era un plan de lo más sencillo, lógico y práctico. Apoyó la mano levemente en la manga de la condesa y ambas salieron de la salita y siguieron al pequeño Sato.

Korra avanzaba por un tortuoso sendero del jardín flanqueado por una profusión de rosas e intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios. Los blancos dedos de la señorita Sato descansaban sobre su manga al parecer con todo el entusiasmo de alguien que está tocando un insecto enorme, peludo y potencialmente venenoso. Tenía que reconocer que la reacción de la joven hacía ella despertaba su interés y curiosidad. Las mujeres siempre se mostraban sumamente complacidas de recibir, así como de buscar, su compañía; tal vez también ocurriría si no fuera condesa, pero no cabía duda de que poseer riquezas y un título le garantizaba atención femenina de sobra.

Excepto, naturalmente, con la señorita Asami Sato, que parecía preferir arrojarla a los leños que pasar un minuto más con ella. Cuando su hermano la invitó a ver su telescopio, ella había compuesto una expresión como si se hubiera tragado la lengua, hecho que molestaba y divertía al mismo tiempo.

Decidida a romper el silencio, comentó:

\- Su hermano ha mencionado un grillo. ¿A qué o quién se refería?

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas de la joven Sato.

\- No es más que un tonto apodo que usamos para nuestra madre. Suele hacer un sonido algo agudo, parecido al chirriar de ese insecto, cuando se ve asaltada por los desmayos.

\- Entiendo –murmuró ella, recordando divertida que, en efecto, la señora Sato había emitido un agudo sonido la noche anterior cuando afirmó que iba a desmayarse, justo antes de llevarse a Lu y Gang.

Caminaron durante un minuto entero en silencio y, por motivos que no pudo explicar, Korra se recreó perversamente en mantener apropósito un paso de tortuga para contrarrestar los intentos de la señorita Sato, no tan sutiles como ella creía, de acelerar la marcha. Al fijarse en que Shiro iba muy por delante de ellos, lo suficiente para no oír su conversación.

\- Usted no quería que yo los acompañase. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Ella se volvió rápidamente y la escudriñó a través de las gruesas gafas antes de volver a fijar su atención una vez más en el sendero. La morena insistió:

\- Dígamelo. No tema herir mis tiernos y adorables sentimientos, soy bastante impasible ante los ataques verbales, se lo aseguro.

\- Muy bien, milady. Ya que insiste, seré totalmente directa y sincera. Creo que no es usted de mi agrado.

\- Entiendo. Y por lo tanto, no le produce placer alguno la idea de estar en mi compañía.

\- Exactamente.

\- Debo decir, señorita Sato, que no recuerdo que nadie me haya dicho nunca algo así.

Ella le dirigió una mirada maliciosa y de reojo.

\- Eso me resulta muy difícil de creer, lady Wolf.

Tal vez hubiera debido sentirse abrumada por la temeridad de la joven, y por el inconfundible insulto que se vio levemente oculto por el brillo travieso de sus ojos; pero, en cambio, aquello la divirtió.

\- Le cueste creerlo o no, me temo que es verdad –repuso-. De hecho, con frecuencia las personas se empeñan en decirme lo mucho que les agrado y cuánto disfrutan de mi compañía. A menudo recelo de sus motivos. Así pues, encuentro refrescante que usted me considere...

\- ¿Fastidiosa? –completó ella

\- Exacto. Sin embargo, ya que la invitación de su hermano la obliga a soportar mi compañía un poco más de tiempo, le propongo que firmemos una tregua.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Está claro que toda mención al _Ladrón de Novias_ la pone furiosa, y, lo crea o no, me incomoda que se me considere un fastidio.

La ojiverde la miró enarcando una ceja.

\- Usted me ha pedido que diga la verdad, milady. Y no se me ocurre cómo podría afectarle mi opinión.

"Tiene razón. No debería afectarme. Pero, maldita sea, por alguna razón me afecta".

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Asami continuó:

\- Entonces ¿he de entender que esa tregua exigiría que usted no expresara sus opiniones acerca del _Ladrón de Novias_ y que yo me abstuviera de llamarla fastidiosa?

\- Por supuesto. No obstante, debe tener en cuenta que, al actuar de ese modo, me plantea un reto irresistible.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Y cuál es?

\- Pues la necesidad de demostrarle que está usted equivocada, naturalmente.

La pelinegra rió y miró a la condesa con ojos divertidos.

\- ¿Cree que existe alguna posibilidad?

Korra se llevó la mano al corazón.

\- Me ha herido, señorita Sato. Le diré que rara vez me equivoco. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que me haya equivocado jamás.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Por todos los espíritus. Fastidiosa y además arrogante. Hay muchas palabras que empiezan por _A_ para describir a una mujer, y eso es sólo el principio del alfabeto.

\- Hay otras palabras que empiezan por _a_ que podría utilizar, como...

\- ¿Agobiante?

La Wolf fingió fruncir el entrecejo.

\- Iba a decir "amigable"

Asami emitió un bufido.

\- Si le sirve de consuelo, estoy segura de que la mayoría de la gente opina eso de usted, milady.

\- Aun así, recuerdo que anoche usted me dijo que no era como la mayoría de la gente.

\- Me temo que así es.

Una ancha sonrisa estiró los labios de la condesa.

\- Bien, en ese caso simplemente tengo que hacerle cambiar de idea y convencerla de que está en un error.

Ella rió, un sonido delicioso que le produjo a la Wolf un agradable calor en todo el cuerpo.

\- La invito a intentarlo.

\- ¿Ve lo bien que está funcionando nuestra tregua? Ya me ha hecho una invitación. –Se detuvo y contempló fijamente a la de piel banca.

El sol hacia que su cabello azabache brillara con intensidad y sus ojos resplandecían a causa de la risa. Su mirada se posó más abajo, sobre aquella extraordinaria boca pintada de un exquisito escarlata. La tibia sensación que le había inspirado su risa se transformó al instante en ardor.

\- Por nuestra tregua –murmuró.

Se llevó una mano a los labios, besándole suavemente los dedos. Un aroma a jazmín y miel inundó sus sentidos y apenas logró resistirse al deseo de tocarle la piel con la lengua para ver si sabía tan dulce como olía.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, sin dejar de sostener su mano a escasos centímetros de la boca, la morena observó cómo de los ojos verdes de la joven desaparecía lentamente todo vestigio de humor.

En ese momento una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el semblante de Asami, sorpresa convertida en confusión, que coloreó sus mejillas de un encantador tono rosa. Su piel era suave como los pétalos de una flor, y la ojiazul sintió un súbito hormigueo en los dedos provocado por el ansia de palpar aquella suavidad. Levantó la mano libre muy despacio, como en un trance, hacia aquella piel sonrosada por el rubor. La pelinegro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y contuvo la respiración, un gesto muy femenino que cautivó a la condesa.

\- ¿Vienes ya, Asami? –se oyó la voz de Shiro al otro lado de los rosales.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y dio un paso atrás, al tiempo que retiraba la mano de la de Korra como si se hubiera quemado.

\- Sí –exclamó casi sin aliento. Entrelazó las manos con fuerza y señaló el sendero con la cabeza-. ¿Quiere acompañarme, lady Wolf?

La de piel achocolatada la siguió. No hizo intento alguno de ofrecerle el brazo, pues intuía que ella no lo aceptaría, y además no estaba nada segura de que debiera tocarla otra vez. Aquella mujer ejercía un extraño efecto en sus sentidos.

Diablos, el deseo de tocarla casi había anulado su sentido común. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No estaba allí para cortejar a Asami Sato, sino para cerciorarse de que ella no tramaba ningún plan absurdo para ayudar al _Ladrón de Novias_. Aun que mostraba claramente su simpatía por aquella mujer, cosa que a la de ojos azules le complacía, también resultaba obvio que era una joven demasiado inteligente y sensata. No había necesidad de preocuparse por su bienestar; de hecho, en cuanto terminara de ver el telescopio se marcharía de allí.

Asami observó a la condesa mientras su hermano le enseñaba su Cámara de los Experimentos, esperando ver signos de aburrimiento o gestos despectivos dirigidos a su pequeño hermano.

Pero parecía fascinada por el laboratorio y por la amplia colección de vasos, frascos y experimentos en curso. Formulaba muchas preguntas (preguntas inteligentes, tuvo que admitir). Se veía a las claras que no sólo le interesaba la química, sino que también poseía conocimientos de ella. Y ni una sola vez miró despectivamente a Shiro ni le habló en un tono de superioridad o censura. De hecho, por mucho que lo mirara, se comportaba de un modo que sólo podía calificarse de...

Amigable.

Arrugó la frente. Maldita sea, no quería que aquella mujer le resultara amigable, prefería con mucho considerarla fastidioso y arrogante. Pero al verla inclinarse sobre el microscopio de el pelinegro y luego mirar al muchacho con una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro moreno, no pudo negar que había otra palabra con _a_ para describir a la condesa: atractiva.

-Asami ¿por qué no le enseñas a lady Wolf tu sección, donde preparas las lociones de miel y cera de abeja?

La pregunta de el ojiverde la sacó bruscamente de sus inquietantes cavilaciones, y se sujetó el estómago para aplacar el nerviosismo que aleteaba en su cuerpo. Por más que su naturaleza de científica la animara para reunirse con ambos en el otro extremo de la habitación, sus instintos femeninos la advirtieron que se quedase donde estaba, tan alejada de lady Wolf como pudiera.

Esforzándose por sonreír, señaló la esquina más alejada del granero y dijo:

\- No hay nada emocionante que ver, milady. Sólo quemadores, crisoles y moldes, y las pocas jarras de miel que me quedan.

\- Está siendo modesta, lady Wolf –replicó el hermano menor-. Mi hermana es una científica de primer orden, y también una gran profesora. En realidad, ella despertó mi interés por la ciencia, y es mi mejor fuente de aliento e inspiración. Sus experimentos con cremas y lociones son fascinantes, y es posible que pronto lleve a cabo un descubrimiento importante.

Un intenso calor ascendió por las mejillas de la joven Sato, que sintió ganas de taparle la boca a su pequeño hermano. Si bien apreciaba su entusiasmo y sus amables palabras, no sentía ningún deseo de ver la reacción de lady Wolf: de consternación, horror, asco, aburrimiento, desdén o cualquier combinación de todo ello. De modo que la miró, decidida a cambiar de tema, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella la contemplaba con franca curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué clase de experimentos e inventos está realizando, señorita Sato? – En su voz no había ni un ápice de sarcasmo, sólo genuino interés.

Ella titubeó unos segundos y a continuación la condujo hasta su zona de trabajo.

\- Anoche le mencioné a una de mis amigas, la señorita Yue...

\- La dama que no pudo asistir a la velada por motivos de salud – recordó la castaña.

\- Así es –repuso Asami, sorprendida de que se acordara-. Padece graves dolores en las articulaciones, sobre todo en los dedos. He comprobado que hay dos cosas que le alivian el dolor: envolverle las manos en toallas calientes y húmedas y darle masajes con mi crema de miel. Estoy intentando descubrir un modo de hacer que mi crema se caliente por sí sola.

Lady Wolf se acarició la barbilla y asintió.

\- Así incorporaría las propiedades del calor directamente a la crema. ¿Y está cerca de lograr el éxito?

\- Recientemente he hecho ciertos progresos, pero me temo que aún me queda mucho trabajo. No obstante, estoy empeñada en conseguirlo.

Alzó levemente la barbilla, retándola en silencio a que se burlara de ella, a que le quitara importancia tildándola de presumida, pero en sus ojos no percibió más que admiración.

\- Ingeniosa idea –dijo ella al tiempo que desviaba la mirada para examinar los materiales-. Deseo sinceramente que obtenga éxito. Dígame, ¿recoge usted misma la miel?

\- Sí. Tengo media docena de colmenas detrás de la cámara

.- Atesora esas pocas jarras que le quedan como si fuera una avara – bromeó Shiro-. Pero cuando recoja la miel el mes próximo, podré robarle una jarra sin que se dé cuenta. Tengo debilidad por la miel.

La Wolf volvió a centrar la mirada en la pelinegro y la escrutó con una expresión indescifrable que a ella le oprimió el estómago.

\- Sí, me temo que a mí me ocurre lo mismo –musitó.

-Asami!- Hablo el joven Sato.- ¿Por que no le muestras a lady Wolf tus planos?

-¿Planos?- se intereso la condesa.

-Shiro!.- exclamo la pelinegra un tanto ofuscada.

-Por favor hermana son geniales y estoy segura que a lady Wolf le gustara.

-Exacto señorita Sato me encantaría saber de que planos habla el joven Shiro.

-No es nada milady, son solo unas cuantas ecuaciones matemáticas, dibujos y diseños sin sentido.

-Seria mucho pedir que me los mostrara!.- dijo la morena.

-Lo siento milady es algo un poco personal.- Anuncio la muchacha de pelo negro no queriendo mostrar algo tan personal, además de que la idea que tenia en mente se le hacia algo tonta y no trascendental.

-Mmmm es una lastima.- expreso la castaña un tanto desilusionada.

Acto seguido volvió a prestar atención a Shiro, y la ojiverde estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido de alivio.

Por el santo espíritu, aquella mujer ejercía un perturbador efecto sobre sus sentidos. Era como si su mutua proximidad les devolviera vivacidad y les pusiera en alerta todos los sentidos. La sensación de su brazo fuerte bajo la palma de su mano cuando la acompañó por el jardín, aquel olor suyo a bosque y a limpio que le había provocado el deseo de acercarse y respirarlo. Sensaciones turbadoras que había conseguido ignorar, hasta que ella se ven detuvo y la miró con aquellos zafiros intensos que le hizo encoger los dedos de los pies y le causó un ardor abrasador.

Hasta que ella le rozó la mano con sus labios.

Notó que le ardían las mejillas y se apresuró a acercarse al telescopio para fingir que lo inspeccionaba y disimular su confusión. No se podía negar que aquella mujer la confundía. Había empezado enfureciéndose con ella, pero cuando le pidió disculpas, de algún modo había conseguido desarmarla y divertirla, igual que había hecho en la fiesta de la señora Naoki. Disfrutó de aquella pequeña pelea verbal, pero una vez que dejaron de hablar y ella la miró de aquella forma... de repente se le quitaron las ganas de reír, de repente no deseó otra cosa que ella le tocase la cara, tal como estuvo a punto de hacer.

Se sorprendió en el acto de exhalar un largo suspiro y se abofeteó mentalmente; espíritus , ¿en qué estaba pensando? No era posible que estuviera albergando ideas románticas respecto a lady Wolf . Algo así sería como invitar a su casa a una rompecorazones. Necesitaba mantener sus fantasías románticas enfocadas en mujeres imaginarias que jamás pudieran tener su corazón en las manos, o incluso en una mujer como " _el Ladrón de Novias"_ , que existía sólo en su recuerdo, más como figura heroica que como mujer de carne y hueso.

Un murmullo de voces atrajo su atención al otro lado del recinto, donde su hermano y la morena conversaban. Su hermano tenía el semblante iluminado por aquel entusiasmo que siempre lo embargaba cuando hablaba de sus experimentos o inventos. Era una mirada que por lo general fijaba en ella. Experimentó una súbita punzada de celos al ver que ahora su hermano la estaba dirigiendo a aquella mujer desconcertante..., una mujer que tal vez no fuera digna de la admiración que irradiaban los ojos de Shiro. O quizás el problema fuera la incómoda sensación de que pudiera llegar a gustarle, si se lo permitía a sí misma, y de que la admiración del jovencito Sato no estuviera fuera de lugar.

Miró de nuevo a la ojiazul, que asentía con expresión seria y la vista fija en el vaso lleno de líquido que su hermano le enseñaba. Trató de desviar los ojos, pero se encontró admirando el perfil da la condesa, su perfilado rostro moreno, los pómulos altos, la nariz recta, los labios firmes y su exquisita figura acentuada por sus prendas ceñidas. Como si ella hubiera percibido el peso de aquella mirada, se volvió y la miró a los ojos. Asami sintió una oleada de calor y a punto estuvo de darse una palmada en la frente. ¡Santo espíritu, la había sorprendido mirándola! Tosió para disimular su vergüenza y se apresuró a aplicar el ojo al telescopio nuevo, rogando que sus mejillas no estuvieran tan coloradas como se temía.

Ajustó el enfoque de la lente más por la necesidad de recobrar la compostura que para ver nada. El jardín se volvió nítido y se maravilló de las posibilidades de aquel instrumento. Las rosas de su madre parecían tan cerca como para tocarlas y...

De pronto su campo visual fue atravesado por una ráfaga azul. Volvió a ajustar la lente y observó. Era su madre, con un vestido azul flotando tras ella, que se dirigía hacia el laboratorio a una velocidad de la que la ojijade la creía incapaz. Dios del cielo, se había olvidado por completo de que su madre había ido a preparar un refrigerio para lady Wolf. Probablemente se había alarmado y se preguntaba dónde se habría metido la condesa, rezando para que estuviera en cualquier sitio excepto en la cámara.

Asami apenas se había incorporado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y su madre apareció en el umbral. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no echarse a reír al ver el aspecto desaliñado que ofrecía su siempre impecable madre. El pecho le subía y bajaba a causa de la carrera por el jardín, y su pelo negro usualmente atado con un moño, lo tenía todo despeinado

\- Está aquí, lady Wolf– consiguió decir entre una inspiración y ía que se había escapado... eh... marchado antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de charlar. La he buscado por todo el jardín, hasta en los establos. –Lanzó a su hija una mirada de horror que decía a gritos: "Sea lo que fuera en lo que estabas pensando para traerla aquí, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde".

La Wolf movió la mano abarcando todo el recinto.

\- El joven Sato se ofreció amablemente a enseñarme su telescopio nuevo. Es una pieza magnífica. Y su laboratorio no es menos que asombroso. Debe de estar muy orgullosa de él.

La mirada de Yasuko se clavó en su hijo, el cual parecía haber crecido cuatro centímetros tras los elogios de la condesa, y una sonrisa ablandó sus ojos. Amaba con pasión a su inteligente hijo, al que no comprendía en lo más mínimo.

\- Muy orgullosa –convino. Se las arregló para sonreír y mirar ceñuda a Shiro al mismo tiempo-. Aunque mi querido hijo tiende a olvidar que no debe aburrir a nuestros invitados con toda esa complicada platica científica.

\- No se preocupe, mi querida señora –dijo la condesa en tono suave-. Su hijo –su mirada se desvió brevemente hacia la blanquecina - y su hija constituyen una compañía deliciosa. He disfrutado inmensamente.

El desconcierto cruzó el semblante de la señora Sato, como si intentase discernir qué palabras de las pronunciadas por la condesa eran ciertas y cuáles mera cortesía. Por fin, decidió que lo mejor era hacerla regresara la casa. Le ofreció su mejor sonrisa de anfitriona antes de anunciar:

\- Hay té y galletas en la sala

La condesa extrajo su reloj del chaleco y consultó la hora.

\- Pese a lo mucho que me agradaría acompañarlas, me temo que debo marcharme.

El rostro de Yasuko se desencajó. Sabiendo que a continuación su madre invitaría a la condesa a que acudiera otro día a tomar el té, la ojijade se dispuso a intervenir; no deseaba que su madre imaginase que lady Wolf iba a complacerlas con una segunda visita, ni que se sintiera decepcionada cuando ésta rechazase la invitación. Apartó con firmeza la perturbadora idea de que ella también iba a sentirse decepcionada.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra, la morena se volvió hacia ella.

\- Cuando llegué, un mozo de cuadras se hizo cargo de mi montura. Tal vez quiera usted acompañarme a los establos, señorita Sato.

\- Oh, sí. Naturalmente...

\- Te agradezco mucho que me has enseñado tu laboratorio –le dijo al menor de los Sato antes de darse la vuelta para despedirse de la matriarca Sato con una reverencia formal-. Gracias, señora Sato, por su amable hospitalidad.

\- Oh, no tiene por qué darlas, milady –replicó Yasuko. De hecho...

\- Acompáñeme, lady Wolf–se adelantó Asami a su madre.

Y salió rápidamente del laboratorio resistiendo el impulso de tirar del brazo de la condesa.

Ambas atravesaron el prado a toda prisa en dirección a los establos. Al cabo de unos segundos, la oyó reír suavemente.

\- ¿Es esto una carrera, señorita Sato?-

-¿Cómo dice?

\- Va usted corriendo como si la persiguiera el mismísimo espíritu diablo.

Sin aminorar la marcha, Asami le dirigió una divertida mirada de reojo.

\- Puede que así sea.

La risa acabó en carcajada.

\- Soy más bien todo lo contrario, se lo aseguro.

\- ¿Intenta convencerme de que se le podría describir como "angelical"?

\- Bueno, ésa es otra palabra que empieza por _a_...

Sus palabras terminaron en una risita, y por alguna razón Asami aceleró aún más el paso. Cuanto antes se fuera, mejor. Aquella mujer la ponía nerviosa, de un modo horrible que, estaba segura, o casi segura, no le gustaba nada.

Llegaron a los establos en menos de un minuto. Mientras Tahno iba a buscar el caballo de la condesa, la ojijade intentó recuperar el aliento después de aquella carrera casi al galope por el prado. Cuando Tahno regresó con un corcel de un color tan blanco como la misma nieve, no pudo reprimir una exclamación.

\- Es magnífico, condesa–dijo, tocando el brillante pescuezo del animal, que se volvió y le hociqueó los dedos emitiendo un suave relincho que le hormigueó en la palma-. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- _Naga._

 _-Naga.- susurro la pelinegra como si el nombre le cosquillara en los labios._

Montó con elegancia. La ojijade se apartó y se protegió los ojos del sol para mirarla. La cálida brisa le revolvía el corto cabello castaño. Su mano sujetaba las riendas y sus piernas ceñían el caballo con la soltura de un jinete experto. Estaba increíblemente hermosa a lomos de aquel corcel, y Asami anheló poseer talento artístico para captarla en un dibujo. Ya casi la imaginaba a galope tendido por una pradera, saltando por encima de una valla, formando un solo ser con su montura.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad, señorita–dijo ella sacándola de su ensoñación.

\- No tiene por qué darlas, milady.

Sintió una punzada de pesar al comprender que el tiempo que habían pasado juntas tocaba a su fin. La condesa había demostrado poseer sentido del humor y ser educada y encantadora, y el hecho de que hubiera mostrado tanta amabilidad hacia su adorado hermano la había conmovido profundamente.

\- Gracias por las flores.

Ella la miró fijamente con una expresión indescifrable durante varios segundos, como si deseara decirle algo. La pelinegro sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, esperando a que hablara. Sin embargo, la condesa se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y murmurar:

\- De nada

Una inexplicable desilusión embargó a la joven Sato. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y dijo:

\- Le deseo un buen trayecto de regreso, lady Wolf . Adiós.

\- Hasta pronto, señorita Sato –contestó ella con tono grave y seductor.

Espoleó a Nagay se alejó al trote por el sendero.

Asami la contempló hasta que desapareció por el recodo, mientras intentaba calmar su acelerado pulso.

"Hasta pronto". Seguro que no había querido significar nada con aquella frase de despedida; no era más que una fórmula. Sería una idiota si pretendiera ver algo más, creer que ella tenía la intención de visitarla otra vez. ¿Y por qué iba a querer ella eso? Aunque en ese momento no pudiera seguir pensando mal de la condesa, ciertamente no guardaba ningún parecido con la mujer valiente que siempre había imaginado que haría aletear su corazón. No, "aventurera", no era una palabra con _A_ que pudiese emplear para describir a la condesa.

Por lo tanto, sería una estupidez desear que regresara.

Sin embargo, la de tez blanca se sintió de pronto bastante estúpida.

...

Los que comentan esta adaptación de verdad muchas gracias son muy hermosos todos los comentarios que recibo.

 **Rarie-Roo 007.- jajaja bueno** **tendrás que esperar un poco para ver si se encuentra el ladrón de novias con Asami jejeje en serio gracias por comentar n.n**

 **Mayra.- Me alegra mucho que mi adaptación te este agradando** **en serio que tus palabras son muy motivadoras y bueno ojala y este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.**

 **DjPuMa13g.- jejeje en serio que trato de no tardar mucho en subir cada capitulo, y bueno parece que a Asami ya no le cae tan mal korra jejeje saludos! y esperando que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **.oso.- De nada! Adoro el korrasami e intentare actualizar rápido, gracias por tus bellas palabras saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Arrebatos y una invitación._

 _Del London Times:_

 _Varios padres agraviados más se han incorporado a la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias, contribuyendo con sus aportaciones a la recompensa económica, que ya asciende a 10 mil libras. Bolin Beifong, el magistrado del lugar donde se produjo el último secuestro, afirma que ha redoblado sus esfuerzos para resolver el caso y que está seguro de que pronto capturara al Ladrón de Novias. "No pienso descansar hasta que lo vea ahorcado por sus crímenes, es solo un criminal sin respeto por la ley", ha prometido el Beifong._

La condesa tenía la mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana de su estudio. Normalmente, el cálido brillo del sol que resplandecía entre los árboles y la visión de sus establos a lo lejos le proporcionaba quietud y consuelo. Sin embargo, aquel día no lograban serenarla, pues había intentado por enésima vez olvidar la única cosa que al parecer no podía borrar de la mente.

Asami Sato.

Habían transcurrido cinco días desde que fuese a visitarla. Cinco días desde que su sinceridad, su extrema inteligencia y astucia la habían cautivado, tal como en las dos ocasiones anteriores en que había hablado con ella. Cinco días deseando verla otra vez, hasta el punto de tener que obligarse a no partir en su busca.

Diablos, no había necesidad de preocuparse más por el bienestar de aquella joven: no le habían quedado secuelas de su fallido secuestro. Pero la verdad era que no lograba quitársela de la cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que la atrajera tanto? Por supuesto que podía mentirse afirmando que su interés radicaba sólo en el hecho de que la había secuestrado equivocadamente. Pero mentirse a sí misma seria inútil.

No: había algo más en Asami Sato que la conmovía inexplicablemente. ¿Qué era? Desde luego era hermosa, esos ojos color jade tan hermoso y puros como las mismas esmeraldas y labios carmesí le fascinaban como nunca lo había conseguido una belleza clásica. Había gozado de la compañía de muchas mujeres espléndidas, mujeres cuya belleza podía dejar a cualquiera sin aliento, pero todas le habían resultado olvidables. De hecho no se acordaba de la cara de ninguna. El rostro que llenaba su mente de día y de noche no era el de un diamante, sino el de una muchacha rural y sin pretensiones que de forma incomprensible, la atraía como ninguna otra mujer antes.

Fue hasta el bar y se sirvió un vaso de coñac. Se quedó contemplando el líquido ambarino como si éste guardara la solución de aquel molesto rompecabezas.

De acuerdo, la intrigaba el inusual aspecto de la joven. Era agradable. Pero eso no explicaba del todo aquello que no sabía nombrar... aquella preocupación. Se apoyó contra el escritorio de caoba y bebió un sorbo, disfrutando del calor que le bajó hasta el estómago. A su mente acudieron una serie de imágenes de la señorita Sato: escondida detrás de las palmeras de la señora Naoki; riendo mientras contemplaban las horrendas pinturas de la señorita Maka; su pánico cuando la secuestró; su expresión soñadora cuando reveló sus ansias de aventura; su deseo de nadar en el Adriático...

Espíritus, a lo mejor ése era el problema. Sabía cosas de la joven Sato que no debería saber, que no sabría si no la hubiera conocido en su papel de _Ladrón de Novias_. Y no sólo estaba al tanto de sus deseos de aventura, sino que también sabía lo que era tenerla entre sus brazos, la sensación de su suave cuerpo apretado contra el de ella, la embriagadora sensación de galopar con ella a través de la oscuridad, el aroma a jazmín y miel de su piel.

Luego estaba su furia... no, su "fastidio", cuando Korra se atrevía a criticar al _Ladrón de Novias_ , un "hombre" al que ella admiraba y que ni por error había mencionado que se trataba realmente de una mujer. Su gran amor por su hermano y su indulgencia hacia su madre. Su esperanza de inventar una crema medicinal para ayudar a su amiga. Era demasiado inteligente, amable, leal, divertida, tremendamente directa al hablar y...

Le gustaba.

Estaba a punto de beber otro sorbo de coñac cuando lo comprendió de repente y el vaso se detuvo a medio camino de sus labios.

Maldición, aquella joven le gustaba.

Le gustaba su sonrisa, su forma de reír, hasta su indignación. Nunca mostraba la actitud prepotente de tantas mujeres que había conocido; Asami abrigaba sueños de éxitos científicos y de aventura que iban mucho más allá de qué vestidos ponerse o qué sombrero comprar.

Y sus ojos... aquellos extraordinarios ojos, las esmeraldas llenas de esperanzas y deseos por cumplir, que insinuaban sentimientos y vulnerabilidades que la morena deseaba descubrir. Sí, en eso consistía su preocupación: en el simple deseo de saber más de una mujer interesante. De conversar con ella, de descubrir todas aquellas ideas fascinantes que ella notaba bajo sus gruesas gafas.

Bebió otro sorbo de coñac mientras hacía uso de lo aprendido en el ejército a la hora de tomar decisiones; identificó el problema, con lo cual tenía ganada la mitad de la batalla: no podía olvidarse de la señorita Sato porque le gustaba y quería saber más de ella.

Pero ¿cómo solucionar el problema?

Tenía dos opciones: obligarse a sacarla de su mente, pero dado que no había sido capaz de hacerlo desde que la conoció, descartó dicha alternativa. Así pues, sólo le quedaba verla otra vez, hablar con ella y descubrir más cosas acerca de su persona. Una vez que lo hiciera, su curiosidad quedaría satisfecha y por fin podría colocar su preocupación por ella en la perspectiva adecuada. Perfecto. Levantó la copa para celebrar su brillante lógica y brindó por su infalible plan.

La oijiazul tiró de las riendas de _Naga_ para posarse detrás de unos robles que se alzaban junto a la linde del bosque. Entornó los ojos para protegerse del sol de primeras horas de la tarde y observó cómo se aproximaba la señorita Sato, que venía del pueblo. En lugar del paso vivo que le había visto en su anterior encuentro, caminaba despacio entre el verdor, con la cara hacia arriba, saboreando la el buen tiempo. El sombrero le colgaba a la espalda, sostenido por las cintas, de modo que el cabello azabache le resplandecía a la luz del sol. Una sonrisa iluminó su semblante y giró sobre sí misma balanceando disfrutando del sol, la brisa, y de las flores.

La Wolf envidió de pronto aquella imagen despreocupada y relajada. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado simplemente de la luz del sol, que se había inundado de los aromas y sonidos de la naturaleza sin el peso de sus responsabilidades y obligaciones? Nunca desde aquel último verano antes de ingresar en el ejército, concluyó al cabo de un momento. Opal y ella habían disfrutado de largos paseos a caballo por todo el condado, a menudo llevándose la comida consigo. En varias ocasiones no se habían aventurado más allá de los establos y habían pasado la tarde atendiendo a los caballos con Bumi.

Había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde su última tarde libre y relajada, y sintió el repentino impulso de unirse a la señorita Sato, levantarla en vilo y ponerse a girar con ella y compartir su misma alegría.

Desechó ese impulso, totalmente impropio de una condesa, y continuó observándola. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando ella salto unas rocas con una vivacidad que le recordó a un cachorro.

Permaneció oculta hasta que ella estuvo a muy corta distancia. Entonces espoleó los flancos de _Naga_ y salió al camino.

\- Vaya, señorita Sato, es un placer verla de nuevo.

Ella se detuvo en seco como si se hubiera topado con una pared. El color de sus mejillas ya sonrosadas se intensificó y distintas expresiones cruzaron su rostro. Pero aunque claramente sorprendida de verla, no pareció disgustada.

\- condesa Wolf –dijo en tono amable- ¿Cómo está?

\- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Va de regreso a casa desde el pueblo? –inquirió, como si Bumi no le hubiera informado de que la señorita Sato recorría aquel camino casi todas las mañanas.

\- Sí. He ido a ver a mi amiga, la señorita Yue.

\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra hoy de su dolor en las articulaciones?

\- Peor, me temo. Le he llevado otra jarra de mi crema de miel y le he dado un masaje en las manos, lo cual la ha aliviado temporalmente. – Se protegió los ojos con una mano a modo de visera y levantó la vista hacia la condesa-. ¿Se dirige usted al pueblo?

\- No, simplemente he sacado a _Naga_ a que haga un poco de ejercicio y a disfrutar de este día tan espléndido. –Sonrió a la que se agoto de tanto correr, así que ¿me permite pasear con usted?

Naga bajó las orejas, relinchó suavemente y escarbó el suelo con la pata una vez. Asami rió y dijo:

\- Por supuesto. Pero, según parece, a _Naga_ no le agrada que usted lance semejantes mentiras sobre su fortaleza. De hecho, jamás hasta ahora he visto un caballo capaz de mostrar indignación. –Acarició el cuello del animal y dijo-: Si lo desea, podemos dar un rodeo hasta el lago para que _Naga_ beba un poco de agua.

\- Maravillosa sugerencia.

Korra desmontó con la intención de ofrecerse a cargar con el cesto que la pelinegro cargaba, pero la invitación murió en su garganta al mirar a la joven. El brillo del sol arrancaba de su pelo destellos brillantes. Llevaba el moño más bien despeinado, seguramente a causa de dar tantas vueltas, pero aun así aquellos mechones parecían haber sido revueltos por las manos de una mujer... una mujer que hubiera cedido al impulso de acariciar aquellos hermosos mechones azabaches que parecían de seda.

El resplandor se reflejaba también en sus gafas, lo cual atrajo la mirada de la condesa hacia sus ojos... unos ojos que la miraban ligeramente expectantes, como si aguardaran a que ella dijera algo, hazaña que al parecer era incapaz de llevar a cabo.

Su piel brillaba bañada por un sol que hacía florecer sus mejillas como si fueran rosas. La Wolf posó la mirada en aquellos labios carnosos y rojizos, en los que permanecía una media sonrisa y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para desviar la vista. La joven llevaba un vestido rojo pálido, absolutamente modesto y sin adornos, pero a juzgar por los latidos de su corazón podía haber llevado un camisón de encaje...

Al instante la imaginó así vestida, con sus atractivas curvas apenas cubiertas por la tela transparente. Sintió un súbito calor en la ingle y a duras penas logró contener el gruñido de frustración que le subió a la garganta.

Diablos, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Sacudió la cabeza para disipar aquella imagen tan perturbadora.

\- ¿Sucede algo, lady Wolf?

\- Eh... no.

La ojijade se acercó y le escrutó el rostro. La morena percibió un sutil aroma a miel y jazmín que le inundó la cabeza; apretó con fuerza los dientes.

\- ¿Está segura? Parece un poco... sonrojada.

¿Sonrojada? Sin duda la joven se equivocaba, aunque sí era cierto que los pantalones le ardían.

\- Es que hace mucho calor. Aquí, al sol –Maldición, ¿aquel sonido tan ronco era su voz? Le ofreció su brazo y señaló con la cabeza el sendero que se internaba en el bosque-. ¿Le apetece?

\- Naturalmente. A la sombra se estará más fresco.

Sí, más fresco. Aquello era lo único que deseaba. Por alguna razón inexplicable, el sol ejercía un extraño efecto en ella. Tirando de las riendas de _Naga_ con una mano y con la mano de la señorita Sato levemente apoyada en su brazo, ambas se dirigieron al bosque.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la sombra que proporcionaban los altos árboles se tragó el calor y le ofreció el frescor que tanto necesitaba. Comenzaron a pasear rodeados de suaves sonidos: el leve murmullo de las hojas, el trino de un pájaro, el crujido de las ramas rotas bajo sus pies, el suave resoplido de Naga.

La condesa buscó algo que decir, algo inteligente que la hiciera reír o sonreír, pero por alguna razón se sentía como una colegiala tímida e inmadura. Lo único que se le ocurría preguntarle: "¿Sabe usted lo bien que huele?", pero era evidente que no podía decir semejante cosa. Por primera vez se veía privada de su habitual soltura mundana; si tuviera una mano libre, se la habría pasado por el pelo. Deseaba ver a aquella mujer, hablar con ella, conocerla mejor y allí la tenía. Sin embargo, parecía que se la hubiera comido la lengua el gato.

Se vio salvada de iniciar una conversación cuando llegaron al lago. El agua resplandecía en un tono azul oscuro y reflejaba retazos dorados de sol. Soltó las riendas de _Naga_ y permitió que se acercara tranquilamente hasta la orilla para que bebiera. La señorita Sato se soltó de su brazo, y Korra experimentó el impulso de recuperar su mano a toda prisa. Ella se alejó unos metros y fue a apoyarse contra un grueso sauce.

\- Estas últimas tardes ha hecho un tiempo de lo más despejado – comentó la joven Sato, rompiendo el silencio- ¿Ha aprovechado el buen tiempo para observar las estrellas?

La Wolf se abalanzó sobre aquel tema de conversación igual que un perro sobre un hueso.

\- Pues sí, en efecto. Dígame ¿está contento Shiro con su nuevo telescopio?

\- Sí. Es un instrumento muy bueno, pero tiene pensado construir él mismo uno, algún día. Está convencido de que es probable que existan más planetas, y quiere construir un telescopio lo bastante potente para descubrirlos.

\- Como William Herschel cuando descubrió Urano –apuntó Korra.

Ella la miró con sorpresa y agrado.

\- Exacto. Mi hermanito venera a ese hombre.

\- Yo tengo un telescopio Herschel.

\- ¿Un Herschel? ¡Oh! –Se ajustó las gafas y miró a la condesa con expresión de respeto- Debe de ser una maravilla.

\- En efecto, lo es –confirmó la morena-. Hace varios años tuve la suerte de conocer a sir William y se lo compré directamente a él.

\- Cielos, ¿lo ha conocido en persona?

\- Sí. Es un tipo fascinante.

\- ¡Oh, tiene que serlo! Su teoría de los sistemas de estrellas binarios es brillante –Su rostro se iluminó como si Korra le hubiera regalado un puñado de perlas... o estrellas, más bien- Dígame, ¿alcanza a ver Júpiter con su Herschel?

\- Sí. –la ojiazul agachó la cabeza para esquivar las ramas bajas y se reunió con ella a la sombra del sauce- Y anoche observé varias estrellas fugaces.

\- ¡Yo también! ¿No eran maravillosas?

La morena asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

\- Cuando surcan los cielos dejando un rastro de pequeñas joyas me recuerdan a los diamantes.

Ella sonrió.

\- Una descripción muy poética, milady.

Cautivada por su sonrisa, la condesa se acercó un poco más.

\- ¿Y cómo las describiría usted, señorita Sato?

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró los retazos de cielo azul que se veían entre el follaje del sauce.

\- Como lágrimas de ángeles –dijo por fin con suavidad-. Veo las estrellas fugaces y me pregunto quién estará llorando en el cielo, y porqué. –Bajó la vista hacia la condesa, y a ella se le cerró la garganta al contemplar su expresión soñadora- ¿Por qué cree usted que puede llorar un ángel?

\- No se me ocurre.

Una leve sonrisa de timidez cruzó sus labios

\- Lágrimas de ángel. Totalmente ilógico y nada científico, ya lo sé.

\- Y sin embargo, una descripción muy clara y atinada. La próxima vez que vea una estrella fugaz, yo también me preguntaré si está llorando un ángel.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos, y a la castaña le pareció ver casi una chispa saltar en el aire. ¿La habría notado ella también? Antes de que pudiera llegar a ninguna conclusión, la de pelo oscuro desvió la mirada y dijo:

\- Ardo en deseos de contarle a Shiro que usted ha conocido a sir William Herschel, y que posee uno de sus telescopios. –Una sonrisa tocó sus labios-. Claro que quizá sea mejor no decirle nada; si se lo cuento la asediará con preguntas, y las que no se le ocurran a él se me ocurrirán a mí.

\- Tendré mucho gusto en contestarlas –le aseguró Korra, sorprendida de haber dicho aquello en serio-. No conozco a nadie que comparta mi interés por la astronomía. De hecho, a lo mejor a su hermano y a usted les agradaría venir a la mansión a ver mi Herschel.

Asami abrió unos ojos como platos y la morena apretó los puños para no arrancarle aquellas gafas.

\- Shiro se moriría de la emoción, milady –contestó casi sin respiración.

\- Y usted, señorita Sato... ¿también se moriría de la emoción?

\- Por supuesto –respondió ella con un gesto perfectamente ás hubiese imaginado tener tan rara oportunidad.

\- Perfecto. –Levantó la vista hacia los fragmentos de cielo azul visibles entre las hojas-. Al parecer, esta noche estará despejado. ¿Tiene compromisos hoy?

\- Pues... no, pero ¿está segura de que...? –Dejó la pregunta sin terminar y le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

\- Parece usted bastante atónita por mi invitación, señorita Sato. Creía que las palabras que empezaban por _A_ eran para describirme a mí.

Una chispa de humor brilló en los ojos de la de piel blanca, y entonces esbozó una sonrisa tímida y complacida. Sin embargo, por alguna razón ridícula aceleró el corazón de la ojiazul.

\- Le aseguro –dijo la condesa- que me encantaría que usted y Shiro fueran mis invitados esta noche.

\- En tal caso, milady, sólo puedo darle las gracias por su amable invitación. Shiro... y yo... acudiremos encantados.

\- Excelente. Enviaré mi carruaje a recogerlos ¿Quedamos, digamos, a las ocho?

\- Perfecto. Gracias.

La condesa observó cómo formaban las palabras, con la atención fija en aquellos carnosos y rojos labios. Los labios se fruncieron al pronunciar la palabra "perfecto" como si estuvieran a punto de ser besados.

Besados. Aquella palabra la golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Dios, tenía una boca increíble. A medida que iba tomando conciencia de aquel hecho, aquellos labios húmedos la llamaban como un canto de sirena. El ardoroso impulso de tocar aquella boca seductora con la suya, sólo una vez, un instante, la abrumó y se sobrepuso a su agudo sentido común.

Igual que en un trance, se acercó lentamente a ella. Asami la miró con ojos cada vez más grandes a cada paso que daba Korra. Cuando se detuvo casi encima de ella, la pelinegro la contempló con expresión confusa.

La Wolf apoyó un brazo en el tronco del sauce, junto al hombro de ella, y con la mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo. Era obvio que su proximidad la ponía nerviosa, hecho que no debería haberla complacido, pero le complació. Se veía a las claras que no era la única que experimentaba aquella... Sensación, fuera lo que fuese.

Los ojos agrandados de la ojijade reflejaban desconcierto, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado. Su pulso latía de forma visible en la base de su delicada garganta y el pecho le subía y bajaba con inspiraciones cada vez más rápidas. Su delicioso aroma embriagó a Korra, que se acercó aún más para captar mejor aquella esquiva fragancia.

\- Huele usted a...gachas de avena –dijo en tono suave.

Ella parpadeó dos veces y después sonrió ligeramente.

\- Vaya, gracias, milady. Sin embargo, será mejor que le advierta que esos cumplidos tan galantes podrían subírseme a la cabeza.

La castaño frunció el entrecejo ¿Acababa de compararla con las gachas de avena? ¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaba aquella mujer para despojarla de toda su cortesía? Incapaz de contenerse, se acercó todavía más, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella. Respiró hondo y dijo:

\- Gachas de avena rociadas con miel. Mi desayuno favorito. –Sus labios se encontraban a escasa distancia de la delicada curva de su cuello-. Calientes. Dulces. Deliciosas.

Inhaló una vez más y sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Dios, olía como para comérsela. El deseo que le vibraba en las venas era tan fuerte, tan ardiente e inesperado, que la sacó de su estupor. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Estaba claro que había perdido el juicio.

Reprimió su deseo y retrocedió unos pasos. Maldición, ni siquiera la había tocado y ya estaba jadeando por el deseo que le provocaba la de tez nívea. Y su mirada le confirmó que ella estaba igual de turbada; sus ojos eran fuentes de fuego que la observaban fijamente, con absoluta perplejidad; de sus labios entreabiertos salían respiraciones agitadas y el pecho le subía y bajaba de un modo que le hizo posar los ojos en sus amplias curvas. A duras penas consiguió suprimir el gemido que quería salir de su garganta.

¿Por qué no la había besado, al menos brevemente, para satisfacer su curiosidad y terminar de una vez? Obviamente, porque su sentido común había vuelto para recordarle que la señorita Sato era una joven respetable con la que no se podía jugar. Pero de igual modo que habló su sentido común, también lo hizo su fastidiosa voz interior: "No la has besado porque sabes, en lo más hondo de ti, que no te bastaría con saborearla un breve instante".

Maldición. Lo mejor era marcharse enseguida, antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera lamentar, como aceptar la invitación casi irresistible que llameaba en sus ojos, aunque dudaba de que ella se hubiera percatado siquiera. Se obligó a alejarse unos pasos más e hizo una reverencia formal.

\- Debo irme –dijo, arreglándoselas para ignorar el seductor rubor que coloreaba las sedosas mejillas de la joven-. Pero la veré esta noche.

Frunció el entrecejo de repente. Tal vez no fuera buena idea tenerla en su casa. Pero al instante desechó esa preocupación; iban a estar debidamente acompañadas por el hermano, y seguro que no tendría dificultad en resistirse a la leve atracción que pudiera sentir hacia ella. Las extrañas ideas que le habían acudido a la mente momentos antes habían desaparecido ya, y de nuevo poseía un total dominio de sí misma. La señorita Sato se encontraba perfectamente a salvo con ella.

La de tez blanca se colocó las gafas y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Hasta esta noche –dijo con una serenidad que por alguna razón irritó a la morena.

Naturalmente, la condesa sí que había hablado con serenidad... pero no esperaba que lo hiciera ella.

Fue hasta donde estaba _Naga_ y montó. Tras despedirse de la señorita Sato con un gesto de la cabeza, emprendió el regreso a su casa a un vivaz trote.

Qué peligro de mujer. Debía de estar loca para haberla invitado a su casa. Pero no importaba; no sería más que una noche, unas pocas horas en su compañía. Fácil de soportar.

Después de todo ¿acaso no acababa de demostrarse a sí misma que era plenamente capaz de resistirse a ella?

La joven Sato se quedó recostada contra el tronco del árbol, con la mirada fija en el camino mucho después de que la condesa hubiera desaparecido de la vista, y con el pulso acelerado y errático.

Por todos los espíritus, había estado a punto de besarla. Besarla, con aquellos labios firmes y maravillosos. Exhaló un suspiro femenino, de una clase que nunca había sentido. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba la manera en que ella había apoyado el brazo en el árbol, junto a ella, la manera en que se le acercó y la envolvió con su limpio aroma a bosque. Despedía un intenso calor, y tuvo que apretar las palmas de las manos contra la áspera corteza del sauce para no comprobar si aquel calor era tan fuerte como parecía.

Otro suspiro soñador le subió hasta la garganta, pero esta vez, cuando estaba a punto de soltarlo, recobró la cordura con un autoreproche.

Por supuesto, tenía que estar equivocada. ¿Por qué demonios iba a desear besarla lady Wolf? Sin duda, simplemente había mostrado curiosidad por su fragancia y se preguntaba por qué olería a gachas de avena.

Pero el modo en que la miró... con aquella expresión tan intensa que casi la dejo sin respiración. Seguro que no había sido su intención acercarse tanto, no cabía duda de que lo único que buscaba era más sombra.

¿Y qué había hecho ella? Comportarse como una perfecta idiota, quedarse sin aliento y con las rodillas flojas por su proximidad, con el corazón desbocado por la emoción y ansiando el contacto de sus labios.

Sintió una oleada de vergüenza. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella? ¿Habría visto el anhelo en sus ojos? Se llevó las manos a las mejillas, que le ardían. La condesa no deseaba otra cosa que ponerse a la sombra, y toda su lógica había quedado hecha añicos. Espíritus, ¿qué le había ocurrido? No lo sabía, pero no podía negar que aquella mujer le afectaba de un modo de lo más perturbador.

Tal vez no debería ir a su casa... pero tenía que ver ese telescopio Herschel. No podía negarse a sí misma ni a su hermano esa oportunidad. Además, su adorado hermanito iba a acompañarla a modo de escolta. No habría motivo para que lady Wolf se le acercase demasiado y por tanto tampoco para que se le acelerase el corazón o se quedase sin respiración. La morena y ella compartían tan sólo su interés por la astronomía. Era natural que sintiera... afinidad con ella; al fin y al cabo, no era muy diferente de hablar de las estrellas con su hermano.

Satisfecha con su explicación lógica, se apartó del árbol y echó a andar por el sendero que conducía a su casa. Con un suspiro, cayó en la cuenta de que un posible problema de su visita a la mansión de la Wolf iba a ser su madre. No quería que malinterpretara la invitación de la condesa y la tomara por algo más de lo que era: un gesto amable y generoso hacia otros entusiastas como ella para ver un telescopio fabricado por el astrónomo vivo más famoso del mundo. Lady Wolf estaba siendo simplemente... amigable. De hecho, tan amigable que resultaba... alarmante. Asombrosa.

Sí, iba a tener que cerciorarse de que su madre entendiera que allí no había nada más. De lo contrario, en la mente casamentera de Yasuko se dispararían pensamientos imposibles, sin esperanzas.

Sin embargo, la ojijade advirtió que tampoco ella debía permitirse esos pensamientos y anhelos imposibles, anhelos que la condesa Wolf había despertado en su corazón.

….

Jaja Asami acéptalo la condesa te trae de un ala jeje

Jejeje wow! aquí otro capitulo, los comentarios que me mandan en serio son muy motivadores, todos son muy amables por tomarse un poco de tiempo en comentar esta adaptación.

 **.bebe.- jeje gracias en serio por tu** s **comentarios, y me alegra que la adaptación te este gustando saludos!**

 **Elvimar.- que bueno que te encantara, y bueno e aquí** **un nuevo capitulo ojala y te** **encante n.n.**

 **Obini.- Hola! Un gran honor que comentes mi adaptación, adoro tu fic Korrasami No es una cita. Es genial en serio lo adore y me alegra mucho que te gustara esta adaptación, créeme que al principio también dude un poco por que en esta adaptación Asami podría decirse, que no es del clásico estereotipo de belleza, cuando en la serie es la mas sexy jejeje pero créeme que la historia es demasiado hermosa y aunque me salí un poco del molde, créeme que la historia lo vale. Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras n.n.**

 **DjPuMa13g.- En verdad muy agradecida por tus geniales palabras no sabes lo feliz que me hacen, jejeje y si nuestras hermosas chicas poco a poco se van acercando, espero que este capitulo te guste. saludos! n.n**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- Gracias que comentar y muy agradecida de que te gustara, tus comentarios son muy lindos y bueno tratare de no tardar tanto en subir los capítulos para que no te quedes tanto tiempo con la duda saludos! n.n**

 **Alexandra Archer.- jeje gracias! Y bueno aquí la continuación jejeje, saludos! y gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo en dejar un comentario n.n**

 **Blanche Vest.- jeje de nada en serio que me gusta mucho la novela y bueno hacerla al korrasami es mucho mejor jejeje. Me alegran mucho tus comentarios saludos! n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a la pagina de Korrasami love por haber mencionado esta adaptación en serio muy agradecida, y bueno también para decir que adoro ese blog es genial en serio tiene de todo traducciones, imágenes y muchas noticias sobre el korrasami, si no lo han visitado que esperan? en serio que es una excelente pagina korrasami.

Jejeje bueno sin mas preámbulos disfruten del capitulo n.n.

 **Una visita….¿inocente?**

Es la tercera vez que mira el reloj de la chimenea en los últimos diez minutos, milady –comentó Bumi con su voz ronca desde el otro extremo de la habitación-. Sus invitados no tardarán en llegar. Mirar tanto la hora hace que el tiempo transcurra más despacio.

Korra, situada junto a la chimenea de su estudio privado, se volvió y miró a su fiel mayordomo por encima de su copa de coñac. Bumi se hallaba cómodamente sentado en su sillón favorito junto al escritorio de caoba, con un vaso de whisky medio lleno entre sus curtidas manos.

Con frecuencia se reunían de aquel modo por la noche, y compartían una copa mientras Bumi le relataba las noticias de las que se había enterado por los rumores de la servidumbre y que podían resultar de interés para Korra y el _Ladrón de Novias_. Sin embargo, aquella noche el centro de todas las habladurías era la misma morena.

\- Esta invitación a la señorita Asami ha causado un gran revuelo en la casa de los Sato–comentó Bumi -. Su madre es un auténtico manojo de nervios; ya ha invitado a la señora Naoki a tomar el té mañana para hablar de ello.

La ojiazul había temido que ocurriese algo parecido, pero estaba muy acostumbrada a esquivar madres casamenteras.

\- No hay nada de que hablar. Sencillamente he invitado a la señorita Sato y a su hermano a que vengan a ver mi telescopio.

\- Por supuesto –convino Bumi con un gesto de la cabeza-. Sería una necedad sugerir que está usted interesada en la joven Sato.

\- Exacto. Y tanto Yasuko Sato como Naoki Fire, al igual que todo el mundo, saben muy bien la opinión que siempre he tenido acerca del matrimonio. Sería una estupidez por su parte creer que he cambiado de idea.

\- Bah, ya podría usted ponerse a gritar desde los tejados que no tiene ninguna gana de casarse. A nadie le importaría. Probablemente pensarían que es usted una miedosa.

\- ¿Miedosa? –exclamó-. Después de haber sido testigo de primera mano de la pesadilla que fue el matrimonio de mis padres y de saber cuán infeliz es Opal en el suyo, no tengo la menor intención de atraer sobre mí semejante desgracia. Y aun cuando estuviera lo bastante loca para casarme, desde luego no podría someter a una esposa al peligro al que me expongo. Si me apresaran, su vida quedaría destrozada.

\- Sabia decisión –convino Bumi-. Claro que esas casamenteras no tienen forma de saber esos motivos. –Saboreo un sorbo de whisky y lanzó un suspiro de placer-. Con todo, es una locura que piensen que milady desea a la señorita Asami; no es el tipo de mujer que atrae a alguien como usted.

\- En efecto, no lo es –coincidió la morena en un tono más áspero de lo que pretendía. Se terminó el coñac y se sirvió otra copa.

\- Aun así, con toda la atención que está suscitando, es posible que alguien se fije en ella. Cabe pensar que por lo menos habrá un sujeto lo bastante listo para ver más allá de las gafas de esa mujer. - Bumi meneó la cabeza y emitió un ruidito de disgusto- Pero, bah, esos jóvenes cachorros no quieren otra cosa que caras bonitas, sonrisas tímidas, risitas tontas y cabezas huecas. No sabrían distinguir a una mujer especial ni aunque se la pusieran delante de las narices. Y desde luego, la señorita Asami es muy especial. –Señaló a Korra con su grueso dedo índice-Déjeme decirle que si yo fuera unos años más joven y un caballero, tal vez me decidiera a cortejarla.

La mano de la morena se detuvo a medio camino de la boca. Bajó la copa muy despacio y replicó:

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Bumi agitó la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

\- De todas formas, hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta en la hermosa sonrisa de la señorita Sato. O en ese hermoso cabello negro oscuro como la misma noche. O en esos ojos suyos, tan grandes y...brillantes. Y además es la persona más lista que conozco. Ha tomado al joven Shiro a su cuidado, y gracias a lo que ella le enseña el chico sabe ya más que nadie. Sí, la señorita Sato vale mucho más de lo que la gente cree.

Korra se apoyó contra la repisa de mármol de la chimenea en una postura relajada, en vivo contraste con el inexplicable enfado que la embargaba.

\- No sabía que estuvieras tan... enterado de los encantos de la señorita Sato. –En el instante en que salieron de sus labios aquellas palabras, supo que había cometido un error.

Bumi parpadeó varias veces, se inclinó hacia delante y contempló a la ojiazul. Ésta intentó conservar una expresión impasible, pero al parecer no lo logró, porque Bumi le dijo:

\- Soy viejo, no ciego. Y no sabía que usted estuviera enterada de que esa joven posee encantos.

La condesa levantó las cejas.

\- Yo no soy vieja ni ciega.

La confusión de Bumi se transformo en sorpresa.

\- ¡Que el diablo me lleve!, no estará usted interesada en la señorita Asami ¿verdad?

La Wolf abrió la boca para negarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Bumi exclamó con ojos como platos:

\- Maldita sea, muchacha, ¿acaso ha perdido el juicio? No es la clase de mujer que le gusta a usted.

Molesta por aquella observación, la castaña preguntó con tono glacial:

\- ¿La clase de mujer que me gusta a mí? ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Oh, vamos, no se haga la desentendida. Yo la quiero como a una hija, es sólo que... –Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y dejó la frase sin terminar.

Korra enarcó una ceja.

\- Está claro que quieres decirme algo, Bumi ¿Por qué no lo dices sin más, como has hecho siempre?

Bumi sorbió un buen trago de whisky y a continuación se enfrentó a la mirada de la condesa.

\- Muy bien, ¿Por qué, exactamente, la ha invitado a venir aquí?

Vaya. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicar algo que ella misma no comprendía? Dejó su copa sobre la repisa y se paso la mano en el pelo.

\- Supongo que siento cierta responsabilidad hacia ella, que deseo cerciorarme de que no sufre problemas en sociedad por culpa del secuestro.

\- No los ha sufrido. Ya le he dicho que desde entonces todo el mundo la requiere.

\- Lo sé, pero...

\- Se le ha metido a usted en la piel.

Se miraron a los ojos y entre ambos fluyó una corriente de entendimiento, nacido tras años y años de compartir cosas, primero de niña a criado, luego de joven a mentor, después de amigo a amigo. De confidente a confidente. Lo que la morena había experimentado siempre por Bumi era el sentimiento de una hija hacia un padre, más incluso de lo que había sentido hacia su verdadero progenitor.

\- En la piel –repitió la de ojos azules despacio- Sí, me temo que así es.

Bumi soltó un profundo suspiro.

\- Esto supone un gran lío –Se recostó contra el respaldo y observó a la condesa con los ojos entornados-. Sería una lástima que ella sufriera.

La Wolf se sintió indignada.

\- ¿Por qué de pronto tienes esa opinión de mí? No tengo intención de hacerla sufrir.

\- La tengo en más alta estima que nadie, y usted lo sabe –replicó Bumi con mirada serena y firme-. Usted no desea hacerla sufrir, pero la señorita Asami no es una mujer corriente. NO es una de sus viudas mundanas ni una de sus actrices con tanta experiencia de la vida.

\- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? Maldita sea, lo dices como si estuviera a punto de seducirla. Resulta insultante y molesto que pienses siquiera algo así. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

La dura expresión de Bumi se suavizó. Se incorporó sobre sus débiles rodillas y cruzó la estancia para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

\- Claro que sí. Con toda mi alma. Es usted la mejor persona que conozco y con un gran corazón. Pero hay ocasiones en que el criterio puede nublarse. Hasta la persona mejor intencionada. Sobre todo si hay una mujer de por medio. –Los ojos de Bumi reflejaban comprensión y preocupación-. La señorita Sato es... una joven buena. Decente. Incluso con las personas que se ríen de ella a sus espaldas. Y además es inocente. Es justo la clase de mujer que podría ver en sus intenciones más de lo que usted pretende. –Le dirigió a la castaño una mirada penetrante-A menos, claro está, que la pretenda de verdad.

La Wolf resopló sin pizca de humor.

\- Pareces muy interesado en mis intenciones respecto de la señorita Sato. ¿Por qué? Nunca habías mostrado tanto interés en mi vida privada.

\- Me ha interesado siempre. Sólo que nunca he hecho ningún comentario.

\- Pero ahora sí.

\- Sí. Porque conozco a la señorita Sato, y la aprecio.

\- ¿Y se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor también la aprecio yo?

\- A decir verdad, sería usted una tonta si no la apreciara. La señorita Sato es una jovencita buena y decente. Lo único que espero es que sea...cuidadosa con ella. Tiene un gran corazón, y no me gustaría que nada que se lo destrozara. –Le dio un apretón en el hombro-. Usted también tiene buen corazón y me gustaría mucho que se lo entregase a alguien antes de que me haga demasiado viejo para verlo.

La condesa entrecerró los ojos.

\- Estás interpretando demasiadas cosas a partir de una simple invitación.

Bumi tardó unos segundos en contestar. Contempló a Korra con la misma mirada penetrante de antes.

\- Sí, probablemente tenga razón. –Le apretó una vez más el hombro y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Que disfrute de la velada, milady. Estoy seguro de que a la señorita Asami y al señorito Shiro les encantará su estupendo telescopio.

En el instante mismo en que Bumi cerró la puerta al salir, la morena apuró su copa de coñac. Sintió cómo le bajaba el calor por el cuerpo y calmaba la inquietante sensación que la embargaba.

Una simple invitación, maldita sea. No era más que eso. No tenía la menor intención de enredarse con la pelinegra; tenía sus responsabilidades, su vida secreta. Tenía precio su cabeza.

En su vida no había sitio para Asami Sato.

De pie en el espacioso y amplio invernadero de la condesa, Asami contemplo a su hermanito acercarse al Herschel con expresión reverencial. El chico lanzó una exclamación que la hizo sonreír, y se concentró en la emoción y el entusiasmo de su hermano, un sentimiento que ella misma debería experimentar también... si no fuera porque era casi dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de aquella mujer de cabello castaño que contestaba con suma paciencia la avalancha de preguntas que le hacia Shiro sin cesar.

Espíritus, ¿era posible que una mujer pudiera dejarla sin respiración? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Hasta aquel momento. Hasta que se encontró en su casa, intentando centrar la atención en lo que decía, en su magnífico telescopio, y fracasando estrepitosamente. Hasta que ella volvió la vista hacia la ojiazul y todo el oxígeno pareció desaparecer del aire.

Vestida totalmente de azul oscuro salvo por la camisa y la corbata de lazo, blancas como la nieve, tenía un aire elegante y al mismo tiempo daba la sensación de que debajo surcaba una energía apenas contenida. Una fuerza reprimida que sugería que aquella mujer era más de lo que indicaba su impecable apariencia.

\- Ahí esta Sagitario –dijo Shiro sin aliento debido a la emoción, mirando por el visor-. Y el Águila. ¡Ya las había visto antes, pero no de esta forma! Parecen al alcance de la mano. –Se volvió, agarró a su hermana de la mano y tiró de ella-. Mira, Asami, nunca has visto nada parecido.

La ojijade hizo un esfuerzo para apartar la vista de su inquietante anfitriona y se recordó que estaba deseosa de experimentar el esplendor de un telescopio tan magnífico, de modo que se acercó al instrumento. Tras efectuar ciertos ajustes en el enfoque, lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- Es como si el cielo estuviese a unos metros de mí.

Las estrellas brillaban como diamantes contra terciopelo negro, con un brillo cercano que le hizo desear alargar la mano para cogerlas y jugar con ellas entre los dedos.

\- Las estrellas son fabulosas, ciertamente –comentó lady Wolf a su espalda-, pero si mira aquí...

La frase quedó en suspenso cuando ella se acercó un poco más y Asami sintió que la rodeaba el calor de su cuerpo. La condesa apoyó una mano en su hombro y extendió la otra por delante para hacer girar lentamente el telescopio.

\- Ya está –dijo con voz profunda, junto al oído de la ojijade-, ahora debe poder ver Júpiter.

Asami observó cómo cambiaba el cielo cubierto de diamantes conforme ella ajustaba el telescopio, con la respiración atascada en la garganta al sentir el roce de su cuerpo. Su aroma limpio inundó sus sentidos, y tuvo que luchar por reprimir el impulso de reclinarse contra ella, de envolverse en ella como en una manta cálida y aterciopelada.

Sintió un leve hormigueo allí donde la mano de la morena le tocaba el hombro, al tiempo que un estremecimiento de placer le bajaba por la columna vertebral. Entrecerró los ojos al notar las sensaciones que la recorrían de arriba abajo e hizo un esfuerzo por inhalar aire. Pero aquel comportamiento ilógico y nada científico por su parte no podía ser. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó, y entonces lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

\- Oh, por todos los espíritus –jadeó-. Es un milagro ver algo que se encuentra tan lejos.

\- Cuénteme qué ve –dijo lady Wolf con suavidad.

\- Es... increíble. Rojo. Ardiente. Misterioso. Demasiado distante para imaginar siquiera cómo es.

Con el cuerpo de la condesa tan cerca de su espalda, observó el lejano planeta y trató, sin éxito, de convencerse de que el rápido latir de su corazón se debía únicamente a la emoción de aquel descubrimiento.

Respiró hondo para recuperarse y se reprendió interiormente. Luego se volvió hacia su pequeño hermano, que casi daba saltos de alegría. Se ajustó las gafas y le dirigió una sonrisa claramente temblorosa.

\- ¿Es grande, Asami? –preguntó Shiro.

\- Es lo más grande que he sentido... digo, visto nunca.

Se apresuró a apartarse del telescopio para que Shiro aplicase el ojo a la lente. Su exclamación de asombro resonó por toda la habitación, y Asami se atrevió a espiar a lady Wolf; ésta la estaba observando, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, le sonrió.

\- ¿Está emocionada?

\- Oh, muy emocionada, milady. –Espíritus, ¿aquella voz cargada de emoción era la suya? Señaló con un gesto a su hermano, completamente absorto-. Y diría que Shiro está a punto de ponerse a dar brincos.

La castaño rió quedamente.

\- Yo reaccioné del mismo modo la primera vez que miré por el telescopio.

A la ojiverde le pasó por la mente una imagen de lady Wolf dando brincos como un pequeño niño, imagen que le provocó una sonrisa.

\- Santo Espíritu, esto es increíble –exclamó el pelinegro en tono bajo y reverente. Luego se volvió hacia ellos, hurgó en su chaleco y extrajo una libreta con tapas de cuero-. ¿Le importaría que tomase algunas notas, milady?

\- No tengas prisa y anota todo lo que quieras –respondió la condesa con una cálida sonrisa-. Se volvió hacia la pelinegra-: Quizá, mientras el joven Shiro disfruta del Herschel, a usted le gustaría conocer mi hogar, señorita Sato.

Asami vaciló. Se trataba de una invitación teóricamente inocente, y sin embargo le dio un vuelco el corazón ante la idea de estar a solas con la condesa. Entonces estuvo a punto de romper a reír por su estupidez; por supuesto, no iban a estar solas, una casa de aquel tamaño tendría decenas de criados. Además, no se atrevía a quedarse allí para mirar por el telescopio y arriesgarse de nuevo a tenerla tan cerca de su espalda. Y tampoco deseaba apartar a su hermano del Herschel.

\- Espero que un paseo por mi casa no sea un asunto de tanta importancia –comentó Wolf en tono divertido. Le ofreció su brazo y dijo-: Vamos. He pedido que sirvan el té en la sala. De paso, le enseñaré la galería de retratos y la mataré de aburrimiento con tediosas historias sobre mis numerosos antepasados.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para dar a su voz un tono ligero que distaba mucho de sentir, la de tez nívea aceptó su brazo y murmuró:

\- ¿Cómo podría resistirme a tan tentadora invitación?

Y mientras salían del invernadero, rogó que, en efecto, la condesa la matara de aburrimiento; pero mucho se temía que la morena ya le resultaba demasiado fascinante.

Se detuvieron junto al último grupo de retratos de la galería.

\- Supongo que esta dama será su madre –dijo ella.

Korra contempló el bello rostro de su madre, que le devolvía una sonrisa serena y cuyo semblante no reflejaba rastro alguno de la amargura y la infelicidad que había padecido.

\- Sí

\- Es encantadora

A la castaña se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

\- Sí lo era. Murió cuando yo tenía quince años.

La mano nívea que descansaba en su manga le dio un leve apretón de comprensión.

\- Lo siento. No hay un buen momento para perder a un progenitor, pero ha de ser especialmente difícil para una chica en el umbral de convertirse en una mujer.

\- Sí.

Korra consiguió pronunciar aquel monosílabo con dificultad. La asaltaron los recuerdos, como le ocurría cada vez que miraba el retrato de su madre. Voces airadas, su padre lanzando palabras hirientes que lastimaban profundamente, y su madre, desesperada en su desgracia, prisionera de la infelicidad de su matrimonio.

\- ¿Quién es esta mujer? –preguntó la ojijade tirando de ella y sacándola de sus dolorosos recuerdos.

La condesa miró el siguiente retrato, y experimentó el dolor que siempre la acompañaba al pensar en Opal. Aquel retrato había sido pintado para conmemorar su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Parecía joven y tan dulce e inocente con su vestido de muselina color verde... que Korra se acordó vívidamente de cuando se colaba en la biblioteca durante las larguísimas horas que su hermana pasaba en ella posando, para hacerla sonreír. "¿Qué cara es esa, Opal? Parece que te has comido un pimiento picante. Sonríe, o tomaré un poco de pintura roja y te dibujaré una gran sonrisa en la cara". A modo de respuesta, Opal encogía las mejillas y ponía cara de pez .A pesar de aquellas travesuras, el artista había logrado captar a Opal con una sonrisa serena.

\- Ésta es mi hermana Opal

Ella se sorprendió

\- No sabía que tuviera usted una hermana, milady

Korra la miró fijamente. Habría apostado a que casi todas las mujeres del pueblo conocían a los miembros de las familias de la nobleza.

\- Opal es la vizcondesa de Darvin y es la esposa de Tarrlok el vizconde de Darvin. Vive en Cornualles.

\- Yo siempre he deseado ver la costa de Cornualles. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo allí?

"Desde que mi padre la vendió cual vil ganado"

\- Cinco años. Desde que se... casó

Ella notó la tensión de su voz y sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento de amistad.

\- ¿No es feliz en su matrimonio? –preguntó con suavidad

\- No

\- Cuánto lo siento. Es una lástima que no haya podido salvarla el _Ladrón de Novias_.

Aquellas palabras lo atravesaron como un relámpago de culpabilidad

\- Sí, es una lástima

\- ¿La ve con frecuencia?

\- No lo bastante, me temo

\- Yo echaría mucho de menos a mis hermanas si vivieran tan lejos – comentó la blanquecina.

\- Tiene dos hermana ¿me equivoco?

\- En efecto. Ellas ya están casadas. Mei vive aquí, en Tunbridge Wells. Kuvira, que acaba de casarse con el barón Bataar Jr. de Whiteshead, vive a una hora a caballo. Todas nos vemos muy a menudo.

\- Recuerdo haber conocido a sus hermanas en una velada musical, hace varios años.

La señorita Sato sonrió brevemente.

\- Y estoy segura de que no se olvidaría de ellas. Mis hermanas son preciosas; pero juntas dejan sin aliento a cualquiera.

La ojiazul no pudo discrepar. Sin embargo, la hermana que a ella le resultaba maravillosa e inolvidable era Asami.

\- Pero lo más asombroso y maravilloso de mis hermanas –continuó la pelinegra- es que por dentro son tan encantadoras como por fuera.

Korra no detectó envidia en su voz, sólo un profundo orgullo. Estudió su rostro vuelto hacia arriba mientras decidía si debía o no decirle que ella era igual de encantadora. ¿Aceptaría el cumplido como un sentimiento sincero, o creería que no era más que una cortesía superficial?

Incapaz de decidirse, dejó pasar el momento. Entonces dio media vuelta y condujo a la señorita Sato a la sala donde se había dispuesto el té. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó como la ojiverde se dirigía al centro de la habitación. Al llegar allí se volvió lentamente, mientras recorría con la mirada las paredes cubiertas de seda color crema, el mullido sofá, el diván y los sillones de orejas, las cortinas de terciopelo azul oscuro, los apliques de bronce que flanqueaban el gran espejo, el fuego acogedor que crepitaba en la chimenea y el conjunto de porcelanas antiguas que amaba su madre y que adornaban las mesitas auxiliares de caoba.

\- Una estancia encantadora, milady –dijo completando el círculo para situarse nuevamente frente a ella-. Al igual que toda su casa.

\- Gracias –la condesa señaló el servicio de té-. ¿Le apetece una taza de té? ¿O preferiría algo más fuerte? ¿Vino tal vez?

La señorita Sato la sorprendió al aceptar el vino. Mientras ella tomaba asiento sobre el diván, la morena sirvió la bebida, se preparó un coñac para sí y acto seguido se sentó en el otro extremo. Asami bebió un pequeño sorbo de vino, gesto que atrajo la mirada de Korra hacia sus labios carmesí. Al instante se imaginó que se inclinaba y tocaba su labio inferior con la lengua para probar su dulzor. Pero cerró los ojos y apuró su bebida de un trago para borrar aquella sensual imagen.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, depositó la copa vacía sobre la mesilla y tomó una jarra de vidrio que descansaba junto al servicio de té. Se la tendió diciendo:

\- Es para usted

\- ¿Para mí? –la de piel blanca dejó su copa sobre la mesa y tomó la jarra. La sostuvo en alto para captar la luz del fuego y exclamó-: Pero si parece miel.

\- Y lo es. Recuerdo que Shiro mencionó que casi se le habían agotado las existencias, de modo que he...

Su voz se perdió al ver que ella esbozaba una delicada sonrisa, una sonrisa que la hechizó por completo y le provocó una oleada de calor en todo el cuerpo, una sonrisa que no se debía a que le regalasen flores y que sospechaba que no se podía conseguir con ninguno de los demás presentes por los que suspiraba la mayoría de las mujeres.

\- Es usted muy amable –dijo ella-. Gracias.

\- De nada. No obstante, debo admitir que mi regalo va acompañado de una petición.

\- Con sumo gusto se la concederé, si está en mi mano.

\- Usted ha dicho que la crema de miel que fabrica alivia los dolores de su amiga.

\- Eso parece, en efecto, incluso sin las propiedades caloríficas que espero incorporarle.

\- Un amigo mío sufre de rigidez en las articulaciones y quizá su crema pudiera ayudarlo. Será un placer suministrarle varias jarras más como ésta si usted consiente en fabricar un poco de crema para él.

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Ya le estoy proporcionando mi crema al señor Bumi.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Pues sí. Llevo varios meses. Si bien no es una cura, le proporciona cierto alivio pasajero. No tendría inconveniente en fabricar un lote de más para él. No es necesario que me dé más de una jarra, milady, una ya es bastante generosidad. Es usted muy... amable.

\- Estoy segura de que no será su intención parecer demasiado sorprendida –sonrió ella.

\- No estoy sorprendida, milady. –Se apreció un brillo travieso detrás de sus gafas-. Por lo menos, no mucho. –Su diversión disminuyó lentamente-. Agradezco su amabilidad conmigo, pero deseo expresarle mi gratitud por la generosidad que ha demostrado hacia Shiro. – Extendió una mano y la tocó ligeramente en el brazo-. Gracias.

\- No ha supuesto ningún esfuerzo. Shiro es un chico estupendo, y posee una mente aguda e inquisitiva.

\- Sí, así es, pero muchas personas simplemente... lo tratan con desdén.

\- Hay muchas personas estupidas señorita Sato.

Una lenta sonrisa, llena de inconfundible admiración, se extendió por el rostro de la ojijade, y la morena tuvo la sensación de haber sido agraciada con un regalo de valor incalculable. Contempló la mano pálida de la joven apoyada en su manga y se maravilló de que un contacto tan inocente fuera capaz de prender semejante fuego en ella. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos verdes de la joven Sato , que la contemplaban a su vez con un afecto que no hizo sino arderle aún más la sangre.

Ella bajó la mirada al lugar donde descansaba su mano, sobre la manga de la condesa. Con una tímida exclamación ahogada, retiró la mano, y la Wolf apenas pudo resistir el impulso de aferrarle los dedos y apretarlos contra sí.

De repente pareció hacer demasiado calor en aquella habitación cerrada. La de ojos celestes necesitaba poner distancia entre ambas, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, ella dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y se incorporó. ¿Habría notado también el calor?

Fue hasta la chimenea y contempló el enorme retrato que colgaba sobre la repisa de mármol.

\- ¿Es su padre? –preguntó

\- Sí –la condesa miró sin sentimiento alguno al hombre que la había engendrado.

Tonraq Wolf había proporcionado la semilla para crear a su hija, y hasta allí llegó su labor de "padre".

Supuso que muchos habrían retirado el retrato, pero a ella nunca se le ocurrió tal cosa; el imperdonable trato que dio su padre a Opal era la fuerza motriz que alimentaba la misión del _Ladrón de Novias_ , y se aseguraba de mirar todos los días la cara de su padre para no olvidar que... aquel codicioso bastardo había negociado con una hermosa joven como si ésta fuera un objeto, ni que sus imprudentes infidelidades habían avergonzado a su madre, ni que la había tratado con una cruel mezcla de indiferencia y desprecio.

No, jamás olvidaría la clase de hombre al que había jurado no parecerse nunca.

Sin embargo, el retrato la obsesionaba cada vez que lo miraba, porque no se podía negar el parecido físico existente entre su padre y ella, un hecho que le dolía. "Puede que me parezca ti, pero jamás seré como tú".

La señorita Sato examinaba el retrato con gran interés.

\- Me doy cuenta de que ha advertido el parecido –dijo la morena, haciendo acopio de fuerzas para la inevitable comparación, aunque de nuevo se dijo a sí misma que no importaba; el parecido era tan sólo físico.

\- En realidad –respondió la pelinegra al tiempo que se volvía a mirarla- no lo veo.

Korra se quedó perpleja.

\- ¿No lo ve? Todo el mundo dice que me parezco a mi padre.

Ella se tocó la barbilla con los dedos y lo estudió con expresión ceñuda.

\- Físicamente, supongo

\- ¿Y de qué otro modo puede ser?

La joven se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. Korra se levantó y se acercó a ella. El resplandor del fuego la iluminaba desde atrás y dejaba su rostro en sombra. La ojiazul le alzó la barbilla suavemente con un dedo hasta que los ojos de ambas se encontraron.

\- Dígamelo –la animo, sorprendida por la extraña necesidad de saber a qué se refería la joven-. Se lo ruego.

\- Sólo he querido decir que su padre parece... es decir, por lo visto poseía cierta... aspereza de carácter. Se aprecia ahí, en sus ojos. Alrededor de su boca. En su postura. Usted no tiene un espíritu tan severo.

\- ¿Lo cree así? –Korra rehusó preguntarse por qué le latía tan fuerte el corazón, ni por el placer que le produjeron aquellas palabras.

Su sorpresa debió de verse reflejada en su rostro, porque de inmediato la señorita Sato compuso una mueca de remordimiento.

\- Perdóneme, milady. Me temo que soy demasiado directa al hablar, pero no pretendía ofenderla. Lo que intentaba decir es que usted es mucho más linda.

\- Entiendo –La comisura de su boca se curvó hacia arriba y no pudo resistirse a tomarle el pelo- ¿Me considera linda, señorita Sato?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se humedeció los labios.

\- Bueno... sí. Estoy segura de que la mayoría de la gente estaría de acuerdo en que es usted... agradable a la vista. Desde luego muchas mujeres.

\- Ah. Y resulta innegable que usted es una mujer. Pero es bastante corta de vista, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, pero...

La condesa la interrumpió y cedió al impulso que le perseguía desde la primera vez que la vio: le retiró las gafas de la nariz. Luego retrocedió unos pasos y le preguntó:

\- ¿Y ahora qué piensa, señorita Sato?

Ella la miró entornando los ojos y apretó los labios como si reprimiese una sonrisa.

\- Estoy segura de que sigue siendo linda, aunque no la vea con nitidez.

\- En ese caso, acérquese

Ella dio un vacilante paso y volvió a entornar los ojos.

\- ¿Y bien? –inquirió la castaña.

\- Me temo que sigo viéndola borrosa, milady. Pero la lógica científica indica que su aspecto no ha cambiado.

\- Ah, pero en la ciencia siempre hay que poner a prueba las teorías. – la condesa dio un paso hacia ella- ¿Me ve ahora?

Asami se esforzó por no sonreír.

\- Continúa siendo un simple borrón, me temo.

Ella dio otro paso más. Ahora ya no los separaba ni un metro. Korra la miró fijamente, preparada para hallar nerviosismo, esperando ver ansiedad, anhelando contemplar el deseo arder en sus ojos; pero, en cambio, ella se limitó a observarla con mirada firme, con lo que parecía una distante frialdad, con las cejas levemente alzadas, como si ella fuera una especie de... espécimen científico. ¡Diablos!

\- ¿Sigo siendo un... cómo me ha llamado... ah, sí, un simple borrón?

\- Se está volviendo más nítida, pero todavía la veo borrosa en el contorno.

\- En ese caso, avíseme cuando consiga enfocarme.

Se inclinó hacia delante, muy despacio, observándole fijamente, deseando que reaccionase al calor que sabía que ardía en su mirada. Supo el instante exacto en que quedó enfocada; las caras de ambas estaban a no más de quince centímetros la una de la otra. La ojijade respiró hondo y sus pupilas se dilataron.

\- ¿Me ve ahora con nitidez? –preguntó la de ojos celestes suavemente

Ella tragó y afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Eh... sí. Está aquí. Aquí... mismo. Tan... cerca.

Su voz contenía una nota ronca que la castaña sintió como una caricia. Y sus ojos... sí, ahora brillaba en ellos la conciencia de la situación, el nuevo ardor que ella buscaba. Alargó una mano para tomarle la muñeca y quedó complacida al comprobar que el pulso de ella latía acelerado.

Posó la mirada en sus labios carmín y en ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe de deseo. La embargó aquel dulce aroma a jazmín y miel, que inundo todos sus sentidos. Simplemente, tenía que saber si sabía tan dulce como olía. Tenía que comprobarlo. Sólo una vez.

Antes de que pudiera olvidar todas las razones por las que no debía hacerlo, acerco su rostro y rozó suavemente los labios de la señorita Sato con los suyos. Suaves. Melosos. Y una pizca de vino. Con la curiosidad apenas satisfecha, la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó de nuevo, probando sus labios, envolviéndolos, jugando con ellos.

Cálidos. Dulces... Más. Necesitaba más.

Con la punta de la lengua recorrió el contorno del labio inferior para instarlo a abrirse para ella. La ojiverde dejó escapar un leve jadeo que llevó hasta ella una ráfaga de su respiración tibia y perfumada con vino. La Wolf lanzó un gemido y deslizó la lengua al interior de la delicada boca de Asami.

Calor. Miel. El paraíso.

Se llenó de su sabor dulce, y todas las cosas desaparecieron excepto ella. Espíritus, sabía maravillosamente, hasta el punto de que se sintió abrumada por un fuerte impulso de simplemente devorarla. La estrechó un poco más contra sí, apretándose a sus exuberantes curvas, saboreando su suavidad, enardecida por el modo sobrecogedor en que encajaba entre sus brazos. Así la había sentido el día en que la raptó, sólo que este abrazo era mucho más, porque esta vez ella se lo estaba devolviendo... con una sorpresa titubeante que se convirtió rápidamente en un creciente entusiasmo, el cual disolvió todo vestigio de autodominio que conservase.

Ella imitaba todas sus acciones, al principio tímidamente, como un estudiante al que se le presentara una nueva ecuación, pero aprendía rápido. Y con resultados devastadores. Mientras Korra la saboreaba, ella exploraba su boca con gesto igual de concienzudo, deslizando su suave lengua contra la de la condesa. Incluso cuando sus dedos se hundieron en su sedoso cabello negro alborotándoselo, los de ella le acariciaron el pelo corto.

Un grave gemido retumbó entre ambas ¿Procedente de quien? ¿De ella? La morena no lo supo. Lo único que supo fue que la sensación de tocarla era increíble, que sabía de manera increíble, y que quería más.

Mientras con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza, con la otra bajó lentamente por su espalda deleitándose en sus curvas suaves. Acarició con la palma sus glúteos y después la apretó más contra sí, sabiendo que notaria su intención de profundizar; en vez de retroceder, ella se tensó más contra su cuerpo.

Una gran excitación recorrió a Korra de arriba abajo, como una chispa sobre hojas secas. Su pulso se disparó borrándolo todo excepto a ella: la textura de su cabello, la fragancia de su piel, el sabor de su boca.

Más. Tenía que probar más. La morena se separó de los labios de la pelinegra y le recorrió el cuello dejando un rastro de besos, saboreando las vibraciones que percibía en la boca cada vez que ella dejaba escapar un ronco gemido.

-Asami...

El nombre le salió como un susurro entre los labios, incapaz de contenerlo. Acarició con la lengua el frenético latir de su pulso en la base de la garganta. Miel. Dios, ¿todo su cuerpo olería a miel?¿Tendría en todas partes aquel sabor? Pasó rápidamente por su mente una imagen de ambas, desnudas en su cama. Ella con los ojos vidriosos a causa del deseo y las piernas extendidas, expectante. Korra aferrada a sus caderas, tocando con la lengua su entrepierna humedecida...

La frente se le perló de sudor. Tenía que poner fin a aquella locura. Ahora, mientras todavía pudiera hacerlo. Aspiró aire, temblorosa y se obligó a incorporarse y finalizar el beso.

Al mirarla fijamente contuvo un gemido. Diablos, ella estaba tan excitada como la condesa; sus labios húmedos e inflamados y sin vestigio del labial rojo, exhalaban breves suspiros y permanecían entreabiertos, como si le rogasen que los besara otra vez. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas teñidas de carmesí. Korra posó la mirada en el pulso que latía veloz en la base de su cuello y luego en los senos, que aún seguían apretados contra los suyos. Imaginó sus pezones erectos y apenas contuvo el impulso introducir los dedos por debajo del corpiño para tocarlos.

En ese momento se abrieron sus párpados, y todo el control de la ojiazul estuvo a punto de desmoronarse ante aquella expresión turbia y lánguida. Notó que la asaltaba un estremecimiento y se apresuró a envolverla en su abrazo para absorber su temblor y empezar a sentirlo ella misma. Le apartó un mechón azabache de la mejilla rosa y esperó a que su mirada borrosa se enfocara en ella.

Cuando por fin sucedió, tuvo que apretar los dientes para resistir la expresión de sorpresa y emoción que se leía en sus ojos.

\- Por todos los espíritus –dijo ella-. Ha sido...

\- Delicioso. Deleitable. Divino –Una sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios-. Cuántas letras _d_ para describir a una mujer. O tal vez fuera mejor utilizar palabras con _e_.

\- No puedo negar que me viene a la cabeza la palabra "embriaguez"

La morena sintió pura satisfacción. Con su dedo índice tocó el carnoso labio inferior de la ojijade y murmuró:

\- Yo estaba pensando en exquisita. Y encantadora.

Asami se quedó inmóvil. De sus ojos fue desapareciendo lentamente todo vestigio de deseo, hasta que la miró fijamente con una expresión vacía. No, no estaba vacía del todo; se apreciaban sombras de decepción en sus ojos. Casi le pareció oírla decir: "Yo no soy encantadora. Usted es como todos los demás que han pasado estas últimas semanas soltándome cumplidos hipócritas".

Su expresión provocó en la condesa una sensación de dolor que no supo describir. Antes de que pudiese encontrar una manera de borrar aquella mirada de desilusión, ella apretó los labios y dio un paso atrás para liberarse de los fuertes brazos de la condesa.

\- ¿Puede darme mis gafas, por favor? –dijo en un tono frío .

\- Por supuesto

La castaño tomó las gafas de la repisa de la chimenea y se las entregó. Ella se apresuró a ponérselas y acto seguido se rodeó con los brazos como si quisiera protegerse de una súbita helada. Aspiró hondo varias veces y después levantó la barbilla y se encaró de frente a la Wolf.

Se sintió golpeada por un sentimiento de culpa. Maldición, ¿en qué estaba pensando para haberla besado de una manera tan apasionada? ¿Para haberla besado, siquiera? Una condesa jamás haría nada semejante y sabía que debía disculparse con sinceridad. Pero ¿cómo podía pedir disculpas por algo que parecía completamente inevitable? ¿Y cómo hacerle entender que de veras la consideraba encantadora?

Antes de que pudiera decidirse, la pelinegra dijo:

\- Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a buscar a mi hermano y me marche enseguida, lady Wolf.

Tenía razón. Las cosas entre ellas se habían salido de cauce, y Korra aceptaba toda la responsabilidad de la situación. Pero de todos modos se sintió abrumada por una enorme sensación de pérdida al percibir la frialdad de su tono. Apretó los puños mientras la miraba salir de la habitación; sí, lo mejor sería que se fuera. Pero, diablos, en su interior todo su ser deseaba que la pelinegra se quedase. No podía negarlo.

Pero que debía hacer? ¿qué diablos podía hacer al respecto? Ignoro el fuerte impulso de correr e ir tras ella. Su mente le dictaba que lo mejor era controlar su deseo de detenerla.

….

Por fin beso korrasami! Ufffff! La visita no fue tan inocente jajajaja

Muy agradecida por todos los hermoso comentarios, en verdad que motivan n.n

 **AlexandraArcher.- Jeje en serio muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, y bueno espero que este capitulo te agradara! Por cierto tu fic korrasami estuvo muy bello, espero que lo continúes la verdad tiene mucho potencial. Saludos!**

 **Elvimar.- jajaja espero que en este capitulo también sintieras calor por que vaya que yo si lo sentí**

 **jajaja saludos! y agradecida de que comentaras esta adaptación n.n**

 **.oso.- jajaja espero que disfrutaras el beso de estas geniales chicas, y bueno korra es muy complicada jajaja pero que tanto tiene que pensar jajaja agradecida por tus motivadores comentarios y esperando que disfrutaras este capitulo n.n**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- jaja créeme que si fuera mi fic no tendría tanta paciencia y desde un principio las hubiera apareado como conejos jajajaja, ojala y te agradara este capitulo y me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios.**

 **DjPuMa13g.- y bueno aquí el capitulo donde van a la mansión ojala y te haya gustado el beso korrasami, en serio que no sabes cuanto me alegran tus comentarios.**

 **Nobodyknows05.- gracias me da mucho gusto que esta pequeña adaptación te gustara, por cierto jeje tus fic me encantan y bueno no se si continuaras las traducciones que por cierto gracias por traducir esos fics korrasami son muy bellos. Saludos! y gracias por comentar n.n**

 **Love is wild animal Danirock.- jaja si adoro a korra es toda una dama muy galante y atenta jejeje, la novela es muy buena te la recomiendo tiene un poco de todo amor, drama, un poco de humor y bueno esta excelente por eso me anime a adaptarla al korrasami jejeje, saludos! y muchas gracias por los ánimos. n.n**

 **Ruha.- Hola! Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, en serio son muy motivadoras, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y bueno tu blog es excelente no sabes como me encanta la pagina de KORRASAMI LOVE saludos! y**

 **Muy agradecida que te tomaras un poco de tu ocupado tiempo en comentar esta adaptación n.n**

 **Blanche Vest.- hola! Espero que el beso no te decepcionara, un gran saludo y gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo en comentar n.n**

 **Obini.- jajaja si a mi también me suena muy elegante Lady Wolf aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jeje esa korra lo que provoca jaja en serio gracias por comentar y esperando que este capitulo te encante, saludos! n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Bueno solo para avisarles que este capitulo es algo erótico, así que solo es una pequeña advertencia por si alguien es sensible a estos temas.**

 **Un embriagador y placentero** _:_ _ **DESEO**_

Del London Times _ **:**_

 _El baile anual de m_ áscaras _celebrado en la casa de campo en Devon de la condesa Ringshire constituyó, como siempre, un evento memorable. Varios caballeros se disfrazaron del infame Ladrón de Novias, lo cual llevó a muchos invitados a especular, entre risas, con la idea de que tal vez se encontrara entre ellos el auténtico Ladrón de Novias, ¿Sería posible que fuera tan osado? Muchos invitados señalaron, además, que el Ladrón de Novias llevaba varias semanas sin ser noticia. Uno no puede por menos de preguntarse dónde y cuándo atacará de nuevo. Sin embargo, dado que todos los hombres no imposibilitados del país se hallan deseosos de cobrar la recompensa de diez mil libras que han puesto como precio a su cabeza, es seguro que el próximo secuestro del Ladrón de Novias será el último de su infame carrera._

Korra arrojó el periódico con molestia sobre la mesa de la sala y lanzó un suspiro.

Toda aquella especulación e interés por sus actividades constituían un arma de doble filo. Si bien llamaba la atención sobre el calvario de las mujeres que eran canjeadas mediante un matrimonio como si fueran posesiones de la familia, hacía que sus esfuerzos por rescatarlas fueran todavía más peligrosos. ¿Una recompensa de diez mil libras? Nadie resistiría a semejante fortuna. Si cometía el menor error, tendría que despedirse de su cabeza.

¿Cómo iría la investigación? ¿Se habría descubierto alguna pista más acerca de la identidad del _Ladrón de Novias_? Bumi no le había comunicado nada, pero quizás fuera ya hora de acudir directamente a las fuentes. Sí, tal vez fuera una acertada idea tener una charla informal con el magistrado; Bolin Beifong y la morena eran conocidos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez aquel mismo día o al siguiente le haría una visita al joven Beifong.

Su mirada se poso en la jarra de miel que descansaba sobre la mesa, al lado del periódico arrojado con enojo. La señorita Sato la había olvidado la noche anterior, en su prisa por marcharse. Había pensado en la posibilidad de recordárselo, pero luego descartó la idea; devolverle la jarra era la excusa perfecta para verla una vez más, y por mucho que ella deseara lo contrario, por alguna razón le era necesario hacerlo.

Se levantó y comenzó a pasear con expresión ceñuda. Maldición ¿cómo podía un simple beso, que había durando sólo unos instantes, haberla afectado tan profundamente? Se acordaba de cada segundo vivido, de cada uno de los matices de aquella boca, del cuerpo de la ojiverde apretado contra el suyo, del modo en que aquellas suaves curvas encajaban en sus manos. Maldición, a lo largo de los años había pasado incontables horas disfrutando de los sensuales encantos de otras mujeres. Y siempre, una vez saciada la pasión y completado el acto, simplemente las había... olvidado. Sin embargo, el beso que había compartido con la pelinegra, aquel encuentro ardiente y sin aliento de dos bocas, había quedado en su memoria como una marca grabada a fuego.

La noche anterior apenas había dormido. Acostada en su cama y excitada, revivió aquel beso una y otra vez. Después se torturó aún más imaginando lo que podría haber sucedido si ella no se hubiera marchado.

Con un gemido, la castaño se aferró la repisa de la chimenea con ambas manos y bajó la cabeza para perder su mirada en las danzantes llamas. La estaban inundando las imágenes que había intentado apartar durante toda la noche, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para hacerlas desaparecer. Pero en lugar de eso, se vio a sí misma quitándole el vestido a la de tez nívea y desnudándola centímetro a centímetro, sus bellos ojos verdes al principio agrandados por la sorpresa, luego cerrados mientras ella la besaba larga y profundamente. Acto seguido la llevaba hasta el sofá y abría la jarra de miel para introducir el dedo en ella. Luego, muy despacio, dibujaba un círculo dorado alrededor de su pezón erecto. Oyendo los roncos gemidos que le evocaban sensaciones habituales para sus oídos, lamía la delicia que acababa de crear. Cuando por fin levantaba la cabeza y volvía a introducir el dedo en la jarra, ella la miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos nublados por el deseo. "¿Qué piensa saborear a continuación, milady?" "Todo tu cuerpo. Y luego..."

En ese instante unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su fantasía erótica. Se pasó las manos por la cara, que le ardía. Fue consiente entonces del calor que inundaba su entrepierna y de su propia humedad. Diablos. Se trataba de la….. nunca calmada excitación que le provocaba la señorita Sato. Se deslizó hasta sentarse sobre el sillón, cogió el periódico y lo coloco sobre su regazo.

\- Adelante

Entró un criado que le tendió una bandeja de plata en la que descansaba un sobre sellado.

\- Acaba de llegar esto, excelencia. El mensajero ha indicado que es urgente y que debía aguardar respuesta.

La condesa tomó la carta y se quedó de una pieza al reconocer su nombre escrito con la inconfundible y elegante caligrafía de Opal. Despidió al criado con un gesto.

\- Llamare cuando tenga lista mi contestación.

En el instante en que se cerró la puerta, la ojiazul rompió el sello de lacre. Le temblaban las manos de miedo cuando desplegó la hoja ¿Habría vuelto a hacerle daño aquel bastardo de Tarrlok? "En ese caso, ese maldito ya esta muerto".

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, leyó rápidamente la carta.

 _Mi querida Korra:_

 _Te escribo para informarte de que Tarrlok ha muerto. Falleció el miércoles pasado,por enfrenamiento en un duelo. Su hermano mayor se trasladará aquí tan pronto se lo permitan sus asuntos. Me ha indicado que puedo continuar viviendo aquí, pero yo desearía partir lo antes posible. Abrigo la esperanza de que la oferta que me hiciste aun siga vigente y que pueda quedarme en casa, al menos hasta encontrar otro alojamiento._

 _Espero ansiosa tu respuesta._

 _Con Amor_ _ **:**_ _Opal_

La tensión fue abandonando lentamente los hombros de la de piel achocolatada, que dejó escapar un largo suspiro. A continuación, fue hasta el escritorio, extrajo papel con el membrete de Wolf y escribió con todo cuidado tres palabras a su hermana: "Vuelve a casa".

Asami estaba sentada en su roca plana favorita, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas levantadas y asomando los pies por debajo de su viejo y cómodo vestido rojo oscuro.

Por su mente pasaron de nuevo las vívidas imágenes de la noche anterior, que le provocaban una mezcla contradictoria de alegría, desilusión y vergüenza, ingredientes emocionales que se combinaban para dar lugar a una dolorosa confusión.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó borrar a la condesa de su memoria... borrar el momento en que la tocó, la miró, la besó, la hizo sentirse más viva de lo que se había sentido nunca, mientras en su interior afloraban sensaciones desconocidas que enardecían su cuerpo de una manera tan maravillosa que la dejaba sin respiración. Que la dejaba dolorida. Extasiada. Con ganas de más.

Y entonces le sobrevino la decepción.

Lanzó un gemido y volvió la cabeza para apoyar la mejilla contra el lado que iluminaba el sol. "Tal vez fuera mejor utilizar palabras con _e_. Yo estaba pensando en "exquisita"... y "encantadora".

La había halagado, de forma muy parecida a los falsos admiradores que últimamente no cesaban de reclamar su compañía con uno u otro pretexto, con tal de interrogarla acerca del _Ladrón de Novias_. Casi todos la habían llenado de cumplidos, desde adorable hasta maravillosa, y ella los había soportado arreglándoselas de algún modo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

"Encantadora". Espíritus, ¿por qué le habría dicho la condesa que era encantadora? Era una descarada falsedad. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella no sabía que tenía el mismo encanto que una pared? Por alguna razón, el oírle pronunciar aquella palabra había surtido el efecto de un cubo de agua que le hubiera caído encima y la hubiera devuelto brusca y cruelmente a la realidad.

"Encantadora". Sí, lady había Wolf había escogido la misma palabra que había empleado uno de sus nuevos admiradores, un tal señor Hasook, justo al comienzo de su reciente popularidad. Por un momento de locura, sorpresa y placer, le creyó a aquel joven... hasta que lo oyó una hora más tarde riendo con otro caballero junto a las ventanas francesas, por las que había salido ella para tomar un poco de ansiado aire fresco.

\- Es muy fea, esa señorita Sato– comentó el señor Hasook.

\- Pero si le he oído a usted llamarla "encantadora" –replicó su compañero con una risita.

\- Jamás han pronunciado mis labios una mentira más evidente –repuso el señor Hasook-. Casi me ahogué al pronunciarla.

Y ahora resulta que la condesa también la había llamado encantadora.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se la limpió con un gesto de enfado. No había esperado semejante falsedad en ella..., en la mujer que había hecho latir su tonto corazón casi desde el principio. Había creído que ella era diferente, pero estaba claro que de su boca fluían palabras huecas como las de los demás.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se recreó en el inútil ejercicio de desear ser en verdad una mujer encantadora , una de aquellas mujeres que atraían la atención de una mujer como la condesa. Hacía años que había enterrado esos sueños tan vanos, no era lógico perder el tiempo queriendo un imposible.

El ceño le arrugó la frente ante una repentina idea. Si bien cuestionaba la sinceridad de aquel cumplido, no cabía duda de que la condesa había sentido deseo hacia ella. Su forma de besarla, de tocarla y abrazarla lo decían a gritos. Encantadora o no, ella la había deseado. Y por todo espíritu sabía que la pelinegro también había sentido ese deseo.

Se levanto y procedió a aplicar la lógica a los hechos, apretando los labios. Sí, ella había musitado afirmaciones falsas en relación con su aspecto, pero ¿debía enojarse con la morena por ser amable? ¿Por ser educada? Espíritus ¿qué quería que dijera la pobre? ¿Que ella le recordaba a una rana?

Hasta la noche anterior, ninguna persona había dado muestras de desearla, de querer besarla y tocarla. Pero la condesa sí. Y, que los espíritus la ayudasen, ella quería que la deseara de nuevo. Jamás se había atrevido a abrigar esperanzas de ser destinataria de la pasión de otra mujer; era muy posible que aquélla fuera su única oportunidad de vivir una aventura que su corazón anhelaba: conocer a una mujer. En todos los sentidos de la palabra.

¿Podría pensar de verdad en la posibilidad de convertirse en la amante de lady Wolf? El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió un intenso calor en el rostro. "Sí, ésta es mi oportunidad de experimentar algo con lo que siempre he soñado: pasión. Con una mujer capaz de hacer que corra fuego por mis venas".

Por supuesto, el matrimonio quedaba descartado. Lady Wolf jamás se plantearía casarse con alguien como ella. Ella desposaría a un diamante de primera, una dama joven, fresca y de la aristocracia, que poseyera una cara bonita y una dote a su altura. Pero su reacción de la noche anterior indicaba claramente que no rechazaba hacer el amor con ella.

Hacer el amor. La aventura de toda una vida. Cerró lentamente los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Siempre había soñado vivir aventuras, pero desde su fallido secuestro era como si se hubieran abierto todas las compuertas. Sus antiguos y vagos anhelos se habían transformado en un deseo profundo y dolorido. Sí, el trabajo que realizaba en el laboratorio la llenaba, pero a medida que iba haciéndose mayor reconocía que, aunque su mente se encontraba satisfecha, algo dentro de ella quería más. Y sabía perfectamente qué era.

Lady Wolf.

Se sujetó el estómago para calmar los nervios que lo agitaban. La amante de la condesa. Santo espíritu ¿se atrevería? Todos sus antiguos deseos reprimidos le contestaron a gritos: ¡Sí!

Pero había varias cosas a tener en cuenta. Desde luego, haría falta mucha discreción para evitar que cayera un escándalo tanto sobre ella como sobre su familia. ¿Y qué pasaría si no sabía cómo hacerlo? Por lógica, había maneras de hacerlo, y aunque ella no sabía cuáles eran, seguro que sus hermanas sí. Pero lo mejor sería preguntar sólo a una de ellas; cuantas menos personas estuvieran enteradas de su plan, mejor. Quizá la más adecuada fuese Kuvira, pues siempre estaba al corriente de las habladurías de Londres y parecían fascinarla de modo particular las aventuras entre mujeres. "Diré que deseo saberlo solo por efectos de investigación científica. Seguro que a Kuvira no se le ocurrirá sospechar que tengo la intención de tener una amante".

Sintió una punzada de emoción ante la perspectiva de vivir semejante aventura. Quería descubrir cómo era la pasión, y de primera mano. Santos espíritus , aquel beso había estado a punto de derretirle las rodillas. ¿Cómo sería compartir otras intimidades con la condesa, acariciarse mutuamente... unir sus cuerpos? No lo sabía, pero estaba desesperada por averiguarlo.

La sobresaltó el ruido de una ramita al quebrarse. Volvió la cabeza y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

A su espalda se erguía lady Wolf .

La de ojos celestes la miró y se quedó inmóvil al ver su expresión. Venía con la esperanza de que ella no la mirase con el mismo gesto de desilusión que la noche anterior. Y no la miró. Pero no estaba preparada para el espectáculo que encontró.

Diablos, parecía estar... excitada. Las mejillas enrojecidas, la respiración agitada, un brillo inconfundible de deseo detrás de las gafas. ¿Qué demonios estaría pensando?

Ella cogió sus gastados zapatos y se los calzó. La castaña alcanzo a ver brevemente un tobillo esbelto, que afectó a su pulso mucho más de lo que debería.

Tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le dijo:

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Sato

\- Lady Wolf

Aceptó la mano de la condesa, y en el instante en que se juntaron sus palmas Korra experimentó un calor que le ascendió por el brazo.

La ayudó a incorporarse. La tenía a no más de treinta centímetros de sí, sus hermosos cabellos azabaches algo revueltos, su aroma a miel la envolvía igual que una fragante red. El deseo de besarla, de sentirla, la golpeó con la violencia de un puñetazo. Aunque su cerebro le decía que le soltase la mano, movió los dedos de modo que las palmas de ambas tuviesen un contacto más íntimo.

\- Pensé que tal vez la encontraría aquí –dijo con suavidad

\- ¿Deseaba hablar conmigo?

"No. Deseo arrancar ese vestido de tu exuberante cuerpo y recorrerte entera con la lengua. Y cuando haya terminado de saborearte, quiero..." la morena sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

\- ¿Hablar con usted? Eh... sí

\- ¿Sobre lo de anoche?

\- Pues sí.

Demonios, estaba hablando como una imbécil, pero no esperaba un tono tan directo. Con todo, debería haberlo esperando de ella.

La señorita Sato asintió rápidamente.

\- Estupendo, porque yo también deseo hablarle de eso. No debería haberme marchado de una manera tan brusca. Usted fue sumamente generosa con Shiro y conmigo, y le pido disculpas.

\- No es necesario que...

\- He reflexionado mucho sobre este asunto, y entiendo perfectamente por qué dijo lo que dijo.

\- ¿Ah, si?

\- Sí. Al fin y al cabo, no podía decirme la verdad. No obstante, agradezco su esfuerzo por...

\- ¿A qué se refiere con "la verdad"? ¿Está sugiriendo que le he mentido?

Ella frunció el entrecejo y los labios, analizando la pregunta.

\- Considero que la palabra "mentir" resulta demasiado fuerte. Tal vez sea mejor decir que "disfrazó" las cosas. Comprendo que sólo intentaba ser cortés, pero en el futuro preferiría que no dijera esa clase de bobadas.

Korra comprendió a qué se refería. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella singular e increíble mujer no tuviera idea de su propio atractivo?

\- No le mentí. Ni disfracé nada. –Se llevó la mano pálida a los labios y depositó un beso en los dedos. A continuación, la rodeó con el otro brazo y la acercó hasta que los senos de ella le rozaron los propios-. Es cierto que es encantadora –dijo con suavidad al tiempo que la miraba fijamente para que ella viera la sinceridad que había en su mirada. Los ojos de ella reflejaban desconcierto, como si quisiera creerlo pero no pudiera y la pelicastaña deseo demostrárselo, decírselo, hacérselo saber-. No lo digo por cortesía, sino porque es verdad.

Se llevó al pecho las dos manos de Asami y le apretó las palmas contra su corazón, que latía acelerado. Después, deslizó muy despacio un dedo por su mejilla, mientras murmuraba:

\- Fíjese en su piel, por ejemplo. Es muy suave, sin un solo defecto. Como la seda más fina.

\- Tengo algunas pecas en la nariz

Una sonrisa afloró a los labios de la condesa

\- Ya lo sé. Y son de lo más seductoras –Tomó un mechón de pelo suelto entre los dedos-. Y su cabello es...

\- Rebelde.- murmuro la pelinegra.

\- Brillante. Suave –Se acercó el mechón a la cara y aspiró.- Fragante – Acto seguido, procedió a quitarle las gafas despacio y se las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta- Y luego están sus ojos. Son extraordinarios. Grandes y expresivos, cálidos e inteligentes. ¿Sabía que cuando sonríe brillan como dos hermosas esmeraldas? ¿Sabía que su sonrisa sería capaz de alumbrar una habitación a oscuras?

Ella la miraba fijamente. Parpadeó dos veces y luego se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

La mirada de la condesa se posó en su boca pintada de carmesí y el pulso le dio un brinco. Recorrió lentamente el contorno de los labios con la yema del dedo y susurró:

\- Su boca es... fascinante. Exuberante. Y con ese tono rojo pasional, lista para ser besada.

Se acerco y le rozó los labios con los suyos una vez, dos, para continuar después a lo largo del mentón. Cuando llegó a la oreja, atrapó el lóbulo entre los dientes con suavidad y disfrutó del estremecimiento que la sacudió. Inhaló profundamente para llenarse de su fragancia, como si fuera un elixir.

\- Su olor –susurró junto a su suave cuello- es mucho más que encantador. Aunque viva cien años, jamás volveré a oler la miel sin que usted me venga a la memoria. Resulta torturante, tentador –Le tocó la piel con la lengua y se le escapó un gemido- Un tormento. Hay muchas palabras con _t_ para describir a una mujer.

Un gemido tembloroso subió a la garganta de Asami y Korra retrocedió para contemplar su rostro sonrojado.

\- Encantadora –reiteró firmemente- En todos los sentidos. Por dentro y por fuera. Nunca permita que nadie le diga lo contrario. Y no se lo crea jamás.

Ella la contemplaba sin pestañear, con los ojos como platos. Tenía las manos apoyadas en la camisa de la morena, irradiando calor sobre su pecho, un calor que se le extendía por el abdomen y le llegaba a la ingle. Teniendo su blando cuerpo presionado contra el suyo desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, sabía que la pelinegra notaba su excitación, y quería que así fuera; quería que ella apreciara la evidencia innegable de su deseo, la prueba de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

En ese momento la ojijade se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

\- Nadie me ha dicho nunca cosas como ésas

\- Eso me resulta imposible de creer. Pero recuerdo que anoche coincidíamos en que la mayoría de las personas son estupidas.

La pelinegro tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, mientras una lenta sonrisa se le extendía por toda la cara. Para la Wolf fue como si el sol la inundase con su dorado resplandor.

\- Yo también creo que usted es encantadora –susurró ella al fin.

Aquel sencillo cumplido la conmovió como ninguna otra frase pronunciada jamás por mujer alguna. Sintió la corriente del deseo vibrando en sus venas, anulando su sentido común, apartando a un lado su raciocinio. En su mente comenzó a sonar una única palabra, que manifestaba su deseo.

 _Mía. Mía. Mía._

Incapaz de detenerse, hundió los dedos en el cabello de ella, tirando de la cinta que sujetaba su melena azabache que se derramó sensualmente sobre sus hombros. La envolvió su aroma, inundó sus sentidos, ahogó su razón. Acerco su rostro y la besó muy despacio, muy hondo, deslizando la lengua en su boca para retirarla a continuación, en una sensual danza que su cuerpo ansiaba practicar con ella. Asami respondió a cada uno de sus movimientos moviendo su lengua contra la de la morena, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, apretándose contra su cuerpo.

 _Mía. Mía. Mía._

Sin interrumpir el beso, fue retrocediendo hasta que se apoyó contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Atrajo a la ojijade hacia sí para deslizar las manos hasta sus redondos glúteos. Luego la apretó contra su cuerpo y empezó a frotarse lentamente contra ella, un movimiento que le provocó una llamarada que le incendió todo el cuerpo. Con un gruñido grave y gutural, fue subiendo las manos hasta la cintura de la blanquecina y después hasta sus pechos. Las manos se le llenaron de la muselina que los recubría y sus pezones endurecidos se le hincaron en las palmas.

Apartó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a recorrerle el cuello con besos húmedos y apasionados. Asami dejó escapar largos gemidos de placer al tiempo que se arqueaba contra la castaño, incitándola. La condesa deslizó los dedos dentro de su corpiño y le acarició los pezones. Su gemido se confundió con el de ella y entonces levantó la cabeza para devorarle la boca en otro beso fogoso. La pelinegra se agitó contra su cuerpo que reaccionó con una sacudida. Que los espíritus la ayudaran: la deseaba, la necesitaba.

 _Mía. Mía. Mía._

La ojiceleste bajó una mano para buscar el borde del vestido de la pelinegra y comenzó a levantarlo muy despacio. Introdujo la mano por debajo de la tela y pasó los dedos por el muslo desnudo, suave como la seda. Ella contuvo una exclamación y Korra se irguió ligeramente para mirarla con ojos nublados por el deseo.

Espíritus, era una mujer increíble. Ruborizada, excitada, los labios rojos e hinchados por sus ardientes besos, los pezones duros bajo el delgado vestido, el pecho subiendo y bajando por la excitación. Era todo lo que podía desear y la tenía allí, lista para ella. Si movía la mano sólo unos centímetros podría acariciar su parte más íntima... aquellos pliegues inflamados que sabía que estaban suaves y húmedos. Preparados para ser acariciados y profanados. Y luego...

"Y luego ¿qué? –le gritó la voz de la conciencia rompiendo la niebla de sensualidad que la envolvía- ¿Piensas hacerle el amor así, contra el árbol? ¿A una virgen? Y si lo haces ¿qué harás después con ella? ¿Desposarla?" Y a continuación de la voz irritada de su conciencia le llegaron las palabras de Bumi: "Es inocente, justo la clase de mujer que podría ver en sus intenciones más de lo que usted pretende".

Entonces se cernió sobre ella la realidad, como un manto frío y húmedo. Sacó la mano de debajo del vestido, sujetó a la joven Sato por las muñecas y la apartó de sí.

Ella respiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones. Sentía un vívido deseo en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en la ingle. Korra notaba que su feminidad estaba húmeda y tensa, dolorida de un modo que no había experimentado jamás; un dolor maravilloso, del que aún no estaba saciada.

La ojijade que ya no sentía la excitante presión de la condesa, hizo un esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. La vio reclinada contra el árbol, sujetándola a un brazo de distancia por la cintura. Entrecerró los ojos para mirarla, y aunque estaba borrosa, distinguió con facilidad su respiración trabajosa y su expresión intensa.

Gracias a Raava! todavía la sujetaba, pues de lo contrario se habría derrumbado en el suelo flácidamente. Aspiró aire varias veces e intentó calmar su frenético pulso y recuperar el dominio de sí misma.

Cuando por fin encontró la voz, preguntó:

\- ¿Por qué no continúa?

Las manos de la morena, soltaron a la pelinegra como si su tacto quemara y la miro algo incrédula.

\- Porque no habría podido parar –Soltó una risita carente de humor-Créame, este esfuerzo ha estado a punto de matarme. ¿Tiene idea de lo cerca que ha estado de hacerle el amor?

Asami sintió una profunda excitación . Hizo acopio de todo su valor para decir:

\- ¿Y tiene usted idea de lo mucho que yo deseaba que me lo hiciera? .- pronuncio la pelinegra con voz ronca.

Korra se quedó asombrada.

\- No podemos hacerlo – expreso cuando consiguió recuperarse.

Asami alzó apenas la barbilla y pronunció las palabras que esperaba de todo corazón que le hicieran emprender la mayor aventura de su vida.

\- ¿Por qué no?

…

Uuuuuu! Asami tranquila jajajaja! Soy yo o hace calor jajajaja

Como siempre Agradezco a los que leen y un agradecimiento especial a los que se toman un poco de tiempo en leer esta adaptación son muy lindos y motivadores todas sus hermosas palabras.

 **AlexandraArcher.- Hola! Muy agradecida por tus hermosas y motivadoras palabras, y bueno con respecto a tu historia animo! Yo se que tu** **puedes como te mencione tu** **historia es genial y va a ver gente que si le encante y fascine como a mí. Y jejeje me mato lo de Comunidad con K de korra jajajajaja la verdad amo con todo mi corazón el korrasami y con esta adaptación solo estoy poniendo mi granito de arena jejejeje de nuevo gracias por los ánimos y esperando que este capitulo lo hayas disfrutado n.n saludos!**

 **. - jajajaj si también en el mió tuvieron unos peculiares resultados jajajaja así que te entiendo y bueno esperando que este capitulo te agrade y que no hayas tenido esos pequeños inconvenientes a la hora de leer este capitulo jejejeje saludos! y de nuevo muchas gracias por animarte a comentar n.n**

 **Ruha.- de nada la verdad tu pagina es excelente y deseo de todo corazón que siga creciendo y bueno también agradecerte que este fic te guste la verdad no creí que gustara esta adaptación, pero me alegra saber que si hubo gente que le agradara, ufffff! Este capitulo estuvo algo intenso jejeje ojala y también te haya agradado y en serio muchas gracias por comentar tus palabras me hacen muy feliz! saludos!**

 **Elvimar.- jejeje espero que te gustara esta nueva actualización y jejeje gracias a mi me encanta que la historia te este gustando! Agradecida de que comentes,adoro tus comentarios n.n**

 **Montielowsky.- Hola! Espero que este capitulo resolviera tus dudas de por que Asami es un poco desconfiada con la condesa, gracias por tus comentarios y esperando que este capitulo sea de tu agrado n.n**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- uffff! Y vaya beso jejeje, esperando que este te guste este nuevo capitulo y bueno siempre es un gusto leer tus hermosos comentarios saludos!**

 **Obini.- si el beso estuvo ufff! Jejeje y bueno e aquí nuevo capitulo y esperando que te gustara y si lo usual es ver a tenzin como consejero de Korra pero no se jejeje Bumi se me hace un gran personaje y debieron de haberle dado mas protagonismo en la serie jejeje bueno es mi opinión, como siempre gracias por comentar tus palabras son muy motivadoras.**

 **DjPuMa13g.- siiiii no sabes también lo que me duelen los fics donde a mi Korra la hacen sufrir u.u, pero bueno aquí Asami tuvo sus buenas razones jejeje, ojala que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo en comentar n.n**

 **Tsunade koishiro.- Muchas gracias por comentar! saludos! espero que la adaptación te siga agradando n.n**

 **Blanche Vest.- Hola! Me alegra que disfrutas el capitulo del beso, y si como es de la época victoriana como que tiene un aire de belleza y elegancia, a mi me encanta que te este gustando la adaptación y créeme si pudiera actualizaba diario si no fuera por que tengo trabajo y responsabilidades que todo adulto tiene jajajaja, y bueno contestando tu pregunta de lo largo de la historia en tres capítulos más terminamos…. la mitad de la novela jejeje la historia tendrá mas de 20 capítulos, aun va ver muchas intrigas, drama, romance y varios momentos eróticos y un constante estira y afloja por parte de nuestras queridas Asami y Korra, gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo en comentar y muy agradecida por tus hermosas palabras.**

 **NioFujuyima32.-Hola! Trato de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda en serio jejeje y de nada adoro el korrasami a morir y solo quería hacer mi pequeña aportación. Muchas gracias por comentar en serio que tus lindas palabras son muy motivadoras n.n.**


	10. Chapter 10

**UNA PROPUESTA INTERESANTE**

\- ¿Que por qué no? –Korra clavó los ojos en la pelinegra , completamente asombrada. Asami la miraba a su vez con la cabeza ladeada, aguardando una explicación. Tras lo que se le antojó una eternidad, la morena se aclaró la garganta por fin y dijo-: Estoy segura de que comprende la razón por la que no podemos seguir adelante con esto. Podría haber graves consecuencias... y no me encuentro en situación de poder ofrecerle matrimonio.

La pelinegro levantó las cejas.

\- Yo no espero ninguna propuesta matrimonial.

\- Entonces ¿qué es lo que espera exactamente?.- expresó la Wolf algo contrariada.

\- Que compartamos una aventura maravillosa

A la morena se le disparó el corazón. Trató de tomar aire; pero parecía tener los pulmones comprimidos, como si se estuvieran bajo el peso de una roca enorme.

Aquella respuesta le había dejado atónita. Desde luego, se alegró inmensamente y anheló compartir una aventura con aquella mujer, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer tal cosa? Su conciencia le acosaría sin piedad. Entre ellas estaba prolongándose el silencio y comprendió que tenía que decir algo.

\- Por mucho que me halague la disposición que usted muestra, me temo que debemos dejarlo así.

La ojijade frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada.

\- Oh, vaya ¿Es que ya tiene una amante?

La de ojos azules cual zafiro sintió un intenso calor que le subía por la nunca y terminaba en su parte intima.

\- No, en este momento no.

La expresión de la blanquecina fue de alivio.

\- entonces, no puede negar que me desea.

\- Es evidente. Pero hay en juego mucho más que el mero hecho de satisfacer mis deseos – la condesa se pasó las manos por la cara-. Está claro que usted no ha recapacitado sobre esto...

\- Todo lo contrario, sí lo he hecho.

\- ¿De verdad? Pues no ha tenido en cuenta su reputación, que resultaría completamente arruinada.

\- Sólo si se enterase alguien. Yo no pienso contárselo a nadie. ¿Y usted?

\- Por supuesto que no. Pero por más discretas que fuésemos, alguien sospecharía y haría correr el rumor: un criado, un vecino, alguien de su familia. Resulta imposible esconder una aventura en un pueblo tan cerrado como Tunbridge Wells.

\- No estoy de acuerdo –la ojijade respiró hondo y entrelazó las este pueblo se me considera rara, excéntrica, insulsa, una solterona y un ratón de biblioteca. Nadie, ni por un instante, daría crédito a la idea de que una mujer, y mucho menos una mujer como usted, me concediera más que una mirada fugaz. A mí misma me resulta casi imposible de creer. De hecho, me atrevería incluso a decir que si las dos estuviéramos en una sala atestada de gente y anunciáramos que nos habíamos convertido en amantes, nadie nos creería.

Muy probablemente la joven Sato tenía razón y eso le provocó una oleada de rabia contra cada uno de los estupidos que le habían negado su atención. Despreciables idiotas.

\- Me estoy acercando rápidamente a los veintiséis –prosiguió tiempo que acepté las limitaciones que me imponen mis inusuales aficiones, pero eso nunca me ha impedido anhelar una aventura en mi vida. Y pasión.

En sus ojos centellearon una frágil esperanza y un profundo anhelo, que a la de tez morena le encogieron el corazón. Maldición, tenía que convencerla de que era una mala idea tomarla a ella como amante, pero debía hacerlo sin humillarla. No obstante, le estaba resultando muy difícil: le dolía la entrepierna de deseo y lo único que quería era poseer a la de tez blanca.

La ojiazul tomo delicadamente la mano de la pelinegra y enlazó sus dedos en los de ella. Su contacto le provocó un agradable calor a lo largo del brazo, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estrecharla con ardor y mandar al diablo su maldita conciencia.

\- Desde mi encuentro con el _Ladrón de Novias_ –dijo ella suavemente-no he podido reprimir mi necesidad de aventuras. Es como si _él_ hubiera abierto una compuerta en mi interior.

La Wolf se quedó petrificada.

\- ¿ _El Ladrón de Novias_? ¿Qué tiene _él_ que ver con esto?

\- Me hizo sentir... viva. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba... ciertas cosas.

Korra apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Cosas como un amante?

La de piel blanca le sostuvo la mirada sin mover un solo músculo

\- Sí

La castaño sintió una irracional punzada de celos, y le soltó la mano con brusquedad.

\- En ese caso, quizá deba acudir con su oferta al _Ladrón de Novias_.

Ella se sonrojó y a la condesa le rechinaron los dientes. No había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que la joven Sato pudiera albergar sentimientos de... amante hacia su otra personalidad.

\- Es improbable que vuelva a verlo

"Sí, de lo más improbable".- pensó la condesa con furia contenida

\- ¿Y si lo viera?

\- No me hizo insinuación alguna de que me... deseara.

Diablos ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que deseaba experimentar la pasión y lujuria con el _Ladrón de Novias_? La idea de que ella deseara a otra persona, con independencia de que en realidad fuera ella, le hizo sentir un enojo irracional.

Pero se tragó su creciente cólera y dijo con frialdad:

\- ¿Se ha parado a pensar que su aventura podría dar como resultado consecuencias para usted y su familia?

\- Sí, pero, como le he dicho, es difícil que algo así pase y en tal caso estoy dispuesta a afrontarlas. En este momento son otros aspectos los que realmente me preocupan.

\- ¿Otros aspectos?

\- Aun no tengo idea de cuáles sean los métodos que utilizan dos mujeres para hacer el amor.

\- ¿Aún? –Se pasó la mano por el pelo- ¿Y cómo piensa averiguarlo?

Ella alzó las cejas

\- ¿Los conoce usted?

\- Naturalmente.

Los labios de la pelinegra se curvaron en una sonrisa de alivio.

\- Perfecto. Entonces podrá instruirme en todo lo que necesito saber y hacer.

\- No pienso hacer nada de eso. No necesita esa información, porque yo no voy a ser su amante. –Se pasó la mano por la cara y sacudió la cabeza- ¿Y si en el futuro decide casarse? –En el momento en que lo dijo, por la mente de la morena pasó una imagen de la pelinegro, rodeada por los brazos de una persona sin rostro, una imagen que estuvo a punto de matarla de celos

\- No tengo el menor deseo de casarme. Me siento comprometida con mis trabajos científicos, además estoy trabajando en algo que espero que cambie la vida de las personas y espero poder viajar algún día. Si quisiera ser una esposa, podría haber accedido a una boda que recientemente arreglaron mis padres. Le doy mi palabra de que no intentaré sacarle una propuesta de matrimonio.

\- Eso es muy sensato, ya que yo tampoco tengo intención de casarme nunca. Y no me gustaría que nada que me obligasen a ello.

\- Entiendo. Pero ¿qué pasará con su título nobiliario?

\- Morirá conmigo –contestó la Wolf con tono rígido y decidido.

La ojijade lanzó un suspiro y dijo-: Bien, pues ya que hemos hablado del tema y superado todos los obstáculos...

Los espíritus sabían cuánto ansiaba la condesa hacerle el amor a la hermosa mujer de labios rojos. Pero con aquella maldita voz de la conciencia que no dejaba de martillearle el cerebro, se sentía empujada a salvarla de sí misma, porque, pese a sus protestas, se veía a las claras que aquella joven no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que tenía que perder.

Contuvo el intenso deseo que amenazaba con pulverizar sus buenas intenciones, la tomó por los brazos y la miró a los ojos. Rogando que ella viera cuán profundo era su pesar, le dijo:

\- No puedo ser su amante. Y no es porque no la desee, porque sí la deseo –dejó escapar una risita seca- y con gran desesperación. Pero no puedo, no quiero ser la responsable de su deshonra.

Ella alzó la barbilla un poco más.

\- Ya le he dicho que nadie le pediría cuentas de cualquier efecto adverso que pudiera acarrear nuestra asociación.

\- Entiendo. Pero no soy capaz de marcharme sencillamente o volver la espalda a las responsabilidades.

En los ojos de ella brilló la confusión.

\- Pero ¿qué sucedió con sus anteriores amantes? ¿Acaso no le preocupaba la reputación de ellas?

Korra experimentó una oleada de ternura. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y le rozó las mejillas con los pulgares.

\- Ninguna de mis anteriores amantes era tan inocente. Su relación conmigo, o con cualquier otro, no ponía en peligro su estatus social. Pero el de usted resultaría arruinado. Y yo no puedo desentenderme de eso.

Aquellas palabras robaron toda expresión a sus ojos.

\- Entiendo –Se apartó de la condesa con un movimiento brusco-. En tal caso, supongo que lo mejor será que regrese a mi casa. ¿Me da mis gafas, por favor?

\- Por supuesto.

La morena sacó las gafas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las entregó. Observó cómo se las ponía, sintiendo una aguda punzada de pérdida.

Tras ajustarse las gafas, Asami le dedicó un gesto formal con la cabeza.

\- Me despido de usted, lady Wolf– Y, girando sobre los talones, emprendió el regreso.

Una despedida. No había forma de confundir el significado de aquellas palabras ni el tono de su voz. Estaba claro que era la última vez que esperaba verla. Mejor así. Debería estar contenta. Pero, maldita sea, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho ante la idea de no verla nunca más. De no ver su sonrisa, ni oírla reír, ni tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor...

La castaña apretó los labios para no gritar su nombre, plantó los pies al suelo firmemente para no echar a correr tras ella, apretó los puños para no abrazarla y fundirse en ella. Y finalmente cerró los ojos con fuerza, para no tener que ver cómo se alejaba la joven Sato muy lejos de ella.

Había obrado correctamente. Con nobleza, aunque jamás sabría dónde había encontrado fuerzas para resistirse a su oferta.

Jamás lo sabría. En efecto, ya nunca sabría cómo era tener a Asami Sato debajo de ella. Encima de ella. Enredada en ella. Saborear cada centímetro de esa tentadora piel nívea. Pronunciando su nombre en un gemido. Despertar en ella la pasión y lujuria que tanto ansiaba conocer... y que deseaba compartir con ella.

Entonces abrió los ojos. El sendero por el que se había marchado se veía ahora desierto. Se obligó a moverse y dio media vuelta con intención de irse, pero sus pies se pararon en seco al fijarse en la jarra de miel. La había dejado junto a unos matorrales antes de acercarse a ella. Al instante le asaltó una serie de imágenes: el placer que experimentó ella al ver el regalo, sus ojos brillantes de deseo cuando ella la besó, su expresión seria y dolorosamente esperanzada mientras le preguntaba si quería ser su amante.

Se maldijo a sí misma.

Sí, ciertamente era una mujer noble.

Una noble estupida con un pesar en el corazón que no desaparecería jamás.

La pelinegra, sentada en su escritorio, tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la pulida superficie de madera . "La condesa se ha rehusado. Debería de olvidarme de eso y quitarme la idea de la cabeza".

Por desgracia, su cerebro no colaboraba en absoluto.

Apretó los labios y dejó escapar un lento suspiro. Aquel rechazo debería haberla avergonzado, humillado, escarmentado. Pero sólo se sentía frustrada y decepcionada.

Y más decidida que nunca a salirse con la suya.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo convencerla... incitarla... seducirla? ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan insoportablemente noble?

Sin embargo, aun cuando se formulaba aquella pregunta, la admiraba todavía más por preocuparse de su bienestar y su reputación. Si no fuera tan honorable, seguramente no la habría atraído tanto. Con todo, no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de experimentar la pasión. No se imaginaba siquiera desear vivir semejantes intimidades con otra que no fuera lady Wolf, y si no lograba convencerla a ella, temía hacerse vieja sin conocer nunca el amor físico. Tal vez si nunca hubiera conocido a la condesa se hubiera contentado con simplemente plasmar aquellos sueños en su diario.

Pero ahora que había probado sus besos, que conocía la fuerza de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, que había sentido el calor del deseo, tenía que saber más. Y ya que estaba decidida a seguir adelante, necesitaba aprender cómo hacer el amor con ella. Si en algo se caracterizaba Asami Sato aparte de su extrema inteligencia era su fuerte convicción y ella estaba completamente decidida a seducir a la condesa. Pero necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Sacó una hoja del cajón superior y escribió una breve nota a Kuvira, rogándole que la recibiese aquella noche después de cenar. Dobló la misiva, la selló con lacre y acto seguido fue en busca de Shiro. Sabía que el chico se alegraría de llevar la carta a la casa de su hermana en el pueblo, ya que Kuvira siempre tenía en la despensa una caja repleta de las galletas de miel favoritas de su hermano.

Mientras aguardaba la respuesta de su hermana confeccionaría una lista de preguntas que formular a su hermana respecto a los _métodos_.

Y esperaba tener un motivo para hacer uso de aquella información.

A las nueve en punto de aquella noche Asami entró en la acogedora sala de Kuvira, pero se quedó perpleja al encontrarse con las miradas inquisitivas de dos pares de ojos.

\- Buenas noches, Asami –entonaron al unísono Kuvira y Mei.

Ay, por Raava! Aquello no era en absoluto lo que tenía pensado. Normalmente, se habría alegrado de pasar una velada con sus dos hermanas, pero esta vez no se trataba de circunstancias normales. Comprendió que tendría que esperar otra ocasión para hablar del tema, y le desilusionó tener que postergarlo. Tragándose su decepción, avanzó y abrazó a sus hermanas.

Una vez finalizados los saludos, las tres tomaron asiento en los sillones alrededor de la chimenea. Mei, mientras servía generosas copas de vino, preguntó:

\- Muy bien, adelante Asami ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? .- soltó la pelinegra de ojos dorados.

La mano de la ojiverde se quedó paralizada cuando iba a tomar su copa.

\- ¿Cómo dices? .- dijo la pelinegra sorprendida.

\- Venga, no seas tímida –la reprendió Kuvira al tiempo que acercaba su sillón-. Nos morimos de ganas de que nos lo cuentes todo.

La pelinegro tomo la copa de vino y dio un buen trago. espíritus. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de saber a qué se referían sus hermanas con "ella" y "todo".

\- Oh, es tan hermosa, Asami –suspiró la de ojos dorados con ojos brillantes- Y además es muy rica y...

\- Con título –secundo Kuvira dejando la botella de vino sobre la mesa que había junto al sillón-. De un linaje de lo más impresionante. Es el octava condesa ¿sabes?

\- No, no lo sabía –murmuró Asami-. Pero...

\- Su aversión al matrimonio es bien conocida, pero si está cortejando a nuestra Asami, por lo visto ha cambiado de idea respecto de tomar esposa –dijo Mei en tono emocionado.

La pelinegra estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino, pero se lo tomó, aunque casi se ahogó. Aunque sabía que nadie podría creerse que la condesa iba detrás de ella, debería haber imaginado que sus leales hermanas sí admitirían una idea tan improbable.

Mei le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y agregó:

\- Imagino que ella afirmará que no piensa casarse nunca. Qué tontería. Todos sabíamos que cambiaría de opinión cuando encontrase a la mujer adecuada, lo que ocurre es que jamás pensamos que la mujer adecuada ibas a ser tú.

La ojijade tosió y agitó la mano delante de sus ojos llorosos.

\- No –exclamó sin aliento-. No es así.

\- Pásame su vaso para llenarlo, Mei–ordenó Kuvira-. Y sigue dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Mira, ya le vuelve el color.

\- ¿Cuándo piensa visitarte de nuevo? –inquirió Mei mientras Kuvira le servía más licor- Debes procurar no estar disponible cada vez que venga ella.

\- Mei tiene razón –convino Kuvira-. Y cerciórate de que la haces esperar por lo menos un cuarto de hora antes de aparecer. No te preocupes por eso; una dama mundana como la condesa está bastante acostumbrada a esas cosas.

\- Y además –intervino Mei-, debes pasar al menos media hora al día practicando miradas de coqueteo en el espejo. A mí siempre me ha funcionado ésta. –Bajó la barbilla y dirigió la vista hacia abajo con expresión recatada; luego levantó la mirada muy despacho y agitó las pestañas.

\- Oh, lo haces maravillosamente –dijo Kuvira aprobando con la én puedes mirarla por encima del borde del abanico...

\- Y poner los labios así –dijo Mei frunciendo la boca para formar una _o_ perfecta-. Y asegúrate de que...

Asami alzó una mano.

\- Basta. Silencio a las dos. Solo escúchenme.

Sus hermanas guardaron silencio y la miraron con expresiones ávidas, inquisitivas y extasiadas. Espíritus, qué embrollo; tenía que cortarlo de raíz antes de que fuera a más. Se ajustó las gafas, que le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz al toser, y dijo:

\- Habéis interpretado erróneamente la situación. Entre la condesa y yo no hay nada.

\- Pero si mamá ha dicho que fue a verte y te llevó flores –protestó Mei.

\- Desde que me secuestraron, todos los caballeros y damas solteras del pueblo hacen lo mismo, pero sólo pretenden sonsacarme acerca del _Ladrón de Novias_. Lady Wolf no está enamorada; al igual que los demás, es sólo una buscadora de curiosidades.

\- Pero mamá ha dicho que te invitó a su casa.- dijo la ojidorado algo dudativa

\- Y que envió un carruaje a recogerte –expreso Kuvira.

\- En ese caso, se habrán dado cuenta que la condesa nos invitó a mí y a Shiro con el único propósito de enseñarnos su telescopio Herschel. Su invitación fue enteramente de carácter científico.

El ceño arrugó la frente perfecta de Mei.

\- ¿Ha ido a verte desde entonces?

\- No –respondió la blanqecina, razonando rápidamente que el hecho de que la hubiera encontrado en el lago aquel mismo día no se podía calificar de visita intencionada-. Ni yo esperaría que lo hiciera. Mamá ha creído ver demasiadas cosas en su forma de actuar.

"Santos Espíritus, si mamá sospechase siquiera lo que ocurrió en el lago y la "forma de actuar" de la condesa, se desmayaría de verdad".

La encantadora sonrisa de Mei desapareció con evidente desilusión.

\- Entonces quieres decir que ella no...

\- Quieres decir que no ha... –interrumpió Kuvira con una expresión idéntica a la de Mei.

\- Pues no –contestó la ojiverde con su tono más entusiasta-. Entre lady Wolf y yo no hay absolutamente nada. –Apretó los labios y compuso una expresión de lo más tranquila, rogando que el rubor de su cara no delatase su descarada mentira-. Por favor olvídense de este asunto.

Aunque obviamente decepcionadas por aquel giro de los acontecimientos, sus hermanas asistieron con un murmullo. Kuvira le apretó la mano y le dijo:

\- Bueno, si lady Wolf pasara una noche en tu compañía y no fuera capaz de reconocer lo especial que eres, es que no es más que...

\- Una idiota –sentenció Mei al tiempo que ponía su mano encima de las de ella.

\- Una estupida –afirmó Kuvira

\- Si no quieres hablar de tus relaciones con la condesa...

\- No hay relaciones de las que hablar –logró decir la hermana mayor con los dientes apretados.

\- En ese caso ¿por qué querías hablar con nosotras?

La pelinegra no mencionó que no pretendía hablar con las dos, sino sólo con Kuvira. Era evidente que ésta había envíado mensajes para atraer a su otra hermana con la promesa de averiguar los detalles de la relación de Asami con la condesa. Se sintió tentada de abandonar todo el plan, pero sus hermanas eran la única esperanza que tenía de obtener la información que buscaba. Mientras dejase claro como el agua que deseaba dicha información sólo con fines científicos, todo iría bien.

Así pues, después de beberse otro buen trago de vino, dijo:

\- En realidad, necesito de su ayuda en un asunto científico.

Aquella declaración fue recibida por dos caras inexpresivas.

\- Nosotras no sabemos nada de esas cosas –dijo Mei tras dar un pequeño mordisco a una galleta-. Deberías de preguntarle a Shiro.

La ojijade rogó que no se notase su vergüenza.

\- Me temo que el tema no es para hablarlo con un... hombre.

Kuvira frunció el entrecejo.

\- Entonces tal vez pueda ayudarte mamá

La pelinegra arreglo para no hacer una mueca de disgusto ante aquella sugerencia.

\- No lo creo. Ya sabes lo excitable que es mamá y temo que malinterprete la intención de mis preguntas.

\- Puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras –cedió Kuvira al fin.

\- Muy bien. Necesito saber cuál es el proceso físico que experimenta una pareja, al momento del acto sexual.

Tras aquella frase encontró con dos caras boquiabiertas y de ojos como platos. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Diablos ¿Sería que sus hermanas no lo sabían? Pero tenían que saberlo, ya que todas estaban casadas. ¿Acaso no estaban al tanto de aquellas cosas todas las mujeres casadas? Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza y a continuación volvieron su atención a Asami, que de repente se sintió como un espécimen bajo el microscopio.

Kuvira bebió un buen trago de vino y dijo:

\- Creía que habías dicho que no había nada...

Mei sorbió de golpe su bebida:

\- Entre tú y la condesa.

La de tez de blanca sintió una oleada de intenso calor y hasta sintió que echaba humo por las orejas.

\- Y en efecto, no hay nada entre nosotras. –"Todavía"-. Sólo necesito esa información para un experimento científico que deseo llevar a cabo. Naturalmente, se trata de un tema sumamente delicado y por lo tanto no puedo preguntárselo a cualquiera.

\- Resulta de lo más impropio hablar de cosas así con una mujer soltera –declaró Kuvira con el entrecejo fruncido y la lengua un poco torpe.

\- Así es –convino Mei- ¿Qué clase de experimento puede requerir una información como ésa?

Adoptando el tono monótono que sabía que aburría mortalmente a sus hermanas, la pelinegro afirmó:

\- Deseo realizar un estudio comparativo de los ciclos reproductivos de varias especies, entre ellas las ranas, las serpientes y los ratones, respecto de los seres humanos. –Como accionadas por un resorte, la sola mención de ranas, serpientes y ratones hizo que sus hermanas pusieran una cara como si acabaran de morder un limón amargo. Fingiendo entusiasmarse con el tema, la ojiverde prosiguió-: Tomemos, por ejemplo, la serpiente. Después de mudar la piel...

\- Un tema fascinante, linda –la interrumpió Kuvira rápidamente-,pero no es necesario entrar en detalles. –Le acercó el plato de galletas.

La de labios rojos tomó una y se tragó su sentimiento de culpa por manipular a sus hermanas de manera tan desvergonzada.

Mei carraspeó y acto seguido comenzó con tono discreto:

\- Bien, mientras sea por el bien de la ciencia, tengo entendido que algunas mujeres se lavan "ya sabes dónde" con vinagre, después.

La pelinegro se la quedó mirando, sorprendida y atónita. Cuando al final pudo hablar, dijo:

\- ¿De verdad? Y... eh... ¿para qué hacen eso?

\- Para eliminar "ya sabes qué". –Mei se ruborizó, y se apresuró acoger otra galleta.

La ojiverde abrió la boca para seguir preguntando, pero entonces intervino su otra hermana:

\- Bueno, yo he oído que algunas mujeres llegan incluso a ducharse con vinagre.

A Mei se le agrandaron los ojos.

\- ¡Qué dices!

\- O con jugo de limón –añadió Kuvira, asintiendo-. Aunque eso es más difícil de encontrar. –Tomó la licorera y fue llenado todas las copas hasta el borde-. Yo he oído comentar que hay mujeres que utilizan esponjas marinas.

\- ¿Y qué hacen con ellas? –quiso saber la pelinegra, preguntándose dónde diablos iba a encontrar ella una esponja marina.

\- Empaparlas en vinagre...

\- O en coñac –secundo kuvira

\- Y luego las introducen "donde ya sabes" –comentó Mei.

\- Y... hum... ¿para qué sirve eso? –inquirió Asami, esperando que el "donde ya sabes" fuera lo que ella creía que era.

Un delicado eructo escapó de los labios de Kuvira

\- Impide que el "ya sabes qué" llegue a "ya sabes dónde" y termine fabricando un bebé.

El grupo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Estaban vagando por un punto que a la ojiverde no le interesaba, sin embargo no sabía como llevar esa conversación a lo que realmente deseaba saber, sin que sus hermanas sospecharan.

-Afortunadamente eso es algo de lo que dos mujeres no tienen que preocuparse- dijo la ojidorado.

-Dime Asami, sabes cómo hacen el amor dos mujeres- se intereso de pronto Kuvira.

-Pues yo…

-Oh, yo he escuchado muchas cosas al respecto- interrumpió Mei.

El grupo se junto aun más.

-He escuchado que normalmente se tocan una a otra "ya sabes dónde" y que en ocasiones también usan otras cosas para penetrarse….

La ojijade hacia notas mentales mientras no dejaba de sorprenderse ante las palabras de sus hermanas.

-Ah, me han dicho algunas conocidas que hacer el amor entre mujeres es lo más hermoso que puede existir - dijo Kuvira- que hay tanta pasión, romance – sus manos abrazaron su cuerpo y su mirada se torno soñadora con un dejo de excitación en ella- es algo que me encantaría comprobar.

\- ¡Santo espíritu, Kuvira, no estoy segura de querer saber eso!

Mei se echo a reír sin querer y enseguida se tapó la boca con la mano, apenada. Su risa fue contagiosa, y en pocos segundos las tres estaban dobladas por la cintura, partiéndose de risa.

\- Bueno, por lo que a mí respecta, no soñaría siquiera con emplear ninguno de esos métodos ni estar con una mujer –dijo Mei secándose las lágrimas con el borde del vestido-. Tengo muchos deseos de ser madre.

\- Yo también –dijo Kuvira-. Aunque la idea de dar a luz me da bastante miedo. Mei, por ser la primera en casarte deberías de embarazarte para que nos cuentes como se siente.

\- ¿Yo? –la de ojos dorados miró ceñuda a su hermana- ¿Y por qué no tú?

Kuvira se volvió hacia Mei.

\- Tú eres la que lleva casada más tiempo, Mei. Debes ser tú la primera en tener un bebé.

\- Muy bien. Ya que insistís, daré a luz antes de que termine el año.

\- Oh, pero eso es imposible –se burló Kuvira-. Hacen falta nueve meses, y ya estamos en julio.

Mei se limitó a enarcar las cejas al tiempo que esbozaba una ancha sonrisa. Asami lo comprendió y lanzó una exclamación:

\- No es imposible –dijo mirando a Mei con asombro- si ya está encinta.

Hubo un silencio de asombro por unos instantes, y acto seguido estalló un verdadero revuelo cuando todas se pusieron a chillar al unísono, riendo, llorando, abrazándose y hablando a la vez.

Siguió otra ronda de abrazos. Después, Asami se reclinó en su asiento y escuchó cómo Kuvira bombardeaba con preguntas a Mei.

Experimentó una punzada de anhelo y se rodeó con los brazos ¿Cómo sería llevar dentro el hijo de la persona a la que una amaba, en el interior del cuerpo, sentirlo crecer? Un hijo que habrían creado juntos. A juzgar por la expresión radiante de Mei, debía de ser una sensación maravillosa y muy hermosa.

En los planes de la de tez blanca nunca estuvo el tener hijos, ya que sabía que con otra mujer no era posible y desde que tuvo uso de razón supo que los hombres no le venían para nada. Sus alternativas eran convertirse en una seca solterona o intentar vivir una aventura apasionada, y ahora que tenía una idea de cómo hacer el amor con una mujer, nadie le impediría cumplir la segunda.

Excepto lady Wolf.

Sí, informándole de manera lógica de todas las razones por las que ambas deberían comenzar una relación, y junto con los datos que había recolectado de sus hermanas, seguro que lograría convencerla. ¿Verdad?

…

Vamos Asami convence a esa cabeza hueca de korra jajajaja

Ufff! De nuevo otro capitulo perdón a los que pensaban que en este capitulo las chicas harían la "cosa" jeje pero la novela apenas va a la mitad así que todavía faltan algunas intrigas.

La verdad me alegra que esta adaptación les haya gustado en realidad me hace muy feliz, muy agradecida a los que se toman un momento en leer esta historia y a los que me agregaron a favoritos en serio gracias. Y bueno muchas gracias a los que se toman un pequeño momento en dejar un pequeño comentario en serio que me alegran mucho n.n.

 **Nobodyknows.- jejeje si Asami rayos pero si que es lanzada esa mujer jejej, aquí otro capitulo ojala y te agrade y gracias por comentar saludos!**

 **Luz del Amanecer.- que bueno que te este gustando la adaptación y bueno se pondrá mas intenso solo que primero va a ver un poco de intriga jejeje muchas gracias por leer y comentar saludos! n.n**

 **Ruha.- En verdad muy agradecida por tus maravillosas palabras en serio motivan mucho para continuar. Y bueno perdona por dejarlo así pero no me culpes a mi culpa a ala autora de esta novela jajajaja y esperando que este capitulo se de tu agrado. Saludos! n.n**

 **NioFujuyima32.- jajaj es que esas mujeres son una intensas jejeje muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo en comentar y bueno a mi también me mata una korra así toda caballerosa y respetuosa y noble y aaaaaaaaaaa! Toda una principa azul mi Korra jajajaja gracias por los ánimos y esperando que este nuevo capitulo te guste saludos!**

 **AlexandraArcher.- jeje en verdad gracias por tus ánimos yo amo el korrasami y la verdad es un honor traerles esta adaptación y bueno espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el apoyo saludos! n.n**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- Créeme que yo también tuve que darme una buena ducha de agua helada jaja lo que provocan esas chicas jajaja, un gran saludo y esperando que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock.-** **Exacto KORRASAMI es vida KORRASAMI es amor la verdad lo tengo inyectado en las venas y ya veo korrasami en todos lados jajaja me alegra en serio que te este gustando esta humilde adaptación, si todavía faltan algunas intrigas y un poco de drama antes de que estas chicas reconozcan que son la una para la otra jejeje en serio muchas gracias por el apoyo y esperando que disfrutaras esta nueva entrega n.n**

 **Elvimar.- jejeje me apenas en serio gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, me alegra que te este agradando la historia, ojala y este nuevo capitulo también te guste saludos!**

 **DjPuMa13g.- jajaja asi es que Asami investigue muy pero muy bien jajaja esa Asami tan curiosa jajaja espero que este capitulo te encanta y gracias por comentar y por**

 **tus lindas palabras son muy motivantes saludos!**

 **.- Me alegra que te gustara esta adaptación la verdad el libro esta muy bueno y dije por que no adaptarlo al maravilloso korrasami y no te preocupes va aver mas momentos eróticos entre estas dos hermosas y sensuales mujeres, gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo en comentario y esperando que el capitulo sea de tu agrado! Saludos!**

 **Obini.- Hola! Ojala y esta nueva entrega sea de tu agrado y jajaja si Asami que aventada resulto ser la muchacha yo no se como korra no se la come de una buena vez jajajaja y bueno gracias la verdad no es mi historia yo solo la estoy cambiando ciertas cosas y quitando otras por que la novela habla de la relación de un hombre y una mujer, si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a la autora de la novela que nos pone tanta intriga y suspenso a la historia jejejeje en verdad muy agradecida que te tomas un poco de tiempo en comentar esta adaptación saludos y ojala y el capitulo te haya gustado.**


	11. Chapter 11

**La discusión.**

 _Del London Times,_

 _La Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias comunica que, con el fin de abarcar un territorio más amplio, piensa permitir que se incorpore a sus filas todo hombre que tenga una hija en edad de casarse. Quienes deseen unirse a la brigada deberán realizar una aportación monetaria a la recompensa que se ofrece por la captura del Ladrón de Novias._

Todos los planes de Asami en relación con lady Wolf quedaron frustrados a la mañana siguientes. –se le habían pegado las sábanas, algo nada propio en ella y que atribuyó a los excesos cometidos la noche anterior con sus hermanas-, entró Shiro de repente a su habitación. El alboroto del muchacho le despertó un infame dolor de cabeza, y se apretó las sienes con los dedos en un débil intento de mitigarlo.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera pronunciar palabra, su hermano le tendió un sobre sellado y le dijo algo emocionado:

\- Acaba de llegar esto para ti. Se lo dio a Tahno en los establos un muchacho al que no había visto nunca.

\- ¿De veras? –Su nombre aparecía pulcramente escrito en una letra que le resultó desconocida-. ¿De quién es?

\- No lo sé, pero tal vez sea de ella.

La pelinegra se quedó inmóvil

-¿Quién?

\- Lady Wolf. ¿No sería estupendo que esto fuera una invitación para usar de nuevo su Herschel?

La esperanza que vio brillar en los ojos verdes de su hermano la conmovió. Dejó la nota sobre la mesa, le tomó de las manos y le dio un apretón. Luego, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado, le dijo:

\- No deberías hacerte la ilusión de que vaya a invitarnos otra vez, Shiro. Aunque fue muy amable...

\- Oh, pero a mí me dijo que podía volver cuando quisiera.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

\- En el momento de marcharnos, mientras tú subías al carruaje. Dijo que lamentaba mucho que tuviéramos que irnos tan pronto, sobre todo porque yo no había terminado de tomar notas. Dijo que regresara a terminarlas cuando quisiera –Se le encendieron las mejillas-. Estoy deseando hacerlo, pero no me atrevo sin que ella especifique el día y la hora.

A la ojijade se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y se lo tragó.

\- Eso ha sido muy generoso por parte de la condesa.

\- Es una gran dama–convino su pequeño hermano, cuya respiración se había recuperado-. Incluso con su título y su posición, se mostró... –Encogió sus estrechos hombros y desvió la mirada.

\- Amable con nosotros –dijo la pelinegro con suavidad.

Se miraron a los ojos, y entonces se entendieron sin decir nada, dos personas más acostumbradas al ridículo que a la aceptación. La nuez de el joven Sato se movió en su cuello.

\- Sí, creo que por eso me cae bien... además no porque tenga un Herschel. Si no porque fue amable contigo.

Querido hermanito. Espíritus ¿podría querer a aquel muchacho más de lo que lo quería ya? Volvió a apretarle las manos y le sonrió.

\- Qué coincidencia. A mí me cae bien porque fue amable contigo.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del chico.

-Bueno, todo el mundo dice que tú y yo nos parecemos –Señaló la carta con la cabeza- ¿Vas a leerla?

\- Por supuesto

Tomó la misiva mientras el pelinegro tomaba asiento y untaba con mermelada de fresa una gruesa rebanada de pan, a modo de segundo desayuno. Tras romper el lacre, extrajo dos pliegos de color marfil.

 _Estimada señorita Sato:_

 _Me llamo Zhu Li Moon y vivo en un pequeño pueblo situado a una hora de caballo al norte de Tunbridge Wells. Aunque no nos conocemos, la escribo para pedirle, mejor dicho suplicarle, su ayuda. Me mueve una profunda desesperación. Cuando llegó a mis oídos la noticia de que había sido secuestrada por el Ladrón de Novias, comprendí que era usted mi última esperanza._

 _Mi padre ha dispuesto que me case con un hombre al que odio. Le he rogado y suplicado, pero él se niega a escucharme. Mi prometido es un hombre cruel y despiadado que incluso ha intentado forzarme. A cambio de mi persona, mi prometido saldará las enormes deudas de juego contraídas por mi padre. Me destroza pensar que mi propio padre sea capaz de venderme de este modo. No dejará el juego ni la bebida y, aunque yo no deseo verlo en prisión, no puedo casarme con ese hombre. Mi padre ha tomado su decisión y ahora yo debo tomar la mía._

 _Se lo ruego, señorita Sato, es usted la única persona que puede ayudarme. No tengo nadie más a quien recurrir. Mi madre ha muerto y no me quedan más parientes que mi padre. ¿Podría ponerse en contacto con el Ladrón de Novias y hablarle de lo desesperada que estoy y lo mucho que necesito su ayuda? Temo que existen muy pocas posibilidades de que el Ladrón de Novias llegue a enterarse de la gravedad de mi situación, pues mi padre ha organizado este compromiso en secreto, tal vez por temor a que, en efecto, pueda tener lugar un rescate. Estoy dispuesta a ir a cualquier parte, a hacer lo que sea, con tal de escapar de la pesadilla en que se convertirá mi vida si me obligan a casarme con ese hombre. Yo misma intentaría ponerme en contacto con el Ladrón de Novias, pero mi padre ha llegado incluso a encerrarme bajo llave en mi habitación y, aun cuando fuera libre, no sabría dónde encontrarlo. Rezo para que llegue a manos de usted esta nota._

 _Debo partir de viaje a la casa de mi prometido dentro de dos noches. Adjunto un mapa, dibujado por mí, que indica la ruta exacta que seguirá mi carruaje. Por favor, le suplico que haga llegar esta información al Ladrón de Novias para que sepa cómo encontrarme. Comprendo que es mucho pedir por parte de una persona desconocida, pero no habría abusado de su amabilidad si no estuviera desesperada. Por favor, ayúdeme a salvarme de una vida miserable,_

 _Por siempre en deuda con usted_ : Zhui Li Moon

Había un pliego que contenía el dibujo de la ruta del carruaje. La ojijade depositó los papeles sobre la mesa y lanzó un tembloroso suspiro.

El joven Sato tenía los ojos nublados por un velo de preocupación.

-Hermana, te has quedado mas blanca que un muerto ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es una nota de lady Wolf?

\- No –Y sin decir palabra, empujó la carta hacia el ojijade, sabiendo que no podría convencerlo de que no pasaba nada malo.

Shiro la leyó y después miró a su hermana por encima del papel con sus ojos verdes agrandados por las gafas.

\- Pero esto es terrible

\- En efecto. He de ayudar a esa pobre muchacha –Se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación-. Es necesario que haga llegar esa información al _Ladrón de Novias_ , pero ¿cómo?

El muchacho también se levantó y también se puso a pasear, al otro lado de la larga mesa de caoba.

\- Si encontrásemos la cabaña a la que te llevó podríamos dejarle un mensaje. He examinado algunas muestras de cabello y de hojas que retiré de tu ropa la mañana siguiente a tu secuestro, pero...

Asami se paró en seco y lo miró con asombro.

\- ¿Qué dices que has hecho?

El chico se ruborizó

\- Buscaba pruebas que dieran pistas de su identidad. Por desgracia, lo único que logré determinar fue lo que ya habías dicho tú: que montaba un caballo negro y que habías cruzado el bosque.

\- Pero ¿para qué querías conocer su identidad? ¡No estarías pensando en cobrar la recompensa que ofrecen por su captura!

\- Naturalmente que no. Aunque no dudaría un momento si te hubiera causado algún daño. No; estoy de acuerdo contigo en que ese hombre es noble y lucha por una causa justa. Simplemente deseaba poner a prueba mi inteligencia contra la suya –Una tímida sonrisa curvó sus labios-. Ya sabes que no puedo dejar un enigma sin resolver.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero en este caso debes dejarlo –la de tez blanca apoyó ambas palmas sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él-. No sólo podría ser peligroso para ti buscar la respuesta a ese enigma, sino también para él. Una vez que se conozca su identidad, estará acabado. Y es posible que tú salieras perjudicado también.

El chico extendió un brazo y acarició la mano de su hermana.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, Sami. Lo único que hice fue unos cuantos experimentos en la cámara, y no obtuve ningún resultado. Y aunque lograra descubrir su identidad, no se lo diría al magistrado.

Ella apreció la sinceridad que había en su mirada y asintió. Luego reanudó su paseo y dijo:

\- En cuanto a lo de encontrar esa cabaña... es una buena sugerencia, pero podría llevarnos semanas o meses dar con ella, suponiendo que tengamos éxito. Estaba oscuro, y sin las gafas perdí completamente el sentido de la orientación. No; hemos de pensar en otra cosa –Se dio unos golpecitos con los dedos en la barbilla y continuó caminando.-Apliquemos la lógica. Necesitamos que el _Ladrón de Novias_ se entere de la grave situación de esa joven. ¿Cómo llegan a su conocimiento los casos de las muchachas que rescata, que están a punto de casarse?

Shiro frunció el entrecejo y asintió pensativo.

\- Eso ¿cómo llegan a su conocimiento? No parece probable que las conozca personalmente a todas.

\- Exacto. ¿Y cómo se enteró de mi caso? ¿Cómo sabía que yo no deseaba casarme con el General Iroh? Aún no se había anunciado mi compromiso, y ni siquiera mamá se hubiese arriesgado a que surgieran habladurías antes de los arreglos formales.

Los dos se detuvieron y se miraron por encima de la mesa.

\- Sólo existe un modo... –dijo Shiro

\- Debió de filtrarse a través de...

\- Los chismes de la servidumbre –dijeron ambos al unísono.

La pelinegro se retorció las manos.

\- Sí, ésa es la única explicación lógica. No sé por qué no lo pensé antes.

\- Seguramente porque no intentaban encontrar un modo de ponerte en contacto con tu secuestrador. La oijiverde recogió la carta y el mapa y rodeó la mesa.

\- Los chismes sólo pudieron partir de nuestra familia o de la del General. –Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad-. Debo hacer correr inmediatamente entre los criados la noticia de la situación en que se encuentra esa joven. Aquí en la casa y en la residencia del General. No hay un momento que perder si queremos que la noticia llegue a tiempo al _Ladrón de Novias_.

\- Yo iré a ver al General –se ofreció Shiro-. Tengo cierta amistad con el hijo de su cochero. Pero Sami ¿y si el magistrado se entera del rumor y le tiende una trampa al _Ladrón de Novias_?

\- Haremos todo lo posible para que el rumor no salga de estas dos familias... y rezaremos por que así sea. Es un plan peligroso, pero el _Ladrón de Novias_ es muy listo y nosotros tenemos que intentar ayudar a esa joven.

\- ¿Y si la noticia no le llega a tiempo?

La blanquecina arrugó la carta en sus manos, con el corazón encogido por Zhu Li Moon. Comprendía muy bien la desesperación de aquella pobre muchacha.

\- Yo he tenido la suerte de poder librarme sola de un matrimonio no deseado, pero hay muchas mujeres que no pueden. Si el _Ladrón de Novias_ no puede socorrerla, tendremos que idear otro plan.

\- ¿Cómo?

Arrugó el ceño

\- No estoy segura, pero ya pensaré algo.

Mientras su hermano se dirigía a la casa del General, Asami fue en busca de su madre, que era capaz de extender un rumor más rápido que un reguero de pólvora. Después de hablarle de la grave situación de la señorita Moon fue a la cocina y se lo contó todo a la cocinera. Segura de que la casa entera estaría al corriente al cabo de una hora, se echó encima un chal negro y se puso el sombrero. De camino al pueblo para la visita cotidiana, hizo una parada en los establos para contarle la historia a Tahno.

Mientras caminaba de regreso observando el sol de últimas horas de la tarde que se filtraba entre los árboles, elevó una plegaria para que su plan diera resultado y la noticia del matrimonio forzado de la señorita Moon llegara a los oídos del _Ladrón de Novias_... y no a los del magistrado. Al hacer correr el rumor, había una tensa cuerda entre la posibilidad de estar poniendo en peligro al _Ladrón de Novias_ e intentar facilitarle la libertad a una mujer desesperada. Pero las situaciones críticas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Por supuesto, era sumamente probable que el rumor no alcanzara al _Ladrón de Novias_ a tiempo para socorrer a la señorita Moon. No dudó de que ella la rescataría si conociera su situación, pero si no sabía nada, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que lograr que la señorita Zhu Li fuera liberada de la boda que se le venía encima. Pero ¿cómo?

Por su mente pasó una fugaz imagen del _Ladrón de Novias_ , y entonces tuvo una idea como caída del cielo. Comenzó a darle vueltas, sopesándola desde todos los ángulos. Suponía un riesgo terrible, pero estaba en juego la vida de una mujer. Su mente la advertía de que había un centenar de cosas que podían salir mal, pero su corazón le decía que una podía salir bien: la señorita Moon sería libre.

Si el _Ladrón de Novias_ no acudía a rescatarla, entonces la rescataría ella misma.

La morena miraba alternativamente a _Naga_ , que pastaba junto al lago, y al camino que procedía del pueblo y se internaba en el bosque. Extrajo su reloj del bolsillo del chaleco y lo consultó con un gesto de impaciencia. Maldición ¿ya habría pasado? No parecía probable, ya que llevaba más de una hora esperándola. Tal vez aquel día no había ido al pueblo. Tal vez estaba enferma...

El crujido de una rama le hizo fijar de nuevo la vista en el camino. Cuando la vio, dejó escapar un suspiro que no creía estar reprimiendo, lo cual la irritó. Y aún la irritó más el súbito brinco que le dio el corazón. Por todos los diablos, estaba empezando a comportarse como una colegiala imberbe. Allí, de pie en el bosque, sosteniendo una jarra de miel se encontraba la ojiazul como su fuera una idiota embobada. "Y lo eres", le informó una vocecilla interior.

Apretó la mandíbula y mandó al carajo su irritante –por no decir acertada- vocecilla interior. No estaba embobada, sino simplemente...Frunció el entrecejo; no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, aparte de estar inexplicablemente irritada. Consigo misma por desearla, por ella por parecer tan...

Tan Asami.

Si no se sintiera tan nerviosa, se habría reído de sí misma cuando el deseo se le despertó al ver el sencillo vestido rojo y el chal negro que llevaba. La ojiazul no supo por que, pero ese atuendo y combinación de colores le quedaban a la perfección. Ella venía a paso vivo por el sendero, con aire resuelto y las cejas juntas, como concentrada en algo. El sombrero le colgaba de las cintas como si fuera una redecilla, y su cabello negro brillante parecía más despeinado de lo habitual. Con un gesto inconsciente, se ajustó las gafas, un ademán que desde luego no debería haber acelerado el pulso de Korra, pero que al instante evocó en ella una imagen en la que le quitaba las gafas y se perdía en esos bellos orbes jade.

Se le escapó un gruñido, y se pasó una mano por el rostro. No debería haber ido allí; no debería haberla esperado. ¿Por qué diablos lo había hecho? "Porque no puedes estar separada de ella".

Su grado de irritación aumentó un poco más ante aquella verdad innegable. Pero ¿cómo diablos iba a mantenerse apartada de una mujer que la fascinaba, que la cautivaba? Y todo eso sin una gota de coquetería ni esfuerzo por su parte. Una mujer que deseaba convertirse en su amante. No lo sabía, pero estaba claro que esperarla en el bosque desde luego no era el modo de apartarla de sus pensamientos.

Se limitaría a entregarle la jarra de miel. Se trataba de un acto de honor. Le había prometido la miel, e iba a dársela. Después se retiraría inmediatamente de su perturbadora presencia.

Sí, era un plan excelente.

Cuando ella se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, la condesa salió de entre las bajas ramas del sauce y se plantó en mitad del camino.

Ella se sobresaltó y lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

\- Espíritus, lady Wolf. Me ha asustado usted.

\- Perdóneme. No era mi intención.

Entre ellas se hizo el silencio más ensordecedor que la morena había oído jamás. La ojijade retorció entre los dedos las cintas de su sombrero, obviamente esperando a que la otra hablara, pero era como si su presencia la hubiera privado de todo raciocinio. Se limitó a mirarla, mientras aún retumbaba en su mente la pregunta que le había formulado el día anterior: "¿Tiene idea de lo cerca que he estado de hacerle el amor?".Y la excitante respuesta de ella: "¿Y tiene usted idea de lo mucho que yo deseaba que me lo hiciera?". Por todos los espíritus, ¿cómo se las había arreglado para dejarla marchar?

Al final, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

\- En fin, es un placer verla de nuevo, milady. Si me disculpa... –Inclinó la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

Pero la ojiceleste la agarró por el brazo.

\- Aguarde. Quería darle esto. –Le tendió la jarra de miel-. Se la dejó olvidada la otra noche.

Un súbito rubor tiñó las mejillas de la piel blanca, y la morena se preguntó si estaría pensando en el ardiente beso que ambas habían compartido en su casa.

La pelinegra tomó la jarra.

\- Gracias. Me encargaré de que el señor Bumi reciba su crema. Y ahora, si me disculpa... –Intentó zafarse de su brazo, pero la castaña no se lo permitió. La miró con expresión interrogante-. ¿Hay algo más, milady?

Korra entornó los ojos y estudió su rostro. En sus ojos no había nada parecido al deseo. De hecho, ella la contemplaba con gesto de frío distanciamiento. Diablos, parecía haber perdido todo interés.

Maldita mujer caprichosa. Tan pronto deseaba ser su amante como quería alejarse de ella a toda prisa. Su sentido común le dijo que aquello estaba bien; pero el resto de su ser se rebeló. ¿A qué se debía aquel súbito cambio? Aunque había rehusado ser su amante, su deseo no había disminuido. En absoluto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo, señorita Sato? Parece usted tener prisa.

\- No, milady. Pero hay un... proyecto que necesito iniciar lo antes posible.

\- ¿Qué proyecto es ése?

La ojiverde bajó los ojos, al parecer fascinada por lago que había en el suelo.

\- Nada que pueda interesarle a usted.

La Wolf sintió una aguda punzada de pérdida. La mujer de labios rojos no quería compartir con ella los detalles, detalles de un proyecto que saltaba a la vista era importante para ella. Diablos, no había previsto que fuera a echar tanto de menos la cómoda camaradería que habían compartido.

Debería simplemente dejarla marchar. Pero no pudo.

Se situó delante de ella y le alzó la barbilla hasta que los ojos de ambas se encontraron.

\- Respecto de lo que estuvimos hablando ayer...

La pelinegra se puso de un rojo carmesí.

\- ¿ha cambiado de idea? .- pregunto la blanquecina con renovadas esperanzas

"Sí" .- pensó la Wolf excitada

\- No –Frunció el entrecejo-. Pero abrigaba la esperanza de que pudiéramos seguir siendo... amigas.- Dijo la morena no muy convencida

Fuera cual fuese la reacción que esperaba de ella, desde luego no era la explosión de ira que vio en sus ojos jade.

\- ¿Amigas? –repitió Asami, levantando las cejas-. Sí, supongo que podemos seguir siendo amigas. Espíritus saben que no tengo tantas como para rechazar una más.- mencionó la pelinegra en tono sarcástico.

\- Sin embargo, está enfadada conmigo.

\- No. Estoy decepcionada. No obstante, sí estoy enfadada por la situación en que me encuentro, la misma que la de miles de mujeres. Como no somos hermosas ni inteligentes ni ricas herederas, o por el motivo que sea, nos vemos obligadas a convertirnos en célibes solteronas. Obligadas a vivir nuestras vidas sin haber experimentado nunca el contacto de otra persona. –la ojiverde hablaba en tono mujer debería poder escoger. Santo Espíritu, es tan horrible como verse obligada a contraer un matrimonio no deseado.

La condesa se quedó inmóvil.

\- No es lo mismo...

\- Sí lo es. Es exactamente lo mismo. –Se soltó de un tirón de los dedos súbitamente relajados de la condesa y dio unos pasos para alejarse de _Ladrón de Novias_ lo entendería.

Ella se puso en tensión.

\- ¿El _Ladrón de Novias_? Menuda tontería. No es más que un delincuente común, que rapta a mujeres que...

"Que no tienen alternativa", pensó ella y dijo:

\- Que se ven forzadas a llevar una vida que no desean –Le tembló la voz por la emoción-. les da una oportunidad, y les ofrece el regalo de la libertad. Eso es más de lo que tendrá nunca una mujer como yo.

Korra sintió una punzada en el corazón, ya que no podía negar la verdad que encerraban aquellas palabras. Las opciones de las mujeres eran de lo más limitadas. Ella misma, que no tenia que pasar por eso, se rebelaba ante aquella injusticia, pero de un modo que no podía relevarle a la señorita Sato .

Apretó los puños a los costados para no tocarla y dijo:

\- Aunque efectivamente el _Ladrón de Novias_ lo entendiera, usted no volverá a verlo nunca.

La mirada de determinación que ella le devolvió le provocó un escalofrío que le bajó por la espalda.

\- Eso es lo que usted cree –replicó Asami con voz tensa. Y, antes de que la morena pudiera recuperarse, echó a andar apresuradamente por el sendero.

Korra se la quedó mirando, estupefacta. Seguro que no habían sido otra cosa que palabras acaloradas, pronunciadas en un momento de apasionamiento, algo muy típico en ella. Pero recordo: Asami Sato era la mujer más directa que había conocido jamás. No se la imaginaba capaz de hacer una afirmación semejante a menos que estuviera convencida de ella.

Estaba claro que tenía la intención –o como mínimo la esperanza-de ver de nuevo al _Ladrón de Novias_. Naturalmente, no podría llevar a buen puerto dicha intención sin la colaboración de la condesa, pero eso no lo sabía ella.

Sintió miedo. Miedo por ella. Y por sí misma.

Maldición ¿qué estas planeando Asami?

…..

Orale, esa Asami si que tiene las faldas bien puestas jajajajajaja

Muy bien chicos y chicas e aquí otro capitulo de ¨Ladrona de novias, en verdad les agradezco a todos y todas por su apoyo y animo que me han brindado hasta ahora en verdad es una gran alegría para mi saber que les gustara la adaptación.

 **AlexandraArcher.- Hola! y si esa Asami si que sabe manejar el rechazo convirtiéndolo en un reto personal jajajaja , asami tu puedes seduce a korrita. En verdad muchas gracias por comentar y brindarme tu apoyo y esperando que este capitulo sea de tu agrado saludos!**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- Muchas gracias la verdad se viene algo de intriga y misterio, espero que no se te hagan muy tediosos los capítulos. En verdad gracias por comentar y ojala que este capitulo te guste n.n**

 **Elvimar.- jajaja si korra super celosa del ladrón de novias y eso que es la misma persona jajajaja, si a mi también se me hace raro que Asami pida consejos de cómo seducir cuando ella misma es la personificación de la pasión y seducción jajaja pero es bueno de vez en cuando salirse un poco del molde jejeje saludos! y muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras n.n**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock.-** **jajaja si yo también adoro al profesor Slughorn jajajaja todo un personaje, jajaj si esta korra es toda una damallera jajaja como no amarla? Jajaja y bueno este capitulo tiene un poco de drama espero te haya gustado y agradeciendo que te tomas un poco de tu tiempo en mandarme las hermosas palabras y ánimos, Saludos! n.n**

 **Natkane.- Hola y bienvenida a esta historia, y muchas gracias por la palabras en serio son muy motivadoras n.n y si jejeje perdón por esos errores y pasones de dedo créeme que siempre trato de darle por lo menos unas diez releídas antes de publicar el capitulo y la verdad no falta que se me pase jejejeje y tratare de mejorar créeme, gracias por hacérmelo saber, muy agradecida que comentaras la adaptación en verdad que animan tus lindas palabras. Muchísimas gracias por leer y esperando que este capitulo te guste saludos!**

 **NioFujuyima32.- jejeje si yo también amo a korra e imaginarla como toda una damallera es simplemente alucinante jjejeje bueno yo tambien cuando lei lo de las esponjas me quede así o_o jajajaja pero bueno me imagino que por ser de esa época las mujeres tenían muchas ideas raras sobre el sexo jajajaja y bueno aquí otro capitulo con un poco de intriga ojala y sea de tu agrado Muchos saludos y agradecida por tus hermosos comentarios.**

 **Nobody knows.- jejeje si asami debe convencer a esa condesa tonta, mira que despreciar a un bombón como lo es asami jajajaja ojala y este capitulo te guste y gracias en verdad por comentar saludos!**

 **Ruha.- Hola de nuevo jejeje las hermanas de Asami son geniales quieren emparejarla con korra ellas son fieles seguidoras del korrasami jajaja y si korra tonta mira que desperdiciar la suculencia de Asami jajajaja En verdad muy agradecida por tus hermosos comentarios n.n te mando muchos saludos y esperando que este capitulo te encantara n.n**

 **Obini.- hola! Jajajaj si esa Asami no creo que se de por vencida tan fácilmente jajajaja aquí otro capitulo tiene un poco de intriga, esperando que este capitulo también te guste y en serio muy agradecida por comentar tus palabras en verdad que motivan. N.n**

 **DjPuMa13g.- Hola! Jajaja esa korra y su extrema fuerza de voluntad jeje y esa hermanas son unos amores mira que dándoles consejos a asami de cómo hacer el amor con una mujer jajaja son la ley y bueno esa Asami es perseverante, me alegra que la adaptación te este gustando y gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo en comentar gracias por lo ánimos y esperando que este capitulo lo disfrutes saludos n.n.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dos planes: Un mismo Objetivo.**

Cuando Korra llegó a los establos, todavía no había logrado adivinar qué estaría tramando la señorita Sato. Distraída, desmontó y entregó las riendas de Naga a Bumi..

\- Tenemos que hablar –le dijo éste bajando el tono.

Korra lo miró y el corazón le latió con fuerza al reconocer de forma instantánea la expresión de preocupación vio en sus ojos. Asintiendo, repuso:

\- Nos veremos en el lugar de siempre, dentro de media hora.

Treinta minutos más tarde, la morena penetró en el mirador que se encontraba junto a la parte posterior de los jardines. Bumi se paseaba dentro de la estructura de mármol, con su rostro tenso.

\- He tenido noticia de otro caso que necesita ayuda –dijo sin preámbulos.

La pelicastaña cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Te escucho

\- Una joven llamada Zhu Li Moon…. la situación habitual, pero...

Al ver que Bumi no continuaba, la condesa lo apremió:

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

\- Bueno, es que me resulta muy extraño el modo en que me he enterado. –Su mirada se clavó en los ojos azules de la condesa-. Al parecer, el rumor ha partido de la señorita Asami.

La Wolf se quedó petrificada.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- A mí también me ha sorprendido, porque la señorita Asami no es dada a contar chismes. Pero lo he sabido directamente de la boca de la cocinera de los Sato. Me ha dicho que esta mañana entró la señorita Asami en la cocina y le contó que a esa muchacha iban a obligarla a casarse con un hombre horrendo, y que sería maravilloso que la rescatase el Ladrón de Novias. Incluso le contó que dentro de dos noches la joven iba a recorrer determinada ruta. –Bumi frunció el entrecejo y se rascó la cabeza-. Todo esto me resulta muy extraño. ¿Dónde cree usted que habrá oído una cosa así la señorita Sato?

\- No estoy segura –contestó la condesa despacio- ¿Hay alguien más que te haya contado la misma historia?

\- No. Y eso también es raro. Una historia como ésta por lo general me llega desde varias fuentes.

\- Dime exactamente qué te ha contado la cocinera.

Bumi lo hizo, y a continuación dijo:

\- Esa Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias se hace más numerosa cada día, y están decididos a atraparla. Y también el magistrado. Toda esta historia podría ser una trampa ¿Qué va a hacer?

\- Te lo diré tan pronto lo haya decidido. Mientras tanto, trata de averiguar discretamente acerca de esa Zhu Li Moon.

La ojiceleste entró en su estudio privado y se sirvió un coñac. Echó la cabeza atrás y apuró el fuerte licor de un solo trago, disfrutando del rastro ardiente que le dejó en sus congeladas entrañas. Se sirvió otra copa y acto seguido fue hasta la chimenea, donde se quedó contemplando las llamas mientras en su mente giraba un sinfín de preguntas.

¿Por qué había divulgado Asami la noticia de la señorita Moon? Ella misma había dicho que no le interesaban los chismes. ¿Se habría enterado por casualidad o lo supo por otra persona y simplemente se puso a contarla por ahí? En tal caso, ¿porqué no se la había contado a ella cuando hablaron junto al lago? ¿Le habría relatado la historia un miembro de la cada vez más grande Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias, con la esperanza de hacer correr el rumor y así tender una trampa al Ladrón? Quizás. Aun así, ¿porqué servirse de Asami? No tenía sentido. A no ser que...

¿Esperaba alguien que la pelinegra acudiera a ella con la historia?¿Sospecharía alguien de ella?.

Pero si se encontraba bajo sospecha, ¿por qué no habían venido a contárselo directamente, en vez de depender de las habladurías de la servidumbre, sobre todo si le estaban tendiendo una trampa?

Además tenía la certeza de que nadie sabía que el Ladrón era mujer realmente, estaba segura de que ni sus "victimas" anteriores y mucho menos Asami habían revelado ese secreto.

Depositó la copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se pasó las manos por la cara mientras estudiaba la otra posibilidad, la que había apartado a un lado pero que ya no podía continuar ignorando.

¿Se habría inventado Asami toda aquella historia para atraer al Ladrón de Novias y así verla de nuevo? ¿Podría tratarse del "proyecto" que había mencionado? Recordó su respuesta cuando ella le dijo que nunca volvería a ver al Ladrón de Novias: "Eso es lo que usted cree". Maldición, ¿existiría de verdad una joven que necesitaba ser rescatada, o no era más que una estratagema? Y si dicha joven existía, ¿cómo encajaba la ojiverde en todo aquello?

Una parte de ella se rebeló contra la idea de que la joven Sato pudiera mentir y difundir una historia falsa para servir a sus propios planes; era demasiado honrada y sincera.

Pero otra parte la advertía: "¿Cómo, sino, podría esperar ver otra vez al Ladrón de Novias? Es un plan muy inteligente y ella es una mujer en extremo inteligente..., una mujer que sin duda admira tu segunda personalidad, una mujer que quiere vivir aventuras. Una mujer que quiere una amante".

Sintió una punzada de celos y se le escapó una risa amarga. Diablos, estaba perdiendo el juicio. Estaba ardiendo de celos... de sí misma. Pero había un modo de arreglarlo.

Después de tomar precauciones extraordinarias para garantizar su seguridad, el Ladrón de Novias rescataría a la señorita Moon, si es que existía de verdad. Y si resultaba que estaba implicada la señorita Asami Sato, ya se vería a qué grado de familiaridad esperaba ella llegar con el Ladrón de Novias.

La tarde siguiente, la castaño tiró de las riendas de Naga para que se detuviera e inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo hacia el magistrado, que se dirigía a caballo hacia ella.

\- Buena tardes, Bolin–dijo-. Una tarde muy agradable para dar un paseo.

Bolin Beifong se tocó el sombrero a su vez.

\- Ciertamente muy agradable, lady Wolf. Sin embargo, no he salido a dar un paseo; voy de camino a Londres. Tengo varias pistas que seguir.

La condesa enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Para alguna investigación en curso?

\- Tienen que ver con el Ladrón de Novias

\- ¡No me diga! ¿Ha capturado ya a ese maleante?.- dijo la condesa con falsa indignación.

\- Aún no. Pero acaba de llegarme cierta información nueva que espero nos conduzca a su apresamiento.

\- Excelente. No es nada bueno que haya un bandido como ése rondando por ahí..., si bien tengo entendido que últimamente no ha cometido ninguna fechoría.

\- Su última víctima fue la señorita Sato–confirmó Beifong -, y fue un secuestro fallido. –Sus labios se apretaron formando una línea severa-. Si hubiera llegado sólo cinco minutos antes, lo habría apresado. Por desgracia, la señorita Sato resultó un testigo poco colaborador.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí. No dejó de mirarme furiosa y de insistir en que las acciones de ese hombre eran heroicas. En lugar de sentirse ultrajada por él, estaba irritada conmigo por hablar mal del Ladrón. –Meneó la cabeza-. Una mujer de lo más extraña.

Korra reprimió una sonrisa.

\- Es obvio que sí.

\- Recuerde lo que le digo, milady: el Ladrón de Novias no pasará mucho más tiempo en libertad. El secuestro fallido de la señorita Sato demuestra que se está volviendo descuidado. Cometerá otro error, y cuando eso suceda yo lo estaré esperando.

\- Le deseo la mejor de las suertes, y espero que esa nueva información le resulte de utilidad.

\- Yo también lo espero –Beifong dedicó unos segundos a ajustarse los guantes y después preguntó-: ¿Qué tal se encuentra su hermana, milady?

\- Va a venir a casa. La espero dentro de los próximos días. Su esposo ha fallecido.

Bolin pareció quedar congelado en el sitio. Tragó saliva una vez, y después dijo con voz tensa:

\- Lamento mucho su pérdida

Korra no se molestó en señalar que la muerte del vizconde Tarrlok no suponía una pérdida para nadie, y mucho menos para Opal.

\- Me aseguraré de transmitirle sus condolencias.

\- Gracias. Buenas tardes, lady Wolf. –Y con un breve gesto de asentimiento hincó los talones en los flancos de su montura y se alejó al trote por el camino que llevaba a Londres.

Colmada de una macabra satisfacción, la condesa encaminó a Naga hacia la mansión Wolf. El beifong tendría que pasar al menos dos días en Londres investigando la "información" que la morena le había preparado acerca del Ladrón de Novias. Era un plazo más que suficiente para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer sin los ojos del magistrado pegados a su espalda. Le disgustaba engañar a Bolin, pues admiraba la sinceridad y la integridad de aquel hombre tan trabajador; pero dado que el éxito del pelinegro en aquel particular asunto suponía la horca para ella, se las arregló para superar su sentimiento de culpa.

Justo antes de adentrarse en la tupida foresta, lanzó una mirada hacia atrás. Un carruaje que apareció por la esquina del camino de Londres, le hizo detener a Naga. Se protegió los ojos del brillo del sol y observó el vehículo. Entonces se le puso todo el cuerpo en tensión al reconocer no sólo el vehículo, sino también la figura de cabello azabache que iba dentro.

¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Asami Sato regresando de Londres?

…..

Shiro se abalanzó sobre su hermana en el mismo instante en que ésta entró en la cámara.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó- ¿lo has conseguido?

Ella acarició su redecilla y asintió

\- Lo tengo todo aquí dentro: el dinero y un pasaje a bordo del "Dama de los Mares", que zarpa para América mañana por la mañana.

\- ¿Ha sospechado algo Tahno?

La ojijade se sintió culpable por haber engañado a su leal cochero.

\- No. El pobre se creyó que estuve todo el tiempo en la librería.

El joven Sato aprobó con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Ahora vamos a repasar el plan una vez más para asegurarnos de que estás preparada.

\- De acuerdo. –Comenzó a pasearse delante de Shiro, enumerando cada punto con los dedos- Después de cenar pondré el pretexto de que estoy cansada y me iré a mi dormitorio. Tahno se retira a las nueve. Media hora más tarde, tú y yo nos encontraremos en los establos, donde me ayudarás a ensillar los caballos. Montaré a Ligth y conduciré a Ryu hasta el lugar que indicaba en su carta la señorita Moon. Calculo que tardaré una hora o una hora y media en llegar, tiempo suficiente, ya que la señorita Moon no pasará por allí antes de medianoche.

El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza.

\- Perfecto. Continúa.

\- Cuando llegue, ataré a Ligth cerca del camino pero oculta a la vista. Luego me esconderé y esperaré hasta que vea acercarse el carruaje de la señorita Zhu Li Moon. Si aparece el Ladrón de Novias a rescatarla, sencillamente me quedaré escondida y luego volveré a casa. Si no se presenta, detendré el carruaje con la excusa de que mi caballo esta lastimado y pediré ayuda. Mientras el cochero examina a Ligth, yo entregaré el dinero y el pasaje a la señorita Moon, y le diré dónde encontrar a Ryu. Luego distraeré al cochero todo el tiempo que pueda para darle la oportunidad de escapar.

\- ¿Has anotado las indicaciones para encontrar el barco y las instrucciones sobre dónde debe dejar a Ryu para que Tahno pueda recuperarlo?

\- Todavía no, pero lo haré antes de cenar. Según el agente que me ha vendido el pasaje, hay unas caballerizas cerca del muelle. La señorita Moon no ha de tener dificultad para encontrarlas. –Se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz-. ¿Nos olvidamos de algo?

\- He estado pensando en un problema potencial, Sami. –Su mirada se tornó de preocupación-. ¿Qué pasa si no eres capaz de distraer al cochero lo suficiente para que escape la señorita Moon? Y aunque consiga huir, ¿qué pasará si él se da cuenta de que ha desaparecido? Podría sospechar que la has ayudado tú, y en ese caso no sabemos qué podría hacerte.

\- Una observación excelente. –Se dio unos golpecitos en la ¿qué puedo hacer? No quisiera tener que golpear al pobre hombre.

\- Desde luego. Podrías no golpearlo demasiado fuerte.

\- Más bien estaba pensando que podría propinarle un fuerte golpe.

Shiro parpadeó.

\- Oh. Bueno, eso resultaría igual de desastroso, sonrisa irónica curvó los labios rojos de Asami.

\- Es una lástima que el cochero no tomará una pequeña siesta por voluntad propia para que la señorita Moon pueda desaparecer convenientemente. –Al pronunciar estas palabras, se quedó quieta.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Shiro y ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada.

\- Podría darte una cosa –dijo el ojiverde en tono bajo y emocionado-. Se deriva de una combinación de hierbas que he inventado basándome en mis estudios de las tribus de Sudamérica. Resulta muy útil para dormir durante un rato a animales como los chimpancés, y así poder examinarlos sin correr riesgos. Eso garantizaría que el cochero tomara esa siesta.

\- ¿No le causaría ningún daño?

El menor de los Sato negó con la cabeza.

\- Simplemente se quedaría dormido. Durante una hora o dos.

La ojijade enarcó las cejas.

\- Pero ¿cómo se lo voy a administrar? No puedo entregarle una copa y decirle: "Bébase esto".

\- ¿Tienes un alfiler?

\- ¿Un alfiler de sombrero? ¿Para qué demonios quiero yo...?

\- Untaré la sustancia en el alfiler. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pincharlo con él.

\- ¿Y no crees que se dará cuenta? –contestó ella, sin poder disimular la incredulidad en su voz.

\- Para cuando se dé cuenta de que no ha sido una picadura de abeja, ya estará dormido.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la pelinegra.

\- Vaya, Shiro. Eres todo un genio.

Las mejillas del muchacho se sonrojaron de orgullo. Mirando a su hermana por encima de sus gafas, le replicó:

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

\- Ni por un instante –Alargó la mano y le revolvió su pelo negro que ya hemos pensado en todo.

\- Sí... Excepto en que yo estaré terriblemente preocupado por ti. Ojalá me permitieras acompañarte...

\- Por nada del mundo. Necesito que te quedes aquí para distraer a mamá en caso de que se percate de mi ausencia. –No agregó que no podía correr el riesgo de involucrarlo en una aventura que podía resultar peligrosa. Le apretó las manos con fuerza-. Te quiero por desear protegerme, pero no me pasará nada. Lo único que voy a hacer es entregarle a esa muchacha el dinero, el pasaje y las instrucciones y si aparece el Ladrón de Novias, ni siquiera eso será necesario.

\- En tal caso, no es justo que tú hagas toda la parte divertida –masculló el pelinegro-. Tú ya has visto al Ladrón de Novias.

\- Y si llego a verlo nuevamente esta noche, será desde lejos. Lo dices como si fuéramos a sentarnos un rato a charlar y tomar té y galletas.

El pequeño Sato agachó la cabeza y rascó el suelo con la punta del zapato.

\- Ya sé que no va a ser así, pero de todos modos me gustaría ir.

\- Pero no puedes –la blanquecina lanzó un suspiro-. Ahora que ya está todo preparado, voy a escribir las instrucciones. Te veré a la hora de cenar.

Y se marchó cerrando la puerta despacio tras ella.

Shiro apoyó las manos en la larga mesa de madera y resopló.

Conocía el verdadero motivo por el que su hermana no quería que la acompañase: no deseaba que le ocurriera nada. Pero que el diablo se lo llevase, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si permitiera que su hermana anduviera vagando por el bosque, de noche y sin compañía? Desde luego, ningún hombre en absoluto. Podía sucederle cualquier cosa y entonces jamás se perdonaría.

Así pues, la única conducta lógica era seguirla sin que ella lo supiera. De ese modo, no sólo podría protegerla, sino que correría él también una gran aventura. Y quizás, incluso, encontrara la respuesta a la pregunta que lo obsesionaba desde el secuestro de Asami.

¿Quién era realmente el ladrón de novias?

Posó la mirada en el experimento en que llevaba semanas trabajando. ¿Daría resultado su idea? No lo sabía, pero aquella noche lo iba a averiguar.

Y si daba resultado, descubriría la identidad del Ladrón de Novias.

….

La ojiverde se hallaba escondida tras un grupo de arbustos que se alzaban a un lado del camino, acariciando suavemente el pescuezo de Ligth para tranquilizarlo. Hasta el momento todo iba transcurriendo conforme a su plan.

El corazón le palpitaba con tal mezcla de turbación y euforia, que se maravilló de que no le saltara del pecho y le cayera a los pies. Unas nubes oscurecían la luna, lo cual convenía a sus fines. Los grillos cantaban en las inmediaciones y una suave brisa con olor a tierra refrescaba su piel acalorada.

De un modo u otro, en los próximos minutos la señorita Moon iría de camino a la libertad. Inspiró aire varias veces y experimentó una emoción que era motivada por una serena determinación. Estaba obrando correctamente. Estaba en juego la vida de una joven. Ryu estaba atado a un árbol a escasos metros de allí, completamente oculto a la vista. Desde su posición detrás de los arbustos, la pelinegra podía ver el camino pero sería casi imposible que la vieran a ella.

Aferrando su bolsa, que contenía el alfiler y todo lo que iba a necesitar la señorita Zhu Li, se asomó por encima de los arbustos y escrutó los alrededores.

¿Aparecería ella, el Ladrón de Novias? Sintió una gran emoción al pensar en ver de nuevo a aquella heroica aventurera. Por el bien de la señorita Moon, rezó para que así fuera. Pero si no se presentaba, ella haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a la muchacha.

De momento, lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Y rezar para que todo saliera bien.

….

Ataviada con su máscara, capa y guantes de Ladrón de Novias, Korra esperaba a lomos de Aquiles, oculta tras unos tupidos matorrales, con todos sus sentidos aguzados y alerta. La mezcla de euforia y precaución que acompañaba todas sus misiones de rescate le animaba y le hacía muy consciente de su entorno. Y aquella noche iba a haber un rescate. De acuerdo con la información que había recogido Bumi, la historia de la señorita Zhu Li Moon era totalmente verídica.

Escrutó la zona en busca de algún ruido o movimiento y aunque no detectó nada extraño, su instinto le advirtió de que algo no encajaba. Había algo fuera de lugar. Y antes de que pudiera averiguar qué era, oyó el ruido del carruaje.

Apartó a un lado su aprensión e hizo avanzar a Aquiles entre las sombras para quedar en la posición perfecta, junto al camino, para salir al paso del carruaje cuando éste doblara la esquina... si es que efectivamente llevaba la insignia de la familia Moon. El ruido se fue acercando, y la morena acarició el pescuezo de Aquiles.

\- Prepárate, amigo –susurró. El caballo respondió echando las orejas hacia atrás.

La condesa se inclinó hacia delante, con todos los músculos alerta y la vista fija en el camino. Entonces surgió un carruaje tirado por dos caballos bayos. Se fijó en el escudo de armas que llevaba en la portezuela, coincidía con la descripción que le había proporcionado Bumi. Respiró hondo y puso en movimiento a Aquiles calculando su velocidad con precisión. Cuando el carruaje pasó por su lado, extendió un brazo y arrebató las riendas al atónito cochero y acto seguido detuvo el vehículo.

Introdujo una mano bajo la capa y sacó el ramo de flores y la nota adjunta que constituían su firma y los lanzó al asiento de cuero, al lado del cochero.

\- Por todos los espíritus –exclamó el hombre-, usted es el maldito Ladrón de Novias.

\- Silencio –ordenó Korra con la voz rasposa del Ladrón de y no le pasará nada. Ahora voy a...

Pero se interrumpió bruscamente al percibir un movimiento al otro lado del camino. Se volvió y escudriñó los alrededores. Árboles. Espesura. Más árboles. Arbustos silvestres. Y Asami Sato, que la observaba, oculta entre la maleza.

Apretó los puños. ¡Maldición, así que efectivamente esta implicada en aquel asunto! Pero ¿cómo? No lo sabía, pero por los espíritus que iba a averiguarlo. Aunque antes tenía que encargarse del cochero.

Se volvió hacia aquel hombre y al instante maldijo su grave error; en los pocos segundos en que había estado distraída, el cochero había empuñado una gran estaca de madera y su rostro mostraba una expresión de ferocidad. La morena intentó desviar el golpe que se le venía encima, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La estaca golpeó un lado de su cabeza y la derribó del caballo. Korra aterrizó en el camino con un golpe seco que le produjo un dolor desgarrador en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Ya te tengo, maldito! –oyó gritar a una voz que parecía llegar de muy lejos.

Y entonces se la tragó la oscuridad y ya no escuchó nada más.

…..

Korra noooooo! Jejeje perdón creo que me emociono demasiado y bueno hace mucho que leí el libro así que me estoy reencontrando y emocionando de nuevo con esta historia jajajaja

Gracias a los que leen y en verdad muy agradecida a quienes se toman un momento de su ocupado tiempo en dejar un comentario.

 **Nobodyknows.- Jeje créeme que hago lo posible en traer los capítulos rápido para que no se queden tanto tiempo con la duda jejeje muchas gracias por comentar y esperando que este capitulo se de tu agrado te mando muchos saludos!**

 **AlexandraArcher.- jejeje perdón en serio y este capitulo se quedo más intrigoso jejeje. Muchas gracias en serio por tus hermosos comentarios y bueno ojala que este capitulo no te haga sufrir tanto n.n Espero que estés bien y te mando muchos abrazos psicológicos. n.n**

 **Elvimar.- Bueno jejeje Korra si se morirá de celos pero de ella misma jejejeje perdón por eso, podría decirse que es como un triangulo amoroso Korra Asami Ladrona de novias jeje que raro no? Espero que este capitulo responda a algunas de tus dudas jejeje y con esperanzas que este capitulo te haya gustado. Muchos saludos desde México n.n**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- Si Korra tiene que salvar a Zhu Li jeje, muchas gracias por los hermosos comentarios, esperando que te encuentres bien y esperando que también este capitulo sea disfrutable saludos!**

 **Ruha.- Hola! Jejeje así es el korrasami es vida el korrasami es amor estas dos chicas en serio que me tienen mal jajaja bueno lo de la seducción va a tardar unos dos capítulos mas para que Asami vuelva a actuar para seducir a Korra primero se tiene que resolver el problema de Zhu Li jejeje espero no se te hagan muy tediosos los capítulos, y esperanzada a que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Muchisimas gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios y esperando que estés bien n.n saludos y abrazos psicológicos n.n**

 **Shiro 92.- Me da mucha alegría que esta adaptación te este gustando en serio que en estos momentos estoy traumadísima con el korrasami y esta adaptación solo es un pequeño aporte. Saludos gracias en verdad por comentar.**

 **Kykyo-chan.-jajaja oye si, esa Asami es un mujeron y con actitud sea del universo que sea jajaja y agggg! Korra como es posible que tenga tanta fuerza de voluntad rayos que tonta es jeje Muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo en comentar y ojala este capitulo te guste n.n**

 **NioFujuyima32.- Esperando que este capitulo sea un poco aclarador y yo también adoro a Shiro Sato, como que se me afigura una Asami pero en hombre jejejeje en serio que Asami sabe como poner en aprietos a Korra jajaja Ojala y este capitulo te guste. Te mando muchos saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock.- jajaja claro que no estas loca jajaja yo si lo estoy pero por el korrasami jejeje pero bueno como pudiste constatar en este capitulo tus suposiciones no eran tan erradas. Y de nada en serio que es un gusto y honor traerles esta adaptación de un libro tan hermoso. Gracias por comentar en serio que tus palabras me dan muchos ánimos.**

 **El bebe oso.- Hola que tal! Jeje si esa korra creo que tenemos que darle unos golpesitos para que reaccione jejeje y de nada en serio que es un placer traerles la adaptación lo mas rápido que pueda n.n Esperanzada que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y te mando muchos saludos! n.n**

 **Tsunade Koishiro.- jajaja cosplay del ladrón de novias jajajaja me mataste con eso jajaja y bueno esperando que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y aclare ciertas dudas. Gracias por comentar saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! La verdad quería actualizar el miércoles pero tuve ciertos problemas técnicos jejeje pero en compensación les dejo dos capítulos de ladrona de novias ojala y los disfruten n.n**

 **Un rescate exitoso.**

Asami permaneció detrás de los arbustos y contemplo horrorizada cómo el cochero esgrimía un palo y derribaba a la Ladrona de Novias de su caballo dejándola sin sentido.

\- ¡Ya te tengo, maldito! –exclamó el hombre-. Intentabas robarme a la hija de mi patrón, ¿eh?

Entonces se oyeron golpes en la portezuela del carruaje y una voz amortiguada de mujer que procedía del interior.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Moon –dijo el cochero-. Está usted a salvo, bien encerrada con llave ahí dentro. Órdenes de su padre. –Acto seguido metió la mano bajo el asiento y extrajo una cuerda. Saltó al suelo y se acercó al Ladrón de Novias-. Me imaginaba que este maleante quisiera raptar a la señorita Moon, ladrón endemoniado, y he venido preparado. Ahora voy a atarte y a entregarte al juez, y así cobraré la jugosa recompensa que ofrecen por ti.

La pelinegra se tapó la boca con una mano para contener una exclamación horrorizada. Si no actuaba con rapidez, ese hombre horrendo iba a entregar a aquella mujer a las autoridades. La embargó una firme determinación. No podía permitir que sucediera tal cosa. Pero viendo que el cochero ya estaba atando a la inconsciente joven, sólo había un modo de detenerlo.

Abrió su redecilla y extrajo con cuidado el alfiler que había preparado su pequeño hermano. Se cubrió un poco más con la capucha para ocultar el rostro lo más posible y, sosteniendo el largo alfiler como si fuera una espada, se agachó y comenzó a avanzar. El cochero estaba musitando para sí, absorto en su tarea de inmovilizar a la joven con una gruesa cuerda.

Sigilosamente, la ojiverde se colocó detrás del hombre. Entonces, rogando que la poción de Shiro diera resultado, le hincó el alfiler en las posaderas.

\- ¡Ay!

El cochero soltó la cuerda y se llevó una mano al lugar del pinchazo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

La pelinegro se puso en pie de un salto y retrocedió hasta que chocó contra la portezuela del carruaje. El hombre clavó la mirada en ella y dio dos pasos amenazantes.

\- ¿Quién diablos es usted?

Con el corazón desbocado, la de tez blanca se apresuró a esconder el alfiler entre los pliegues de su vestido oscuro mientras su mente gritaba. "¡Duérmete!"

Como si hubiera oído aquella silenciosa orden, el cochero puso los ojos en blanco, dobló las rodillas y se desmoronó en el suelo, cayendo de espaldas junto a la Ladrona de Novias. La ojijade se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, con el corazón en la garganta. Luego se inclinó sobre él. De sus labios relajados salían unos ronquidos suaves. ¡Por Raava!, su hermano era ciertamente un genio!

Moviéndose a toda prisa, se arrodilló junto a la Ladrona de Novias y le comprobó el pulso en el cuello. Al notar el fuerte latido estuvo a punto de desmayarse de puro alivio. Pero antes de que pudiera atenderla, volvieron a golpear la portezuela del carruaje.

\- Por favor, déjeme salir –suplicó alguien desde dentro.

La hermosa chica de labios rojos se acercó al cochero y hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Topó con la frialdad del metal y rápidamente sacó lo que esperaba fuera la llave correcta. Segundos después, abría de un tirón la portezuela del vehículo, del cual salió rápidamente y a pasos torpes una joven agitada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Quién es...?

-Asami Sato. Su cochero ha herido al Ladrón de Novias. Yo lo he dejado temporalmente fuera de combate, pero hemos de darnos prisa.

La mirada de la señorita Zhu Li se posó hasta las dos figuras caídas.

\- Santos Espíritus ¿Qué podemos hacer?

La pelinegra se arrodillo junto a la Ladrona de Novias.

\- Usted desátelo y yo intentaré que recupere el conocimiento.

Sin otra palabra, la joven se arrodilló junto a la figura que reposaba en el piso y empezó a manipular los nudos que le sujetaban las muñecas.

-Espíritus!- exclamo al percatarse de ciertos detalles evidentes del cuerpo que estaba sobre el suelo- se… se trata de… ¡una mujer!

-Así es- contesto la de pelo azabache con desesperación a la expresión interrogante de la joven Zhu Li.

La de ojos verdes pasó con suavidad las manos por la máscara de seda que le cubría la cabeza y se detuvo al topar con un chichón del tamaño de un huevo de gallina justo encima de la oreja. Alternando los golpecitos en la mejilla con unas suaves sacudidas en el hombro, le dijo:

\- ¿Puede oírme, señorita? Por favor, despierte.

Korra percibió una voz como si le llegara a través de una densa niebla de dolor. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de unas manos suaves que le tocaban la cara. La cabeza. Los hombros, Inhaló y notó un ligero olor a jazmín.

\- ¿Puede oírme, señorita?

La condesa se volvió despacio hacia la voz, con la respiración cortante debida a las punzadas de dolor que le atravesaban la cabeza. Obligó a sus hermosos ojos azules a abrirse y parpadeó varias veces, en un intento de alinear el trío de figuras que flotaban frente a sus ojos en una sola.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se encontró mirando fijamente el rostro de ansiedad y preocupación de Asami Sato. Cuando su mirada se clavó en ella, la pelinegro cerró los ojos y exhaló.

\- Gracias a Raava! que está usted bien –Le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa y añadió-: No tiene nada que temer, señorita. Soy yo, su amiga Asami Sato.

La morena trató de levantar la cabeza, pero un dolor insoportable atravesó su cabeza dejando escapar un alarido de dolor.

Asami le apoyó las palmas en los hombros.

\- No intente moverse todavía. Descanse un poco más.

\- Ya la he desatado –dijo una voz femenina desconocida-. ¿Cómo está?

\- Recobrando el sentido –respondió la ojijade-. Aproveche esas cuerdas para atar al cochero, por si acaso se despierta.

\- Será un placer –comentó la joven.

¿Qué cochero? ¿Habían salido a pasear?

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –susurró. Sentía la lengua como suela de zapato.

\- La ha golpeado el cochero de la señorita Moon. –Sus ojos detrás de las gafas mostraban profunda preocupación- ¿No se acuerda? Estaba a punto de realizar un rescate.

¿Un rescate? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le retumbaba. Al hacerlo su guante de cuero rozó la seda, y entonces recuperó la memoria como el rayo. Máscara. Ladrón de Novias. Rescate. Asami al otro lado del camino. Distracción. El cochero golpeándola con una estaca. Y ahora un tremendo dolor que le taladraba la cabeza.

Recordó que tenía que hablar con su ronco acento.

\- Me acuerdo ¿Dónde está el cochero?

\- Está inconsciente. La señorita Moon lo está atando.

Experimentó una oleada de náuseas, y entonces cerró los ojos y respiró con inspiraciones cortas y superficiales. La pelinegra le cogió la mano enguantada y continuó pasándole los dedos por el rostro enmascarado y por los hombros. Al cabo de un momento, el mareo cedió y recobró el raciocinio, junto con una horrible pesadez en las entrañas.

Menudo problema. Tenía que largarse de allí lo antes posible –y también las señoritas Sato y Moon -, antes de que el cochero recuperase el sentido y decidiera entregarla al magistrado, o antes de que pasara alguien más por el camino y se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo.

¿O su identidad ya habría quedado al descubierto?

Abrió los ojos y la miró directamente.

\- ¿El cochero me quitó la máscara?.- interrogo la morena con algo de miedo

\- No

La condesa sintió una oleada de alivio

\- ¿Y usted?

La pelinegra abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- No

Parte de su tensión se disipó. La joven Sato aún no sabía quién era. Gracias a los espíritus. La pelinegra le apretó ligeramente la mano y ella le devolvió el gesto.

\- No tema, señorita –susurró-. Yo me encargaré de que no le suceda nada malo, yo la protegeré. –Puso su mano libre sobre su mentón cubierto por la máscara y le obsequió una gentil sonrisa.

La ojiceleste entrecerró los ojos. Desde luego, esta siendo de lo más tierna y amable con la Ladrona de Novias: le tomaba la mano, la tocaba. Sí, estaba mostrándose demasiado cariñosa con aquella persona, maldición.

\- ¿Le duele en alguna otra parte? –inquirió la de tez blanca con una ternura que la puso furiosa.

Diablos, le dolía en todas partes, pero por nada del mundo se lo diría precisamente a la pelinegro. Seguro que se ofrecería a darle un reconfortante masaje a la Ladrona de Novias.

\- Estoy bien –dijo con aspereza-. Quiero sentarme.

Cuando se apoyó sobre los codos, la de ojos verdes la sujetó de los antebrazos y la ayudó a pasar muy despacio a la postura de sentada. Todo giró a su alrededor, y tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza entre las manos. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus dedos encontraron el enorme chichón. El mareo pasó al cabo de unos momentos y entonces bajó las manos.

Tras humedecerse los labios, susurró con su rudo acento escocés:

\- ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

\- Lo mismo que usted: ayudar a la señorita Zhu Li.

\- ¿Es que no se fiaba de mí?

La ojiverde se ajustó las gafas y la miró con expresión seria.

\- Yo le confiaría a usted mi vida, señorita. Pero la señorita Moon me pidió que la ayudara, y como yo no sabía si le llegaría a usted la noticia de su grave situación, tuve que prepararme para salvarla yo misma.

\- ¿Y cómo pensaba hacerlo?

Ella le describió de manera concisa un plan que a la Wolf la llenó de admiración y furia al mismo tiempo. Desvió la mirada hacia el cochero dormido, al cual la señorita Moon continuaba atando como si fuera un ganso.

\- Maldita sea, muchacha. ¿No se da cuenta del peligro al que se ha expuesto?

\- No más que el peligro al que se expone usted, señorita. Le aseguro que no me he lanzado a esta aventura sin haberlo reflexionado mucho, de manera lógica, y sin haber sopesado cuidadosamente los riesgos que implicaba. Como sin duda usted comprenderá, no podía ignorar la petición de socorro de la señorita Zhi Li Moon.

\- Pero ¿y si la hubieran herido?

El hecho de imaginara la ojiverde herida, tumbada en el bosque, a merced de aquel cochero o de cualquier otro tipejo, le provocó un estremecimiento de miedo y furia.

\- Sabía que existían riesgos, por supuesto. Pero, como estoy segura de que usted coincidirá conmigo, el resultado deseado hace que merecieran la pena. –A continuación se incorporó y le tendió las manos-. Vamos a ponernos de pie. Muy despacio.

La castaño se agarró a las manos de la joven Sato y se puso primero de rodillas, postura en la que permaneció unos instantes mientras mejoraba el mareo. Después, con la ayuda de ella, se puso de pie. Le flaquearon un poco las rodillas, pero apoyó las manos en los hombros de la blanquecina, cerró los ojos e hizo varias inspiraciones hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó ella con preocupación.

La condesa abrió los ojos y contempló su semblante tenso.

\- Sí

\- Qué alivio. Casi me muero cuando la golpeó ese hombre horrendo. –Su tono adquirió una nota de timidez-. Para mí ha sido un honor ayudarla, señorita, y... y con gusto lo haría de nuevo.

A la morena se le heló la sangre al oír aquellas palabras. Santo espíritu, sino tomaba medidas drásticas, ya se la imaginaba ataviada con una máscara y una capa y cabalgando por el bosque con un saco lleno de aquellos alfileres. Se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros, y a duras penas logró evitar sacudirla.

\- Su lealtad me deja completamente impresionada, y puede contar con mi eterna gratitud por haberme rescatado. Pero a decir verdad, si no fuera por su interferencia, el rescate se habría llevado a cabo sin problema alguno.

Los ojos verdes adoptaron una expresión de sorpresa, y Korra adivinó que había dado en el blanco.

\- No era mi intención...

\- No importa. Su presencia me distrajo, lo cual le proporcionó al cochero la oportunidad de golpearme. Fue un error que bien podría haberme costado la vida.

Asami abrió los ojos con expresión de horror y con un brillo que, maldita sea, se parecía mucho al de las lágrimas. La condesa sintió el aguijón de la culpa por ser tan dura con ella, incapaz de controlarse, le pasó los dedos enguantados por la mejilla.

\- También podría haberle costado la vida a usted. Y yo jamás podría cargar con el sentimiento de culpa que me causaría el que usted sufriera algún daño. Quiero que me prometa que no volverá a intentar ayudarme en mi misión. Es demasiado peligroso.

\- Pero...

\- Prométamelo, señorita Sato. No pienso marcharme hasta que obtenga su promesa.

Ella dudo unos momentos, y a continuación asintió rígidamente.

\- Muy bien, lo prometo. Pero quiero que sepa... –alzó una mano lentamente y la posó sobre la mejilla enmascarada de Korra- que tiene usted toda mi admiración.

La morena sintió una oleada de calor y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besar ardorosamente aquella mano que olía a miel con un toque de jazmín.

\- Y mi más profundo afecto –agregó la pelinegro en voz baja.

Se quedó congelada, como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada. ¿Afecto? Y no sólo un afecto cualquiera, sino el más profundo. Maldición, no quería que ella sintiera ningún profundo afecto por ninguna otra persona, ¡aunque resultara que aquella otra persona fuera ella!

En ese momento se reunió con ellas la señorita Moon, y la Wolf hizo un esfuerzo para apartar a un lado su irracional e irritante ataque de celos.

\- ¿Está bien atado su cochero? –le preguntó a la joven.

Ella lanzó una mirada de desprecio al aludido.

\- Sí, señorita.

\- ¿Todavía desea que la ayude a escapar, señorita Moon?

\- Más que ninguna otra cosa, señorita.

\- En ese caso, debemos actuar rápido. Recoja las pertenencias que desee llevarse consigo. –Se volvió hacia la pelinegro-. Vaya por su montura y por el caballo que ha traído para la señorita Zhu Li.

Mientras las jóvenes hacían las tareas encomendadas, la ojiazul fue hasta donde se encontraba Aquiles, a unos metros de allí, y se cercioró de que el semental no había sufrido ningún daño. Acto seguido, regresó junto al cochero; se agachó con una mueca de dolor al notar una punzada en la cabeza y comprobó las ataduras que lo sujetaban. Una sonrisa sin humor tocó sus labios. Ciertamente, la señorita Moon había inmovilizado a aquel idiota a conciencia.

La señorita Moon bajó del carruaje portando un maletín de viaje.

\- No se mueva de ahí –le ordeno, y se volvió hacia Asami, que en ese momento salía del follaje conduciendo dos caballos-. La señorita Moon montará conmigo. Usted llevará el otro caballo y yo la acompañaré de vuelta al bosque, hasta cerca de su casa.

\- No –protestó ella, al tiempo que aceptaba su mano para debe desaparecer.

\- Desapareceré en cuanto la vea a usted sana y salva de regreso en su casa. El trayecto dura más de una hora, demasiado para que lo haga usted sola, sobre todo a estas horas de la noche. No pienso discutir con usted, señorita.

La ojijade lanzó un gruñido de malhumor.

\- En ese caso, por lo menos llévese esto. –Le dio su redecilla-. Contiene el dinero y el pasaje para el "Dama de los Mares" que tenía preparados para la señorita Moon. –La castaña abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella insistió-. Por favor, tómelo. Significa mucho para mí poder ayudarla.

La joven Wolf necesitó de todas sus fuerzas para no estrecharla fogosamente entre sus brazos y besarla con toda la pasión que le provocaba la joven de rojizos labios.

\- Yo también había dispuesto lo necesario para la señorita Moon. Ya que es su deseo, le entregaré el dinero, pero destruiré el pasaje; no quiero que queden pruebas que puedan conducir hasta usted. Y cuando vuelva a casa, debe asegurarse de destruir todo lo que pueda implicarla. ¿Lo ha entendido?

\- Sí

\- Entonces, vámonos.

Fue a grandes zancadas hasta Aquiles y, después de ayudar a la señorita Moon a montar, se subió a la silla detrás de ella. Acto seguido hizo girar el caballo y encabezó la marcha por el bosque, en dirección a la casa de la ojiverde.

Shiro se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz y contuvo el impulso de propinar una patada de pura frustración a un árbol. Lo que había comenzado como una gran aventura, de algún modo se había transformado en un enorme fiasco. Basándose en la información que proporcionaba la señorita Moon en su carta, sabía dónde se suponía que debía estar, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar hasta allí.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido de vista a su hermana? La tenía a no más de diez metros de él, y al momento siguiente había desaparecido. Como si se hubiera esfumado.

Lo invadió la irritación. Maldita sea, ¿cómo iba a protegerla si no lograba dar con ella? ¿Y cómo podría abrigar esperanzas de poder descubrir la identidad del Ladrón de Novias? Tenía que encontrarla.

Continuó avanzando por aquel desconocido paraje en la dirección en que la había visto la última vez, deteniéndose a cada poco para agudizar el oído. Al cabo de casi un cuarto de hora, se detuvo en seco al oír unas débiles voces a lo lejos. Se agachó y avanzó con cautela. El corazón le dio un brinco de alivio cuando distinguió a Asami a lomos de Ryu. Y su alivio se convirtió en emoción cuando divisó la figura que le estaba hablando... una figura enmascarado que sólo podía ser el célebre Ladrón de Novias.

¡Había acudido! … pero había algo raro en él, su figura aunque era alta era estilizada, con curvas impropias de una forma masculina. Solo podía significar una cosa: el Ladrón de Novias ¡Era mujer! Y su hermana seguro lo sabia ¿Por qué no se lo habría dicho?

Escrutó la zona. Junto a un carruaje vio a una mujer que seguramente era la señorita Moon, sosteniendo un maletín de viaje. Al lado del camino se erguía un magnífico caballo negro. Basándose en lo que le había contado su hermana, dedujo que aquélla era la montura de aquella mujer. Pero su euforia se transformó en consternación cuando se dio cuenta de que el grupo estaba a punto de partir. Tenía que actuar inmediatamente.

Con un ojo puesto en la Ladrona de Novias, se dirigió hacia el caballo negro. El corazón le palpitaba. Abrió la bolsa de cuero que llevaba aferrada en la mano y espolvoreó a toda prisa su contenido sobre la silla de montar, las riendas y los estribos, y acto seguido se retiró y se escondió detrás de unos tupidos arbustos.

Sintió una mezcla de frustración y euforia. ¡Ojalá tuviera un poco más de tiempo! Así habría podido vaciar los polvos en el interior de la alforja y abrir un pequeño orificio en el cuero para que fuera dejando un rastro que él pudiera seguir. Maldijo el fracaso de su plan original, pero por lo menos al esparcir el polvo vería si daban resultado sus propiedades fosforescentes.

Segundos más tarde, la Ladrona de Novias ayudó a la señorita Moon a montar, luego hizo lo propio detrás de ella y se internó en el bosque.

Tras cerciorarse de que no perdía de vista a Asami, el pelinegro siguió al grupo. Pero se sintió desilusionado cuando al cabo de un rato se hizo evidente que se dirigían a la mansión Sato, lo cual frustraba sus esperanzas de encontrar la cabaña de la Ladrona de Novias. ¡Maldita sea!¡Todo había salido mal! Justo antes de que el follaje diese paso al claro que conducía a su casa, el grupo hizo un alto. El ojiverde se acercó un poco más, sigilosamente.

\- Aquí es donde nos separamos, señorita Sato–dijo la Ladrona de Novias con una voz grave y marcado acento-. Le doy nuevamente las gracias por su ayuda y le recuerdo la promesa que me ha hecho.

\- Yo también le doy las gracias, señorita Sato –dijo la señorita Zhu Li Moon.

\- Buena suerte a las dos –contestó la pelinegro.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, la Ladrona de Novias hizo girar a su montura y regresó con la señorita Moon al bosque. La oscuridad las engulló y las jóvenes desaparecieron de la vista de la pelinegra.

El joven Sato observó que su hermana esbozaba una sonrisa, cerraba los ojos y lanzaba uno de aquellos suspiros tan largos que solían exhalar sus otras hermanas. A continuación la vio encaminarse hacia los establos.

En el instante en que ella desapareció de su campo visual, salió disparado y corrió por el prado hacia la casa. A pesar de que las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado, apenas podía contener su emoción por aquella aventura. ¡Realmente había visto a la Ladrona de Novias! ¡Había descubierto que era una mujer!.- pensaba el menor de los Sato con euforia apenas contenida.

¿Conseguiría también, gracias a algún golpe de suerte, conocer la identidad de tan misteriosa mujer?

….

Wow ese Shiro mira que si es listillo el condenado jajajaja, un Sato al fin de cuentas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable.**

Del London Times:

¡El Ladrón de Novias ataca de nuevo! El último secuestro cometido hace dos noches por el infame bandido ha contestado a la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos: ¿cuándo atacará otra vez? Ha sido raptada la señorita Zhu Li Moon de Kent. El cochero de la señorita Moon informó al magistrado de que justo antes de caer víctima de una inexplicable dolencia, apareció una figura encapuchada que le hizo conjeturar que el Ladrón de Novias tiene un cómplice. La investigación se ha intensificado, y el magistrado ha jurado llevar al secuestrador, así como a los demás implicados, ante la justicia.

En relación con este mismo asunto, la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias informa de que, como permite que todo hombre que tenga una hija en edad casadera se una a sus filas, el número de sus integrantes ha aumentado a doscientos y crece día a día. El miembro más reciente es el padre de la última víctima. La recompensa asciende actualmente a catorce mil libras.

Korra se quedó mirando fijamente las palabras que le encogían el estómago: "conjeturar que el Ladrón de Novias tiene un cómplice". Arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa y se pellizcó la nariz. Un cómplice. Maldita sea. ¿Habría llegado a distinguir el cochero, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, que la figura encapuchada era una mujer? ¿Le habría proporcionado al magistrado una descripción de Asami?

Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el estudio. Maldición, si había identificado a Asami...

Se le encogió aún más el estómago y apretó los puños. Luego la embargó un temor más intenso que el que había sentido nunca por sí misma. Tenía que proteger a la pelinegra, pero para eso necesitaba saber qué le habían dicho al juez. Al parecer, convenía mantener otra conversación con Bolin Beifong. Y, en función del resultado, decidiría si necesitaba o no suministrar a Bolin alguna otra información adicional "de utilidad".

Mientras tanto, ella –o mas bien la Ladrona de Novias- debía advertir a la ojjade de que tuviera cuidado con lo que le decía al magistrado si éste la convocaba. Cerró los ojos y recordó su semblante sincero y preocupado cuando la socorrió en el bosque. Se encontraba a merced de ella, que podía haberla entregado fácilmente. La recompensa que ofrecían por su cabeza la habría convertido en una mujer rica aunque la señorita Sato gozaba de una muy buena postura económica o como mínimo, podría haber satisfecho su curiosidad quitándole la máscara. Pero en lugar de eso había arriesgado su reputación, su libertad y su vida para ayudarle a ella y a la señorita Moon. Estaba furiosa con ella. Asustada por ella.

Con la ira recorriéndole el cuerpo, apartó aquel turbador pensamiento; necesitaba centrarse en el hecho de que Asami había metido las narices en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia. Sin embargo, no cesaba de acudir una idea a su mente: "Qué mujer tan extraordinaria".

Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y se paso la mano por el pelo castaño, evitando el punto todavía sensible encima del oído. Sí, Asami era increíble. Pero si el magistrado descubría que había socorrido al Ladrón de Novias, sería acusada de complicidad. "No permitiré tal cosa mientras me quede un pequeño suspiro de vida en el cuerpo".

Fue hasta su escritorio, extrajo una hoja del cajón superior y se preparó para escribir la carta más importante de su vida.

Asami se encontraba de pie en la sala, contemplando su nombre pulcramente escrito en la hoja de color marfil. De algún modo adivinaba que la carta provenía de la Ladrona de Novias; por la letra desconocida y audaz, por el modo en que había aparecido delante de la puerta de la casa, como si la hubiera depositado allí la mano de un fantasma.

Con el corazón palpitándole, rompió el sello de lacre.

Mi querida señorita Sato:

Le escribo para advertirla. El cochero ha informado al magistrado de que el Ladrón de Novias podría tener un cómplice. No sé si ese hombre ha conseguido ofrecer una descripción de usted, pero debe estar preparada para la posibilidad de que la llame el magistrado, ya sea en relación con lo sucedido anoche o para interrogarla nuevamente acerca de nuestro primer encuentro.

Por su seguridad, le recuerdo su promesa de no intentar ayudarme más. Le recuerdo asimismo que destruya todo lo que pueda relacionarla con la noche pasada. Ni que decirse tiene que debe quemar esta nota tan pronto termine de leerla. Le alegrará saber que nuestra amiga la señorita Zhu Li Moon se encuentra sana y salva de camino a una nueva vida en libertad. Le ruego que tenga mucho cuidado.

La carta no estaba firmada, pero por supuesto no cabía duda sobre su remitente. La de tez blanca cerró los ojos y apretó la carta contra su corazón.

La señorita Zhu Li estaba a salvo. Libre. Embarcada en una vida nueva y llena de aventuras. Experimentó alegría, teñida con una pizca de envidia, al desear que la joven tuviera una vida larga y feliz.

Era evidente que también estaba libre la Ladrona de Novias, gracias a Raava!, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar a esa mujer tan valiente tendida e indefensa en el suelo. Podrían haberla matado. O capturado. Elevó una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento por que el rescate hubiera salido bien, pero ¿qué pasaría si no salía bien el siguiente? Según el Times, la Brigada contra ella crecía día a día, lo mismo que el precio que habían puesto a su cabeza. ¿Cuánto más podría durar su suerte? Le dio un vuelco el estómago al pensar en aquella mujer tan heroica con una soga alrededor del cuello.

Aquella mujer tan heroica. Se le escapó un suspiro involuntario al recordar la sensación de sus fuertes hombros y sus brazos. La inundó una sensación de calor y estrechó la carta con más fuerza contra el corazón. Por segunda vez, ella le había proporcionado una gran aventura, un recuerdo que atesoraría siempre. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas al recordar el momento en que le tocó el rostro con su mano enguantada. Había sido tierna y cortés. Tremendamente valiente. Amable y gentil. Precisamente igual que...

Lanzó un suspiro. Igual que lady Wolf. Pero, al igual que ella, lady Wolf no estaba a su alcance, si bien por motivos distintos. La Ladrona de Novias no quería que ella le ayudara en sus misiones y lady Wolf simplemente no la deseaba. Al menos del mismo modo que la deseaba ella. Acudieron a su memoria los besos apasionados que habían compartido, dejando un rastro ardiente a su paso. La sensación del cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, de sus manos acariciándole los senos. "De acuerdo, está claro que sí me desea, pero a diferencia de mí, ella no está dispuesto a asumir el riesgo que implicaba". ¡Ojalá lady Wolf fuera tan osada como la Ladrona de Novias!

Naturalmente, la morena le había ofrecido su amistad, lo cual era más de lo que ninguna mujer le había ofrecido nunca. Y aunque podía aceptar y valorar su amistad, había una parte de su corazón que continuaba deseando más de ella. Sus besos. Su abrazo.

Pero ahora necesita dejar de pensar en la ojiceleste y en la Ladrona de Novias y prender fuego a aquella carta incriminatoria. La hoja crujió contra la tela de su vestido y la abrumó un sentimiento de tristeza. Odiaba destruir el único recuerdo material de aquella mujer, pero debía hacerlo por seguridad. Tal como había prometido, jamás volvería a verla, un voto que le pesaba en el corazón pero que no pensaba romper. Tenía que velar por la seguridad de ella, y también por la suya propia.

Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia la chimenea. Y entonces se quedó petrificada.

Lady Wolf estaba de pie en el umbral, mirándola con una expresión intensa.

La invadió un calor súbito, como si ella misma se hubiera prendido fuego. Escondió a la espalda la carta de la Ladrona de Novias y retrocedió ligeramente hacia el escritorio.

\- Lady Wolf ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Ella cerró la puerta y acto seguido se acercó a la ojiverde muy despacio, como un gato acechando a su presa, con la mirada clavada en ella.

\- Quería hablar con usted. Su mayordomo me ha dicho que se encontraba aquí y me ofrecí a anunciarme yo misma.

La pelinegro chocó contra el escritorio, y se apresuró a volverse y guardar la carta en el cajón superior, que luego cerró de un golpe. El ruido resonó en la quietud de la habitación, y después reinó el silencio.

La condesa avanzó hasta que estuvo delante de ella. Cerró los puños para contener el intenso ataque de celos que la dominaba. Había permanecido al menos dos minutos enteros en el umbral, observándola, antes de que ella se percatase de su presencia. Vio cómo apretaba contra su corazón la carta de la Ladrona de Novias, cómo cerraba los ojos y emitía suspiros soñadores, cómo se ruborizaba. Parecía inocente y seductora. Y profundamente excitada... por otra mujer.

Maldición, al diablo con todo. Había venido a verla para cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien después de la aventura vivida, y con la esperanza de averiguar si había recibido la visita del magistrado Beifong. Pero su mente quedó vacía de todo pensamiento cuando la vio sostener aquella condenada carta, de todo pensamiento salvo el que no cesaba de decir: "Mía. Mía. Mía".

Y ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

La morena se inclinó y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio a ambos lados de la joven Sato, aprisionándola. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se echó ligeramente atrás, pero no intentó escapar. Bien. Ahora la tenía justo donde quería tenerla: atrapada.

\- ¿Qué ha escondido con tanta prisa en el cajón, señorita Sato? – le preguntó con voz sedosa.

\- Oh, sólo una carta

\- Parecía una carta importante.

La ojijade tragó saliva.

\- Era de una... amistad

\- ¿De veras? ¿Qué clase de amistad?

Asami alzó la barbilla y enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

"Porque no quiero que pienses en ninguna otra mujer, aunque esa otra mujer sea yo". La morena levantó la mano y la pasó con lentitud por sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

\- Se ha sonrojado. Me preguntaba si sería debido a esa carta.

\- Si estoy sonrojada, es simplemente porque aquí hace mucho calor. Y porque usted está... muy cerca.

Korra se quedo mirando al rostro de la blanquecina calculó los centímetros que las separaban. Luego su mirada fue ascendiendo lentamente, para hacer una pausa en la generosa curva de sus pechos, que ni siquiera el remilgado escote lograba disimular. Exhalo un profundo suspiro y sintió su aroma a miel, que la abrumó. Volvió a fijar la mirada en los ojos de verdes que la miraban con expectación y le preguntó:

\- ¿Y si me acercara todavía más?

La joven Sato se humedeció los labios rojos.

\- Imagino que tendría aún más calor.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, avanzó deliberadamente, suprimiendo los pocos centímetros que quedaban. Entonces la envolvió plenamente su aroma, y tuvo que hacer uso hasta el último gramo de autodominio, cada vez más escaso, para no tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. Acercó el rostro y le rozó el mentón con los labios.

\- ¿Más calor? –le susurró al oído

Le pasó la punta de la lengua por el delicado lóbulo de la oreja y a continuación lo atrapó con suavidad entre los dientes, disfrutando de su exclamación de placer.

\- Mucho más calor –dijo Asami con voz ahogada.

La castaño retrocedió lo justo para mirarla, y a duras penas logró reprimir el gruñido que le subió a la garganta. El deseo dilataba los ojos verdes de Asami y su boca seductora suplicaba ser besada.

La deseó con una intensidad que jamás había experimentado por ninguna mujer. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con una necesidad que exigía ser satisfecha, una necesidad que sólo ella podía satisfacer. Pasaron por su mente todas las razones por las que no debía hacerle el amor, pero las aplastó como si fueran molestos insectos. La protegería; se valdría de la discreción que gobernaba todas las facetas de su vida. Y Asami sería suya.

La condesa poso su mano en una mejilla rosa y clavó su celeste mirar en las esmeraldas de Asami.

\- Quiero que sienta algo más que calor. Quiero que se abrase, que se funda, que se queme por dentro. Por mí. Conmigo –Contempló cómo ella absorbía sus palabras al tiempo que se sonrojaba más y se le aceleraba el pulso en la base del cuello-. ¿Todavía está dispuesta?

\- Nunca he dejado de estarlo.- pronuncio la pelinegra en tono ahogado.

Aquel la respuesta le produjo un fuego abrasador. Dio un paso atrás, le pasó las manos por los brazos y entrelazó los dedos de ambas.

\- Por desgracia, éste no es el momento ni el lugar.

No deseaba interrupciones cuando llevase a Asami Sato a vivir la mayor aventura de su vida y le borrase de la mente todo pensamiento acerca de otra mujer, cuando aplacara la sed que tenía de ella.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y le besó la palma con aroma a miel y jazmín.

\- Reúnase conmigo esta noche. A las doce. Junto al lago.

Verde y celeste intercambiaron una larga mirada, y el corazón de la Wolf aguardó la respuesta latiendo con fuerza.

\- De acuerdo –susurró la hermosa joven de labios carmín.

Ignoró la sensación de alivio que la inundó al ver que ella consentía. La pelinegra preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo propone usted que hagamos... –bajó todavía más la voz- la cosa?

\- No estoy segura de saber a qué se refiere con "la cosa"

La pelinegro exhaló lo que parecía un suspiro para tomar fuerzas y dijo precipitadamente:

\- ¿Qué método vamos a emplear para realizar el acto sexual?

Korra se la quedó mirando, estupefacta. Jamás una mujer le había preguntado semejante cosa.

\- He investigado algunos procedimientos...

\- ¿Ha investigado? –Gracias a los espíritus tenía la mandíbula firmemente sujeta, de lo contrario se le habría caído al suelo con un sonoro golpe-. ¿Y cómo lo ha hecho?

\- He hablado del tema con mis hermanas

La morena se sintió recorrida por una sensación que sólo podía calificarse como de horror.

\- ¿Sus hermanas? – santo espíritu, al diablo con todas sus esperanzas de guardar la discreción. Ella las había estropeado antes de empezar.

La ojiverde continuó:

\- Ellas saben mucho del tema, aunque me temo que no me han dicho exactamente sobre posturas –Levantó la vista hacia ella con gesto que usted las sabrá ¿verdad?

Por todos los diablos, aquella conversación no podía empeorar más. Al ver que se limitaba a seguir mirándola fijamente, ella aclaró en tono confidencial:

-Me refiero a que, no estoy segura de que posición prefiere usted, o como es que se acomoda mejor tal vez le guste estar no se…. arriba o tal ves se sienta más cómoda estar abajo.

Espíritus. Por lo visto sí podía empeorar. La condesa le soltó las manos y se pasó las suyas por el rostro moreno.

-Asami ¿por qué ha hablado de algo de carácter tan íntimo con sus hermanas?

\- Era lo más lógico, milady, dado que no podía preguntárselo a mi madre. Necesitaba información... información que usted no quiso proporcionarme...

\- Porque en aquel momento usted no la necesitaba. Seguro que sus hermanas sufrieron una conmoción cuando usted las interrogó.

\- Se sorprendieron un poco, pero les aseguré que quería saberlo a efectos puramente científicos.

\- ¿Científicos?

\- Sí. Cuando les explique que deseaba llevar a cabo un estudio comparativo de los ciclos reproductivos de diversas especies, entre otras las ranas, las serpientes y los ratones, en relación con el ciclo humano, se mostraron bastante dispuestas a hablar del tema. Créame, no hay necesidad de preocuparse de que sospechen la verdadera razón por la que yo quería esa información.

\- Pero sin duda considerarían sus preguntas... peculiares.

\- No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, sobre todo en lo concerniente a cuestiones científicas, que mis hermanas consideren peculiar. Están acostumbradas a mi carácter inquisitivo. No tenemos nada que temer de ellas. –Sonrió apenas-. De modo que ya puede borrar esa expresión de alarma que tiene en la cara.

Korra reajustó al instante sus músculos faciales, molesta por haber delatado sus sentimientos con tanta claridad. ¿Estaría ella en lo cierto en su evaluación del modo en que habían reaccionado sus hermanas a sus indagaciones? ¿De verdad se habrían tragado que sólo buscaba información por motivos científicos? Si aquella afirmación la hubiera hecho otra mujer cualquiera, se habría reído de ella. Pero Asami... En fin, tenía que reconocer que una afirmación así parecía razonable, proviniendo de ella. Sus hombros se relajaron. ¿Ranas, serpientes y ratones? Sí, aquello parecía propio de la pelinegra.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea que le hizo entornar los ojos. Diablos ¿habría pensado en tomar como amante a otra mujer? ¿Por ejemplo, la Ladrona de Novias?

\- Si ya habíamos decidido no ser amantes, ¿por qué quería esa información de todos modos?

Las mejillas de la ojijade se tiñeron de rubor culpable, y la castaña apretó los puños a los costados. No obstante, en vez de desviar los ojos, ella alzó levemente la barbilla y se enfrentó a su mirada.

\- En realidad, milady, fue usted la que decidió que no debíamos ser amantes. Abrigaba la esperanza de que cambiase de opinión, y deseaba estar preparada, por si se daba el caso.

Así pues, había buscado la información por ella, no por otra mujer. Esperaba que ella cambiase de opinión, y por ¡Raava! que había cambiado. Sintió una mezcla de alivio y calor. Alargó la mano y de nuevo enlazó los dedos de ambas. La condesa se le quedo viendo a sus dedos entrelazados era increíble el contraste de colores, los morenos dedos de ella enlazados con los blancos de la ojiverde era una extraña mezcla pero de algún modo sentía que se fundían para formar uno solo

\- En ese caso –dijo con suavidad-, me alegro de que sepa qué esperar.

\- Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. ¿Qué técnica sugiere que utilicemos?

La morena se acercó más aún, hasta que los cuerpos se tocaron apenas.

-Una que jamás olvidara.

De pronto visualizó una imagen de las dos, desnudas, unidas en un sensual abrazo, Asami envolviéndola con sus piernas y ella acariciando aquel calor aterciopelado. La sangre se le agolpó en la entrepierna y a punto estuvo de gemir. Espíritus, si no se apartaba de ella inmediatamente, corría el peligro de besarla de nuevo... y ya no podría parar.

\- Tiene mi palabra de que la protegeré, Asami –Y le apretó los dedos, aunque la condesa no quería soltarla-. Hasta las doce, pues.

La joven Sato asintió con ojos como platos, y la condesa, tras obligar a sus pies a moverse, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Sólo tenía que esperar hasta la medianoche. Doce horas más. Y entonces Asami sería suya. La voz de su conciencia intentó hacerse oír, pero élla acalló sin contemplaciones. La deseaba. Y Asami la deseaba a ella. Se tendrían la una a la otra. La condesa sentía que era algo inevitable.

Cerró la puerta suavemente al salir y se dirigió con paso presuroso al vestíbulo, donde se encontró con Shiro.

\- Buenas tardes, lady Wolf –la saludó el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa

\- Hola Shiro, ¿Te diriges a tu cámara?

\- Sí. Estoy terminando un invento nuevo: una máquina cortadora para el personal de la cocina, para ayudar a preparar la comida. –En sus ojos destelló una chispa de esperanza-. ¿Le gustaría verla?

\- Me interesaría mucho, pero me temo que ahora tengo otro compromiso. ¿Te importaría que me pasara por aquí mañana?

El semblante del muchacho se iluminó.

\- Por supuesto que no, milady.

\- Perfecto. ¿Digamos alrededor de las dos?

\- La estaré esperando en la cámara –el joven Sato bajó la cara en un gesto tímido-. A lo mejor le gustaría ver también...

Dejó la frase sin terminar, pues su mirada había quedado atrapada en las botas de montar de la condesa. Frunció el entrecejo y se ajustó las gafas. Tras parpadear varias veces, irguió la cabeza de golpe y se quedó mirando a la morena con perplejidad.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- Eh..., no

Negó con la cabeza tan vigorosamente que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz. Miró otra vez los pies de la Wolf como si nunca hubiera visto unas botas de montar.

La mirada de la pelicastaña siguió la del chico, pero no vio nada inusual, excepto, quizá, que sus botas estaban cubiertas de polvo. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y señaló:

\- Por lo visto, han sacado brillo a mis botas a oscuras.

Acto seguido abrió la puerta y salió a la tibia luz del sol, seguida por el menor de los Sato. Aquiles estaba atado a un árbol cercano, y la ojiceleste lo montó rápidamente. Mientras se enfundaba los guantes de montar, el pelinegro se acercó muy despacio al caballo, mirando alternativamente la silla, las riendas y los estribos. Su rostro, aun mas pálido y contraído, exhibía un marcado ceño.

Preocupada, la morena insistió:

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Shiro? Pareces haber visto un fantasma.

El chico levantó poco a poco la mirada. Tragó saliva de manera audible y a continuación asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

\- Me encuentro bien, milady. Sólo estoy un poco... desconcertado.

\- Oh, ¿puedo ayudarte?

\- No lo creo

\- ¿Y estas seguro de no sentirte enfermo?

\- Totalmente, milady.

Korra le sonrió

\- Bien. Si cambias de opinión y necesitas mi ayuda, házmelo saber. Por supuesto, eres un chico de una inteligencia extraordinaria; no me cabe duda de que resolverás ese enigma. Hasta mañana. –Hizo girar a Aquiles y se alejó al trote.

El ojijade se le quedó mirando con la cabeza hecha un torbellino de preguntas turbadoras. Pero había una que se destacaba sobre las demás: ¿por qué las botas, la silla, los estribos y las riendas de la condesa conservaban restos inconfundibles del polvo fosforescente fabricado por él mismo y que había esparcido sobre las pertenencias de la Ladrona de Novias?

Buscó una explicación razonable, plausible, cualquier explicación; pero su lógica le decía a gritos que sólo cabía sacar una conclusión de aquellas pruebas irrefutables.

Lady Wolf era la Ladrona de Novias.

Pero incluso aunque aquella idea iba penetrando en su cerebro, una parte de él intentaba rechazarla. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Lady Wolf era una condesa! No una osada rescatadora de damiselas en apuros. Poseía riquezas y un título. ¿Qué motivos podía tener para dedicarse a una empresa tan peligrosa?

Echó a andar hacia la cámara, pero se detuvo en seco cuando le vino a la cabeza una idea que lo sacudió como un puñetazo: ¿lo sabría su hermana? ¿Era consciente de que la mujer de la que se había hecho amiga era la secuestradora más famosa de Inglaterra? Se sujetó el estómago revuelto.

No. Imposible. La pelinegra se lo habría confíado a él. Además, no sabía cómo ponerse en contacto con la Ladrona de Novias cuando recibió la carta de la señorita Moon sin contar que tampoco le había confiado que se trataba de una mujer. Tenía que hablar con ella; tal vez pudiera ofrecerle una explicación de por qué lady Wolf llevaba encima el polvo fosforescente de la Ladrona de Novias.

Dio media vuelta y entró en la casa a toda prisa. Halló a la joven Sato en la sala, contemplando el fuego. Ella le indicó que cerrase la puerta. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, le agarró la mano y tiró de él hacia el diván.

\- He recibido una carta del Ladrón de Novias –le confió en un susurro cuando ya los dos estaban sentados-. El rescate de la señorita Zhu Li ha sido un éxito. –Su mirada vagó hasta la chimenea-. Te la dejaría leer, pero acabo de quemarla.

\- Prudente decisión. Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. –Se secó las palmas húmedas en los pantalones y se aclaró la garganta-. Hum, Sami ¿alguna vez te has preguntado quién es el Ladrón de Novias?

La ojijade apretó los labios.

\- Más de una vez he especulado sobre eso, pero en realidad no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es su labor, su misión – Estrechó la mano de su adorado hermano-. Comprendo que tu curiosidad se sienta frustrada por ese misterio, pero debes olvidarlo. Si alguien descubriera su identidad, su vida correría un grave peligro.

El pelinegro experimentó cierto malestar en el estómago. Carraspeó de nuevo y dijo:

\- Hace un momento he visto a lady Wolf saliendo de aquí.

La joven Sato se ruborizó al instante, y comenzó a juguetear con el encaje de su vestido.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí –la miró con más atención y le preguntó- ¿te gusta?

El rubor se intensificó.

\- Naturalmente. Es toda una dama.

Shiro sacudió la cabeza, frustrado por su incapacidad para formular las preguntas adecuadas.

\- No; me refiero a si sientes... algo por ella –No habría creído posible que el rostro de su hermana se encendiera aún más, pero así preguntarte algo tan personal –se apresuró a decir-. Es sólo que, bueno, yo... yo sólo deseo tu felicidad –terminó como mejor pudo.

Ella lo miró con ternura y le tocó la mejilla.

\- Soy muy feliz, Shiro. Mi trabajo en la cámara me llena y supone un reto para mí, y disfruto ayudándote. Tú me haces feliz.

\- Y lady Wolf... ¿también te hace feliz?

Los ojos de Asami adquirieron una expresión soñadora que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en sus otras hermanas.

\- Sí –contestó ella con suavidad-. Mi amistad con lady Wolf me agrada bastante.

El ojijade apretó los labios. No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir que la amistad de su adorada hermana con la condesa le agradaba muchísimo. Y a juzgar por lo que él había presenciado, al parecer lady Wolf también sentía algo por ella. Maldición, ¿cómo podía arriesgarse a hablar con su hermana de la prueba de los polvos fosforescentes? ¿Y si estuviera equivocado? Peor aún ¿y si estuviera en lo cierto?

Quizás lady Wolf tenía pensado contárselo ella misma, quizá tenía la intención de abandonar sus actividades como Ladrona de Novias o quizá no había nada que contar ni abandonar. Si le hablara a Asami de sus sospechas, era posible que estropease toda posibilidad de que ella y la morena tuvieran de ser felices, de tener una vida en común.

Pero ¿y si la condesa era en efecto la Ladrona de Novias?

-Sami ¿qué harías si te enteraras de que una pretendiente tuya no ha sido del todo... sincera contigo? –inquirió en un tono que esperaba sonase natural.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, pero al punto se iluminó su mirada al creer comprender.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna joven que te interese?

El pequeño Sato estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua. Sintió un calor que le humedeció la cara y el cuello. Antes de que pudiera recuperar la voz para responder, su hermana tomó las manos de él en las suyas.

\- ¿Quieres hablarme de eso?

Él negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

\- Muy bien. Pero recuerda que la sinceridad es crucial, hermanito. Ya sé que tú jamás hablarías de una joven con palabras falsas y rezo para que ella sepa devolverte la cortesía. Las mentiras destruyen la confianza y sin confianza no hay nada. Yo jamás tomaría en cuenta la posibilidad de tener un futuro con alguien que me engañase.

Una sensación de incomodidad recorrió al joven Sato de arriba abajo. No, no podía hablarle a la pelinegra de los polvos fosforescentes, por lo menos sin antes verificar sus sospechas. Y sólo existía un modo de verificarlas.

Tendría que encararse con la condesa.

…

Uuuu! Wow! ese shiro en serio que es genial mira que descubrir antes que su hermana quien es realmente el ladrón de novias jajaja

Chicos y Chicas en serio muy agradecida por leer seguirme y agregarme a favoritos la verdad es mucha la felicidad que me brindan al saber que esta humilde adaptación le este agradando y en especial muchas gracias a lo que comentan y se toman un pequeño momento en dejarme algún comentario con ánimos y apoyo en verdad gracias.

Ojala y les hayan gustado los capítulos y bueno el próximo capitulo nuestras queridas chicas aran "la cosa" jejeje n.n

 **AlexandraArcher.- jejeje ok! Lo siento en serio jejeje pero espero que estos capítulos te quite toda esa angustia jejeje Muchisimas gracias en serio alex por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo en dejar tan lindos comentarios saludos!**

 **Elvimar.- jejeje si el capitulo anterior estuvo dramático jejeje pero ya se resuelve el asunto de Zhu Li esperando que te gusten los capítulos y agradecida por comentar saludos!**

 **Ruha.- jaja si a mi también me causa mucha gracia el que Korra se muera de celos de si misma jajaja es algo un poco surrealista jajaja como veras Asami también puede salvar a korra aunque ella misma provoco el incidente en primer lugar jajaja muy agradecida por tu paciencia y apoyo en verdad muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios y guardando la esperanza que los capítulos sea de tu completo agrado saludos! n.n**

 **Natkane.- jejeje muchas gracias en verdad que hago lo que puedo por traer la actualización en el mas corto tiempo que mis actividades me lo permiten. Jejeje y créeme yo tampoco hubiera podido resistir la tentación de leer el libro jejeje y si bueno la verdad como que la historia es mas disfrutable al korrasami jejeje, mmmm y bueno sobre tus preguntas jejeje créeme que me agarraste de sorpresa jeje Bueno sobre el final si tengo planeado darle el mismo final del libro con su respectivas modificaciones y bueno la verdad el final del libro es simplemente hermoso la verdad es un digno desenlace. Sobre los proyectos que tengo en puerta pues si, tengo en mente hacer otras dos adaptaciones que y espero no sonar muy grosera pero revelare al final de la historia. Y uuuu! Si el lemon uffff! Jejeje. En verdad muy agradecida por tus maravillosos comentarios y esperanzada que estos capítulos sea de tu agrado saludos!**

 **Spiderwitcher.- jejeje wow! el primer comentario de odio que recibo jejeje me alegra que la adaptación te este agradando la verdad es una historia muy buena y es un gran placer traérselas al Korrasami saludos y muy agradecida por tu comentario n.n**

 **Guest.- jeje perdon por dejarte en suspenso y esperanzada a que estos capítulos no te deje con tanta intriga saludos y gracias por comentar n.n**

 **Nobodyknows05.- jeje si pobre de mi korra pero afortunadamente fue solo el susto, jeje muchas gracias en verdad por tus hermosos comentarios ojale y los capítulos no te decepcionen saludos n.n**

 **Kyokyo-chan.- jajaja si esa Asami creo que se emociono de mas y quería ver mas e cerca de su idola jajajaja y e aquí el otro capitulo y como veras korra se encuentra bien, muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo en comentar y esperando que te agrade esta entrega n.n**

 **NioFujuyima32.- jejej perdón en serio pensé que en capitulo anterior se resolverían algunas dudas pero creo que me equivoque u.u Muchas gracias por comentar en serio que me alegra que la adaptación se te haga entretenida y esperando que estos capítulos sean de tu agrado te mando muchos saludos n.n**

 **Love is a wild animal Rock.- jeje en serio muy agradecida por tus comentarios y no esperando que estos capítulos no se te hagan tan dramáticos y el libro es muy bueno y jeje bueno imaginarlo al korrasami uffff! Jejeje simplemente no pude resistirme en hacer la adaptación en serio me alegra que te gustara n.n u estoy muy agradecida que comentes en serio que son muy motivadoras tus palabras y ánimos, a mi me hacen muy feliz el saber que la adaptación entretiene a muchos n.n saludos!**

 **DjPuMa13g.- Hola! Ojala y estos capítulos te agraden en serio me alegra que te este gustando la historia muchas gracias en serio por tus motivadores comentarios gracias por comentar y esperanzada a que estos capítulos los disfrutes te mando muchos saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales entre dos mujeres se recomienda discreción, si no estas de acuerdo con este tipo de situaciones puedes omitir por completo este capitulo.

Muy bien despuésde las aclaraciones no queda mas que decir disfruten de esta entrega y pido mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar he tenido problemas con mi computadora.

 **Una apasionada Aventura**

Aquella noche, Asami llegó al lago a la diez y media. No tenía previsto llegar tan temprano, pero no había sido capaz de permanecer ni un minuto más en su casa. Le atraían el aire fresco de la noche, los ruidos nocturnos y los olores húmedos del bosque.

La condesa llegaría en menos de dos horas. La mujer que iba a ser su amante. Y se embarcaría en la aventura más emocionante de su vida. Con una mujer que para ella se había vuelto muy importante; una mujer por la que innegablemente sentía algo... muy profundo.

Cerró los ojos y notó que el corazón le palpitaba desbocado, tal como le había sucedido durante todo el día. ¿Cómo sería? "Maravilloso. Como todo lo que ya has compartido con ella, sólo que más". Sintió un calor intenso al recordar su contacto, sus besos, su forma de mirarla. Lanzó un profundo suspiro; ella ya le había hecho sentir cosas desconocidas, y de ese modo le había despertado el deseo de sentir más. Lo único que esperaba era que su falta de experiencia no empañase la relación entre ambas.

Fue caminando hasta su lugar favorito, una pequeña cala oculta por un afloramiento rocoso y altos matorrales. Se sentó sobre una piedra grande y plana y fijó la vista en el agua. Aquella frescura era como un bálsamo para su piel acalorada.

Se quitó los zapatos y las medias. Al ver que no soportaba pasar un minuto más paseándose por su habitación, había tomado una camisola de más y había salido en dirección al lago, pues sabía que nada la aliviaba tanto como un chapuzón. Tenía tiempo de sobra para secarse y volver a vestirse antes de que llegara lady Wolf.

Se deshizo del vestido y lo dejó cuidadosamente doblado encima de la piedra. Se quitó las gafas y las puso con esmero dentro de un zapato. Después cubierta sólo con la camisola, penetró en el agua fría hasta que le llegó a la cintura. Aspiró el olor a tierra mojada y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción. Acarició con las manos la superficie de cristal al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se movía en círculo, permitiendo que aquella serena quietud le relajara los músculos y la fuera calmando.

De pronto oyó el chasquido de una rama. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se volvió hacia el ruido. Entonces vio una mancha borrosa de pie en la orilla. El corazón le dio un brinco, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, llegó a sus oídos una voz suave y profunda:

\- Al parecer, las dos nos hemos adelantado.

Korra quedó paralizada, de pie en la recogida cala, al verla en el lago con el agua hasta la cintura, vestida sólo con una camisola y con el resplandor de la luna en los hombros. Había llegado temprano, pues no había sido capaz de permanecer más tiempo en su casa pensando en la hermosa mujer de pelo azabache deseándola. Esperaba que ella acudiese con unos minutos de adelanto, pero no había imaginado... aquello. Era como si los espíritus le hubieran puesto allí mismo su fantasía erótica, como un festín.

Sin apartar la mirada de Asami, se quitó la chaqueta azul y la dejó caer al suelo. A continuación, se desanudó la pajarita y se la quitó también. Luego, sin la menor vacilación, se metió en el agua sin detenerse hasta que estuvo delante de ella, que la miró sin pestañear con una expresión de perplejidad y sobresalto.

La morena le cogió las manos y acercó la cabeza hasta que ambas frentes se tocaron.

\- Confío en que ya no me verás borroso.

La ojijade negó con la cabeza e hizo chocar las dos narices.

\- No. Pero has echado a perder tu ropa. Y tus botas.

\- Tengo más.

La condesa se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para absorberla con la mirada. Llevaba el pelo sujeto con una sencilla cinta. Sus ojos parecían enormes y en ellos se veía una mezcla casi sobrecogedora de turbación y anhelo. Parecía temblarle la boca, y la ojiazul experimentó el impulso de tocarla, de besarla, con una intensidad tal que estuvo a punto de lanzar un gemido.

Puso las manos de la de tez blanca sobre su camisa mojada, a la altura de los hombros.

\- Me han dicho que has nadado en este lago –susurró.

Por el semblante de la pelinegra cruzó una expresión de vergüenza.

\- Los chismosos suelen fijarse en lo que ellos consideran una conducta excéntrica. Estoy segura de que tú te escandalizaste como Raava manda.

\- No. Me sentí fascinada. –Su mirada se posó en sus senos, que pugnaban contra la delgada tela de la camisola-. No te haces idea de cuántas veces te he imaginado así. Mojada. Esperándome.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí –"Casi constantemente"

La ojiceleste pasó un dedo por la mejilla, el mentón y el cuello, observando las emociones que fueron desfilando por sus ojos esmeraldas. Todas las preguntas que pudiera haber albergado al contemplarla así, inmóvil, deseando seguir adelante según lo previsto, se evaporaron al ver el deseo que había en su mirada.

La mano morena continuó su lento recorrido rozando la garganta y después deslizándose hacia abajo para acariciar la curva del seno. Ella dejó escapar una leve exclamación, y entonces La Wolf recogió agua en sus manos y dejó caer un fino chorro sobre su hombro. El agua resbaló hasta el pecho. Hipnotizada, repitió varias veces la operación dejando escurrir el agua entre sus dedos sobre la piel blanca de Asami, iluminada por la luz de la luna.

\- Allí donde te toca el agua –le dijo con suavidad-, tu piel brilla como la plata.

La ojiverde se aferró a su camisa.

\- Según la ley de Newton –murmuró la ojiazul con un hilo de voz-, a toda acción le sigue una reacción igual pero opuesta.

\- Ah. Por eso cuando yo te toco así... –ahuecó sus manos en la plenitud de sus pechos-, ¿cuál es tu reacción?

\- Un... Estremecimiento.

\- ¿Y cuando hago esto...? –Acarició los pezones a través de la camisola mojada y tiró suavemente de ellos al tiempo que amoldaba la blanda carne a sus palmas.

\- Oh, espíritus... –la pelinegro echó la cabeza atrás y dejó escapar un largo gemido-. Un temblor. Por todas partes.

\- ¿Y esto? –Lentamente le deslizó los tirantes de los hombros para dejar al descubierto sus pechos blancos altos y redondeados, de pezones rosas ya erectos.

\- Se me olvida respirar.

Korra se sintió traspasada por el deseo, afilado como un cuchillo .Con un ronco gruñido, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer delicadamente uno de aquellos pezones rosas, después el otro. Ella se retorció, todavía asida a su camisa como si fuera un salvavidas. Tras deslizar un brazo alrededor de sus caderas y sostenerle la cabeza con el otro, la inclinó hacia atrás y atrapó un pezón con la boca. La acarició con los labios y la lengua, paladeando su piel suave como la seda, recreándose en la rápida inspiración que hizo ella, seguida de un profundo gemido que la excitó aún más. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta sus redondos glúteos, para apretarla más contra ella, presionando su blandura.

En ese momento la inundó un torbellino de deseo y perdió toda noción de tiempo y espacio. Resonó en su mente aquel "mía, mía, mía" mientras le iba bajando la camisola con los dientes. Recorrió con los dedos la piel que iba revelando, al tiempo que dejaba un rastro de besos ardientes por su cuello, hasta fundir la boca de la blanquecina con la suya.

La Wolf sintió la sangre correr por su venas y latirle con fuerza en los oídos. Ninguna mujer, jamás, le había sabido así: tan dulce, tan caliente y sedosa, tan deliciosa que le parecía poder besarla durante días sin saciarse. Exploró todos los cálidos secretos de su dulce boca memorizando cada textura, mientras sus manos vagaban cada vez con mayor urgencia por su espalda.

Necesitaba aminorar el ritmo, saborear cada uno de sus gemidos, pero, tal como había sucedido antes, ella la privó de toda sutileza. No había previsto hacerle el amor por primera vez de pie en el lago, pero al parecer no podía parar; diablos, ni siquiera era capaz de frenarse un poco. El corazón le retumbaba igual que un martillo. Era como si su propia piel hubiera encogido dos tallas y estuviera a punto de estrangularla. Deseaba, necesita sentir las manos de la pelinegra en su cuerpo.

Se apartó y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire.

\- Tócame, Asami. No tengas miedo.- dijo la condesa abrumada por la excitación que recorría todo su moreno cuerpo.

Los ojos verdes brillaron de incertidumbre.

\- No sé qué tengo que hacer. No quiero disgustarte.

\- No es muy probable que ocurra eso. –Se desabotonó rápidamente la camisa que ya se ceñía a sus propias curvas por el agua y a continuación se pasó la mano nívea por los pechos. Un gemido surgió de su garganta. Soltó su mano y le dijo: -Hazlo otra vez.

La pelinegra la acarició y notó cómo se estremecían los músculos bajo aquel leve contacto.

\- ¿Te gusta? –le preguntó, extendiendo los dedos sobre su piel, con los ojos iluminados por la sorpresa admirando aquellos pechos grandes y bien formados y su fuerte abdomen.

\- Por todos los espíritus, sí.

Cada vez más audaz, la pelinegro acaricio los pechos amoldando sus manos a la tersa piel chocolate, imitando los movimientos de la castaño sobre ella instantes antes.

\- ¿Cuál es tu reacción cuando hago esto? –indagó

La condesa necesitó de toda su voluntad para quedarse quieta y permitir que la explorase.

\- Me late con fuerza el corazón.

Asami le acarició los oscuros pezones.

\- ¿Y eso?

Ella se movió ligeramente y soltó un leve gemido que había luchado por abandonar su boca.

\- Me excita.

Asami abrió unos ojos como platos. A continuación, Korra le tomó una mano y la deslizó sobre sus pechos y abdomen, y luego la sumergió en el agua y apretó contra su entrepierna.

\- Tú me excitas. De manera inequívoca, casi insoportable. Hay muchas palabras con i para describir el efecto que ejerces en mí.

Los dedos de Asami se hundieron en la intimidad de Korra quien apretó los dientes al sentir una oleada de placer. Aguantó con dificultad aquel dulce tormento mientras ella la recorría con los dedos, descubriéndola a través del pantalón. Su mirada permanecía fija en la de ella y la morena vio cómo absorbía todo lo que ella sentía, junto con el candente deseo que ardía en sus propios ojos.

Sin apartar la mirada, se desabrochó los pantalones. La blanquecina hundió sus dedos entre sus pliegues desnudos con los dedos, lo cual le cortó la respiración. El agua fría no minimizo su ardiente deseo.

Que Raava la ayudara, porque no sabía cuánto podría aguantar así. Los dedos de Asami se movían, matándola de placer, con cada caricia. Pero cuando la presionaron ligeramente sobre el clítoris, la ojiceleste le aferró la muñeca.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? –murmuró la pelinegro con preocupación.

La Wolf le apretó la muñeca más fuerte.

\- No. Pero cuando haces eso... –Tragó saliva.

De pronto los ojos esmeraldas de Asami se iluminaron al comprender.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionas? –preguntó con la voz cargada de deseo.

\- Hace que me olvide de que contigo debo ir despacio. Me olvido de tu inocencia.

La de tez blanca presiono los dedos sobre aquel punto dolorido y le arrancó un gemido.

\- No me siento precisamente inocente –susurró-. Me siento candente. Y perversa. Y... completamente lujuriosa.

Espíritus, ella sí sabía lo que era desear, desear hasta tener la sensación de arder en llamas. Desear hasta sentir que te ardían las entrañas.

\- Quiero tocarte más –susurró la de pelo azabache.

Incapaz de negárselo, la ojiceleste le soltó la muñeca. Asami deslizó la mano arriba y abajo, enardeciéndola hasta hacerle perder todo vestigio de autodominio. Se esfumó todo su aire mundano, su experiencia, el dominio de su propio cuerpo. Las manos le temblaron y las rodillas le flaquearon. Y todo por causa de ella. No existía nada excepto ella. El contacto de sus manos. La sensación de su piel. La pelinegra estaba moviendo su muñeca cada vez mas rápido la Wolf sentía que estaba apunto de terminar y se aferro a los hombros desnudos de la ojiverde cuando el orgasmo la recorrió lo único que atino a hacer fue soltar un gemido ahogado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- pronuncio la de labios rojos en un tono preocupado.

-Perfectamente.- respondió la Wolf con la respiración algo agitada.

Sin poderse contener un segundo más la castaña tomó el borde de su camisola y tiró hacia arriba.

\- Agárrate de mis hombros y rodéame las caderas con las piernas – gruñó la condesa de Wesley en un tono apenas reconocible.

Asami lo hizo y se abrió a ella. Korra deslizó una mano entre ambas, bajo la camisola y comenzó a acariciarla en un lento movimiento circular, observando cómo ella cerraba los ojos. Sus dedos se le hincaron en los hombros y sus inspiraciones se volvieron largas y profundas.

\- Mírame –ordenó la condesa.

Cuando ella abrió los párpados, experimentó una intensa satisfacción al ver su expresión excitada y completamente entregada. Le dijo:

\- Di mi nombre.

Los labios carmín se entreabrieron para emitir un suspiro:

\- Lady Wolf

\- No, mi nombre de pila –Abrió sus suaves pliegues y jugueteó lentamente antes de introducir un dedo-. Dilo.

-Korra –susurró ella.

Sintió que su calor aterciopelado le envolvía el dedo, y dio un respingo. La chica de labios rojos estaba caliente, dispuesta. Y ella no podía esperar más.

Con la mirada clavada en la suya, la tomó por las caderas con una mano y continúo introduciéndose con la otra. Al topar con su virginidad se quedó quieta, pues de improviso le golpeó el significado de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto de arrancarle su inocencia, de deshonrarla de manera irreparable. Pero, por todos los espíritus, a no ser que ella le rogara que se detuviera, ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Todavía no hemos terminado, ¿verdad? –preguntó Asami con tanta consternación reprimida que la condesa se habría echado a reír. Pero, en cambio, elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento porque ella no le hubiera pedido que parase.

\- No, hermosa, no hemos terminado. Pero cuando rompa tu virginidad, probablemente te dolerá un instante.

La joven Sato le acarició la cara con los dedos mojados.

\- No puede dolerme más que la idea de no compartir esto contigo. No te detengas, quiero saberlo todo..., vivir todas las sensaciones.

Rezando para no lastimarla, Korra le apretó las caderas con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia abajo al tiempo que ella empujaba su mano. La pelinegra abrió los ojos y soltó una exclamación ahogada, un sonido que a la morena la conmovió.

\- Espíritus, lo siento –dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para no moverse-. ¿Estas bien?

Maldición, ¿habría sido demasiado brusca? Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Hacerlo más lentamente. Pero es que ella casi la había vuelto loca...

\- Estoy... bien.

"Gracias a Raava". Pero su alivio se transformó al instante en tortura sensual. Su cálida feminidad envolvió sus dedos como un guante de seda. Haciendo rechinar los dientes para resistir aquel placer provocado por aquella calidez húmeda, permaneció inmóvil para darle tiempo a ella de adaptarse a la sensación de sus dedos penetrándola. Una mirada de emociones cruzaron por su rostro... sorpresa, asombro y después placer, que unos segundos más tarde dejó paso al deseo.

\- En realidad estoy... –Movió las caderas y entonces Korra profundizó ligeramente, sintiendo la caricia de su fuego líquido. Asami hincó los dedos en sus hombros y lanzó un prolongado suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos-. Oh, Santo espíritu...

Aferrada a sus caderas, Korra se movió dentro de ella con una lentitud insoportable, retirándose hasta casi salir de su cuerpo, sólo para penetrarla nuevamente. Cada vez que profundizaba más, Asami lo hacía con más fuerza, hasta que la condesa se encontró temblando de deseo. Su respiración se convirtió en una serie de rápidos jadeos irregulares, que coincidían con las inspiraciones entrecortadas de ella conforme las embestidas iban siendo cada vez más fuertes y rápidas y el agua se arremolinaba, lamiendo sus cuerpos agitados. Korra temió que su intensidad pudiera asustarla, pero Asami se movía a la par que ella, jadeando de la misma forma.

-Korra–gimió.

Sus piernas la ceñían igual que un torniquete y sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello, presionando sus senos lechosos contra los morenos de ella.

La tenia aprisionada, la abrazaba con tal fuerza que no sabía dónde terminaba la piel de ella y dónde comenzaba la propia. Notó el orgasmo de Asami recorrer en todo su cuerpo; su corazón retumbó contra el suyo, sus caderas se sacudieron y su resbaladiza intimidad vibró alrededor de sus dedos, ahogándola en el mismo torbellino que la arrastró a ella.

En el instante en que Asami se dejó caer sobre ella, Korra retiro sus dedos. La estrechó con fuerza y hundió el rostro en su fragante cuello. Siguió acariciándola tiernamente, sintiendo como sus músculos volvían a relajarse.

No tenía ni idea de cuántos minutos transcurrieron antes de que su respiración se regularizase y por fin pudiera levantar la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, Asami se inclinó hacia atrás todo lo que se lo permitieron los brazos fuertes que la ceñían y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

Sus ojos despedían un brillo de incredulidad.

\- Santo Raava –susurró-. Ha sido... –su voz terminó en un suspiro.

\- Increíble –aventuró la ojiazul

\- Indescriptible –confirmó la ojiverde

\- Inolvidable

La pelinegra le recorrió el contorno de la boca con el dedo.

\- Cuántas palabras con i para describir el efecto que has provocado en mí, Korra.

La castaña le besó el dedo y a continuación lo chupó despacio.

\- Cuántas palabras con i para describirte a ti, Asami–dijo.

Ella bajó la vista y Korra se dio cuenta de que la había hecho ruborizar.

\- No sabía que la gente hiciera... esto en el agua.

\- Yo tampoco

La mirada de la pelinegra se posó en ella.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tú nunca has...?

\- ¿En un lago? No. Ésta ha sido la primera vez.

El rostro de Asami se iluminó con una sonrisa de genuina satisfacción y a la castaña se le cerró la garganta al ver la imagen encantadora y sensual que ella ofrecía.

\- Me alegro de que para ti también haya sido agradable –dijo la blanquecina-. Temía que mi falta de experiencia te decepcionase.

Por un instante su corazón se quedó vacío y al momento se inundó de una ternura que nunca había experimentado. ¿Cómo podía no saber que era una mujer fascinante, en todos los aspectos? "Porque son muchos los estupidos que no ven lo que tienen delante de las narices". Idiotas. Con todo, egoístamente no podía negar que lo que otros no habían sabido reconocer ni admirar en la ojijade de algún modo la hacía pertenecerle más a ella.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara y le dijo:

\- Te aseguro que jamás en mi vida me he decepcionado menos. Desde luego, no es una sensación que tú me hayas inspirado nunca. A ti no te falta nada, Asami. En ningún sentido.

Nuevamente la vio ruborizarse y bajar la mirada.

Unos segundos después alzó de nuevo los ojos y susurró:

\- No sabía que se pudiera experimentar esta sensación tan... caliente.

¿Caliente? Diablos, más atinado sería decir hirviente. Había sentido un calor tan abrasador como para caldear todo aquel condenado lago. El solo hecho de recordar la sensación de tenerla a ella enroscada a su cuerpo y sus dedos hundidos en lo más profundo de su interior, le hacía renacer el deseo.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que salgamos del lago antes de que nos resfriemos –"Antes de que vuelva a hacerte el amor"-. No tenía la intención de hacerte el amor por primera vez en el agua.

En los ojos esmeraldas despertó la curiosidad.

\- Oh. ¿Y qué tenías planeado?

\- Llevarte a una pequeña cabaña que hay en mi propiedad –La miró a los ojos y se le acelero el pulso- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme allí ahora?

Asami dijo sólo una palabra, la única que la condesa deseaba oír.

\- Sí.

Ambas salieron del lago y se acomodaron las ropas, mientras la pelinegra se acomodaba las gafas, la condesa se acerco desde atrás y la abrazo ocasionando un pequeño respingo en la pelinegra.

-Asami.- dijo la ojiazul en tono todavía ronco.- En cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña te recorreré toda te hare el amor de todas las formas posibles, quiero probarte y a su vez quiero que tu también me pruebes.

La ojiverde se giro y encaro a la castaña poso sus amarfiladas manos sobre las mejillas morenas de la Wolf y empezó a besarla con pasión y empezaron una danza de lenguas que no querían que terminara nunca.

Al terminar tan apasionado y fogoso beso la pelinegra susurro.- Korra hazlo quiero experimentar de todo y quiero que sea contigo.

La morena sonrió complacida.- Entonces vamos.

Las dos caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Naga amarrada a un sauce, la condesa ayudo a montar a la de tez blanca e inmediatamente monto ella para quedar atrás de Asami, la condesa la envolvió con sus fuertes y protectores brazos mientras tomaba las riendas.

La pelinegro suspiro y se dejo envolver por el aroma que desprendía la morena.

La condesa espoleo a Naga y juntas emprendieron hacia la mayor aventura de sus vidas, una que ninguna de las dos olvidara jamás.

…..

Rayos no se que fetiche tengan estas mujeres con el lago jajajaj

 **AlexandraArcher.- jajaja me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos y no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus lindos comentarios. Ojala y el lemon te gustara te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Ruha,- jejej en serio perdón por eso debí poner una advertencia o algo así en el capitulo 14 jejeje me alegra mucho que disfrutaras los capítulos y esperando que el lemon no te decepcione gracias en serio por comentar tus palabras en serio son muy lindas y motivadoras te mando muchos saludos y abrazos cibernéticos n.n**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock.-** **jejeje me alegra que te encantara la adaptación en serio no sabes como me alegra que te gustara, esperanzada que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias en serio por todos tus hermosos comentarios. Saludos y abrazos virtuales n.n**

 **Uzuki.- jejeje si lemon ojala y lo disfrutaras y yo tambien adoro a shiro es tan tan no se tan genial jejeje esperanzada a que este capitulo te agradara y muy agradecida por comentar saludos!**

 **Nobodyknows05.- si ese Shiro que listo el jovencito jejeje esperando que este capitulo te gustara muchas gracias en serio por tus comentarios saludos!**

 **NioFujuyima32.- jeje de nada la verdad e estado batallando un poco con la computadora y no e podido traerles los capítulos tan rápido como quisiera jejeje en verdad muchas gracias por tus halagadores comentarios y esperanzada a que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Nekobasuu.- jejeje no eres la primer persona que me comenta que la imagen de Asami no cuadra con la real pero parafraseando a Varrick "no dejes que la verdad se interponga en una buena historia" se que es algo chocante leer donde una Asami no sea lo que acostumbramos pero de vez en cuando es bueno romper un poco el molde jejjeje muy agradecida por tus hermosos comentarios y esperando que esta entrega te gustara saludos n.n**

 **Guest.- en serio estoy muy apenada por eso, jejeje la verdad no se me ocurrió poner un aviso en el capitulo 14 soy algo distraída me imagina la cara de Wath que pusiste cuando primero leíste el 14 en verdad lo siento ojala y este capitulo se de tu agrado gracias por comentar saludos!**

 **Kykyo-chan.- Exacto yo también pensé lo mismo Asami esta muy enamorada de la condesa por eso es que no pone a trabajar ese ingenioso cerebro y mira que mente aguda de su hermano al fin de cuentas son Satos jejeje muy agradecida por tus geniales palabras y ojala el capitulo sea de tu agrado saludos n.n**

 **Obini.- wow! muchas gracias en serio por todas tus maravillosas palabras jejeje y esperando que este capitulo lo disfrutes te mando muchos saludos n.n**


	16. Chapter 16

**Un agracedimiento especial a Heineken Moet, por continuar su fic en serio gracias por continuarlo y ojala que la inspiración no te abandone saludos!**

 **REUNIONES Y ACLARACIONES**.

 **Del London Times** :

La Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias cuenta ya casi con quinientos miembros, y el precio que ponen a la cabeza del bandido ha aumentado a dieciséis mil libras. A estas alturas, no existe un solo lugar de Inglaterra donde pueda esconderse. Ciertamente, sus días están contados. El magistrado Bolin Beifong aclaro que no descansara hasta que vea a ese despreciable criminal en la horca.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de reunirse con sus padres y con Shiro en la sala del desayuno, Asami se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su dormitorio.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera el mismo aspecto cuando todo había cambiado completa e irrevocablemente? ¿Cómo podía ser que todas las cosas extraordinarias que estaba sintiendo no se reflejaran en el exterior, salvo quizás el color que le teñía las mejillas?

Se rodeó con los brazos y cerró los ojos para permitir que acudieran a ella los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Ni en sus sueños más audaces hubiese imaginado las intimidades que habían compartido Korra y ella, primero en el lago y luego en la cabaña. La sensación indescriptible de yacer desnuda frente a otra mujer que exploraba lentamente su cuerpo con las manos y los labios, despertándole una pasión que jamás se había sentido capaz de experimentar.

Y luego la increíble belleza de explorar a su vez el cuerpo desnudo de ella, reclinada delante del fuego, cuyo resplandor iluminaba un fascinante despliegue de músculos y curvas femeninas. Caricias sin fin y susurros mientras ella le enseñaba cómo darle placer y descubría su propio placer. Besos largos, profundos y lentos, que le llegaban al alma. Ciertamente había sido la aventura de su vida... y mucho más.

Abrió los ojos y contempló a la mujer anodina que reflejaba el espejo ¿Qué había visto la condesa en ella? La noche anterior la había adorado como si fuera una reina y sin embargo era innegable que una mujer como ella podía tener a la mujer que quisiese. Pero, por increíble que fuera, deseaba a la pelinegra.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

"No pienses en eso", le advirtió el corazón, pero su cerebro rehusó escuchar. Sería una necedad creer que podría mantener interesada la morena durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tardaría en cansarse? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Sintió una aguda punzada al pensar en la posibilidad de separarse de ella, de no volver a verla nunca. O peor: de verla y tener que fingir que entre ellas no había ocurrido nada; saber que la ojiazul disfrutaba con otra mujer de las intimidades que había compartido con ella.

Le invadió una oleada de celos impotentes ante la idea de que acariciara a otra mujer... o de que alguien más la tocase, la excitase, le diese placer. Se sujetó el estómago y luchó por reprimir las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, en un valiente intento de disipar aquel pensamiento antes de que el corazón se le partiera en dos. "Eres una tonta. Se suponía que esto iba a ser una aventura, y mira lo que has hecho: te has enamorado de Korra".

¿Por qué no había reparado antes en algo tan desastroso? ¿Por qué no se había preparado? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido que podría perder el corazón por la morena? No sólo poseía cada uno de los rasgos que admiraba en una persona, sino que además llenaba todos los rincones de su mente de fantasías románticas que debería desechar por ridículas e ilógicas, pero en cambio la inundaban de... amor.

Un extraño sonido surgió de su garganta, y cubrió los escasos metros que la separaban de su escritorio con paso inseguro antes de dejarse caer en la dura silla de madera. Intentó ignorar su voz interior, pero fue en vano: la amaba. La amaba sin remedio, sin esperanza. Había una palabra que describía cómo quedaría ella cuando terminara la relación entre ambas: destrozada.

La Wolf pasaría a la mujer siguiente, y ella se quedaría sin nada excepto los recuerdos, porque no concebía tomar jamás otra amante; su alma y su corazón le pertenecían a la castaña.

Se incorporó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. Cuanto más tiempo permitiera que continuase su relación con la condesa, más intenso sería su sufrimiento cuando ésta terminara. Sabía con dolorosa certeza que lo único que haría sería enamorarse más de ella y no podría ocultarlo porque no era buena actriz.

Se detuvo y ocultó la cara entre las manos. Santos Espíritus, qué humillante sería que la ojiceleste supiera... que la compadeciera por aquellos sentimientos sin esperanza. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer salvo compadecerla? No había posibilidad de que ella correspondiera aquellos sentimientos; tal vez la tratara con amabilidad o le profesara cierto afecto, pero nunca se enamoraría de ella, nunca querría desposarla y pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Recordó lo que le había dicho: "No tengo intención de casarme nunca".

Ella tampoco sentía deseos de casarse, una decisión que hasta entonces le había resultado muy fácil mantener. ¿Por qué iba a querer pasar toda la vida con una persona que no respetara su dedicación al estudio científico? Abrigaba la esperanza de hacer algún día una aportación importante a la medicina con su crema de miel eso sin contar de los planos que tenia celosamente guardados y esperaba algún día poder realizar ese proyecto que tenia en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, cosa que la condesa de wesley sí respetaba. Ahora, por primera vez, caía en la cuenta de que no tenía que renunciar a sus sueños para satisfacer a alguien.

Pero la mujer a la que quería había dejado bien clara su aversión al matrimonio. ¿Por qué tenía una opinión tan terca al respecto? Sacudió la cabeza. Aunque sentía curiosidad, al final los motivos no importaban. No deseaba casarse y ya está. Y aun cuando algún día cambiara de idea, por supuesto escogería una esposa joven y bonita perteneciente a la aristocracia.

Su sentido común le decía que pusiera fin a la relación. De inmediato. Antes de arriesgar más el corazón. Pero éste se rebelaba y la instaba a aferrarse con uñas y dientes al tiempo que pudiera conservar a Korra consigo, y disfrutarlo mientras durase. Tenía una vida entera para sanar su corazón.

Quizás. Con todo, sospechaba que el corazón no se le curaría nunca. Y que nunca podría soportar que la morena la compadeciese. Y que nunca lograría esconder lo que sentía por ella. Por su propio bien, para evitar enamorarse de ella de un modo del que no podría recuperarse jamás, tenía que poner fin a la relación.

Aún así, se le hacía imposible la idea de no verla más. Necesitaba abrazarla, tocar su morena piel, al menos una vez más, para acumular los recuerdos que tendrían que durarle todas las noches vacías y solitarias que la esperaban. Habían acordado reunirse aquella noche, a las once, en la verja del jardín, para después dirigirse a la cabaña de ella. La abrazaría una vez más y luego rezaría para encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para dejarla marchar.

La condesa de Wesley estaba de pie frente a las ventanas de su estudio privado, tomando su café matinal. Su mirada vagó hasta el reloj situado en la chimenea y una sonrisa irónica curvó sus labios. Habían pasado exactamente tres minutos desde la última vez que había consultado la hora.

Catorce horas para volver a ver a la sexy mujer de labios carmín de nuevo. No, en realidad eran catorce horas y treinta y siete minutos. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer para ocupar el tiempo? Echó un vistazo a su escritorio; había una docena de cartas que requerían su atención, al igual que las cuentas de su propiedad de Norfolk.

Lanzó un largo suspiro de frustración. Por mucho que intentara enfrascarse en el trabajo, nada lograría borrar los recuerdos de la noche anterior: la sensación de tener a la pelinegro debajo de ella, encima de ella, enroscada alrededor de ella; su nombre pronunciado por ella en el momento de alcanzar el clímax entre sus brazos, descubrir los fascinantes secretos de su cuerpo, el asombro con que ella exploraba el suyo, aquella candente intensidad aplacada por las risas.

Ninguno de sus encuentros sexuales anteriores le había preparado para lo experimentado con Asami. Jamás había sentido aquel abrumador impulso de proteger a una mujer, aquella ternura que le dolía en el pecho, aquel afilado deseo de saberlo todo de ella, tanto de su cuerpo como de su mente; aquella alucinante necesidad de complacerla en todos los sentidos, de estrecharla contra sí y simplemente no soltarla más.

Apuró el último sorbo de café y dejó la taza de porcelana sobre el escritorio. Después se presionó las sienes en un vano intento de aliviar los turbadores sentimientos que la asaltaban. Maldición, se sentía nerviosa y, al mismo tiempo, extrañamente vulnerable. Y eso no le gustaba nada. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado Asami–ingenua en los caminos del amor- para excitarla y cautivarla como jamás lo había conseguido ninguna mujer experimentada? ¿Por qué la noche anterior no estaba resultando como todas las noches que había pasado en brazos de una amante: placentera mientras duró, pero totalmente olvidable una vez consumado el acto?

Se le ocurrieron una docena de palabras para describir la noche anterior, pero "olvidable" no era ninguna de ellas. Soltó una amarga risita al recordar que menos de dos semanas antes había imaginado que podría ver a Asami Sato una vez más y luego olvidarse de ella. ¡Qué broma tan cruel! Ya antes de hacerle el amor no había podido apartarla de sus pensamientos y ahora que conocía cada rincón de su blanquecina piel,ocupaba todos los rincones de su mente.

¿Olvidarse de ella? ¿Cómo abrigar semejante esperanza cuando tenía su tacto, su olor, grabados de manera indeleble en el cerebro? Y temía que en más lugares también; era como si le hubiera escrito su nombre a fuego en el corazón, y en el alma. Resultaba inquietante.

Aquel deseo, aquella necesidad de tenerla suponía una prueba dolorosa para su autocontrol, una faceta de sí misma de la que siempre se había enorgullecido.

Sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas y se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Cómo había permitido que la relación llegase a aquel punto? ¿Por qué había perseguido algo que era totalmente imposible? "Porque eres una maldita egoísta y no podías quitarle las manos de encima". Por mucho que aquello la avergonzara, no podía negar la verdad que le anunciaba su voz interior. Y sólo existía un modo de reparar lo que su egoísmo había dañado.

Tendría que poner fin a la relación.

Todo su ser elevó un grito de protesta, y juraría que su corazón había exclamado: "¡No!". Pero, maldita sea, todos aquellos...sentimientos, aquellas sensaciones dulces y tiernas que la ojiverde generaba en ella la inquietaban sobremanera. La asustaban. No podía ofrecerle el futuro que ella merecía. Ciertamente, era posible que una relación a largo plazo con ella supusiera un peligro para la blanquecina.

Su relación tarde o temprano tendría que terminar. Por el bien de las dos, necesitaba que fuera más bien temprano.

Pero espíritus, todavía no.

Tenía que verla de nuevo, una vez más, para memorizar cada una de sus miradas, su contacto, cada centímetro de ella; porque sabía, en su imprevisto agitado fuero interno, que nunca conocería a otra mujer como la joven Sato.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta del estudio.

\- Adelante.

Entró su mayordomo, por lo general impasible, iluminado por una animación inusual.

\- Tiene una visita, milady.

El corazón le dio un brinco. ¿Había venido a verla la pelinegra? Hizo un esfuerzo por conservar un tono sin inflexiones y preguntó:

\- ¿De quién se trata?

En los ojos del hombre destelló un brillo inconfundible.

\- Es la señorita Opal, milady.

En ese momento apareció detrás de él su hermana Opal, el rostro moreno enmarcado por su hermoso cabello negro perfectamente peinado. Mostraba signos de fatiga y tensión, y las lágrimas afloraban a sus claros ojos verdes. Clavó la mirada en ellos y sintió alivio al no encontrar sufrimiento, aunque resultaba dolorosamente obvio que su hermana continua sufriendo una sensación de acoso y una penosa inseguridad en sí misma.

Le tembló el labio inferior cuando dijo:

\- Hola, Korra. Gracias por...

Se acercó en tres grandes zancadas y la estrechó contra sí en un fuerte abrazo que ya no le permitió seguir hablando. Ella le pasó los brazos por la cintura y, con los puños apretados contra su espalda, hundió el rostro en su hombro. Bruscos estremecimientos sacudieron su cuerpo, y la castaña la estrechó con más fuerza, preparada para pasar todo el día así y absorber sus lágrimas si eso era lo que necesitaba Opal.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y maldijo su incapacidad para absorber también su sufrimiento. Maldición, Opal parecía tan pequeña y frágil en sus brazos, y sin embargo la ojiazul sabía que poseía una sólida fortaleza interior.

Hizo una señal al mayordomo, que se retiró con discreción. En el momento en que se cerró la puerta, la castaño apoyó una mejilla contra el suave cabello de su hermana; entonces esbozó una sonrisa: todavía olía a rosas. Siempre había olido así, incluso cuando era pequeña. Incluso a la edad de diez años, en una ocasión en que se escapó del ojo atento de su institutriz y anduvo jugando en el barro hasta que regresó a casa terriblemente sucia y mojada, por Raava que seguía oliendo a rosas.

Al cabo, los estremecimientos fueron cediendo. Opal alzó la cabeza y miró a su hermana a través de sus pestañas húmedas. La triste desolación que ensombrecía sus ojos oprimió el corazón de la ojiceleste, que juró hacer desaparecer aquella expresión.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó en voz queda.

La ojiolivo asintió lentamente.

\- Lamento haberme derrumbado así. Es que he sentido una gran alegría al verte y por estar aquí.

Korra le depositó un breve beso en la frente.

\- No tienes idea de lo estupendo que es tenerte aquí. Éste es tu hogar, Opal, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras –Le obsequió una sonrisa-. Ha estado muy solitaria sin ti.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa y la condesa sintió un vuelco en el estómago: su hermana ya no era la niña risueña y de ojos luminosos que había conocido en su juventud. Maldijo a su padre para sus adentros y también al hombre con el que la había obligado a casarse, por haberle robado la alegría y las risas. "Por Raava que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no vuelvas a estar triste nunca más".

\- Éste es tu hogar, Korra–repuso Opal- y yo me siento agradecida por tu generosidad.

\- No es ningún esfuerzo disfrutar de la compañía de mi hermana favorita.

Ella no sonrió, pero la Wolf creyó ver una tenue chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

\- Soy tu única hermana

\- Ah, pero si tuviera una docena seguirías siendo mi favorita.

En vez de la carcajada que esperaba oír, Opal se apartó de sus brazos y fue hasta la ventana para contemplar el florido jardín.

\- Se me había olvidado que esto es... precioso.

Korra apretó los puños. Su tono de voz le conmovió. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonar desenfadada y le propuso:

\- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por los jardines y así te pongo al día de todas las noticias de por aquí? Luego, por la tarde, a lo mejor quieres acompañarme a hacer una visita.

Ella se volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿A quién vas a visitar?

\- A los Sato ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?

La ojioliva apretó los labios, reflexionó unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí. Tienen varias hijas y un hijo, creo recordar.

\- Tres hijas, todas casadas excepto la mayor. Es al hijo, Shiro, a quien voy a visitar. Es un muchacho de una inteligencia increíble. Ha construido en el antiguo granero un laboratorio fascinante que él llama la cámara. Le prometí ir a ver un invento en el que está trabajando –Se acercó a ella y la tomó dulcemente de las manos- Te gustará conocer a Shiro, y también a su hermana y a sus padres, si están en casa. Estoy segura de que te encantará la señorita Sato, las dos son de edades parecidas y...

\- Te lo agradezco, Korra, pero no me siento con fuerzas para responder preguntas sobre... –Dejó la frase sin terminar y miró el suelo.

La castaña le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó el rostro hasta que las miradas se encontraron.

\- No tengo intención de someterte a ningún sufrimiento, Opal. Asami... quiero decir, la señorita Sato no es amiga de chismes. Es amable y, al igual que te ocurre a ti, no le vendría mal una amiga.

De repente se quedó petrificada al comprender lo que había hecho: se había ofrecido a presentar su hermana a su amante. Había sugerido que ambas se hicieran amigas. ¡Por todos los diablos! Nunca en su vida se le habría ocurrido semejante ofensa al decoro de Opal, pero es que no pensaba en la ojijade en aquellos términos; maldición, ella era su... amiga.

La enormidad de lo que le había hecho a la de tez nívea la golpeó como una roca caída del cielo. La había convertido en su amante. En lo que a la sociedad concernía, el comportamiento de la Sato no la dejaba en mejor lugar que una ramera. Se enfureció al pensar que alguien pudiera considerarla de aquel modo. Asami era una mujer cariñosa, inteligente, generosa y buena que merecía mucho más de lo que ella le había dado.

Otra razón para poner fin a la relación. Aquella misma noche. Además, con el fin de conservar algo de su mancillado honor y no ofenderla más a ella, tenía que terminar con todo sin hacerle el amor otra vez. Un repentino malestar se instaló en su estómago, pues no tendría la oportunidad de tocarla de nuevo. Pero lo que le atravesaba el corazón como un cuchillo era el hecho de darse cuenta de que al tomarla como amante había destruído toda esperanza de que quedaran como amigas. No se imaginaba regresando a la natural camaradería de la que habían disfrutado anteriormente, cuando la deseaba con todas y cada una de las fibras de su ser.

La voz de su hermana la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

\- Está bien, te acompañaré a visitar a los Sato–Escrutó su mirada con ojos , ya se que no quieres mi gratitud, pero he de darte las gracias; no sólo por permitirme vivir aquí, sino por no...presionarme para que te de detalles.

\- No pienso hacerlo –dijo ella-, pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tú desees contarme.

Por la mejilla de ella resbaló una lágrima solitaria, que a la condesa le encogió el corazón.

\- Gracias. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que... –Apretó los labios y tragó saliva-. No quiero hablar de... él. Ya no está –Alguna emoción profunda afloró a sus ojos-. No puedo llorar por él, su muerte me ha liberado.

Aquellas palabras, aquel tono vehemente, hicieron hervir la sangre a la morena mayor, no sólo de rabia hacia Tarrlok sino también hacia sí misma.

\- Debería haber matado a ese bastardo –espetó-. Ojalá hubiera...

Opal silenció los labios de su hermana con los dedos.

\- No. Entonces te habrían ahorcado por asesinato, y él no valía lo bastante como para perderte a ti. Yo hice mis votos matrimoniales ante Dios y era mi deber cumplirlos.

\- Él no los cumplió. Yo debería haber...

\- Pero no hiciste nada. Porque yo te pedí que no lo hicieras. Respetaste mi deseo por encima del tuyo y te estoy agradecida. –En sus ojos relampagueó la determinación-. He pasado los cinco últimos años en tinieblas, Korra. Quiero volver a disfrutar de la luz del sol.

La ojiceleste le apretó las manos ligeramente.

\- Entonces salgamos y gocemos del sol.

Por los labios de Opal cruzó una sonrisa fugaz, y a Korra le dio un vuelco el corazón.

\- Me parece –dijo la ojiolivo- que es la mejor invitación que me han hecho en mucho tiempo.

La condesa y Opal se encontraban en la cámara del joven Sato, escuchando con interés cómo el muchacho les explicaba su invento más reciente, un aparato denominado "cortadora de guillotina".

\- Hace unas semanas nuestra cocinera se lastimó cortando patatas –decía el jovencito Sato-. Se le resbaló el cuchillo de la mano y la hoja estuvo a punto de cortarle también un pie al caer al suelo. Con mi cortadora, esto deja de ser un problema. Observen.

Sacó un disco redondo y metálico tachonado de una docena de púas cortas y lo pinchó en el extremo de una patata. A continuación introdujo la mano por una correa de cuero unida al disco y colocó la patata sobre al artilugio, que en efecto parecía una guillotina horizontal apoyada en unas robustas patas de madera de quince centímetros de alto.

\- Se fija la cuchilla en su sitio –explicó el ojiverde-. Agarro el disco metálico para no cortarme los dedos y simplemente paso la patata por la cuchilla.

Sujetó la cortadora en su sitio con su mano libre e hizo la demostración. En unos segundos apareció un montón de trozos de patata uniformemente cortados en el plato que había debajo de la cortadora.

Luego señaló una manecilla situada a un lado del artilugio y agregó:

\- Estoy trabajando en la posibilidad de añadir un elemento que permita ajustar el grosor del corte. Una vez que lo haya perfeccionado, espero desarrollar una versión de mayor tamaño basada en los mismos principios, para cortar carne.

\- Muy impresionante –comentó la castaña examinando un trozo perfectamente cortado.

Las mejillas de Shiro se ruborizaron de satisfacción. La morena puso una mano en el hombro del chico y le dijo:

\- Me interesaría comprar una de estas máquinas para mi cocinera.

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron detrás de las gafas.

\- Oh, con mucho gusto le regalaré una, lady Wolf.

\- Gracias, pero insisto en pagarla. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que si esto se pusiera a la venta, acudirían hordas de interesados –Se volvió hacia su hermana-. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Su hermana se quedó atónita al ver que le pedían su opinión.

\- Yo... pues... me parece un invento ingenioso que sería de gran utilidad en cualquier casa.

Korra le sonrió y se volvió hacia el pelinegro.

\- Creo sinceramente que es una máquina que posee un gran potencial, Shiro. si te decides a comercializarla...

\- ¿Quiere decir como un negocio?

\- Exacto. Poseo varios contactos en Londres a los que podría hablar en tu nombre. Y yo misma estaría dispuesta a invertir dinero si decidieras lanzarte, con el permiso de tu padre, naturalmente.

La oferta de la condesa dejó estupefacto al chico.

\- Eso es muy amable por su parte, milady, pero aún no he terminado el diseño. Además, yo soy un científico, no un comerciante.

\- En ese caso, podrías estudiar la posibilidad de vender tu idea a un tercero. Sea como fuere, mi oferta continúa en pie. Piénsalo, coméntalo con tu padre y comunícame lo que decidas. Si quieres, yo también hablaré con tu padre.

\- Muy bien. Gracias –el ojijade se ajustó las gafas y dijo con cierta timidez-: De hecho, hay otra cosa de la que quisiera hablar con usted, milady.

Dirigió una mirada incómoda a Opal que, percibiendo que se trataba de algo privado, inclinó la cabeza y dijo:- Gracias por enseñarme tu máquina, Shiro. Si me perdonas, quisiera dar un paseo por los jardines y disfrutar de este tiempo tan maravilloso... si no te importa.

\- En absoluto, milady–Se sonrojó-. Espero no haberla aburrido. Mamá siempre me advierte que no suelte discursos a los invitados.

\- Al contrario, he disfrutado mucho de la visita.

Una sonrisa trémula cruzó su semblante, como si hubiera olvidado que su rostro era capaz de hacer aquel gesto. Segundos más tarde, dedicó al Sato una sonrisa plena y auténtica y la Wolf dejó escapar la respiración sin darse cuenta de que la había estado conteniendo. Espíritus, aquella muestra de felicidad era un bálsamo para su alma. Se sintió inundada de gratitud hacia el ojiverde por haberle dado a Opal un motivo para sonreír.

Ella salió y cerró la puerta de la cámara a sus espaldas. La condesa se volvió hacia el chico y se sorprendió al ver la turbación que mostraba su rostro.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo, muchacho?

\- Necesito preguntarle una cosa, milady.

La morena lo escudriñó. El chico parecía estar soportando el peso del mundo sobre sus delgados hombros. Sintió un escalofrío de intranquilidad. ¿Tendría algo que ver con Asami? Maldición ¿podría ser que el muchacho los hubiera visto la noche anterior en el lago?

\- Puedes preguntarme lo que sea –le aseguró la ojiazul, rezando para que no fuera nada, pero aun así haciendo acopio de fuerzas.

El pelinegro abrió un cajón y extrajo una bolsita de cuero negro. Desató el cordón y esparció sobre su mano un poco de polvo.

\- Esto es un polvo que tiene propiedades fosforescentes, inventado por mí –dijo en voz baja-. Que yo sepa, nadie más tiene algo así.

La Wolf sintió una punzada de alivio y confusión a un tiempo. Se acercó más para examinar la sustancia.

\- ¿Y para qué sirve?

\- Despide un ligero brillo y se adhiere a todo –Dejó la bolsita sobre la mesa y se limpió la mano en sus pantalones negros. Luego intentó sacudirse el polvo, pero no lo consiguió del todo-. En realidad es el brillo, más que el polvo en sí, lo que no se puede quitar del todo de la tela.

La morena se quedó mirando fijamente los pantalones del ojijade y de pronto comprendió. Se acordó de haber observado recientemente aquel mismo brillo extraño en sus botas.

El Sato se irguió y la miró a los ojos.

\- Hace dos noches esparcí este polvo sobre la silla, las riendas y los estribos de la montura de cierta dama.

Había algo en la mirada firme de Shiro que provocó en Korra un gélido presentimiento.

\- ¿De qué dama?

-De la Ladrona de Novias

El nombre quedó flotando en el aire por unos segundos, reparando en que había hablado de "El Ladrón de Novias" en forma femenina. Después, con el semblante totalmente impávido, la condesa preguntó:

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que aquel caballo le pertenecía? ¿Y porque te refieres a ese criminal de forma femenina?

\- Que yo la vi. En el bosque… podría reconocer ese tipo de cuerpo, no se trataba de un hombre sino de una mujer. Vestida toda de negro, con una máscara que le cubría toda la cabeza, llevaba el cabello corto apenas amarrado en una pequeña coleta. Rescató a la señorita Moon.

Durante breves instantes todo quedó congelado en la castaño: su respiración, su sangre, sus latidos. Alzó las cejas y repuso con tono controlado:

\- No hay duda de que estás en un error...

\- No hay ningún error –la interrumpió el Sato meneando la ví con mi hermana y con la señorita Moon. Esparcí los polvos sobre su silla, sus riendas y sus estribos. Al día siguiente... ayer...usted vino a ver a mi hermana, y traía restos de esos polvos en las botas. Y también en la silla, las riendas y los estribos de su caballo.

\- Mis botas y mis riendas simplemente venían sucios del polvo del camino.

\- No era polvo, lady Wolf. Eran mis polvos. Los reconocería en cualquier parte. Pero, sólo para confirmar mis observaciones, limpié un poco de su silla. Y coincide perfectamente.

Santos Espíritus. La ojiceleste logró tragarse una carcajada de incredulidad. Todas las autoridades de Inglaterra, junto con la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias y otros cientos de personas deseosas de cobrar la recompensa que pesaba sobre su cabeza, querían capturar al Ladrón de Novias, y he aquí que un muchacho de catorce años había triunfado donde todos fracasaban. Si no estuviera tan estupefacta y alarmada, habría felicitado al jovencito Sato por un trabajo bien hecho. Por desgracia, la inteligencia del chico bien podía costarle la vida.

Se apresuró a estudiar varias coartadas que podía intentar hacer creer a el ojiverde, pero con la misma rapidez comprendió su inutilidad; Shiro no sólo poseía una aguda inteligencia, sino también una gran tenacidad. Estaba claro que le resultaría más ventajoso confiar en él que intentar engañarlo, pero antes tenía varias observaciones que hacer.

\- Estás preguntándome si la Ladrona de Novias soy yo.

El pelinegro asintió al tiempo que tragaba saliva.

\- ¿Pretendes cobrar la recompensa por su captura?

Los ojos verdes del muchacho se nublaron de sorpresa y angustia.

\- Oh, no, milady. Siento el mayor respeto por la misión que usted... que ella... que usted desempeña. Es usted la personificación de la valentía y el heroísmo. Quiero decir ella... bueno... usted. –Se sonrojó intensamente-. Las dos lo son.

Korra entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que si la Ladrona de Novias es apresada, la ahorcarán?

El sonrojo huyó al instante de las mejillas del muchacho.

\- Le juro por mi alma que nunca se lo diré a nadie. Jamás. Nunca haría algo que pudiese perjudicarla, milady. Usted ha sido una buena amiga conmigo y también con Sami.

Al oír aquel nombre, cerró los puños.

\- ¿Has hablado con tu hermana de esto?

El Sato negó con la cabeza con tanta vehemencia que casi se le cayeron las gafas.

\- No, milady. Y tiene usted mi palabra de honor de que no lo haré. –Se aclaró la garganta- Y le sugiero que usted tampoco lo haga.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que si el magistrado descubre que Asami ha ayudado a la Ladrona de Novias en el rescate de la señorita Zhu Li Moon, podrían acusarla de delito?

El rostro del ojijade se tornó más blanco que el papel.

\- El magistrado no se enterará de nada por mi boca. Pero insisto en que no debe usted decírselo a Sami, porque creo que eso la pondría furiosa. Verá, me ha dicho que... –Dejó la frase sin terminar y frunció el entrecejo.

El corazón de la Wolf se desbocó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

\- Que la sinceridad es algo crucial y que la mentira destruye la confianza –Su voz fue transformándose en un susurro-. Y que sin confianza no hay nada.

La morena apretó los dientes ante el dolor que le produjeron aquellas palabras. Por supuesto, no había esperanza de que Asami y ella pudieran tener un futuro juntas algún día, debido a su labor como Ladrona de Novias, y tampoco pensaba arriesgar la seguridad de ella revelándole su identidad. Aun así, si por un momento de locura pensara en revelársela, la perdería de manera irremediable por haberla engañado. "Sin confianza no hay nada".

Shiro se enderezó y buscó su mirada resueltamente.

\- No quiero que hieran a mi hermana, lady Wolf.

\- Yo tampoco, Shiro. Te doy mi palabra de honor de que no permitiré que le pase nada.

El pelinegro alzó ligeramente la barbilla y agregó:

\- Asami la aprecia a usted. No juegue con sus sentimientos.

La condesa sintió admiración por aquel muchacho, aun cuando sus palabras la abofetearon con la culpa.

"Asami la aprecia". Que Raava la ayudara, pero también la apreciaba a ella... más bien demasiado.

\- No pienso hacerle daño –aseguró al joven Sato-. Entiendo perfectamente y respeto tu deseo de proteger a tu hermana; yo siento lo mismo por la mía. Ella es la razón por la que hago... lo que hago.

El Sato agrandó los ojos.

\- Reconozco que me preguntaba cuál era el motivo.

\- Nuestro padre la obligó a casarse. Yo no pude salvarla, así que desde entonces salvo a otras.

La expresión del ojiverde decía a las claras que de pronto lo comprendía todo, y ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada comprensiva. A continuación Korra le tendió la mano.

\- Me parece que nos entendemos el uno al otro.

Shiro le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

\- Así es. Y permítame decirle que para mí es un honor conocerla.

Los hombros de la castaña se relajaron.

\- Vaya. Yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo –Soltó la mano del chico y acto seguido señaló la puerta con la cabeza-. Quisiera presentar a nuestras respectivas hermanas. ¿Está en casa la señorita Sato?

\- Cuando yo vine a la cámara, estaba leyendo en la sala.

\- Perfecto.

Y salieron del laboratorio, la condesa de Wesley delante. Parpadeó para adaptarse al resplandor del sol; vio a Opal sentada en un banco de piedra del jardín y alzó una mano a modo de saludo. Ella le devolvió el gesto y se puso en pie. Había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que las separaba cuando de pronto su hermana se detuvo y pareció clavar la mirada en algo situado a la espalda de Korra.

Se volvió y quedó petrificada. Notó que Shiro llegaba a su lado y que aspiraba aire con fuerza, caminando hacia ellos, con expresión severa, se acercaba Asami y a su lado venía Bolin Beifong, el magistrado.

….

Snif! Snif! Pobre Opal y wow! Asami ya reconoció que esta enamorada de Korra y ese Shiro por fin se enfrento a la condesa uffff!

En verdad lamento la demora estoy batallando mucho con mi computadora y tardare un poco más en actualizar.

A todas las hermosas y maravillosas personas que leen, siguen y comentan mi humilde adaptación en verdad muchas gracias, me llenan de alegría saber que esta adaptación les gustara.

Ah! Por cierto la cabaña a donde llevo Korra a Asami si es la misma del rapto pero recuerden queridos amigos que Asami no ve nada sin sus gafas y aparte el rapto fue de noche y la ayudo la oscuridad de la misma, así que Asami no creo que podría relacionar la misma cabaña, además que esta enamorada y cuando uno se enamora tiende a perder cierta capacidad de razonamiento jajaja.

 **Alexandra Archer.- jajaja ¡ se la cogio! Jajajaja me mataste con eso jajajaja y bueno tarde pero sin sueño espero que este capitulo te agradara y muchas gracias en verdad alex por tus comentarios y paciencia te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Ruha.- ¡Hola! lamento mucho en verdad hacerte esperar lo que menos quiero es que se queden tanto tiempo con la duda jejeje, muchas gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios y en verdad no sabes cuanto me alegra que el capitulo anterior lo disfrutaras jejeje te mando muchos saludos y abrazos cibernéticos y esperando que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **Nobodyknows05.- Jjeje muchas gracias en verdad me alegra mucho que el capitulo anterior te gustara, en serio muy agradecida por tus hermosas palabras saludos n.n**

 **NioFujuyima32.- En verdad muchas gracias me alegra mucho que esta adaptación te agradara a pesar de la caracterización de Asami, y bueno jajaja esas chicas algo tienen con el lago tal ves se un afrodisíaco jaja te mando muchos saludos y gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo en comentar n.n**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- si que estuvo muy caliente el asunto esas chicas son unas loquishas jajaja, que alegría que te gustara el capitulo y esperanzada que esta nueva entrega sea de tu agrado saludos!**

 **Kyokyo-chan.- ufff! Lastima que no te pudiste expresar jejej créeme que cuando leo este tipo de situaciones me pongo a saltar si lo se soy algo loca jajja pero es que ay algunos fics que definitivamente hacen que saques tu lado mas emotivo jajaj me alegro que te este gustando la historia y esperando que este capitulo te guste muchos saludos! y en verdad gracias por comentar n.n**

 **Guest.- jejej si yo también me sentí algo rara cuando modifique la parte del sexo jejeje me encanta que te encante , muchas gracias por leer y gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo en comentar y esperando que este capitulo sea de tu agrado saludos n.n**

 **Slam.- jaja de nada en serio es un placer traerles esta adaptación, al contrario gracias a ti que te tomaste un poco de tiempo en leerla y comentar en verdad gracias.**

 **Obini.- si estuvo ufff! Esas chicas son una bomba en serio que sacan mi lado en mas tierno pero a su ves mi lado perver jajaja me alegra que el capitulo te gustara, esperanzada que este capitulo sea de tu agrado te mando muchos saludos! y gracias por tus motivadoras palabras n.n**

 **Love is a Wild animal Danirock.- jeje en verdad muy agradecida por tus maravillosas palabras no sabes lo que me alegra que la adaptación te este gustando, te mando muchos saludos y abrazos virtuales en verdad muy gracias por tus maravillosas palabras n.n**

 **Dragonborn1289.- Wow! un verdadero honor que comentes mi adaptación, en verdad adoro tus dos fics son geniale y bueno espero la continuación de "Mascara de deseo" en verdad un excelente fic n.n Y "Destellos de luna" ufff que puedo decir bellísimo one-shot me alegra en verdad que comentaras mi humilde adaptación te mando muchos saludos y esperanzada de que te gustara este capitulo n.n**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicos y chicas solo quiero pedir mil disculpas por traerles tan tarde este capitulo, mi compu murió y perdí muchos archivos, en serio mil disculpas me siento mal por no traerles a tiempo los capítulos, esperando que disfruten esta entrega y estaré haciendo lo posible por no tardarme tanto.**

 **ENCUENTROS Y DISCUCIONES.**

A medida que Asami y el magistrado Beifong se aproximaban a la cámara, la pelinegro trataba de disimular su desasosiego. La inesperada visita del Beifong con el fin de volver a interrogarla sobre su secuestro por parte del Ladrón de Novias la había puesto muy nerviosa. Aunque sus preguntas no indicaban con claridad que sospechara que ella hubiese hecho algo malo, no podía evitar preguntarse si habría descubierto de algún modo su participación en el rescate de la señorita Moon. Se sintió aliviada cuando él anunció que se marchaba, pero cuando lo acompañaba a los establos en busca de su montura, alcanzaron a ver a lady Wolf y a Shiro saliendo de la cámara.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Korra, y para consternación suya, el Beifong cambió de dirección al momento y se encaminó hacia la cámara murmurando que le gustaría hablar un instante con la condesa. Mientras se esforzaba por caminar al paso de las largas zancadas del magistrado, se fijó en una mujer que por el sendero del jardín se acercaba a la Wolf. Advirtió el parecido que había entre ambas, y la reconoció al instante gracias al retrato que había visto en la mansión Wolf. Iba vestida de negro y Asami experimentó cierta lastima por ella; justo aquella misma mañana su madre había mencionado que la hermana de la condesa había enviudado recientemente.

Cuando el magistrado y ella se unieron al trío frente a la cámara, el grupo entero permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, una escena muda formada por un quinteto de diversas expresiones.

Asami intentaba ocultar su incomodidad, pero no estaba segura de conseguirlo. Shiro miraba fijamente a Bolin como si fuera un fantasma. El semblante de Korra, que también miraba al magistrado, se veía totalmente inexpresivo. Al igual que Shiro y Korra, la hermana tenía la vista clavada en el mismo hombre, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara pálida. Asami miró al señor Beifong, cuya atención estaba centrada en la hermana de la condesa. Por algún motivo, el aire que rodeaba al grupo estaba cargado de tensión... o quizá sólo se lo parecía a ella debido a la ansiedad que sufría.

La Wolf rompió el silencio. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y el magistrado y les dijo:

\- Buenas tardes. Permítanme que les presente a mi hermana, Opal. Ésta es Asami Sato y el señor Bolin Beifong, el magistrado.

Asami realizó una reverencia y dirigió una sonrisa a la mujer menor.

\- Es un placer conocerla.

La tristeza se adivinaba en la media sonrisa que le dedicó Opal, lo cual provocó un sentimiento de compasión en la joven Sato, no sólo por la pérdida de su esposo sino también porque su matrimonio no había sido feliz.

\- También es un placer para mí, señorita Sato–contestó la hermana de la condesa-, aunque yo diría que nos habíamos visto hace años, en alguna velada.

El beifog se adelantó y ejecutó una rígida reverencia.

\- Es un honor verla de nuevo, milady.

Las morenas mejillas de la aludida se tiñeron de color escarlata y bajó la mirada al suelo.

\- A usted también, señor Beifong.

\- Mis condolencias por la pérdida de su esposo

\- Gracias.

Siguió otro incómodo silencio y Asami se preguntó por qué la ojiazul no le había mencionado la visita de su hermana.

Por fin habló Korra

\- ¿Qué le trae a la casa de los Sato, Bolin?

\- Deseaba formular a la señorita Sato unas preguntas más sobre su desgraciado encuentro con el Ladrón de Novias.

La ojiverde se mordió el interior de la mejilla y rogó que no la delatasen sus sentimientos. No le convenía que precisamente el magistrado sospechara de ella.

\- ¿Le han sido de alguna utilidad esas pistas que andaba siguiendo? – inquirió la condesa

\- No han servido para nada. Pero he recibido cierta información que parece ciertamente alentadora.

Korra alzó las cejas.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Algo que pueda contarnos?

\- Una de las víctimas que fueron raptadas el año pasado ha escrito a su familia. Esta mañana me ha traído la carta su padre. En ella tranquiliza a su familia y les dice que se encuentra bien. No revela su paradero, aparte de decir que está viviendo en América y que recientemente ha contraído matrimonio. El dato más interesante es que viajó a América con un pasaje y dinero que le proporcionó el Ladrón de Novias la noche en que la raptó. –El beifong se acarició el mentón-. He de decir que me siento aliviado. Esta nueva prueba por lo menos demuestra que el Ladrón de Novias no asesinó a esa muchacha.

De los labios de Asami brotó una exclamación de impaciencia.

\- Por el amor a Raava, señor Beifong, no creerá usted que el Ladrón de Novias causa algún daño a las mujeres a quienes salva, ¿verdad? Siempre deja una nota en la que la que explica que no corrieron ningún peligro y que están sanas y salvas.- expreso la joven Sato un tanto contrariada por las calumnias del magistrado hacia la mujer que considera una heroína.

Bolin le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

\- Así es. Pero hasta esta carta no había ningún rastro de sus víctimas. No tengo ninguna prueba de que alguna de ellas siga con vida, excepto un puñado de notas de un delincuente buscado por la justicia.

La señorita Sato levantó la barbilla.

\- Yo diría que esa prueba soy yo, señor Beifong. Como puede ver, el Ladrón de Novias no me causó daño alguno; de hecho, tomó toda clase de precauciones respecto de mi seguridad.

\- Salvo por el detalle de raptarla, claro.

Asami experimentó una punzada de irritación. Abrió la boca para continuar discutiendo, pero la condesa se le adelantó:

\- Seguro que podrá servirse de esa nota para localizar a esa mujer e interrogarla.

La ojijade clavó su mirada en la condesa, consternada.

El semblante del magistrado se endureció.

\- Ya he tomado medidas necesarias. Hasta ahora el Ladrón de Novias ha logrado escapar, pero pronto lo atraparemos. Buscare por el país de arriba abajo hasta dar con él.

En ese momento se oyó un sonido apenas audible pero familiar que atrajo la atención de Asami hacia Shiro. El muchacho tenía el rostro extremadamente pálido y permanecía inmóvil, recto como un palo, excepto por la rítmica flexión de sus dedos, que producía un débil chasquido. Era algo que hacía sólo cuando algo lo angustiaba sobremanera. Estaba claro que las palabras del magistrado lo habían alterado, un sentimiento que ella compartía plenamente.

\- ¿El país? –repitió Korra-. Hubiera creído que un criminal como él se ocultaría en Londres. Allí hay literalmente miles de edificios y callejuelas donde esconderse. Sin duda ese rufián se oculta entre las estrechas calles o junto a los muelles.

Asami apretó los labios y rogó que no se le notaran la decepción y la angustia que le causaron las palabras de la condesa. ¿Por qué tenía que considerar un delincuente al Ladrón de Novias y hacer sugerencias que podían conducir a su captura? Aunque ansiaba hacer oír su opinión, no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra por miedo a hablar de más y empeorar la situación.

\- Antes yo también creía que el Ladrón de Novias se encontraría en Londres –dijo Bolin-, pero empiezo a sospechar que prefiere el campo. Es un hombre que posee medios económicos y contactos para comprarles a esas mujeres un pasaje para otro país y entregarles fondos para comenzar una vida nueva. Según todas las descripciones, su montura, un magnífico semental negro, vale el rescate de un rey y a pesar del alto precio que han puesto a su cabeza, no ha aparecido nadie que afirme mantener un animal así. Ello me induce a pensar que tiene un establo propio.

La ojiazul se acarició el mentón y asintió lentamente.

\- Una teoría interesante. –Esbozó una leve sonrisa-. No le envidio el trabajo que le va a costar meter las narices en todos los establos de Inglaterra.

\- Espero que eso no sea necesario. Basándome en los lugares donde se ha llevado a cabo la mayoría de los secuestros, considero muy posible que ese bandido actúe desde algún punto de las inmediaciones, probablemente dentro de un radio de cincuenta millas. Con la ayuda de la brigada, que cada día es más numerosa, no debería resultar difícil rastrear esta zona.

A la señorita Sato se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Parecía como si el círculo se fuera estrechando. Si pudiera advertir de algún modo a la Ladrona de Novias... pero no podía faltar a la promesa que le había hecho. Y por supuesto ella no necesitaba que Asami le advirtiera de los peligros que corría. Los conocía de sobra.

\- Estoy pensando en solicitar varios voluntarios que me ayuden personalmente a realizar el barrido de la zona –continuó Beifong, al tiempo que dirigía una mirada especulativa a la condesa-. ¿Le interesaría lady Wolf?

\- Será un placer para mí ayudar en lo que pueda –respondió Korra sin dudarlo-. Poseo contactos en varios establos de las cercanías y en muchos de aquí a Brighton. Con gusto haré averiguaciones para usted.

A la joven Sato se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Korra estaba desempeñando un papel activo en la captura de la Ladrona de Novias! Estaba ofreciendo sugerencias lógicas, la ventaja de los contactos que poseía, además de mostrarse dispuesta a presentarse voluntaria. ¡Gracias a los espíritus ella nunca le había confesado sus encuentros con la Ladrona de Novias!

Sintió angustia y alarma, y además se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error terrible. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de una mujer que tenía opiniones tan distintas de las suyas, una mujer tan deseosa de acabar con la Ladrona de Novias? ¿Y por qué, a pesar de su disparidad de criterios sobre aquella cuestión, seguía amándola? "Porque en todos los demás aspectos es maravillosa. Ella nunca ha visto la Ladrona de Novias, no la conoce tan bien como tú. Si la conociera, también la vería como una heroína".

Pero una sola mirada a su tranquilo perfil bastó para marchitar esa esperanza.

Santo Raava, jamás en su vida se había visto en semejante disyuntiva. La investigación para descubrir a su heroína iba estrechando su cerco igual que un nudo corredizo, y la mujer a la que amaba ayudaba a la ejecución. Visualizó una imagen de la Ladrona de Novias caminando hacia la horca y tuvo un fuerte presentimiento.

Shiro se aclaró la garganta y atrajo su atención.

\- Si me disculpan, he prometido a mi padre jugar una partida de pai sho y ya se me hace tarde.

Todos se despidieron de él y el chico se fue hacia la casa, caminando al doble de su velocidad habitual. Asami se lo quedó mirando con preocupación; se veía a las claras que estaba alterado y sabiendo que él consideraba a la Ladrona de Novias una mujer noble que luchaba por una causa justa, era evidente que se sentía ansioso de huir de aquella conversación. No pudo reprochárselo; ella ansiaba hacer lo mismo. Pero antes tenía un par de cosas que decirle a la Wolf.

Se volvió hacia ella... y la encontró mirándola fijamente, con una concentración que le cortó la respiración, la misma intensidad candente con que la había mirado mientras exploraba su cuerpo. Al instante le vino a la memoria el recuerdo de ella desnuda, totalmente excitada, arrodillada entre las piernas de ella. Sintió un calor repentino, como si una cerilla le hubiera prendido fuego al vestido. Miró de reojo a lady Opal y al Beifong y sintió alivio al ver que estaban entretenidos en admirar uno de los rosales de su madre. De modo que se inclinó hacia Korra y le susurró:

\- Necesito hablar contigo. En privado.

Luego se irguió y contuvo un suspiro de frustración. Por más que deseara hablar con la ojiazul de inmediato, la cortesía dictaba que ofreciera unos refrigerios. Así pues. Tendría que llevarse a Korra a una parte antes de que se fuera.

\- ¿Les apetece entrar en la casa a tomar un té?

\- Gracias, señorita Sato–dijo lady Opal- pero me temo que el cansancio del largo viaje ha hecho mella en mí. Creo que me iré a casa, pero con gusto vendré a verla otro día. –Al momento surgió la preocupación en los ojos de su hermana, y ella le apoyó una mano enguantada en la manga-. Me encuentro bien, sólo fatigada. Conozco el camino de regreso a la mansión. Por favor, disfruta de la visita –Se volvió hacia la ojijade-. Ha sido un placer verla de nuevo, señorita Sato y también conocer a su hermano.

\- Gracias, milady. Espero que pronto nos veamos de nuevo.

La condesa miró alternativamente a las dos pelinegras.

\- No quiero que te vayas a casa sola, Opal.

\- Será un honor para mí acompañar a lady Opal a casa en mi carruaje –terció Bolin.

\- Eso no es necesario –rehusó ella con tono tenso.

La castaña le sonrió

\- Tal vez no sea necesario, pero me quedaría más tranquila si supiera que te acompañan hasta la puerta. Yo te llevaré el caballo cuando me vaya.

La ojiolivo puso cara de querer negarse, pero de pronto aceptó con un gesto brusco de la cabeza. Tras despedirse, el Beifong le ofreció el codo. Opal posó la punta de los dedos en su brazo y ambos echaron a andar por el sendero que conducía a los establos.

En el momento mismo en que desaparecieron de la vista, Korra aferró a la ojijade de la mano y la condujo hacia la cámara. Muy bien. Ella no quería que oyesen su conversación. Cuando entraron, la condesa cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la madera, contemplándola con los ojos entornados. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin hacer caso del calor que la invadía. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para afectarla de aquel modo sólo con mirarla? Era absolutamente ilógico. Y de lo más irritante.

Korra se separó de la puerta y se acercó a ella despacio, hasta que quedaron a escasa distancia la una de la otra.

\- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Obligándose a concentrarse a pesar de la perturbadora proximidad de la ojiceleste, la pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es en relación con lo que le has dicho al señor Beifong sobre el Ladrón de Novias.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y es del Ladrón de Novias de lo que hablaste con el señor Beifong durante su visita?

\- Sí. Me ha formulado la misma clase de preguntas que la noche en que fui secuestrada por error. Naturalmente, no he podido arrojar más información sobre el tema. Pero en cuanto a lo que has dicho tú de ayudarlo a capturarlo, y eso de ofrecerte a hacer averiguaciones...

\- ¿Si?

La de tez nívea se llevó una mano al corazón.

\- Te ruego que no lo hagas –En sus ojos llameó una fugaz emoción que no supo identificar-. No te lo pediría si no fuera importante para mí. Ya sé que la mayoría de la gente opina que el Ladrón de Novias es un criminal...

\- Y en efecto lo es, Asami. El secuestro es un delito.

\- ¡Pero si él no secuestra a nadie! No obliga a las mujeres a que lo acompañen. No les hace ningún daño ni exige rescate alguno. A mí me devolvió a casa sana y salva cuando se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, con gran riesgo para sí mismo, debería añadir. – Escrutó el rostro de la condesa, consternada por su expresión éeme cuando te digo que no es despreciable como la gente hace que parezca; es honorable, y sólo pretende ayudar a las mujeres que rapta. Les ofrece una alternativa. Ya sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que no contribuyas a su captura, pero te lo pido de todas formas. Por favor.

Korra miró aquellos ojos jade tan serios detrás de las gafas, y el miedo le heló el corazón. Maldición, ¿es que no se daba cuenta del peligro en que se ponía ella misma al hacerle semejante petición? ¿Qué pasaría si le pidiera lo mismo a otra persona y se enterase Bolin Beifong? ¿Y si el magistrado descubría su participación en el último rescate de la Ladrona de Novias, y que había comprado un pasaje para América?

Las consecuencias eran demasiado horribles para tenerlas en cuenta siquiera. Su familia quedaría completamente destrozada. La pelinegra misma resultaría destrozada. Y también Korra.

La sujetó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos, resistiéndose al impulso de sacudirla.

-Asami, escúchame. Debes olvidarte de este asunto del Ladrón de Novias. Es peligroso.

En los ojos de ella relampagueó un fuego intenso.

\- No lo es

\- Sí lo es. Su propia vida corre peligro, de una forma que tú no comprendes. Hay un precio enorme puesto a su cabeza y todo el que esté a su alrededor, todo el que intente ayudarlo podría correr peligro también. Quiero que me prometas que no vas a intentar nada.

\- No estoy intentando ayudar. Lo único que estoy haciendo es pedirte que no contribuyas a su captura.

\- ¿No ves que eso es ayudar, aunque sea de forma indirecta? –La sujetó con más fuerza-. Prométeme que te olvidarás de ese asunto.

La pelinegra la estudió con mirada seria y escrutadora.

\- ¿Me prometes tú que no vas a ayudar al magistrado?

\- No puedo prometerte eso.

El dolor y la decepción que vio en los ojos jade casi acabaron con la castaña.

\- En ese caso, me temo que yo tampoco puedo prometerte nada.

A la Wolf la impresionó la trémula determinación que había en su voz. La joven Sato trató de zafarse, pero ella la retuvo por los hombros. No podía dejarla marchar así.

\- ¿No ves –le dijo, luchando contra la desesperación que la acosaba-que me preocupa tu seguridad? No soporto la idea de que corras peligro.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, fuera se oyó una voz que llamaba a lo lejos.

-Asami ¿dónde estás?

La ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Espíritus, es mi madre. Vamos, deprisa.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. La castaña la siguió y cerró suavemente al salir. La pelinegro la condujo hacia los jardines. Apenas habían puesto un pie en el sendero cuando las alcanzó Yasuko.

\- ¡Estás aquí, querida! Y también lady Wolf–Hizo una reverencia hacia la condesa-. En cuando Shiro mencionó que había venido usted acompañada de su hermana, he salido en su busca. Debe usted quedarse a tomar el té, sobre todo dado que la última vez que nos visitó tuvo que marcharse. –Estiró el cuello para mirar alrededor-¿Dónde está su hermana?

\- Me temo que acaba de escapársele –contestó la morena inyectando en su tono la cantidad justa de pesar- Estaba fatigada a causa del viaje y ha regresado a casa para descansar. –Sabiendo que no tenía otro remedio que quedarse, ordenó a su boca que sonriera y ofreció su brazo-. Sin embargo, yo tendré sumo placer en tomar el té con ustedes.

La aguda mirada de la señora Sato rebotó velozmente entre Asami y Korra, y luego sonrió.

\- Bien, eso sería maravilloso ¿no cree?

Si el dolor que pesaba sobre su corazón revelaba algo, Korra sospechaba que no era precisamente nada que pudiera describirse con aquel adjetivo.

El carruaje de Bolin avanzaba lentamente por el sendero adornado de árboles. La luz del sol se filtraba entre las copas formando sombras moteadas que mitigaban el calor de la tarde. Los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio era el piar de los pájaros y el leve chirriar del asiento de cuero. Lanzó con el rabillo del ojo una mirada furtiva a su pasajera, buscando desesperadamente algo que decirle, pero seguía teniendo la lengua más atada que el nudo de una cuerda.

Por Raava, era encantadora. Llevaba cinco años sin poner los ojos en ella. "Cinco años, dos meses y dieciséis días". No hubiera creído posible que pudiera ser más bella que la imagen que conservaba en su corazón, pero lo era. Sin embargo, observó que la muchacha despreocupada de la que él se había enamorado perdidamente había desaparecido. Era evidente que la pérdida de su esposo la había afligido mucho.

Respiró hondo y apretó los labios con fuerza. Espíritus, aún olía a rosas. En su alocada juventud, cuando se torturaba con sueños inútiles de que un hombre como él, que carecía de títulos nobiliarios, pudiera cortejar a la hija de un conde, plantó una docena de rosales en un rincón del jardín de su madre. Todos los años aguardaba impaciente a que florecieran, y después se sentaba en el banco de piedra con los ojos cerrados a respirar su delicado aroma, imaginándose el rostro sonriente de Opal. Cuando comprendió que ella iba a casarse con lord Tarlok, no volvió a visitar aquella parte del jardín.

\- Da alegría volver a casa –dijo Opal con una voz suave que irrumpió en los pensamientos del pelinegro.

Aliviado de que ella hubiera iniciado una conversación, le preguntó:

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene pensado quedarse?

\- He venido para siempre

El corazón se le disparó al oír aquellas cuatro sencillas palabras y una súbita euforia lo recorrió de arriba abajo, sólo para ser sustituída al momento por el miedo. Se volvió hacia ella y ambos se miraron. Le inundaron como fuego líquido unos sentimientos que creía haber enterrado definitivamente: deseo, necesidad y un amor tan vehemente y desesperado que casi lo asfixió. No había logrado olvidarla, ni siquiera cuando se mudó a la propiedad de su marido en Cornualles. ¿Qué iba a hacer para comportarse con normalidad ahora que ella estaba aquí? La tendría lo bastante cerca para verla, para tocarla, y sin embargo no para reclamarla como algo suyo.

Apartó la mirada con esfuerzo y volvió a fijar su atención en el camino. El hecho de que hubiera regresado a Tunbridge Wells no iba a significar más que una tortura para él. Los años no habían cambiado nada, él seguía siendo un plebeyo y ella una dama, una vizcondesa. Se dio cuenta de que el silencio entre ambos se volvía opresivo y entonces preguntó:

\- ¿Le gustaba vivir en Cornualles?

\- Lo odiaba –contestó ella en un tono tan implacable que el ojiverde se volvió otra vez, sorprendido, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. Opal tenía la mirada fija al frente, el semblante demacrado, las manos enguantadas apoyadas sobre el regazo-. Pasaba el tiempo en los acantilados, contemplando el mar, preguntándome...

\- ¿Preguntándose qué?

Ella se volvió y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de tristeza que le provocó un escalofrío.

\- Cómo sería saltar desde el acantilado, caer en medio de aquellas aguas gélidas y agitadas.

Impresionado, Bolin detuvo los caballos. Escrutó su rostro en busca de algún indicio de que estuviera bromeando, pero era obvio que sus palabras eran de una terrible sinceridad.

Tragó saliva:

\- Lo siento –dijo, encogiéndose por dentro al percibir la insuficiencia de sus palabras- No tenía idea. Todos estos años... creía que era usted feliz.

\- Lo único que me daba un poco de felicidad era el hecho de pensar en mi casa, en poder regresar aquí algún día.

Un montón de preguntas bullían en su cabeza. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido en Cornualles para ser tan infeliz? Estaba claro que la separación de su casa y de su hermana la habían afectado grandemente. Maldijo su propia estupidez por no haber tenido en cuenta dicha posibilidad, pero es que simplemente había dado por sentado que Opal florecería en aquel entorno nuevo. Se la había imaginado presidiendo veladas elegantes, siendo festejada y admirada por todo el mundillo social. Y aun cuando se le hubiera ocurrido que tal vez no fuera feliz, ¿qué podría haber hecho él? Nada.

Aunque el matrimonio de la pelinegra le rompió el corazón, ella tuvo que casarse según los deseos de su madre. Y era correcto que lo hiciera así; su padre deseaba su bien y se quedaba tranquilo al saber que su hija iba a vivir mimada por un caballero noble y acaudalado que besaría el suelo que ella pisara. Y en cambio no había sido feliz ¿Tal vez no le había mostrado afecto lord Tarlok? Parecía imposible creer tal cosa; ¿qué hombre podría no amarla hasta la locura? No, tenía que haber otro motivo...

De pronto, la respuesta le golpeó como un puñetazo. Sin duda, la causa de su infelicidad era el hecho de que no había tenido un hijo. Recordó haberla oído decir en más de una ocasión lo mucho que anhelaba tener una gran familia y que él disimuló su profunda pena tras una sonrisa, sabedor de que jamás podría casarse con ella ni por lo tanto ser el primero en darle los hijos que quería. Le embargó la compasión y, sin pensarlo, cubrió sus manos entrelazadas con la suya. Ella abrió los ojos ligeramente, pero no hizo ningún ademán de rechazo. Con el corazón acelerado como si hubiera corrido una milla, Bolin le dijo:

\- Espero que el hecho de estar en su casa le traiga la felicidad que usted se merece, lady Opal.

Ella lo estudió durante unos segundos con una expresión que él no supo descifrar y luego murmuró:

\- Gracias –Y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino que se abría frente a ellos-. Ahora me gustaría ir a casa.

\- Por supuesto

Retiró la mano de mala gana, pues sabía que no iba a tener otra oportunidad de tocarla de nuevo tan íntimamente. Sacudido por un torbellino de emociones contradictorias, asió las riendas con fuerza y puso en movimiento los caballos, en dirección a la mansión Wolf.

Asami creía que la hora que había pasado la condesa tomando té en la sala con ella y con sus padres había transcurrido de forma bastante inocente, pero cuando la condesa se marchó se dio cuenta de su ingenuidad.

\- Oh, ¿te has fijado, Hiroshi? –comentó la matriarca Sato sin aliento

Su padre la miró por encima de sus lentes bifocales

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que lady Wolf está cortejando a nuestra hija.

La ojiverde casi se ahogó con un sorbo de té. Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, su padre frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

\- Naturalmente que he visto a Wolf. Resultaba imposible no verla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la tenía sentada justo enfrente de mí. Pero lo único que le he visto hacer es beber té y comerse casi todas las galletas. A propósito, están muy buenas.

Yasuko agitó la mano con gesto impaciente.

\- Lady Wolf no tomaría el té con nosotros, si no hubiera un motivo. Está cortejando a nuestra hija, te lo digo yo. Oh, estoy deseando contárselo a Naoki...

\- ¡Mamá! –exclamó la blanquecina. Tosió varias veces y al cabo consiguió respirar con normalidad-. Lady Wolf no me está cortejando.

\- Por supuesto que sí –Yasuko juntó las manos y su rostro adquirió una expresión de entusiasmo-. Oh, espíritus, Hiroshi, ¡nuestra querida Asami va a ser condesa!

A la pelinegro la asaltó una sensación de alarma. Santos espíritus, ¿cómo no había previsto una reacción así en su madre? Sin duda, la visita del magistrado, unida a su turbadora conversación con la morena en la cámara, había interrumpido su razonamiento lógico. Además, había descartado que alguien se creyera que la condesa de Wesley iba a cortejarla por considerarlo completamente ilógico, y sin embargo había ocurrido, delante de sus narices. Últimamente le estaba sucediendo algo horrible a su lógica, y el momento no podía haber sido peor.

En fin, tenía que poner fin a aquello enseguida, antes de que su madre comenzase a hacer planes para una boda que no iba a celebrarse nunca. De modo que se levantó del diván, se acercó su madre y le tomó las manos.

\- Mamá, lady Wolf ha venido hoy por invitación de mi hermanito. A ver a Shiro. A ver el último invento de Shiro. ¿Lo entiendes?

Yasuko la miró exasperada

\- Pues claro que lo entiendo, Asami. Pero está claro que la visita a Shiro ha sido sencillamente una estratagema para verte a ti. –Un brillo ladino apareció en sus ojos-. La he observado detenidamente y la he sorprendido mirándote en cierto momento con una expresión que sólo podría describirse como "interesada".

\- Estoy segura de que tenía una lagaña en el ojo –replicó Asami, intentando contener la desesperación que se le quería colar en la voz.

\- Tonterías – Yasuko le acarició la mejilla-. Créeme, querida. Una madre sabe de estas cosas.

La ojijade aspiró profundamente para calmarse.

\- Mamá, te aseguro que Lady Wolf no tiene el menor interés en convertirme en condesa. –Aquello, por lo menos, era verdad-. Te ruego que no malinterpretes lo que no es más que simple cortesía por su parte, porque en ese caso no me cabe duda de que interrumpirá su amistad con Shiro. Ya sé que tu intención es buena, pero seguro que comprendes lo embarazoso que resultaría tanto para la condesa como para mí que se sugiriera que ella es una pretendiente.

\- Yo no lo veo así en absoluto. Lo que veo es que una de las solteras más codiciadas de Inglaterra se ha encaprichado con mi hija. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Hiroshi? –Al ver que él no contestaba, le lanzó una mirada de fastidio- ¿Hiroshi?

El padre de Asami, que estaba cómodamente en su sillón favorito, despertó con un resoplido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo en que Asami sería una condesa digna de admirar?

\- Mamá, sería una condesa espantosa.

\- Espíritus, me he quedado dormido sólo un instante. ¿Me he perdido una propuesta de matrimonio? –preguntó su padre, parpadeando detrás de su bifocales.

\- ¡No! –contestó la pelinegro casi gritando. Por Raava, aquella situación se había desbordado totalmente, y la obligaba a reforzar su decisión de poner fin a la relación con la condesa aquella misma noche, antes de que su madre mandara anunciar las amonestaciones- Entre lady Wolf y yo no hay nada. –"O no lo habrá a partir de esta noche"- Ni se te ocurra hacer correr el rumor de que esa mujer tiene algún interés en mí. No pienso tolerar que te entrometas.

Su madre la contempló con expresión atónita.

\- No me estoy entrometiendo...

\- Sí te entrometes. Y con ello no vas a conseguir nada, excepto hacer que me sienta incómoda. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

\- Claro que no –replicó su madre, casi ofendida- Pero...

\- Nada de peros, mamá. Y se ha terminado lo de hacer de casamentera. –Asami dejó escapar un profundo suspiro-. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo varias cartas que escribir. –Salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras ella con un leve golpe.

La matriarca Sato se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y soltó un bufido de frustración. Después se volvió hacia su esposo y le clavó una mirada con los ojos entornados cuando él musitó algo sospechosamente parecido a "bien hecho, Asami".

¡Oh, qué situación tan irritante! Una condesa, prácticamente caída en su puerta como un regalo del cielo y ella era la única que sabía ver aquella oportunidad de oro. Claro que el deber de una madre era ver dichas oportunidades, pero que tanto su hija como su esposo fueran tan obtusos le resultaba inconcebible.

En fin, ella sí que había visto aquella mirada ávida en los ojos de lady Wolf cuando creía que nadie la estaba observando. Estaba enamorada de su hija, apostaría cualquier cosa. Oh, el mero hecho de pensar en presumir delante de Naoki de la propuesta de una condesa le provocó un gozoso estremecimiento. Lady Wolf era una dama elegante que podría hacer muy feliz a su pequeña. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no encontraría atractiva a aquella mujer? Y aunque no fuera muy atractiva, era terriblemente rica. Y provista de buenos contactos.

¡Oh, era el sueño de una madre hecho realidad! Las posibilidades que se abrían eran embriagadoras. Desde luego, ahora que pensaba en ello se sentía un tanto mareada. Miró a su esposo y apretó los labios; maldición. No merecía la pena desmayarse cuando el encargado de ir a buscar las sales estaba roncando.

En fin, no importaba. No había tiempo para entretenerse con los por menores cuando había tantos planes que hacer. Porque, a pesar de sus protestas, Asami había pescado uno de los peces más gordos de Inglaterra.

Ahora, lo único que había que hacer era arrastrarlo hasta la playa.

... ..

Jajaja solo puedo decir que adoro a los padres de Asami jajajaja y si chicos para los que preguntaban si va a ver BOPAL en esta adaptación sipi vamos a ver un poco de bopal ya que es otra de mis parejas favoritas jajaja.

De nuevo muchas gracias a los que se toman poco de su preciado tiempo en comentar, en serio que es un placer y honor traerles esta adaptación, solo es un pequeño aporte al fandom korrasami que gracias a Raava es enorme jajaja!

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por mandarme un pequeño comentario en verdad me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta esta adaptación n.n

 **Heineken Moet.- Eyyyyy jeje si en serio lo siento por eso la verdad estupida tecnología** **jajaja perdón por tardar tanto la verdad no sabes lo que me frustra yo queriendo actualizar rápido y no mas mi compu. No coopera y ni cooperara jajaja por cierto tu nick es por la cerveza heineken? Y Bueno ojala y tu computadora no te de tantos problemas y puedas regalarnos mas de tus excelentes escritos n.n**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- jaja si esa Asami ternurita y rayos que complicadas mujeres jaja gracias por comentar te mando muchos saludos n.n**

 **NioFujuyima32.- A mi también me da algo de sentimiento lo que esta pasando Opal bueno mas bien lo que tuvo que pasar pero bien dicen que para que haya luz tuvo que haber antes oscuridad y viceversa, muchas gracias por siempre comentar y estar para darme ánimos, te mando muchos saludos y esperando que este capitulo lo disfrutaras tanto como yo al adaptarlo n.n**

 **Obini.- jeje muchas gracias por seguir y comentar esta humilde adaptación en verdad me siento mal por traerles tan tarde la actualización, y si a mi también me encanta ese Shiro lo adoro no se por que pero se convirtió en uno de mis personajes preferidos jejeje y si en este fic va a ver Bopal de echo mi idea original era poner a Mako como el magistrado ya sabes detective y todo eso pero como iba a ver romance entre el Magistrado y la hermana del conde por eso me dije Rayos que mejor que Bolin como el magistrado y Opal como la hermana de Korra lo bueno que se parecen jajajaja además que el Bopal junto con el Wuko y el Kainora son de mis parejas favoritas. He de confesarte que la interacción de Bolin Y Opal en este capitulo de rompió el corazón n.n de nuevo gracias por tus lindas palabras y esperando que este capitulo sea agradable para ti saludos n.n**

 **Alexandra Archer.- Jeje muchas gracias en serio alex por tus motivadoras palabras, gracias por comentar me alegra mucho que te gustara la adaptación en serio gracias a ti por leerme, cuídate y te mando muchos saludos n.n**

 **Ruha.- gracias en serio por siempre comentar y bueno Shiro es noble y muy lindo dudo que sea un traidor awwwww! No sabes como quiero al joven Sato es toda una ternura jajaja gracias por los apapachos yo te los vuelvo a mandar pero multiplicados por diez jeje un honor que me leas que estés bien. Aaaaah y perdón por la tardanza del capitulo en serio que pena, ojala y te guste el capitulo y sepas disculparme u.u**

 **karibe.- Bienvenida a la historia, me alegra que te gustara y le dieras una oportunidad a mi adaptación me haces muy feliz n.n gracias por los ánimos y bueno ojala y este capitulo no te desagrade. Saludos y besos n.n**

 **Kyokyo.- Uff, jeje en verdad disculpa la tardanza y esperando que la nueva entrega no te decepcione saludos y muchas gracias por comentar n.n**

 **.oso.- eyyyy bienvenida jeje gracias por el abrazo y por comentar en serio que me siento feliz de que te gustara y disculpa que te haya dejado tanto con la duda rayos que de verdad no me gusta tardarme tanto, pero bueno los incidentes pasan jeje te mando muchos saludos y un gran abrazo de perro-oso polar y muchos saludos n.n**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirorock.- jaja yo también le grito a algunos fics así que no no estas loca jaja solo eres una gran fanática del korrasami y no puedes evitar emocionarte con algunas historias créeme me pasa a menudo jajaja y si déjame decirte que en esta adaptación tendremos Bopal no sabes como adoro a esa pareja, te ofrezco mil disculpas por la tardanza y esperando que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, por cierto muy agradecida por los ánimos y tus lindas palabras de apoyo n.n**

 **Phary.- emmm jejeje pues ojala te gustara este capitulo y te resuelva algunas dudas, gracias por tu comentario te mando muchos saludos n.n**

 **Cronoscapa.- jeje muchas gracias pero el crédito no es mío es de la autora de este genial libro, yo solo la adapto al Korrasami para que muchos conozcan esta genial historia de esta genial escritora, muchas gracias por tu comentario y no sabes lo que me alegra que te gustara esta humilde adaptación saludos!**

 **Superfan-Yorusoi.- Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario, leí una adaptación al shiz-nat y otra al sakura y shaoran, pero no sabia que había una yorusoi jajaja genial este libro si que es popular jajaja! Me alegra mucho que te gustara en verdad muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo en comentar y esperando que te siga agradando mi versión al korrasami jejeje! Saludos!**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez.- Jeje si la voy a terminar solo que e tenido unos problemillas con mi compu, jeje pero de que la termino la termino jejeje muchas gracias por tu comentario y esperando que te agrade esta entrega saludos!**

 **AdriSato.- jeje si el capitulo lemonoso no sabes lo que me costo adaptarlo, jeje espero que te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por comentar me hace feliz que te guste la adaptación n.n**


	18. Chapter 18

**Impactantes** **Revelaciones**

Opal levantó la vista del libro y observó a su hermana, que se paseaba arriba y abajo por la biblioteca. Con una copa de coñac en la mano, iba de la chimenea a las estanterías repletas de libros hasta el techo, sus pasos amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra persa. Ida y vuelta, una y otra vez, deteniéndose a cada poco junto a la repisa de la chimenea para contemplar fijamente las llamas con expresión pensativa, y después continuar paseando.

Al cabo de un rato de observarla, dejó el libro sobre el diván de cretona en que estaba sentada. Aquella tarde la había examinado detenidamente y le parecía saber exactamente qué le tenía preocupada. La siguiente vez que se detuvo junto al fuego, le preguntó:

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Korra?

La castaña se volvió y parpadeó con sorpresa; se veía a las claras que se había olvidado de su presencia. Una tímida sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios.

\- Perdóname, estoy siendo un auténtico fastidio.

La ojiolivo se levantó y fue hasta la chimenea para recibir el calor que despedían las suaves llamas. Aun grande y llena de corrientes, de algún modo la biblioteca era un ambiente acogedor y siempre había sido su habitación favorita, mucho más que la sala en la que colgaba el retrato de su padre sobre la chimenea. Había sentido un escalofrío al ver su semblante y sus ojos fríos como el hielo mirándola desde el lienzo.

Pero al igual que su marido, su padre estaba muerto. Ninguno de los dos podría ya hacerla sufrir.

Miró a su hermana y le apoyó una mano en el brazo, maravillada por la agradable sensación que producía poder tocar a alguien.

\- Hay algo que te preocupa –le dijo con suavidad-. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Los ojos azules reflejaron ternura y cansancio.

\- Estoy bien, Opal.

No era verdad, pero obviamente no deseaba agobiarla, un gesto bondadoso pero innecesario por su parte que provocó en ella una chispa de indignación.

La Wolf volvió a fijar la vista en las llamas, con lo cual daba por terminada la conversación. Se estaba portando como una necia.

Entonces, adoptando un tono informal, Opal señaló:

\- Ayer disfruté de la visita a tus amigos. El joven Shiro es muy ingenioso, y la señorita Sato es...

La mirada de Korra se clavó en la suya a tal velocidad que le pareció oír contraerse sus músculos.

\- ¿Qué?

Cualquier duda que pudiera haber albergado acerca de la fuente de la preocupación de su hermana se desvaneció.

\- Pues bastante interesante

\- ¿En serio? ¿En qué sentido?

\- Admiré su valor al defender sus opiniones sobre el Ladrón de Novias frente al señor Beifong. Y también me di cuenta de que siente una gran devoción por su hermano, sentimiento que comprendo muy bien.

La castaña recompensó su comentario con una sonrisa.

\- Shiro y ella están muy unidos

\- No es el tipo de mujer que suele despertar tu interés.

La ojiazul se quedó inmóvil unos momentos. Después, con un aire de naturalidad que podía confundir a cualquiera salvo a ella, preguntó:

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No merece la pena que lo niegues, Korra. Te conozco demasiado bien. He visto cómo la mirabas.

\- ¿Y cómo la miraba?

Opal le apretó suavemente la mano.

\- De la manera en que toda mujer sueña que la miren.

La condesa no contestó, sólo se quedó allí, contemplándola con una expresión indescifrable. La pelinegra temió haberla presionado demasiado y tal vez hubiera sido así, pero no soportaba verla tan preocupada.

\- Ella siente lo mismo por ti ¿sabes? –dijo con suavidad- Lo vi claramente, incluso en los breves instantes en que estuvimos juntas.

Un sonido torturado escapó de la garganta de Korra, que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué no eres feliz? Deberías dar gracias a los espíritus de que, por ser la cabeza de la familia, no te has visto atrapada por los dictados de tu destino, como me sucedió a mí. Tú tienes libertad para seguir los designios de tu corazón, para casarte con quien tú elijas.

La castaña abrió los ojos y la perforó con una mirada que le hizo preguntarse si no habría cometido un error al valorar la situación.

\- Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto. No tengo intención de casarme, jamás.

La dura réplica de su hermana la dejó atónita.

\- Suponía que con los años habías ido cambiando de opinión sobre ello, y por supuesto a estas alturas, ya que es obvio que sientes algo por la señorita Sato–Al ver que ella guardaba silencio, añadió-: Ella es la clase de mujer con la que me gustaría que te casaras, Korra.

Un músculo se contrajo en su mejilla

\- Me doy cuenta de ello

\- Supongo que querrás tener un hijo que herede el título

\- La verdad es que no me importa en absoluto perpetuar mi título –la Wolf hizo un ademán con la mano que abarcaba toda la estancia-. Si bien no puedo negar que prefiero vivir aquí en lugar de Londres, mi título no me ha dado ninguna felicidad. –Lanzó a su hermana una mirada penetrante-. Como tampoco te la ha dado a ti.

Aquellas palabras hirieron a la ojiolivo como la hoja de un cuchillo

\- Pero seguro que una esposa, una familia, te harían feliz.- Trato de razonar Opal

Korra dejó escapar una risa breve y carente de humor.

\- Me sorprende que precisamente tú me recomiendes que me case –Apuró su coñac y dejó la copa vacía sobre la repisa de la chimenea con un golpe seco-. El matrimonio de nuestros padres fue un verdadero infierno, igual que el tuyo con ese mal nacido. ¿Por qué me deseas a mí la misma desgracia?

\- Yo sólo deseo tu felicidad. Y he aprendido que el matrimonio puede ser una fuente de felicidad si es entre dos personas que se aman, como parece ocurrir entre la señorita Sato y tú. En Cornualles conocía a una mujer llamada Ming-hua. Vivía en el pueblo y trabajaba en las cocinas de Darvin Hall. Era mayor que yo y estaba casada con un tendero local llamado Ghazan y se casó con él a mí misma edad. Oh, Korra, estaban tan enamorados... –Fijó la mirada en el fuego-. Y a pesar que pasaron varios años desde su matrimonio eran increíblemente felices, de un modo que me llenaba de alegría por ellos, pero también de envidia, porque yo deseaba con desesperación lo que ellos compartían. –Alzó la mirada hacia su hermana y dijo en un susurro-: En cierta ocasión yo estuve así de enamorada. Si me hubieran permitido escoger al hombre que deseaba, tal vez hubiera conocido la misma satisfacción que conocía Ming-hua.

En los ojos de Korra brilló la confusión.

\- No sabía que te hubieras enamorado de nadie

\- Fue después de que tú partieras para incorporarte al ejército

\- ¿Por qué no te pidió en matrimonio ese hombre?

La pelinegra sintió el fuerte escozor de las lágrimas y levantó la vista al techo para no derramarlas.

\- Por muchas razones. Nunca me hizo ninguna indicación de que sintiera por mí algo más que amistad. Y aunque me la hubiera hecho, nuestro padre jamás lo habría consentido. –Clavó la mirada en los ojos interrogantes de su hermana-. No poseía título, ni riquezas, pero era el dueño de mi corazón. –Su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurro-: Y todavía lo es.

La Wolf miró fijamente a su hermana, aturdida por aquella revelación. Acto seguido sintió una oleada de furia. Maldición, no sólo la habían vendido para casarla, sino que además le habían arrebatado al hombre que amaba. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la morena mejilla de Opal y la ojiceleste se sintió de nuevo abrumada por la culpa por haberle fallado.

"Ojalá lo hubiera sabido. Ojalá no hubiese estado en el ejército en aquellos momentos" Pero, según había dicho ella misma, todavía estaba enamorada de aquel hombre. "Por Raava que no volveré a fallarle. Tendrá al hombre que ama".

La tomó por los hombros y le preguntó con suavidad:

\- ¿Quién es?.- exigió saber la castaña

\- Eso no importa

\- Dímelo. Por favor

Opal apretó los labios y respondió con un hilo de voz

\- El señor Beifong

A la Wolf le pareció que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Bolin Beifong? ¿El magistrado?.- pregunto la condesa abrumada por la fuerte revelación.

La ojiolivo asintió bruscamente con la cabeza. Dejó escapar un sollozo y Korra la envolvió en sus brazos. Sus lágrimas le humedecieron la camisa y sus hombros se agitaban mientras ella, impotente, le acariciaba la espalda y le permitía desahogar toda su angustia.

El magistrado. Espíritus. Si no estuviera tan atónita, se habría reído por lo irónico de la situación. ¡De todos los hombres de Inglaterra, Opal su querida hermana tenía que enamorarse del único que estaba empeñado en ahorcarla!

Echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos. No le costó imaginarse la desesperación de su hermana por su situación. ¿Estaría enamorado Bolin de ella? No lo sabía, pero estaba claro que eso no había tenido importancia; su padre jamás habría permitido que un plebeyo cortejara a Opal. Y no podía imaginarse a Bolin, estricto cumplidor de la ley, dejando a un lado las normas sociales y declarándose a la hija de un conde.

Bueno, aquél sí que era un embrollo de mil demonios. El cielo sabía que Korra deseaba la felicidad de adorada hermana, pero ¿cómo iba a alentarla a iniciar una relación que no haría sino involucrar al Beifong más estrechamente en su vida?

Los sollozos de Opal fueron cediendo, hasta que por fin se apartó. Sus ojos, rodeados de largas y húmedas pestañas, lo miraron suplicantes.

\- Te lo ruego, Korra, ya es demasiado tarde para mí, pero para ti no. Tú has encontrado a alguien a quien amar, que te corresponde a su vez. No lo desperdicies. El amor es algo muy preciado y raro. No permitas que la infelicidad y la amargura que dominaron la vida de nuestros padres destruyan tu oportunidad de tener un futuro feliz. –Respiró hondo y prosiguió-: A pesar de la tristeza que conocimos aquí por obra de nuestro padre, tú y yo nos las arreglamos para labrarnos una existencia dichosa por nosotras mismas. Imagina lo maravilloso que podría ser la mansión Wolf si estuviera llena de amor y risas. Tú serías una madre increíble, Korra; buena, paciente, cariñosa. No como él. Y yo estaría encantada y orgullosa de llamar hermana a la mujer que tú amases y de ser la tía de tus hijos. –Se alzó de puntillas y le depositó un beso en la mejilla-. Me temo que debo retirarme ya, porque estoy completamente exhausta. Por favor, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Salió de la habitación y, tan pronto cerró la puerta, la castaña se pasó las manos por la cara y dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

"Tú has encontrado a alguien a quien amar".

Sí, eso parecía. Una mujer que la estimulaba en todos los sentidos. Adoraba su apariencia, su contacto, su aroma y su sabor, adoraba su manera de reír y su inteligencia, su ingenio y su carácter afectuoso, adoraba su lealtad y...

La amaba.

Un gemido surgió de su garganta y se derrumbó en un sillón con un golpe sordo. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió el rostro entre sus manos temblorosas. Que Raava la ayudase, estaba enamorada de Asami.

¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera algo así? Siempre había protegido su corazón, pero la verdad era que ninguna mujer se había acercado a tocarlo. No resultaba difícil proteger una ciudadela que nunca ha sido acosada. Pero la ojiverde había logrado de algún modo llegar hasta su interior, escalar sus murallas y agarrarle el corazón en un puño.

Maldición, no debería haberle hecho el amor. En ese caso, quizás hubiera podido evitar esta catástrofe. Sin embargo, aunque aquella idea le entró en la mente, comprendió que no era verdad. No se había enamorado de ella a causa de lo sucedido la noche anterior, sino que lo sucedido la noche anterior se debía a que estaba enamorada de ella.

Aun así ¿cómo podía haberse enamorado y no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? Trató de establecer el momento exacto en que cayó en aquel abismo emocional, pero no pudo. Se había sentido fascinada por la joven Sato desde el principio y había sido incapaz de olvidarla por más que se había empeñado.

"Ella siente lo mismo por ti". La frase de Opal estremeció por todo su ser. Se masajeó las sienes doloridas. Sabía que Asami se preocupaba por ella, pero, diablos, se preocupaba por todo el mundo. "Más nunca ha hecho el amor con nadie más que contigo". ¿Era posible correspondiera a su amor?

Caviló aquel punto seriamente, pero al final decidió que no. Asami deseaba una aventura, nada más. Y era mejor que no estuviera enamorada; no quería destrozarle el corazón, como iba a sucederle a ella misma. Porque si la amaba, y por su bien rogó que no fuera así, era imposible soñar con un futuro en común.

Entre sus planes no entraba el matrimonio, pues había visto que no causaba más que desgracia. No obstante, si tenía que creer a Opal, si dos personas se amaban la una a la otra el matrimonio podía ser maravilloso. Por un instante imposible se permitió pensar en lo impensable: Asami como esposa suya, compartiendo su vida y su lecho todas las noches.

Le abrumó un doloroso sentimiento de pérdida como no había sentido jamás, y por segunda vez aquella noche le abofeteó la ironía de la situación.

Maldición, lo quería todo, quería amor. Quería casarse con ella.

Pero la vida que había elegido como Ladrona de Novias lo hacía imposible. Aunque no volviera a rescatar a ninguna otra mujer, todavía podrían ahorcarla por los secuestros anteriores y no podía convertir la vida de la pelinegra en un horror si tal cosa ocurría.

No, no podía casarse jamás. Cuanto más alejada se mantuviera de la señorita Sato, mejor para ella. Pero por Raava ¿cómo iba a soportar vivir sin ella el resto de su vida?

Levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj de la repisa. Faltaban dos horas para reunirse con ella en la verja del jardín.

Dos horas para decirle que su relación había terminado.

Dos horas para que su corazón quedara destrozado.

Asami aspiró el aire fresco de la noche, dejando que las fragancias florales del jardín sosegasen sus agitados nervios a medida que avanzaba por el sendero que conducía a la entrada de atrás. Quedaban diez minutos para encontrarse con la condesa, pero había tenido que escapar de los asfixiantes confines de su dormitorio. Poco después de la cena había llegado la señora Naoki para echar una partida de pai sho y chismear un poco. Como no era habitual que la pelinegro participase en aquellas reuniones, a nadie le resultó extraño que se retirase temprano.

Ciertamente, en los ojos de su madre había detectado que ardía en deseos de informar a la señora Naoki sobre la invitada que habían tenido aquel día a tomar el té. La de tez nívea sólo pudo rezar para que su madre hiciera caso de su ruego y no mencionase que la condesa la estaba cortejando. Por descontado, imaginaba que no diría abiertamente que se trataba de una pretendiente, pero sí lo insinuaría con una oportuna elevación de cejas. Y, naturalmente, no desengañaría a la señora Naoki de las ideas incorrectas que ésta pudiera hacerse.

La humillación podía ser mayúscula. Ya le parecía estar oyendo los chismes: "Oh, qué tremendo y ridículo que es que la pobre y excéntrica Asami Sato y su madre se hayan hecho ilusiones de que Wolf vaya estar cortejando a una muchacha tan anodina". Sin duda el rumor llegaría a oídos de Korra y Asami sintió una profunda mortificación al pensar en su inevitable respuesta: "¿Cortejar a la señorita Sato? Qué tontería ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer algo así?" Oh, claro que procuraría disfrazar su rechazo con términos más amables, pero el resultado final sería el mismo.

Se sintió arder de vergüenza y apretó el paso por el sendero de flores. Unos minutos después llegó a la verja, sin aliento. Se acomodó en un banco de piedra flanqueado por fragantes rosales y cerró los ojos. Al instante visualizó una serie de imágenes de la noche anterior, y escondió su rostro ruborizado entre las manos.

"Santos Espíritus, ¿qué he hecho?". Lo único que quería era compartir las maravillas de la pasión con la única mujer que se la había inspirado, una mujer a la que respetaba y admiraba, una mujer que había sido su amiga. Pero también era una mujer, tal como había descubierto hoy, que sostenía unas opiniones diametralmente opuestas a las suyas. Una razón más para poner fin a la relación.

De sus labios escapó un sonido a medio camino del sollozo y la carcajada, al congratularse por lo afortunada que era de que nadie sospechase el verdadero alcance de dicha relación. Por Raava , pero si la condesa no había hecho más que tomar el té con su familia y ya su madre abrigaba la esperanza de casar a su hija amante de los libros con una condesa. Si la morena fuera a visitarla de nuevo por algún motivo... en fin, no habría manera de detener a su madre. Tal como estaban las cosas, su desilusión iba a reverberar en todos los salones de la mansión Sato, sin duda durante décadas.

¡Ojalá no se hubiera enamorado de ella! Sí, tendría sus recuerdos, pero también se había condenado a sí misma al profundo dolor de un corazón destrozado. Bajó las manos y lanzó un suspiro tembloroso. Estaba claro que no podía arriesgarse a pasar otra noche con la Wolf; cuando llegara, tendría que decirle de inmediato que su relación había terminado... por el bien de las dos.

Le subió el corazón a la garganta y luchó por reprimir las lágrimas que le abrasaban los ojos. No habría una última noche de pasión en sus brazos, ninguna otra oportunidad de tocarla de nuevo, de saborear sus besos, de demostrarle, con las palabras que no sabía decir, lo mucho que la amaba. No habría más tiempo para formar los recuerdos que la sustentarían durante toda la vida. No tenían futuro. Korra era la mujer inadecuada para ella en todos los sentidos.

Su apasionada aventura había terminado... e iba a pagarlo con todo su corazón.

En la sala, Yasuko Sato observaba a Naoki, que parecía bastante incómoda, y ocultó expertamente su sonrisa satisfecha detrás de la taza de té. La noche había ido todavía mejor de lo que esperaba. No sólo Naoki estaba enfurecida por la visita de lady Wolf y el interés de ésta por Asami, sino que además Yasuko le había propinado una buena paliza jugando al pai sho. Contempló a Naoki por entre sus pestañas y se apresuró a tomar otro sorbito de té para tragarse su regocijo. Ciertamente, Naoki parecía un gato que acabara de recibir un desagradable baño.

Como su triunfo no le permitía permanecer quieta, Yasuko se levantó y fue hasta las ventanas francesas. Penetraba una brisa fresca y con olor a flores procedente de los jardines. En ese momento advirtió un destello de color rojo que le hizo volver la vista hacia un sendero lateral que se internaba en el jardín. La taza de té se le detuvo a medio camino de la boca y el ceño le arrugó la frente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Asami allí a aquellas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué no estaba durmiendo, si se había retirado varias horas antes?

Diablos, la joven y su conducta excéntrica iban a acabar con ella. Sin duda pescaría un resfriado y estaría enferma la próxima vez que viniese a visitarla Lady Wolf...

Mientras escrutaba la oscuridad que rodeaba a su hija, le dio un brinco el corazón. Había algo muy extraño -¿tal vez furtivo?- en aquel paseo nocturno. La matriarca Sato entrecerró los ojos, pero se reprendió por aquellas sospechas. Seguro que su hija jamás... y a lady Wolf no se le ocurriría...

No; estaba descartado que se tratase de una cita amorosa. ¿O no? Por supuesto, si hubieran acordado encontrarse, desde luego sería maravilloso... y... preocupante.

Regresó a toda prisa al diván y depositó la taza sobre la mesa de caoba.

-Naoki, hace una noche estupenda. Vamos a dar un paseo.

La señora Fire se la quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

\- ¿Un paseo? ¡Pero si son casi las once!

\- Shiro ha plantado una nueva planta en mi jardín, algo que ha creado en su cámara. No recuerdo qué nombre tiene, pero se supone que florece sólo de noche. Ardo en deseos de ver si ha florecido.

\- ¿Una planta que florece por la noche? –repitió con un destello de curiosidad en los ojos.

\- Sí. Si ha florecido, te daré algunos tallos –Seguro que aquel aliciente convencía a Naoki; se moriría si Yasuko tuviera una flor que no tenía ella.

\- Bueno, supongo que si llevamos una linterna para no torcernos un tobillo...

\- No podemos llevar linternas. Ni hablar más alto que susurrando. Una luz o un ruido y ¡pff!... –chasqueó los dedos bajo las narices de la Fire-, las flores se cerrarían instantáneamente. –Al ver que su amiga titubeaba, La Sato mayor soltó un suspiro exagerado-. Claro que si estás demasiado cansada... es comprensible en una mujer de tu avanzada edad.

Naoki se puso en pie como si tuviera un muelle gigantesco debajo de las posaderas.

\- Sólo tengo dos años más que tú, Yasuko. Te aseguro que estoy muy en forma.

\- Por supuesto que sí, querida. ¿Por qué no te sientas otra vez antes de que te hagas daño en tu delicado persona? –Extendió una mano solícita hacia Naoki, la cual se colocó ágilmente a su lado y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

\- Desde luego que no pienso sentarme. Tu sugerencia de dar un paseo no ha hecho sino estimularme. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, opino que un paseo en silencio y a oscuras por los jardines en busca de unas plantas que florecen por la noche es una idea excelente.

\- Bien, si insistes, Naoki...

\- Por supuesto que sí.

La señora Fire levantó la barbilla y se encaminó hacia la puerta como una reina dirigiéndose a su trono. Yasuko la siguió de cerca, mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro para contener su sonrisa de triunfo.

Exactamente a las once en punto, la condesa desmontó de Naga y lo ató a un árbol cercano a la verja de los Sato. Cuando se aproximaba a la entrada divisó a la joven Sato sentada en un banco de piedra y se detuvo. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Estaría pensando en la noche anterior? Contempló su perfil y dejó que acudieran a su mente los recuerdos de aquella apasionada velada; reprodujo en su mente cada caricia sensual, cada sabor exquisito, que le llenaron a un tiempo de anhelo y de una intensa sensación de pérdida.

Reanudó la marcha en dirección a la blanquecina. Casi la había alcanzado cuando una ramita crujió bajo su bota, y ella se puso en pie nerviosamente y se volvió hacia la condesa. La bañaba la luz de la luna, y el corazón de la castaña sufrió un extraño vuelco al recorrerla lentamente con la mirada, reparando en su moño ligeramente desaliñado y en su sencillo vestido de muselina rojo. Luego volvió la mirada a su rostro. La ojiverde la miraba a través de sus gruesas gafas con ojos serios. Sacó la lengua para humedecerse los labios y Korra imitó el gesto de forma involuntaria, imaginando su sabor a miel.

La condesa camino hacia la blanquecina despacio y sólo se detuvo cuando las separaban escasos centímetros. El pulso le latía el doble de lo normal mientras la admiraba con ojos ávidos... la mujer que amaba, la mujer que no podía tener, la mujer que muy probablemente no volvería a ver nunca una vez que se separara de ella esa noche.

Que Raava la ayudase, no deseaba otra cosa que llevársela consigo, repetir la pasión y el placer que habían compartido la noche anterior. La miró a los ojos y sintió que su fuerza de voluntad se le escapaba igual que el viento entre sus dedos. Tenía que decirle que su relación había terminado, ya, antes de que los deseos e impulsos de su corazón la cegasen.

\- Tengo algo que decirte –dijeron las dos al unísono.

Se miraron, sorprendidas, durante varios segundos. Después, aliviada por postergar unos momentos más lo inevitable, la morena inclinó la cabeza.

\- Tu primero

\- Está bien –la pelinegro respiró hondo y la miró con ojos llenos de sentimiento-. Llevo horas tratando de buscar la manera adecuada de decírtelo, pero no estoy segura de que exista, así que simplemente tendré que decirlo sin más. Deseo poner fin a nuestra... relación.

La Wolf tuvo la sensación de que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. ¿Ella deseaba poner fin a la relación? Había sufrido tanto, preocupada por la posibilidad de herirla, ¡y resultaba que ella ya no la deseaba! Se le atascó en la garganta una exclamación de incredulidad; si hubiera podido, se habría echado a reír de su propia vanidad.

Ciertamente, debería sentirse aliviada por aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos que la eximía de la responsabilidad de tomar la iniciativa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era asentir y marcharse. Se quedó inmóvil, aguardando a sentir la felicidad que debería estar sintiendo, pero era obvio que aquélla no era precisamente la palabra adecuada para definir las emociones que la embargaban. Más bien se parecían a un intenso dolor que maldijo para sí.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? –inquirió con rapidez.

Asami entrelazó las manos y se dio la vuelta hacia un seto alto y perfectamente recortado, dejando que la castaña contemplara su espalda. Su nuca. La delicada curva de su cuello, que sabía que tenía sabor a miel y tacto de seda.

\- Por muchas razones. Temo que si prolongamos nuestra relación, nos arriesgaremos a que nos descubran y en cualquier caso no era más que algo temporal... –Hizo una pausa y cuadró los hombros-. Tu visita de hoy ha conseguido que mi madre conciba la falsa esperanza de que me estás cortejando. He hecho todo lo posible para convencerla de que se equivoca, pero es muy persistente en estos asuntos. Además, últimamente he descuidado mi trabajo en la cámara. Deseo dedicar mis energías a avanzar en mis experimentos y quizás incluso a planear y llevar a cabo un invento, que estando a tu lado lo único que hago es postergarlo. Así pues, creo que lo más prudente, y lo más lógico, es que no nos veamos más. En ningún sentido.

Una furia irrazonable e injustificada atenazó a la condesa igual que un grillete.

\- Mírame –articuló con los dientes apretados

Asami se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Sus ojos relucían enormes, pero por lo demás parecía perfectamente serena, hecho que la molestó todavía más.

\- ¿De modo que quieres poner punto final a nuestra amistad y también a nuestra relación? –le preguntó.

A la ojijade el corazón le dio un vuelco.

\- Es lo mejor

Se abatió un silencio sobre ambas. La joven Sato tenía toda la razón, por supuesto. A la morena la cabeza le decía que le deseara buena suerte y se fuera, pero su voz y su cuerpo se negaron a colaborar.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, en realidad menos de un minuto, la ojijade preguntó:

\- Y tú ¿qué querías decirme?

"Que te amo. Que quiero que seas mi mujer, mi amor. Quiero ver el mundo contigo y compartir todas esas aventuras con las que sueñas: explorar las ruinas de Pompeya, pasear por el Coliseo, visitar los Uffizi, contemplar las obras de Bernini y Miguel Ángel, nadar en las cálidas aguas del Adriático... Quiero decirte que no deseo que transcurra un solo día de mi vida sin ver tu sonrisa, oír tu risa ni tocar tu cuerpo y que muero por dentro al saber que jamás tendré esas cosas contigo".

Intentó que sus facciones compusieran una expresión tímida, nada segura de conseguirlo.

\- Lo curioso es que yo tenía la intención de sugerirte lo mismo... por las mismas razones que has expuesto tú.

\- En...tiendo –La pelinegra miró al suelo unos segundos, luego alzó el rostro y le obsequió con una débil sonrisa-. Bien, entonces, según parece estamos de acuerdo. Te deseo una vida larga y próspera. Para mí ha sido un... un gran placer conocerte.

Se movió como para decirle adiós y marcharse tranquilamente.

Antes de que su sano juicio pudiera evitarlo, Korra alargó una mano de pronto y la agarró del brazo.

Sintió un agudo dolor que la abrasaba por dentro, arañándole las entrañas. ¿Cómo podía marcharse sin más?

Asami miró la mano que la sujetaba y clavó sus ojos jade en los ojicelestes de la condesa.

\- ¿Hay algo más, milady?

La Wolf notó que algo saltaba en su interior al oír aquel tono inexpresivo y el uso formal de su título. Maldición, quería oírla pronunciar su nombre, tal como lo había susurrado la noche anterior, cargado de deseo, cuando estaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, antes de que el mundo y sus leyes y sus responsabilidades conspirasen para robarle aquella mujer.

\- Sí, Asami, hay algo más.

Y entonces la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso abrasador, desesperado e indignado.

Ella permaneció inmóvil y sin reaccionar durante varios segundos, pero entonces gimió y le devolvió el beso. Toda cordura la abandonó cuando Korra la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos, perdida en la sensación de sus blandas curvas pegadas a su cuerpo. La castaña exploró su boca con una posesividad primitiva y una falta de delicadez que en otras circunstancias le habrían horrorizado. Su lengua acarició la de ella con rítmica ansia, a la par del mantra que se repetía en su cabeza: "mía, mía, mía".

No tuvo noción del tiempo transcurrido hasta que el beso dejó de ser una confrontación salvaje de labios, lenguas y alientos y se transformó en un encuentro pausado, lánguido y profundo que hizo fluir un deseo turbio y candente por sus venas. Deslizó una mano hasta su nuca para hundirla en su cabello azabache y soltar las horquillas, que cayeron al suelo en silencio. Los bucles suaves y fragantes se derramaron sobre sus dedos mientras su otra mano descendía para acariciar la femenina curva de sus nalgas. La garganta de Asami emitió un gemido de placer.

-Asami–susurró contra sus labios-. Yo...

En ese momento se oyó una sonora exclamación que interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo. Ambas se volvieron en dirección al sonido.

A menos de tres metros de ellas estaban Yasuko Sato y Naoki Fire, ambas con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

La ojiverde aspiró profundamente y se zafó con brusquedad de los brazos de la morena, como si le quemasen. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Entonces, los labios de la señora Sato formaron una "O" perfecta por la cual salieron ruidos entrecortados. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente con gesto melodramático, dio unos pasos tambaleantes hasta el banco de piedra y a continuación se desplomó en un elegante desmayo. Esa revelación había sido demasiado para la matriarca de los Sato.

….

Jajajja! pobre mama de Asami lo que tuvo que ver jajaja!

EYYYY! Muchas gracias a todos por su ánimo y apoyo, me alegra que la adaptación haya tenido una buena aceptación jaja verso sin esfuerzo.

 **Jiore.- Hola gracias por comentar, si la verdad Opal y Bolin snif snif! Y si volví de entre los muertos soy un zombie jajaa ok no pero me gustan las películas de zombies jajaja! E aquí el otro capítulo ojala y sea de tu agrado n.n saludos!**

 **NioFujuyima32.- jeje muchas gracias en serio esta adaptación no la abandonare por que adoro el korrasami y no podría dejar nada a medias jaja y bueno yo también amo a la mama de Asami es todo un personaje jajaja! Ey muchas gracias por no abandonar la historia y muy agradecida por tus bonitos y motivadores comentarios abrazos! n.n**

 **Ruha.- Ufff! Gracias en en serio que me perdonaste y estoy con mucha alegría que sigas apoyándome n.n, jajaja duro contra el pasto? Jajaja muy buena esa, si ya le dio duro en el agua por qué no en el pasto verdad? Jajaja esperando que este capítulo te entretenga y como siempre te mando muchos saludos, abrazos, apapachos todo lo que termine en os jajaja!**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez.- Jajaja! Si verdad creo que tu título suena mejor, en verdad muy agradecida por que comentes esta humilde adaptación y jaja si pobrecito de mi Shiro es que es un personaje por demás muy noble n.n saludos!**

 **Love is a Wild animal Danirock.- Hola! Me alegra que no abandonaras la historia, ya vi el video y la verdad esta snif! Snif! Y si me recordó mucho a lo que está pasando Opal y Bolin muchas gracias por la recomendación aunque triste el video la verdad me encanto n.n Muchas gracias por los apapachos la verdad los necesitaba jeje te mando muchos abrazos de perro-oso polar n.n**

 **Alexander Archer.- wow! Oi! Muchas gracias en serio Alex, no tardare tanto en actualizar en serio! Por qué no me gusta que se queden tanto tiempo con la duda jeje! Aquí el otro capítulo y ojala y los disfrutes te mando muchos saludos! Y muy agradecida por tus hermosas palabras n.n**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- jaja si creo que el suspenso de "Korra dile a Asami que tú eres el ladron de novias" es algo un poco estresante jajaja!eyyy muchas gracias por siempre comentar esperanzada que este capítulo de agrade te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Nobodyknows05.- jeje si cada vez la verdad se acerca y será revelada uuuuy ya parezco anunciador de novelas chafas mexicanas jajaj! Muy agradecida de que te tomes un poco de tiempo en comentar y esperando que esta entrega te guste n.n saludos!**

 **Guest.- pues las mujeres somos algo complicadas jeje! Ojala y este capítulo te guste y en verdad muy agradecida de que comentes, en verdad me hace muy feliz n.n te mando muchos abrazos n.n**

 **Lu.- eyy muchas gracias que te encante, a mi me hace muy feliz que te agradara mi adaptación saludos! Y gracias por comentar n.n**

 **Berry 92.- Oi! En verdad muchas gracias, en verdad un gran placer traerles esta adaptación y muy agradecida que te gustara saludos y abrazos!**

 **HanelBluma Tanu.- oi! Hanel cumpliste tu amenaza jaja te desvelaste jaja pobre de ti, muchas gracias hanel por comentar en verdad no sabes como me alegra que te gustara mi adaptación te mando un apapacho y un abrazo de osito cariñosito jaja!**

 **Kyokyo-chan.- Muchas gracias por comentar en verdad me alegra mucho que leas esta adaptación, y jaja el gallinero jaja las madres son así de mmmm observadoras jaja te mando muchos abrazos n.n**

 **Elsa-ookami.- wow! Adoro el el elsanna un honor que comentes mi fic , jeje lo siento es que más que el elsanna adoro a la reina elsa de Arendelle es tan sexy jeje me alegra que te gustara la historia y muy agradecida por tu comentario saludos!**

 **Obini.- eyyy! Hola! Gracias a ti que comentas y sigues mi adaptación en verdad muy agradecida! Y claro que no lo abandonare de que lo termino lo termino jejeje! Jajaja a mio también la mama de Asami me da mucha gracias es genial esa señora jaja muy hilarante jajaj Aquí el otro capítulo ojala te guste y esperando que estés bien y si Asami si corta con Korra sería un muy grave error Asami recapacita jaja te mando muchos abrazos y saludos y gracias por leerme n.n**

 **AdriSato.- Jajaja si esa Yasuko mira que lista salió jaja muchas gracias por tu comentario y esperanzada que este capítulo te agrade saludos n.n**


	19. Chapter 19

**¿Las Buenas… Noticias?**

Asami contempló con horror a su madre hábilmente desvanecida. La humillación y la vergüenza se abatieron sobre la pelinegra como piedras caídas del cielo y la aplastaron hasta dejarla casi sin respiración. Sintió el impulso de negar a gritos, de afirmar que había un malentendido, pero no había manera de refutar la evidencia. Aunque la condesa y ella no hubieran sido sorprendidas en un abrazo apasionado, ninguna de las dos podía disimular su cabello y sus ropas desaliñados.

\- Hiroshi, mis sales –pidió Yasuko, agitando débilmente la mano

La Wolf se acercó a ella

\- Me temo que su esposo no está aquí para oírla, señora, y a mí se me han acabado las sales –le dijo con sequedad-. ¿Puedo ayudarla? ¿O quizás deberíamos llamar a un médico?

La matriarca Sato parpadeó y se incorporó a medias

\- ¿Un médico? Oh, no, eso no es necesario. Me recuperaré en un momento. Ha sido un instante de debilidad por la buena noticia.

La señora Naoki avanzó un paso y lanzó un resoplido de burla.

\- ¿Buena noticia? Por Raava, Yasuko, te has vuelto loca –Dedicó a la condesa y a la joven Sato una mirada fulminante de la cabeza a los pies-. Esto es escandaloso. Horroroso. Insultante. Completamente inadmisible.

Yasuko se puso de pie con una agilidad asombrosa para una persona que acababa de desmayarse.

\- Es una buena noticia –repitió con firmeza. Acto seguido se volvió hacia la ojiazul y le obsequió con una sonrisa tan angelical, que a la ojiverde casi le pareció ver un halo alrededor de su cabeza-. No tenía idea de que había decidido declararse tan pronto, milady. –Extrajo del bolsillo de su vestido un pañuelito de encaje y se lo pasó por los ojos-. Me siento muy feliz por las dos.

Siguió un minuto entero del silencio más ensordecedor que la joven de labios carmín había oído jamás. Se vio invadida por una profunda mortificación y rezó para que se la tragara la tierra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza de que al abrirlos aquella escena no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla. Suplicó que le cayera un rayo encima.

Una sonrisa irónica curvó los labios de la señora Naoki.

\- Se ve a las claras que has interpretado mal la situación, Yasuko.

\- Por supuesto que no –replicó la aludida con un gesto airoso del pañuelo-. La condesa es una mujer honorable, y no se le habría ocurrido besar a mi hija de una forma tan... vigorosa a no ser que antes se le hubiera declarado. –Sacudió el dedo índice en dirección a la morena, a modo de fingido regaño-. Desde luego ha sido una travesura por su parte no haber pedido antes la mano de Asami a su padre, milady, pero naturalmente cuenta con nuestras bendiciones.

\- No creo en absoluto que haya habido ninguna declaración –insistió la señora Naoki al tiempo que les dirigía una mirada colectiva de desdén-. No, es obvio, que en nuestro afán de encontrar plantas que florecen de noche, sin darnos cuenta hemos topado con una cita amorosa ilícita. ¿Por qué iba la condesa a declararse a estas horas de la noche? Las damas se declaran durante el día, convenientemente acompañadas y en un lugar apropiado, como el salón. –Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión taimada-. Pero no temas, Yasuko, que salga de mí una sola palabra acerca de este escándalo.

La Matriarca de los Sato alzó la barbilla en un gesto de lo más regio.

\- No es en absoluto un escándalo. Es una declaración. Y, por supuesto, eso será lo que contarás a todo el mundo. –Posó su mirada imperiosa en Korra-. ¿Y bien, lady Wolf? ¿Qué tiene usted que decir?

Asami miró a la castaña por el rabillo del ojo. La condesa permanecía erguida, al parecer tranquila, pero un músculo le vibraba en la mejilla y a pesar de su tez morena se veía muy pálida.

\- La señorita Sato y yo vamos a casarnos –articuló con un tono que sonó a cristales rotos.

La de tez nívea sintió una oleada de náuseas y su cerebro profirió un largo y agónico ¡NO! En sus sueños más profundos y más secretos había ansiado una propuesta así, pero no de aquella manera, por Raava, atrapada contra su voluntad. Recordó las palabras de la Wolf, que la quemaron como el ácido: "No me encuentro en situación de ofrecerte matrimonio. No tengo intención de casarme nunca... Jamás quisiera verme obligada a casarme".

La sonrisa de su madre podría haber alumbrado el reino entero.

\- Mi esposo y yo esperamos tener mañana noticias suyas respecto de los planes de la boda. –Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la señora Fire-. Naoki, tú puedes ser la primera en dar la enhorabuena y desear lo mejor a su señoría y a mi hija.

El semblante desencajado de la señora Fire indicaba que antes preferiría tumbarse sobre un lecho de carbones encendidos. La mandíbula se le abrió y cerró varias veces, hasta que por fin dijo:

\- Mi enhorabuena a las dos –Luego masculló algo para sus adentros que sonó a "por todos los diablos, maldita sea".

Todavía sonriendo, Yasuko se volvió hacia su hija y la agarró firmemente del brazo.

\- Vámonos, Asami.

Demasiado aturdida para discutir, la ojijade permitió que su madre tirara de ella por el sendero que conducía a la casa, con la señora Naoki tras de ellas.

Korra llegó a sus establos con necesidad de dos cosas: un milagro y una botella de coñac. Por experiencia sabía que los milagros eran imposibles; por suerte, de coñac disponía en abundancia.

Cuando desmontaba, Bumi salió por la doble puerta de los establos.

\- Tenemos que hablar –dijo la morena entregándole las riendas de Naga-. Reúnete conmigo en mi estudio dentro de treinta minutos.

Cuando llegó Bumi, la morena iba ya por el segundo coñac. Después de que el criado se acomodase en su sillón favorito con un vaso de whisky, su ama le relató sucintamente la conversación de aquella tarde con el magistrado Bolin Beifong. Al terminar, Bumi meneó la cabeza.

\- Me parece a mí que se han terminado para siempre los rescates –dijo-. Ya sabíamos que algún día tendría que dejarlo, y ahora se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso continuar. Aunque el establo de Aquiles se halle oculto detrás de esas puertas falsas, un tipo agudo de verdad como Bolin que esté investigando podría dar con él.

Bumi se levantó y cubrió los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la condesa, que estaba apoyada contra el borde de su escritorio. Le puso en el hombro una mano y añadió:

\- Lady Opal ya no está casada. Ha salvado a muchas mujeres y debe sentirse orgullosa de sí misma, como lo estoy yo. Ya ha pagado su deuda. Es hora de desprenderse de ese sentimiento de culpa y dejarlo. Ahora mismo –Apretó con más fuerza-. No tengo ningún deseo de verla ahorcada.

Korra dejó escapar una risa sin humor

\- Yo tampoco quiero verme ahorcada

\- Entonces está decidido –Bumi alzó su vaso a modo de brindis-. Por su retiro. Que sea próspero y duradero.

La castaña no levantó su copa

\- Tengo otra noticia más, aunque entre tus contactos en la familia Sato y la velocidad con que se desplazan los chismes, es posible que ya estés enterado. Asami Sato va a casarse.

Bumi arrugó la frente con desconcierto

\- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿La señorita Sato va a casarse? Bah, debe de ser otra equivocación. Me habría llegado el rumor.

\- Créeme, no es ninguna equivocación

Bumi se agitó indignado

\- ¿Y quién es el imbécil que le ha propuesto ahora su padre?

Esta vez Korra sí alzó la copa

\- Ese imbécil voy a ser yo

Si la situación no fuera tan apurada, la condesa se habría reído de la expresión de aturdimiento y estupefacción de Bumi.

\- ¡Usted! Pero... pero... ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Esta misma noche, su madre y Naoki Fire nos han descubierto en una postura comprometedora.

Si los ojos de Bumi se hubieran abierto más, sin duda se le habrían salido de las órbitas.

\- ¿Usted se ha comprometido con la señorita Asami?

La morena se terminó el coña de golpe

\- Del todo

Bumi retrocedió hasta que sus corvas chocaron contra el sillón. A continuación se le doblaron las piernas y se desplomó con un ruido sordo, mirando fijamente a la castaña con un asombro que al punto se transformó en furia.

\- El diablo me lleve, ya habíamos hablado de esto mismo –gruñó-. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no se ha buscado una de sus viuditas o sus actrices?

\- Estoy enamorada de ella

Si imaginaba que aquella declaración, pronunciada en tono calmo, iba a valerle la comprensión de Bumi se equivocaba.

\- En ese caso, debería haberse comportado de manera honorable y haberse casado primero.

La ojiceleste dejó la copa vacía sobre el escritorio con brusquedad

\- ¿Y condenarla a una vida de peligros con un alguien que en cualquier momento podría verse arrastrada a la horca? ¿A una vida en la que podrían considerarla sospechosa de conspiración simplemente por su relación conmigo?

\- Entonces no debería haberle puesto las manos encima. Pero ya que lo ha hecho, ahora ha de hacer lo correcto y casarse con ella.

La condesa clavó los ojos en el indignado Bumi y se pasó las manos por la cara con gesto de cansancio.

\- Eso es lo que quiero. Más que ninguna otra cosa. Si mi situación fuera distinta, con gusto me casaría con ella y pasaría las próximas décadas dedicándome a amarla–Soltó una risa carente de humor-. Aunque eso ni siquiera importaría, dado que la dama no desea casarse conmigo.

\- Diablos ¿Y por qué no va a querer? Cualquier mujer vendería hasta los dientes con tal de casarse con usted.

\- Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que Asami no encaja precisamente en la categoría de "cualquier mujer". Justo antes de que nos descubriera su madre, dejó bien claro que no deseaba verme más. En ningún sentido. Quiere dedicarse a sus estudios científicos y a viajar al extranjero.

\- Ya no importa lo que quiera esa muchacha. Tiene que casarse con usted o será su perdición.

\- Maldita sea, sí que importa lo que quiera ella. Más que nada. No debe ser obligada a contraer un matrimonio que no desea, al igual que cualquier otra mujer... –Dejó la frase sin terminar y se quedó absorto.

Bumi entrecerró los ojos

\- Estoy viendo esa expresión característica que me produce escalofríos. ¿En qué está pensando?

\- En que va a haber otro rescate antes de que me retire –respondió Korra muy despacio, con la mente hecha un torbellino.

Bumi se rascó la cabeza con expresión de no entender nada.

\- ¿Otro rescate? Maldición, es demasiado peligroso, teniendo a Bolin y a esa condenada brigada husmeando por ahí. ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

\- Porque Asami Sato bien vale ese riesgo

Bumi lo comprendió de repente y sus cejas desaparecieron bajo la línea de su cabello

\- ¿Está loca? Limítese a casarse con ella

La morena se apartó del escritorio y comenzó a pasearse frente a Bumi.

\- Piénsalo. Lo fácil, lo egoísta, sería simplemente casarse con ella, forzarla a una unión que no desea. Amarla y gozarla hasta que mi pasado me pase factura y después ir a la horca y abandonarla al desprecio de la sociedad. No puedo correr ese riesgo.

Se paró un momento delante de las ventanas y contempló la oscuridad. Apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal y cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en los días tristes y sombríos que le aguardaban lejos de ella.

\- La amo lo suficiente para dejarla marchar. La Ladrona de Novias la rescatará –El dolor la perforó como un millar de agujas de acero y su voz descendió hasta convertirse en un ronco susurro-: la liberará de un matrimonio que no desea y le proporcionará la aventura que ella busca.

Se apartó de la ventana y se encaró con Bumi, clavando la mirada en los ojos preocupados de su viejo amigo.

\- Y yo soy, o más bien la Ladrona de Novias, es la única que puede liberarla. Me niego a obligarla, y no puedo soportar la idea de verla en peligro. Si El Beifong llegara a descubrir que ella me ayudó en el transcurso de mi último rescate, la acusaría de complicidad.

\- Como esposa suya, usted podría protegerla

\- Como esposa mía, podría destrozarla.

Bumi lanzó un profundo suspiro

\- Una maldita ironía, eso es todo esto.

A Korra se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Incapaz de hablar, se limitó a asentir con un gesto. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por ella. Lo dispondría todo para que viajase por Italia entera, por todo el maldito continente, si así lo deseaba. Que estableciera un laboratorio donde más le gustase. Que viviera las aventuras que siempre había ansiado vivir. Se encargaría de que nunca le faltase nada.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era proporcionarle el pasaje y el dinero, una tarea sencilla. Pero por todos los espíritus que no tenía ni idea de dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas necesarias para dejarla marchar.

A las diez de la mañana siguiente, Asami bajaba la escalera profundamente agotada pero llena de decisión. Tras haber pasado la noche sin dormir, puntuada con varios ataques inútiles de llanto, había decidido por fin lo que iba a hacer. Aunque no sentía el menor apetito, se dirigió hacia el comedor pues sabía que iba a necesitar todas sus fuerzas para la batalla que estallaría cuando hablara con sus padres.

Shiro la saludó al entrar en el comedor.

\- Buenos días, Sami. Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida

Ella forzó una sonrisa

\- Estoy bien. ¿Has visto a mamá y a papá?

\- Sí, están en la sala con lady Wolf.

El estómago le dio un vuelco

\- ¿Está aquí lady Wolf? ¿Tan temprano?

\- Llegó hace más de una hora. La vi desde la ventana de mi dormitorio. Y debo decir que parecía bastante seria.

¡Más de una hora! Espíritus, aquello era un desastre. Salió disparada y echó a correr por el pasillo. Pero al ver que se abría la puerta de la sala, se detuvo en seco. Entonces salió su padre, con expresión satisfecha, seguido de cerca por su madre, que parecía un gato al que acabaran de regalar un cuenco de nata y una raspa de pescado.

A continuación salió Korra. Su mirada chocó con la de Asami, y ésta sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos. Estaba tan hermosa, tan atrapada, y tan claramente infeliz.

-Asami, cariño –canturreó su madre al tiempo que enlazaba su brazo en el de ella-. Qué maravilla que estés despierta. Tenemos un montón de preparativos que hacer y muy poco tiempo. No sé cómo me las voy a arreglar para organizar una boda en menos de una semana, pero...

\- Precisamente quería hablar de ese tema contigo y con papá –replicó la pelinegra-. Pero antes quisiera hablar un momento con lady Wolf.

Yasuko chasqueó la lengua.

\- Bueno, supongo que podemos dedicar unos instantes a...

\- En privado, mamá

La señora Sato parpadeó varias veces y acto seguido inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de lo más elegante.

\- Bien, supongo que no resultará demasiado inapropiado que pases unos momentos a solas con tu prometida. –Se volvió hacia su esposo y dijo-: Vamos, Hiroshi. Tomaremos una taza de té mientras la condesa y la futura condesa celebran su primera conversación como una pareja comprometida.

Y se alejó pasillo abajo deslizándose como si flotara, con su sumiso marido detrás de ella.

La joven de labios rojos se apresuró a entrar en la sala y se situó en el centro de la misma. Fijó la vista al otro lado de la ventana, con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas a la altura de la cintura, aguardando hasta que oyó entrar a la condesa y cerrar la puerta. Entonces respiró hondo varias veces y se volvió para mirarla de frente, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que se encontraba apenas a un metro de ella.

La mirada celeste se clavó en la suya, y sintió una profunda aflicción al darse cuenta de su expresión de cansancio. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana la bañaba en un resplandor dorado que destacaba las huellas de fatiga que enmarcaban sus ojos y su boca. La condesa se acercó aún más, saliendo del haz de luz. Le pasó suavemente un dedo por la mejilla, un gesto de ternura que casi logró que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó

\- En realidad, no. Siendo no haber estado levantada cuando llegaste, pero es que no te esperaba hasta esta tarde.

\- No hallé motivo alguno para retrasar la reunión con tu padre. Esta misma mañana he dispuesto lo necesario para obtener una licencia especial.

\- Precisamente de esas gestiones es de lo que quiero hablarte –repuso la pelinegro, orgullosa de que su voz sonara tan firme-. Deseo que lo canceles todo.

Una sonrisa de cansancio tocó la comisura de los labios de la Wolf.

\- Me temo que eso es imposible, porque vamos a necesitar la licencia especial para casarnos tan precipitadamente.

Santo espíritu, ¿tendría idea de lo exhausta y resignada que se le veía?

\- Lo siento –murmuró ella- Lo siento muchísimo...

Korra le rozó los labios con dos dedos para acallar sus palabras.

\- No tienes nada de que excusarte, Asami

\- Pero tú estás muy molesta, y con toda la razón

\- No por culpa tuya –La tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos-. En absoluto

\- Bueno, pues deberías. La culpable de toda esta catástrofe soy yo.

\- Al contrario, la culpa es completamente mía. No debería haberte robado tu inocencia.

\- Tú no has tomado nada que yo no haya entregado libremente, que no estuviera dispuesta a darte. Y ésa es la razón por la que no puedo aceptar tu proposición.

Una arruga se formó entre las cejas de la condesa.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Asami cuadró los hombros y levantó la barbilla

\- Te estoy liberando de tu obligación de casarte conmigo

La morena le soltó los hombros lentamente. Sus ojos aparecían privados de toda expresión.

\- Entiendo. Ni siquiera enfrentándote al escándalo social quieres casarte conmigo ¿verdad?

La blanquecina sintió que el corazón se le quedaba insensible al oír aquella declaración pronunciada con rotundidad. Le quemaban la garganta las palabras que pugnaban por salir, para decirle que la amaba y que deseaba ser su mujer más que nada en el mundo, pero se obligó a no hacerlo.

\- Ya dejaste bien claro cuál era tu opinión respecto del matrimonio antes de que comenzara nuestra relación

\- Tú también

\- Y mi opinión no ha variado. Ninguna de las dos desea casarse, sobre todo en esas circunstancias.

\- Sea como fuere, me temo que nuestros actos no nos dejan alternativa

\- Por eso te eximo de tu obligación. No quiero forzarte a nada

\- Tus padres y yo ya hemos acordado las condiciones

\- Entonces no tienes más que desacordarlas

\- ¿Desacordarlas? –En su garganta surgió un gruñido de incredulidad- ¿Has pensado que tu reputación resultará arruinada de manera irreparable?

\- Pienso hacer un largo viaje al continente... el viaje que siempre he deseado. Para cuando regrese, los chismes ya habrán desaparecido.

\- Los chismes no desaparecerán nunca. El escándalo te perseguirá toda tu vida y alcanzará a todos los miembros de tu familia. Es evidente que no has pensado en eso. Ni tampoco en la mancha que caerá sobre mi honor si no me caso contigo.

\- No será una mancha para tu honor si soy yo la que se niega.

Korra avanzó un paso y la ojiverde se obligó a no retroceder.

\- ¿Y cuánta gente –preguntó con suavidad, en total contraste con las ardientes emociones que brillaban en sus ojos- se creería que has rechazado la oportunidad de convertirte en mi condesa? –Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, añadió-: Yo te lo diré: nadie. Por mucho que tú afirmaras lo contrario, todo el mundo pensaría que yo te deshonré y después me negué a casarme contigo.

La pelinegro tragó saliva.

\- No... no lo había pensado de ese modo, pero por supuesto que tienes razón. Nadie creería que una mujer como yo rechazase a alguien como tú.

La condesa miró la expresión afligida de sus ojos tras las gafas y sintió que se inflamaba su cólera. "Maldita sea, yo daría hasta el último de mis bienes por una mujer como tú. Incluído el corazón". Sabía lo que Asami estaba intentado hacer por ella, y la amaba más por eso, pero la solución que proponía era imposible.

-Asami, no tenemos más remedio que casarnos –Le cogió las manos y las apretó suavemente-. Ya se está extendiendo el rumor de nuestra conducta escandalosa y de nuestros próximos esponsales.

\- No puede ser.

\- Esta mañana me ha felicitado mi mayordomo por mi futura boda –replicó la castaña con aflicción.

La blanquecina hundió los hombros y miró el suelo

\- Oh, espíritus. Cuánto lo siento. En ningún momento fue mi intención que te sucediera algo así. Ni tampoco a mí. A ninguna de las dos.

Korra le alzó la barbilla hasta que ella la miró a la cara. La derrota y la tristeza que advirtió en sus ojos casi hicieron que se le doblaran las rodillas. Le retiró de la mejilla un mechón de cabello azabache y después le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-Asami. Todo va a salir bien, te doy mi palabra. ¿Confías en mí?

Ella la contempló con mirada solemne. En sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas.

\- Sí, confiaré en ti.

\- ¿Y aceptarás ser mi esposa?

La fugaz expresión dudativa que pasó por los ojos jade hirió su ego y la abrumó un deseo inexplicable y urgente de reírse de su propia vanidad. Maldita sea, era cierto que jamás había pensado en casarse, pero tampoco había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que le resultase tan difícil conseguir que una mujer accediera a ser su condesa.

Por fin, la joven Sato asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

\- Me casaré contigo

Korra exhaló el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, la rodeó con los brazos y la besó con dulzura en el pelo.

\- Te prometo –susurró contra su cabello suave y con aroma a miel- que todos tus sueños se harán realidad.

La condesa casi había llegado a los establos de los Sato para recoger a Naga y regresar a su casa cuando le hizo detenerse un Shiro sin aliento.

\- Lady Wolf, ¿puedo hablar con usted, por favor?

La Wolf esperó a que el chico terminara de atravesar el prado a la carrera.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Shiro? –le preguntó cuando el muchacho llegó jadeante.

\- Acaba de decirme mi madre que Sami y usted van a casarse. ¿Es cierto?

\- Tu hermana ha accedido a ser mi esposa, efectivamente –respondió la castaña con cuidado, pues no quería mentirle.

El delgado rostro de Shiro se arrugó con un ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Lo sabe ella?

La morena no fingió no haber comprendido.

\- No

\- Debe decírselo, milady. Antes de la boda. Es justo que sepa la verdad

Tras estudiar detenidamente el semblante acalorado del chico, la condesa le planteó:

\- ¿Y qué pasa si, una vez que lo sepa, se niega a ser mi esposa?

El joven Sato reflexionó con seriedad.

\- No creo que ocurra eso. Al principio se sentirá molesta, pero después de pensarlo un poco comprenderá por qué no se lo ha dicho usted antes y agradecerá que haya confíado en ella lo suficiente para revelarle su secreto antes de contraer matrimonio.

La ojiceleste sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse una Asami de cuerpo entero aceptando su identidad como Ladrona de Novias. Por Raava, ella quería ayudarla, compartir todas sus aventuras, seguro que desearía tener también una máscara y una capa.

El ojiverde se ajustó las gafas.

\- Me haría feliz hablar bien de usted si surgiera la necesidad, milady. –Rascó la bota contra la hierba y añadió-: Usted sería una esposa admirable para Asami y, bueno, para mí sería un honor tenerla como hermana. Pero debe usted decírselo.

Korra sintió una oleada de afecto hacia aquel muchacho tan leal, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- No te preocupes, Shiro. Te prometo que me encargaré de todo.- Pronuncio la condesa en tono algo cansado y desilusionado porque arreglaría las cosas salvaría a Asami de este Matrimonio Arreglado, aunque en el proceso su corazón terminaría destrozado.

…..

Ufff! Wow! Se van a casar jaja esa mama de asami mira que consiguió lo que buscaba jajjaa!

Mil gracias a los que leen y se toman un poco de su ocupado tiempo en comentar en verdad que me hacen muy feliz.

 **Jiore.- jaja algo me dice que eso es lo que quería ver las señora Sato jaja, muchas gracias por tus comentarios en verdad me animan mucho saludos y esperando que este capítulo se de tu agrado.**

 **Ruha.- oi! Muchas gracias que te encante este fic a mí me encanta que te haya gustado y que le hayas dado una oportunidad, es solo mi pequeña aportación al gran y hermoso Korrasami que aunque haya muchos envidiosos y digan que fue fanservice jaja solo digo que el Korrasami tuvo mucho más impacto y aceptación que el Makorra jaja ok solo quería desahogarme, muchas gracias en verdad por tus comentarios ya que me animan y motivan mucho, lo abrazos y besos fueron bien recibidos y espero que no te moleste que te los devuelva multiplicados por cien n.n saludos.**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- jaja alguien con afición a Zelda jaja muy bien, y si de cierto modo esto ya trono jajaja muchas gracias por siempre comentar en verdad muy agradecida y esperanzada que este capítulo te guste jeje saludos!**

 **Alexandra Archer.- jeje pues he aquí la continuación jej espero no haberte echo esperar mucho y espero que este capítulo te guste y no te deje tanto en suspenso, en verdad muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios te mando saludos y abrazos virtuales n.n**

 **Berry 92.- jejej si se pone bueno el asunto jej, muchas gracias por tomarte un momento en comentar y gracias por seguir la historia cuídate saludos!**

 **Yohennysiso.- Rayos si se armó la matriarca jaja espero que sea algo indulgente con nuestras chicas pero conociéndola no creo jaja gracias por comentar saludos!**

 **Kykyo-chan.- jaja si Yasuko las ve en el rio ahora si se desmaya de verdad jaja, y si las tenía que agarrar en lo mejor jaja esa Yasuko es bien inoportuna jaja aquí la continuación espero te guste y agradecida por tus lindas palabras saludos!**

 **HanelBluma Tanu.- eyyyy soldado bien echo jaja mereces una galleta acuérdame de dártela jaja que bueno que te gustara y wow! Si que eres una vampiresa 4:30 de la mañana? O_O jajaja! Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentarios abrazos y apapachos virtuales n.n**

 **NioFujuyima32.- Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario y si Bopal adoro a esa parejita se me hacen no se tan tiernos awww! Además de que adoro a Bolin es uno de mis personajes favoritos y después de tantos fallos amorosos ya le tocaba ser feliz a mi hermoso maestro tierra, esperanzada a que esta entrega te gustara y te mando muchos saludos y abrazos virtuales n.n**

 **Betha02.- thank you very much , see you later.**

 **Nobodyknows05.- jaja yo creo que Yasuko complacida de que pueda casar a a la única hija que le queda jajaj, muchas gracias en verdad por siempre comentar espero que esta entrega sea de tu agrado saludos y abrazos cuídate mucho n.n**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez.- jaja respiración boca a boca jaja muy buena jaja, y si ya las descubrieron a esa Yasuko no se le va ni una jajjaj eyyy muchas gracias por comentar y esperando que te guste este capítulo saludos!**

 **Obini.- jeje ei! Muchas gracias en serio no sabes la alegría que me causas el saber que disfrutas esta adaptación, en verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras y si ming-hua y Gazhan son una muy bonita pareja a mí me encantan, ojala y disfrutes esta entrega y que no te quedas tanto en suspenso, muchas gracias por comentar en verdad muy agradecida te mando muchos saludos!**

 **AdriSato.- jaja si la matriarca Sato esta en todo jaja por Raava que esas dos por mas discreción que le pusieron al asunto una madre siempre se la arregla para agarrarte en situaciones muy embarazosas jaja gracias por tus comentarios y te mando saludos y abrazos virtuales.**

 **Love is a Wild animal Danirock.- uffff pues no creo que sea traicionar algo jaja bien que Korra quiere desposar a Asami jajjaa! Gracias por los apapachos yo te mando muchos abrazos virtuales y agradecida que que comentes esta humilde adaptación n.n**

 **Karive.- Oi! Mi vampi hot gracias por comentar en serio me llenas de alegría, jaja y espero no haberme tardado tanto y que no haya latigo noooooooooo! Jajaja saludos y besos n.n**


	20. Chapter 20

**Resubi el capitulo, por que la verdad no se que paso que el final no se subió como yo lo había escrito, estúpido fanfiction**

 **El Gran descubrimiento.**

 **Del London** **Times** **:**

Se está intensificando la búsqueda del Ladrón de Novias, ya que la recompensa por su captura ha ascendido a veinte mil libras. La Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias cuenta casi con seiscientos miembros, y según los informes vuelan las apuestas acerca de la probabilidad de que este bandido sea apresado antes de que finalice la semana en curso, incluso antes si intentase llevar a cabo otro rescate.

Dos días después, Asami estaba de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, en su dormitorio iluminado por el sol mientras la costurera ponía y quitaba alfileres realizando los últimos ajustes a su vestido de novia. Llegaba hasta ella el rumor de voces femeninas, que correspondían a su madre y a sus hermanas, sentadas a lo largo del borde de su cama como su fueran un terceto de palomitas de colores pastel.

Hablaban de los planes para la boda, señalaban puntos donde el borde del vestido parecía desigual –lo cual les costaba miradas reprobatorias de la costurera- y sonreían a la pelinegra con un orgullo que indicaba que había hecho algo maravilloso, cuando en realidad había cazado a una condesa y la había obligado a casarse.

La blanquecina hacía oídos sordos a la animada charla, una artimaña que había perfeccionado tiempo atrás, y reprimió un suspiro. Volvió la vista al espejo de cuerpo entero y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El vestido era precioso, una sencilla creación en seda de color crema con mangas cortas . Llevaba una delicada cinta de satén marfil atada bajo el busto que descendía por la falda sin adornos. Su madre había querido un vestido mucho más espectacular, repleto de encajes y volantes, pero la ojijade se negó de plano.

Se preguntó si a Korra le gustaría el vestido, y de inmediato se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Dentro de dos días iba a ser su esposa. Sintió una profunda tristeza al pensar en lo diferente y dichosa que sería aquella ocasión si la condesa la amara y de verdad quisiera casarse con ella, en lugar de verse obligada a ello.

Pero en los dos últimos días, desde la última conversación mantenida en la sala, había comprendido que, aunque la situación no fuera una bendición del cielo, tampoco era un infierno total. La amaba. Eran amigas y compartían intereses comunes. La ojiceleste era amable y generosa, paciente e inteligente. Seguro que muchos matrimonios se basaban en mucho menos. Y el modo en que la besaba y la acariciaba...

Dejó escapar un suspiro de ensueño. Espíritus, compartir su cama no iba a suponer ninguna prueba. La morena no la amaba, pero ella haría todo lo posible para ser una buena esposa.

Por supuesto, ser una buena esposa conllevaba convertirse en condesa, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ante semejante perspectiva. Tratar de encajar en su esfera social sería como intentar meter una llave redonda en una cerradura cuadrada.

Se encogió al pensar en todas las meteduras de pata que le aguardaban, y elevó una plegaria para no avergonzar demasiado a la condesa. Con suerte, su madre y sus hermanas podrían instruírla un poco para evitar el desastre total. Korra se merecía ser feliz y tener una esposa de la que sentirse orgullosa, pero ella cuestionaba seriamente su capacidad para encarnar a dicha mujer. Con todo, lo intentaría. Por ella. Y tal vez, con el tiempo y un milagro, la amistad que la Wolf sentía por ella florecería en algo más profundo.

Estrechó aquella esperanza contra su corazón y volvió la vista hacia el escritorio. El corazón le dio un brinco al acordarse de la nota que había ocultado en el cajón superior. La misiva había llegado aquella misma mañana y contenía una única frase escrita con una letra elegante: "Por favor, ven al lago esta noche, a las doce".

Se le aceleró el pulso al pensar en ver a la morena, y posó la mirada en el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea; sólo había que esperar diez horas. Pero al mirar su cama y toparse con tres sonrisas radiantes y orgullosas, supo que iban a ser diez horas muy largas.

A primera hora de aquella tarde, Opal fue a ver a la señorita Sato. Mientras tomaban asiento en la sala, La pelinegra rogó porque no se notara su nerviosismo. Aunque la hermana de la castaña parecía una persona de lo más agradable, se preguntó acerca del propósito de su visita. ¿Sabría lady Opal la verdad acerca de la proposición de su hermana? ¿La acusaría de haberla atrapado para obligarla a casarse?

Una vez que estuvieron sentadas en el diván, lady Opal le estrechó la mano.

\- Ya sé que está usted muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda, de modo que no voy a entretenerla mucho. He venido tan sólo a ofrecerle mis mejores deseos. Me doy cuenta de que apenas nos conocemos, pero espero que eso cambie. Yo siempre he deseado tener otra hermana.

La de tez nívea sintió un profundo alivio y respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, milady.

\- Por favor, llámame Opal. ¿Me permites que te llame Asami?

\- Por supuesto. Para mí es un gran honor que vayamos a ser hermanas.

\- Gracias. Aunque yo ignoro lo que significa una hermana, me temo. Ya que Korra ha sido más como un hermano- menciono algo sonrojada y la pelinegra reprimió una leve risa al pensar que tenía razón -. Pero como tú ya tienes tres, podrás enseñarme todo lo que necesite saber.

\- Haré lo que esté en mi mano –Y, decidida a disipar todas las preocupaciones que pudiera abrigar Opal, añadió-: Quiero que sepas que también voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para ser una buena esposa para Korra y para que se sienta feliz y orgullosa de mí.

Una dulce sonrisa curvó los labios de la ojiolivo.

\- Ya has conseguido hacerla feliz, y sé que se siente orgullosa de ti. Me ha hablado en términos muy entusiastas de tus experimentos y tus esperanzas de conseguir un ungüento de propiedades medicinales. Yo opino que es una empresa fascinante. Y muy encomiable. –De pronto su expresión se vio nublada por un velo de tristeza-. Ojalá hubiera tenido yo algo útil en que ocupar el tiempo cuando vivía en Cornualles. Oh, atendía el jardín y bordé cientos de pañuelos, pero nada de importancia.

La joven Sato experimentó un sentimiento de afecto. Esperando no pasarse de la raya, tomó una de las manos de Opal entre las suyas.

\- ¿Te gustaría aprender a fabricar la crema de miel?

En los ojos de Lady Opal brilló una mezcla de desconcierto y agradable sorpresa.

\- ¿Crees que puedo aprenderlo?

\- Naturalmente que sí. Si tienes fortaleza suficiente para bordar, podrás dominar la técnica de fabricar crema de manos en un santiamén. Según mi experiencia, la ciencia no es tan complicada como trabajar con la aguja y el hilo.

Opal le devolvió una media sonrisa de inconfundible gratitud.

\- Estoy deseando empezar con la primera lección –Observó a la ojiverde unos instantes y dijo-: No te imaginas lo contenta que estoy de que mi hermana haya seguido mi consejo.

\- ¿Qué consejo es ése?

Opal titubeó y en lugar de contestar preguntó:

\- ¿Te ha hablado Korra de nuestros padres?

\- No. Lo único que sé es que su madre murió cuando Korra tenía quince años.

\- Sí. Era muy hermosa. Y desesperadamente infeliz. –Clavó la mirada en la ojijade-. Nuestro padre era un hombre avaro y egoísta. Humilló a nuestra madre con sus indiscretas aventuras amorosas y sus deudas de juego. A mi hermana le fijaba metas imposibles de alcanzar, y sin embargo montaba en cólera cuando rebasaba sus expectativas. En cuanto a mí, era una niña inútil, y por lo tanto me ignoraba por completo... hasta que decidió casarme con el vizconde, otro hombre avaro y egoísta que aborrecí desde el momento mismo de conocerlo.

La joven Sato le dio un suave apretón de manos.

\- Lo siento mucho

\- Yo también. Pero como los dos matrimonios que conoció Korra, el de nuestros padres y el mío, fueron tan desdichados, decidió que no se casaría nunca. Incluso ya de niña la idea de casarse le resultaba desagradable, y cuando falleció nuestra madre juró que jamás contraería matrimonio. Aun así, cuando vi el modo en que te miraba, cuando vi lo que sentía por ti, le dije que no permitiera que aquellos dos matrimonios desgraciados destruyeran su felicidad futura. –Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-. Ha seguido mi consejo, y me alegro mucho de ello. Korra aportó alegría a lo que de otro modo habría sido una infancia desgraciada para mí, y se merece toda la felicidad del mundo. Siempre ha sido una hermana maravillosa y afectuosa y estoy segura de que será el mismo tipo de esposa.

La pelinegra hizo un esfuerzo por corresponder a la sonrisa de Opal, pero las entrañas se le retorcieron con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se veía a todas luces que la ojiolivo pensaba que Korra se había declarado porque de hecho deseaba tener una esposa. Qué terriblemente equivocada estaba. Y sólo ahora entendía Asami exactamente hasta qué punto.

Por Raava, ¡Korra había detestado la idea de casarse durante toda su vida! La Iba a llevar hasta el altar su profundo sentido del honor, pero la idea de casarse tenía que resultarle una verdadera tortura.

Ahora más que nunca, la blanquecina aborreció la idea de haberla atrapado.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para liberarla.

Ataviada para su último rescate con su capa y su máscara negras, la condesa se encontraba a lomos de Aquiles, oculta tras unos tupidos arbustos. A su alrededor cantaban los grillos y de vez en cuando se oía ulular un búho. Tenía la mirada fija en el camino, pues se negaba a mirar hacia el lago y revivir los recuerdos que le evocaba. Tenía el resto de su vida para rememorarlos... cuando la pelinegro se hubiera ido.

En ese instante apareció por el recodo una figura. No logró distinguir sus rasgos, pero era capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte aquella manera resuelta de andar. Conforme ella se iba acercando, se fijó en su insulso vestido de color rojo oscuro y esbozó una media sonrisa; sólo a su Asami se le ocurriría acudir a una cita amorosa ilícita vestida de modo tan anodino.

"Su Asami". Apretó los labios al tiempo que sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho. Después de aquella noche no volvería a ver a su Asami. Por el momento, el hecho de que fuera a estar libre y a salvo le ofrecía escaso consuelo para el sufrimiento que le oprimía el corazón.

La ojiverde se detuvo junto al enorme sauce con la mirada fija en el agua y a la mente de la Wolf acudió la imagen de ella debajo de aquel mismo árbol la primera vez que la encontró en el lago. Aquel día ansiaba dolorosamente besarla, sólo una vez, convencida de que un único beso serviría para saciar su apetito. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en que hubiera estado más equivocada.

La observó durante unos segundos y se le encogieron las entrañas cuando ella ocultó brevemente la cara entre las manos. Maldición, le destrozaba verla tan infeliz. Había llegado el momento de liberarla.

Desmontó y se aproximó a ella a pie, sin hacer ruido. La de tez nívea, sumida en sus pensamientos, no detectó su presencia hasta que la tuvo casi a su espalda. Entonces tensó los hombros y pareció tomar aire para prepararse.

\- Llega temprano, milady–dijo, y se dio la vuelta. Entonces dejó escapar una exclamación y dio un paso atrás llevándose una mano a la garganta.

La castaña la retuvo por el brazo.

\- No tenga miedo, muchacha –susurró con su ronco acento escocés.

\- No... no tengo miedo, señorita. Simplemente me ha sobresaltado.

\- Perdóneme. Estaba muy pensativa.

Ni siquiera la oscuridad lograba disimular la tristeza que cruzó por su semblante.

\- Sí. –De pronto la joven Sato miró alrededor. A continuación la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el sauce para ocultarse los dos detrás de sus frondosas ramas-. ¿Qué hace aquí, señorita? Es peligroso que ande por ahí, el magistrado posee información nueva...

Korra le puso un dedo enguantado en los labios.

\- Estoy al corriente de esa información, muchacha. No tema. –Se acercó a ella un poco más y le susurró-. Pero ahora... estaba pensando en su próxima boda.

Ella lo miró ansiosa con los ojos brillantes como dos gotas de agua.

\- ¿Está enterada de mi boda?

Antes de que respondiera, ululó un búho que asustó a la ojijade y la hizo mirar frenéticamente a un lado y otro.

\- Debo encontrarme aquí con mi prometida y está tan empeñada en capturarla a usted como el magistrado. Debe marcharse enseguida.

\- Fui yo quien le escribió la nota –La expresión de la blanquecina se tornó en sorpresa y luego en confusión. Su mano seguía aferrando la de la ladrona de novias, que flexionó los dedos para estrechar su contacto-. Su boda... Ésa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, muchacha. Para salvarla de ella.

\- ¿Salvarme...? –Sus ojos se llenaron de desconcierto, seguido de un profundo asombro al comprender súbitamente- ¿Está aquí para ayudarme a escapar?

\- Le ofrezco el regalo que he ofrecido a las otras mujeres, señorita Sato: liberarla de un matrimonio indeseado. –Su tono se hizo más ronco-. Podrá vivir todas esas aventuras de las que me habló.

Los ojos jade se abrieron como platos.

\- No... no sé qué decir. He de pensarlo de manera lógica –Le soltó la mano, se apretó los dedos contra las sienes y comenzó a pasearse con paso inseguro y nervioso-. Ésta es mi oportunidad de dejarla libre, sí. No me gusta la idea de abandonar a mi familia... pero espíritus, lo mejor para Korra sería que yo desapareciera. Es el mejor regalo que podría hacerle.

Bajo la máscara, la Wolf arrugó el entrecejo.

\- Es a usted a quien pretendo liberar, muchacha.

La pelinegra se detuvo delante de ella.

\- Lo entiendo. Pero de hecho es a lady Wolf a quien va a dejar libre.

\- ¿De qué está hablando?

La ojiverde bajó la vista y respondió:

\- Wolf va a casarse conmigo sólo porque las normas sociales así lo exigen.

\- Se ha comprometido con usted –replicó la castaña con aspereza.

Asami levantó el rostro.

\- Ella no ha hecho nada que yo no quisiera... nada que yo no le haya pedido que hiciese –dijo con firmeza-. Y no obstante va a cargar con todas las consecuencias viéndose obligada a contraer un matrimonio que no desea.

\- Y que tampoco desea usted –replicó la morena y aguardó a que ella lo confirmara.

Pero en lugar de eso, vio brillar detrás de sus gafas algo que se parecía mucho a las lágrimas. Con los labios apretados, la blanquecina desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? En realidad no sé por qué está usted aquí. En ningún momento imaginé que intentaría rescatarme de nuevo, ya que usted sólo socorre a novias que no quieren casarse.

La ojiceleste se sintió aguijoneada por un extraño sentimiento que no supo definir. Le tocó la barbilla con los dedos enguantados y la obligó suavemente a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Aquella primera noche, usted me dijo que no se casaría jamás. ¿Ha cambiado de opinión desde entonces?

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla

\- Me temo que sí

La condesa fue presa de la confusión.

\- ¿Está diciendo que efectivamente desea casarse con la condesa?

\- Más que nada en el mundo

Diablos, tal vez había habido en su vida un momento de mayor sorpresa que éste, pero tendrían que torturarla para que recordara cuál.

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- Porque la amo

El tiempo pareció detenerse, así como su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cerebro como el eco en el interior de una cueva. "La amo. La amo".

Espíritus, no creía poder sentir mayor sorpresa que cuando Asami dijo que quería casarse con ella, pero aquello... aquello la golpeó como si le hubieran asestado un puñetazo. Maldición, de hecho sintió la apremiante necesidad de sentarse. Pero antes tenía que aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

La agarró por los hombros y la increpó:

\- Usted ama a la condesa –Gracias a Raava se acordó de usar su ronco acento escocés.

\- Completamente

\- Y desea casarse con ella

\- Con desesperación

Korra sintió un estallido de alegría que la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies

\- Pero –apuntó ella- ella no desea casarse conmigo. Va a hacerlo únicamente porque es su deber. Para salvar mi reputación. Es buena, decente, honrada... –Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa de tristeza-. Ésos son sólo algunos de los motivos que me hacen quererla tanto. –Respiró hondo y después afirmó con un único pero decisivo gesto de cabeza- Yo habría hecho lo indecible para que fuese feliz, para ser una buena esposa, pero usted, inesperadamente, me ofrece la oportunidad de dejarla libre. –Le recorrió un escalofrío y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un pesaroso susurro-: Aunque se me rompa el corazón, la amo lo suficiente como para dejarla marchar.

La morena no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla sin pestañear mientras un sinfín de emociones la azotaban por todas partes, como un pelotón de soldados armados con bayonetas tendiéndole una emboscada. La enormidad de aquellas palabras, de lo que la ojiverde estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por ella –su familia, toda su existencia-, la dejó tan anonadada que comenzó a temblar. Estaba abrumada.

-Asami–susurró por encima del nudo que le atenazaba la garganta-. Espíritus, Asami... –El nombre terminó en un gemido, y entonces la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con toda la pasión y todo el deseo que laceraban su cuerpo.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando Korra abrió los labios y su lengua tomó posesión de aquella boca con exigencia y desesperación. La estrechó con fuerza y ella se fundió en su abrazo con un grave gemido, devolviendo sus besos con la misma urgencia y la Wolf sintió que se le aceleraba la sangre en las venas.

"Mía. Mía. Mía"

No existía nada excepto ella... la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, la mujer a la que amaba tanto que temblaba de amor.

La mujer que la amaba también.

Se apartó y le acarició el rostro... aquel rostro níveo y perfecto que la había cautivado y fascinado desde el principio.

Asami abrió los ojos lentamente y de pronto sus miradas se encontraron. Ella parpadeó varias veces y frunció el entrecejo. Muy despacio, alzó una mano y le tocó el rostro. Aquel rostro enmascarado.

En ese instante la condesa recobró la condura y se acordó de dónde estaba y de quién era.

¡Maldición! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Obviamente, no estaba pensando. Pero ¿en qué diablos estaría pensando ella, besando así a otra mujer, según después de haber confesado que la amaba a ella?

La soltó como si quemase y rápidamente retrocedió dos pasos.

\- Perdóneme –dijo con voz grave- no sé qué me ha pasado.

Asami se limitó a mirarla fijamente, con los ojos agrandados por la impresión, pero de algún modo consiguió parecer inmóvil como una estatua y al mismo tiempo inerte.

Korra tomó aire, esperaba un estallido de ira, algunas palabras insultantes o tal vez una cachetada por su atrevimiento, pero la pelinegra sólo la miraba mientras que de sus hermosos ojos jade las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas níveas y susurró una única palabra.

Korra.

...

Wow por fin Asami descubrió que Korra es la ladrona de novias gracias a l beso jajjaa esa ASami si que sabe reconocer lo que es suyo jaja!

Uffff! Que intenso! Jaja Chicos y chicas que me han brindado su apoyo a lo largo de esta adaptación en verdad muy agradecida por las palabras de ánimo y apoyo gracias en verdad, estamos a pocos capítulos del final y les mando un gran abrazo a todos los korrasamians.

 **Liliwood.- jaja si se complican la existencia estas chicas si bien que se aman con locura jaja espero te guste este capitulo y muy agradecida por comentar saludos y abrazos virtuales.**

 **Ruha.- jaja tienes razón pero me alegra que el fandom Korrasami es más grande y hermoso que el makorriano nosotros si sabemos respetar jeje! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo y bueno aquí la continuación espero no me mates por este final de infarto jeje! Cuídate y te mando muchos abrazos de perro-oso polar de esos grandotes fuertotes y que te dejan toda la espalda arañada jajaja!**

 **Guest.- Rayos! Perdón por eso espero que con este capítulo te sientas mucho mejor, te mando muchos abrazos**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- noooooo! Korra en la horca me muerooooo! Jajaja! Eyy gracias por siempre comentar en verdad que tus palabras me dan muchos ánimos, te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Alexander Archer.- jeje rayos! Espero que no termines odiándome por este capítulo jeje! Gracias por tus hermosas palabras alex cuídate y te mando muchos abrazos virtuales**

 **Berry 92.- jeje si verdad yo también quisiera que no acabare jeje! Pero así no hay tanto sufrimiento para nuestras chicas, muchas gracias por comentar en verdad agradesco de corazón todo tu apoyo que me has brindado abrazos y apapachos!**

 **HanelBlumaTanu.- jaja si soldado mucha miel para ti, gracias por comentar de debo un jarro de galletas jaja! Saludos y abrazos**

 **Nobodyknows.- jaja no le dijo la descubrió ajaja! Muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo en comentar te mando muchos saludos!**

 **NioFujuyima32.-jajaja las historias dan sus giros inesperados jaja "pobre korra" jaj pero si se va a casar con una belleza y además la ama jaja esas chicas y sus complicadas vidas esperando que el capítulo te agrade te mando muchos saludos cuídate**

 **.oso.- eyy hola! Jaja espero que este capítulo te resuelva algunas dudas y agradecida por tus geniales comentarios saludos!**

 **AdriSato.- jaja si yo también las quiero mi madre se pone a veces como la señora sato jaja! Muchas gracias por comentar en serio muy agradecida esperando que este capítulo te guste y te mando muchos saludos y abrazos**

 **Yohennysiso.- jaja le atinaste jaja! Se desahogó con la ladrona de novias y de que modo jaja ahí está que la pobre Korra no se controló jaja saludos y esperando qué te agrade el capitulo.**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez.- Aquí el siguiente capitulo espero y sea de tu agrado muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios abrazos virtuales n.n**

 **Kykyo-chan.- jaja si que desdichada Asami al casarse con la suculenta de Korra jaja! Muy agradecida por que siempre comentes en verdad que alegría que te gustara la adaptación, abrazos n.n**

 **Obini.- jeje eyy gracias en verdad me apenas jeje y rayos! No mueras todavía faltan un poco más de emociones antes de que termine jeje! En verdad muy agradecida por tus palabras en verdad me animan mucho, un gran abrazo virtual y ojala y después de leer este capítulo te quede algo de oxígeno en los pulmones para el siguiente jeje saludos n.n**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock.- jeje un Nokia jaja me mataste con eso jajaja! Si se amna y las dos por prejuicios y orgullos tontos no lo ven jaja! Gracias por los abrazos yo te mando apapachos y saludos n.n y gracias por tu apoyo y ánimo.**

 **Nekoreader1221.- jeje un millón de gracias me alegra que te gustara mi adaptación, gracias por tu comentario en verdad muy agradecida saludos y espero que este capítulo se de tu agrado.n.n**

.


	21. Chapter 21

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LA VERDAD.**

Asami tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para llenar de aire en sus pulmones. Su visión se volvía borrosa, y por un instante creyó que iba a desmayarse. La mujer enmascarada que estaba de pie frente a ella, la Ladrona de Novias, era nada menos que Korra. No había ni rastro de duda. En el instante en que la tomó entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y su mente la reconocieron.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de aplicar la lógica, pero su cerebro parecía haberse congelado. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? Necesitaba preguntárselo, pero apenas podía formular un pensamiento coherente, y mucho menos hablar.

Abrió los ojos y la miró: de pie, inmóvil, ataviada de negro enteramente, con sólo los ojos y la boca a la vista. Incluso así, ahora que sabía la verdad, la reconoció al instante: su estatura, su cabello, su aire imponente e incluso su olor. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes? "Porque no tenías motivo para suponer que ella era otra cosa que lo que parecía ser. Ni siquiera pensar que te estaba mintiendo".

Y en efecto, aquella única idea se abrió camino entre el torbellino que era su mente. Le había mentido. Y repetidas veces.

La cólera la abofeteó con violencia y a punto estuvo de tambalearse. Apretó los puños a los costados y se aproximó a ella con paso tembloroso.

\- Quítate esa máscara –exigió, orgullosa de lograr mantener la voz firme.

Al ver que ella dudaba, su cólera se transformó en furia desatada, y por primera vez en su vida sintió el impulso de golpear a alguien. Incapaz de contenerse del todo, le clavó el dedo índice en el pecho.

\- Sé que eres tú la que está debajo de esa máscara, Korra. Reconocería en cualquier parte tus besos, tu sabor. Quí-ta-te-la. –Puntuó la orden con cuatro golpecitos más del dedo.

Se miraron fijamente durante lo que a la blanquecina le pareció una eternidad. Por fin, la condesa alzó una mano y se quitó despacio la máscara de seda que le cubría la cabeza.

Aun cuando sabía que iba a ver la morena cara de Korra, la ojijade recibió una fuerte impresión. Con el cabello castaño aplastado en la coronilla a causa de la máscara, la miró con expresión indescifrable. El silencio fue alargándose hasta que la joven Sato sintió que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Luchando por controlar el tumulto de emociones que la invadía, le preguntó:

\- ¿Puedes explicarme esto, por favor?

\- ¿Qué más quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué más, dices? ¡No sé nada! Excepto que me has engañado.

La castaña dio un paso y la joven de labios rojos retrocedió. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero no se aventuró a seguir avanzando.

\- Sin duda comprenderás la necesidad de proteger mi identidad, Asami.

\- ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

\- Sólo Bumi. Y tú hermano.

A la pelinegro le pareció que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Shiro?

\- La noche en que rescaté a la señorita Moon te siguió y esparció un polvo especial, fabricado por él, sobre la silla y los estribos de la Ladrona de Novias. Cuando al día siguiente yo, lady Wolf, fui a tu casa, mis botas y mi silla de montar aún mostraban restos de ese polvo. Cuando tu hermano me encaró armado de pruebas tan irrefutables, no pude negarlas.

La ojiverde se esforzó para que las rodillas no le flaqueasen.

\- No puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada.

\- Yo le pedí su palabra de que iba a mantener el secreto. Si me descubren...

Dejó la frase sin terminar, y a la de tez blanca se imaginó fugazmente a la condesa con un lazo al cuello.

\- Te ahorcarán –terminó por ella, con el estómago encogido de sólo pensar en ello-. Ya sabes que yo creo firmemente en tu causa, pero ¿qué te hizo...? –Nada más comenzar la pregunta, le vino la respuesta-: Tu hermana –susurró con asombro-. Me contaste que una persona a la que querías había sido obligada a casarse...

\- Así es. No pude salvarla. Pero había muchas otras a las que sí podía salvar. –Se pasó las manos por el corto pelo castaño-. Sin embargo, ahora que la investigación del juez va estrechando el cerco, parece que tendré que retirarme.

\- Y a pesar del peligro, has venido aquí esta noche.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mejilla de la Wolf.

\- Sí

La importancia de aquel hecho fue calando en la mente de la pelinegra, lentamente al principio pero cada vez a mayor velocidad, hasta que penetró a todo galope en su cabeza. Sintió ganas de reír y llorar, pero se obligó a conservar la compostura. Sabía que la ojiceleste no deseaba casarse con ella, pero ni remotamente había imaginado hasta qué extremo sería capaz de llegar para no hacerlo. Pese a la amenaza que suponían el magistrado y la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias, había arriesgado la vida para ofrecerle a ella la libertad.

Y al darle la libertad a ella, también se la daba a sí misma.

La condesa miraba a la hermosa chica de pelo azabache, intentando comprender sus sentimientos contradictorios. Asami la amaba. Cerró los ojos por un instante para disfrutar de aquella increíble sensación. Visualizó varias imágenes de lo que podría haber sido una vida en común con ella... compartir su amor mutuo, hacer realidad los sueños de cada una.

Sintió la necesidad de decirle que la amaba, que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero se abstuvo a duras penas. El peligro al que se enfrentaba seguía siendo demasiado real, y ahora que ella conocía su identidad, la amenaza era peor aún. Si le decía que la amaba, la blanquecina, leal como era, no la abandonaría nunca; no le sería posible apartarla para conducirla a la seguridad. De hecho, sabía que sería capaz de caminar sobre el fuego por ella, algo que le complacía, anonadaba y aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo. No tenía derecho a amarla ni a casarse con ella, pero si no la convertía en su esposa la dejaría deshonrada. Se pasó las manos lentamente por el rostro moreno ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

La ojiverde observó su semblante torturado y se le encogió el corazón. Se le veía indecisa y confusa, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. No quería casarse con ella, pero tampoco quería, ni podía, dejarla marchar. No la deseaba, y sin embargo no quería hacerle daño. Y ahora que había revelado impulsivamente sus sentimientos...

La embargó una terrible humillación, como una losa tremenda a punto de aplastarla con su peso. Igual que un río desbordado y furioso, evocó la conversación que acababan de tener, cómo ella le había desnudado su alma y su corazón, cómo le había confesado el amor que sentía, y su respuesta cuando le preguntó si deseaba casarse con la condesa: "Con desesperación".

El cuerpo se le quedó helado a causa de la mortificación. La de piel tostada adelantó una mano, pero ella retrocedió bruscamente. Se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos y dijo con un hilo de voz:

\- No me toques

Korra bajó la mano despacio, sin duda sufriendo, pero la pelinegro no pudo hacer ni decir nada para consolarla. Necesitaba hasta la última gota de concentración y fuerza para no desmoronarse.

En ese momento se oyó un suave relincho y ella volvió la mirada hacia un arbusto.

\- No te preocupes –dijo la Wolf-. Es mi caballo, Aquiles.

La cabeza le dio vueltas otra vez, y de pronto se hizo la luz en su mente

\- Aquiles... tu caballo... Te ofreciste a ayudar al señor Wang a buscar tu propio caballo. Todas las cosas que dijiste, las sugerencias para ayudar a capturar a la Ladrona de Novias, eran simplemente mentiras. Todo lo que sale de tu boca no es más que una mentira.

\- Hago lo que debo para seguir en libertad, Asami

\- Sí –admitió ella con tono inexpresivo-. Eso es obvio

\- Esta noche he venido aquí para darte la libertad

La ojijade se encogió por dentro. "Sí, lo cual te la dará a ti también".

La condesa dejó la mirada perdida en la oscuridad, con las cejas juntas en actitud pensativa, y luego comenzó a pasearse delante de la de tez blanca. Justo cuando ésta creía no poder soportar más el silencio, dijo:

\- Se me está ocurriendo una idea... Tal vez exista otro modo. –Dio unos pasos más con el entrecejo fruncido, seguramente cavilando algo. Luego asintió con gesto resuelto y se detuvo frente a la muchacha de labios carmín-. Creo que he encontrado una solución. Podemos casarnos y partir al extranjero inmediatamente después de la ceremonia. Podemos vivir en el continente o en América, en cualquier parte donde no pueda encontrarnos el magistrado, un lugar donde nadie haya oído hablar de la Ladrona de Novias.

Asami sintió la tenaza de la desesperación. Santo Raava, ahora que sabía que la amaba, se estaba ofreciendo noblemente a abandonarlo todo, su hogar, sus derechos de cuna, su lugar en la sociedad, su estilo de vida, en el nombre del honor. Y por una mujer a la que no amaba.

\- Ya sé que es mucho pedirte –añadió la morena en voz baja-. Tendrías que dejar tu familia, tu hogar...

– Tanto como tú

\- Sí. Pero sólo si nos casamos y salimos del país se solucionará el problema.

"El problema". Sí, aquello significaba ella. Sintió una aguda sensación de pérdida, junto con un deseo casi absurdo de echarse a reír. Nunca había imaginado que iba a encontrar a una mujer a la que amar, y ¿qué ocurría ahora que la había encontrado? Que se trataba de dos mujeres, y aunque admiraba su valor y creía fervientemente en su causa, estaba claro que en realidad no la conocía. ¿O sí? Su vida estaba apuntalada en mentiras y la había engañado desde el principio. ¿Cómo era posible que amara a aquella mujer de tez morena? Sin embargo, así era. Se frotó las sienes en un vano intento de despejar parte de la confusión.

\- Saldrá bien, Asami–dijo Korra, y su voz la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad

La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que ponía distancias.

\- Necesito tiempo para pensar. No tengo idea de quién eres. Y es evidente que tú no tenías intención de decírmelo nunca. ¿O sí? ¿Me habrías dicho la verdad alguna vez?

Korra la perforó con la mirada y se produjo un silencio que se prolongó casi medio minuto antes de que meneara la cabeza para decir:

\- No lo sé, pero por tu propia protección... probablemente no.

\- Ya... Entiendo –A la blanquecina se le quebró la voz y tuvo que aclararse la garganta. A continuación, levantó la barbilla y dijo en un susurro-: Te he dicho algunas cosas, como Ladrona de Novias, que no te habría dicho si hubiera sabido con quién estaba hablando en realidad. Y ciertamente no sé quién eres, pero sí sé que no eres la mujer que yo creía. Ninguna de las dos lo son. –Le salió una risa amarga que casi la ahogó- Espíritus, ni siquiera sé con quién estoy hablando. –Y haciendo acopio del frágil autodominio que conservaba, lanzó un suspiro tembloroso y dijo-: Tengo que irme –Y se dispuso a salir de debajo del árbol.

Pero la ojiceleste la agarró del brazo

-Asami, espera. No puedes irte así. Hablemos, por favor.- suplico la Wolf

La pelinegra intentó zafarse, pero no pudo

\- No tengo nada que decirte en este momento. Quiero, necesito estar sola, lejos de ti. Para poder pensar y decidir qué hacer. –La fuerte rienda con que sujetaba sus emociones resbaló un poco más-. Te lo he dado todo: mi respetabilidad, mi inocencia. –"Mi corazón, mi alma"-. Deja que me marche sin apropiarte también de mi dignidad. Te lo ruego

La castaña la soltó lentamente

\- Pasado mañana estaré en la iglesia

La de pelo azabache reprimió un sollozo y se apartó

\- Me temo que no puedo prometerte lo mismo

Y sin más, se recogió las faldas y se fue, acelerando el paso hasta que terminó por correr como si la persiguiera el diablo.

La morena se quedó contemplando cómo la oscuridad se tragaba la esbelta figura de Asami. La mente le gritaba que fuera tras la Sato, pero respetó su ruego al tiempo que en su cabeza resonaban aquellas palabras: "Te lo he dado todo".

"No, Asami, te lo he arrebatado yo". Sintió un autodesprecio tan intenso que le hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo húmedo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la frente en sus manos convertidas en dos puños. ¿Cómo demonios era posible sentirse tan aturdida y al mismo tiempo tan dolorosamente herida?

De alguna manera, sin haberlo buscado ni haberse dado cuenta de que lo deseaba, milagrosamente le había sido entregado un tesoro: una mujer que la conmovía profundamente, en lo más hondo, en partes de su corazón que no tenía conciencia de que existieran.

Pero, al igual que un puñado de arena, había permitido que la joven Sato se le escurriera entre los dedos; aunque, en verdad, no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo... salvo no haberse acercado nunca a ella. ¡Maldita sea, no era más que una egoísta! No tenía ningún derecho a desearla, a tocarla, a amarla, sabiendo que no podía ofrecerle el futuro que ella se merecía. Si la hubiera dejado en paz, quizás alguien más, que no tuviera un precio por su cabeza, la habría cortejado, se habría enamorado de ella y la habría convertido en su esposa.

Le acometió una violenta punzada de celos por el mero hecho de pensar en que la tocara otro. Asami era suya. Pero ella decidiría: ¿acudiría a la iglesia para casarse? Le subió a la garganta una risa amarga. "¿Estas loca? ¿Por qué iba a casarse con una mujer a la que considera una mentirosa y que sin duda terminaría ahorcada y la involucraría en el escándalo? Yo que ella, sencillamente querría empezar una nueva vida, lo más lejos posible de mí". En fin, si aquello era lo que quería la ojijade, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que así sucediera.

La decisión no dependía de ella. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. La de tez nívea estaba mejor sin ella, pero su egoísta corazón rogaba que compareciera en la boda.

La joven Sato no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se arrebujó bajo las mantas, dolida como un animal herido. Se hizo un ovillo y por fin permitió que fluyeran las lágrimas. No sabía que fuera posible sufrir tanto, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y lo hubiesen arrojado al suelo.

Hundió la cara en la almohada para amortiguar los sollozos y lloró hasta que los ojos se le hincharon tanto que apenas podía abrirlos. Su mente no cesaba de recordar una y otra vez cada minuto pasado en compañía de la condesa, puntuado con silenciosos gritos de "¡embustera!".

Cuando llegó el alba y empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana unos tímidos rayos de sol, por fin dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio. Tras varias horas de rebuscar en su alma, no podía censurar a Korra por sus mentiras; había hecho lo necesario para protegerse. Sus sentimientos hacia la Ladrona de Novias, su profunda admiración por su valor y el compromiso con su causa, no se habían alterado. Y en un momento de cruda sinceridad consigo misma, reconoció que resultaba emocionante saber que la mujer a la que amaba era en realidad aquella heroína enmascarada.

La mujer a la que amaba. Volvió a herirle la humillación. La mujer a la que amaba había arriesgado su vida para darle la libertad. ¿O había sido para quedar libre ella misma? ¿Tenía importancia aquel detalle? Nada podía cambiar el hecho de que abrigaba una arraigada repugnancia hacia el matrimonio: nunca había querido casarse y aunque la blanquecina intentó consolarse con el hecho de que no habría querido casarse con nadie, no con ella en particular, resultaba un flaco consuelo.

Si la Wolf la quisiera de verdad, lo habría sacrificado todo para casarse con ella. Y en cambio le había ofrecido ser libre, al tiempo que se liberaba a sí misma. La libertad era lo único que la morena deseaba, y ella era la única persona que podía dársela.

Y aquello era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Después de desayunar empezaría a disponerlo todo. Compraría el pasaje para viajar al extranjero y se prepararía para dejar su hogar para siempre.

No había necesidad de que la condesa la esperase en la iglesia al día siguiente. Ya que esta vez ella sería la heroína, en esta ocasión Asami liberaría a Korra.

….

Rayos no se compliquen solo cásense jajaja esas dos en serio como les gusta hacer drama si bien que se aman jaja!

Muchas gracias chicos a los que me han acompañado hasta aquí, la adaptación ya casi llega a su fin el próximo capítulo es el penúltimo, una gran felicidad a los que me dieron un pequeño comentario a los que me siguen , a los que me agregaron y a los que me leen, en verdad muchas gracias fue un gran honor traerles esta adaptación de este increíble libro.

 **LocaRasta.- Me causas una gran felicidad el que te gustara esta adaptación en verdad muchas gracias por comentar, y jeje de nada ojala y este capítulo sea de tu agrado te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez.- Si ya mero acaba jeje todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y todo lo que empieza debe terminar, gracias por tu apoyo en verdad muy agradecida por tus ánimos y lindas palabras saludos y abrazos! n.n**

 **Heineken Moet.- Eyyy! Hola jeje muchas gracias en verdad por tu apoyo desde un principio que no se me olvida que tú fuiste mi primer comentario y no sabes la alegría que me causaste al recibir tu review en verdad muchas gracias, espero te guste el capítulo y te mando muchos saludos y abrazos de perro oso polar jejeje!**

 **HanelBlumaTanu.- Muy bien soldado mucha miel y galletas para ti, pídemelas y Karol y yo nos encargamos jaja, gracias por siempre comentar significa mucho para mí, saludos!**

 **Ruha.- jaja perdón por las marcas jeje pero me emociona mucho saber que la adaptación te está gustando, muchas gracias en verdad por los ánimos y mándame la cuenta del hospital ya que las marcas seguirán frescas ya que esta vez te mando el doble de abrazos de perro oso-polar jeje, gracias por tu paciencia y esperanzada a que este capítulo sea de tu agrado jeje saludos!**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- jeje si esa Korra no pudo resistirse a besar a semejante mujeron jaja! En verdad muy agradecida de que siempre comentes me causa mucha felicidad saber que te este gustando el fic, te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Jiore.- jeje bueno mmm jeje pues solo por algunas variaciones estoy siéndole fiel al libro jeje, muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras me sonrojas jeje saludos!**

 **Phanther withe.- jeje muchas gracias que pena, me alegra que te haya agradado la adaptación y muchas gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo en comentar en verdad muy agradecida saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **Yohennysiso.- eyy de nada gracias a ti por leerla y darle una oportunidad, aquí el siguiente capítulo espero te guste jeej saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **Phary.- oh! Rayos por favor sigue con nosotros jeje no era mi intención dañar un órgano tan importante, espero que este capítulo te agrade y no sea tan infartante jeje, gracias por comentar en verdad me alegran mucho tus palabras de ánimo saludos!**

 **MissLluvia.- EYY Hola muchas gracias por tu paciencia aquí está el capítulo ojala te agrade y bueno espero no ser muy impertinente pero jeje me dejaste muy picada con tu fic de "Lo Prohibido" y quisiera saber si lo continuaras ya que es de mis favoritos, esperando que estés bien cuídate y te mando muchos saludos!**

 **Obini.- jeje en verdad me sonrojas jeje muchas gracias a ti por leer y siempre comentar y uuuu! un zombie lee mi adaptación jeje que bueno que sigues aquí apoyándome y seee! El final se acerca y awww si la parte de Opal y Asami se me hizo tan tierna aaaaa! Esas cuñadas jaja! Ojala y este capítulo sea de tu agrado y gracias de nuevo por tus lindas palabras saludos!**

 **Nekoreader1221.- jeje muchas gracias no era mi intención causarles tanto sufrimiento jeje, espero que este capítulo no esté tan de infarto, te mando muchos saludos y abrazos y gracias por tus hermosos comentarios n.n**

 **AlexandraArcher.- Muchas gracias en verdad alex por siempre comentar me alegra mucho que te gustara la adaptación y me hayas acompañado hasta aquí en verdad un gran honor, cuídate y espero que te guste el capítulo saludos y abrazos de perro-oso polar n.n**

 **Karive.- jeje amor me sonrojas / jeje gracias por siempre apoyarme te amo, espero que te guste el capítulo para que me des mi premio jeje besos para ti mi sol.**

 **Kykyo-chan.- jeje eyy gracias por tus lindos comentarios en verdad me alegran mucho, aquí el otro capítulo espero sea de tu agrado jeje cuídate saludos!**

 **MissKorraSato.- Wow! Pues Feliz Cumpleaños atrasadísimo jeje! Me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad a esta humilde adaptación me alegra mucho que te gustara, espero que te guste este capítulo y un abrazote de perro-oso polar para ti jeje cuídate y gracias por tu hermoso comentarios saludos! n.n**

 **NioFujuyima32.- jeje gracias en verdad por tu apoyo y por tus hermosas palabras jeje me apenas, muy agradecida por comentar y espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo jeje te mando muchos saludos y abrazos jeje**

 **Slam.- gracias por leer en verdad me alegran mucho tus lindas palabras, esperanzada a que te guste el capítulo jeje saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **Nobodyknows05.- jejej espero que tu corazón siga bombeando sangre para este capítulo jeje espero te guste y me alegran mucho tus comentarios jeje saludos y mega abrazos jeje.**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock.- jeje gracias por los saludos y apapachos yo te los regreso al doble jeje, muy agradecida de tus hermosas palabras estoy muy feliz de que esta adaptación te guste, aquí el otro capítulo espero lo disfrutes cuídate nos estamos leyendo jeje**

 **AdriSato.- perdona lamentablemente no tengo de esas sales pero ojala y este capítulo te reanime un poco jeje gracias por tus hermosas palabras en verdad muy agradecida de que me leas saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **Taiga Sou.- jeje estoy sonrojada por tus hermosas palabras, más bien gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a esta adaptación en verdad muy agradecida de que decidieras leerme, y te debió tomar mucho tiempo pero te entiendo yo también cuando me traumo con un fic no paro hasta terminarlo aunque me lleve toda la noche, créeme me a pasado que me amanezco leyendo fics jejeje!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Penúltimo capítulo de Ladrona de Novias, disfrútenlo chicos.**

 **EL DESCUBRIMENTO**

 **Del London Times:**

Dado que la Brigada contra el Ladrón de Novias crece y amplía su extensiva búsqueda cada día, y que la recompensa por su cabeza ya asciende a curenta mil libras, el bandido bien puede darse por muerto.

Bolin Beifong caminaba a paso vivo por un sendero apenas utilizado que discurría a lo largo del perímetro oeste del pueblo y que conducía al tupido bosque que marcaba el límite posterior de las vastas tierras de lady Wolf. Trataba de disfrutar del aire fresco de la mañana, pero tenía los nervios demasiado alterados por la misión que desempeñaba.

Antes de adentrarse en el bosque, hizo una pausa para intentar acallar su conciencia.

En realidad no debería atravesar las tierras de lady Wolf, pero... Miró el ramillete de flores que aferraba en la mano e hizo una mueca; si no tomaba aquel atajo, las flores que había comprado para lady Opal se marchitarían, por no decir que acabaría por apachurrarlas. Tragó saliva y su prudencia y su sentido común se enzarzaron un poco más en la batalla que venía librando desde media hora antes, cuando compró las flores en el pueblo. De modo que respiró hondo y se internó en la espesura.

"No hay ningún motivo para visitar a lady Opal", exclamó su sensatez; pero su sentido común le replico: "Naturalmente que lo hay". Eran amigos, conocidos desde hacía mucho tiempo. No existía ninguna razón para no visitarla, sobre todo después de la conversación en que ella le había revelado su profunda infelicidad. Él era sólo un amigo preocupado, deseoso de que ella se encontrase bien.

Su prudencia dio un respingo. Con que sólo un amigo preocupado. Entonces ¿por qué le palpitaba el corazón y tenía un nudo en el estómago ante la perspectiva de verla? ¿Por qué se había gastado todo su sueldo en rosas? ¿Y por qué la idea de que ella no fuera feliz le provocaba una necesidad abrumadora de hacerla sonreír?

"Porque, pedazo de alcornoque –le instruyó el sentido común-, estás perdidamente enamorado de ella".

Bolin hizo un alto y se mesó el pelo negro. Estaba muy claro que no debía hacerle ninguna visita, pero tenía que saber si se encontraba bien. Asintió con decisión; sí, su deber era visitarla. De hecho...

En ese momento un ligero movimiento le hizo volverse. Espió entre los árboles y vio a un hombre que conducía un caballo negro en dirección a los establos de lady Wolf. Se acercó un poco más para tener mejor vista y entonces lo reconoció: era Bumi, el mozo de cuadras de la condesa.

Sin embargo, no reconoció el caballo. Podría tratarse de un castrado pero, a juzgar por su altura y su andar fogoso, seguramente era un semental. De hecho, al observar cómo Bumi lo calmaba y lo guiaba dentro del establo, ya no le cupo duda.

El ceño le arrugó la frente. Que él supiera, lady Wolf no tenía un animal así. Por supuesto, podía haberlo adquirido recientemente.

Dio un respingo. ¿Podía ser que lady Wolf hubiera encontrado aquel animal en su afán de colaborar en el caso del Ladrón de Novias? Ciertamente, aquel caballo coincidía con la descripción de la montura del Ladrón. Sintió una oleada de emoción y se encaminó a los establos, decidido a hablar con Bumi.

Cuando llegó, ligeramente sin aliento, a la gran estructura de madera, traspaso el umbral. Su vista tardó unos momentos en adaptarse a la penumbra del interior. Los establos de Wolf eran enormes y estaban inmaculados.

\- ¿Hola? –llamó, al tiempo que penetraba un poco más-. ¿Está usted ahí, señor Bumi?

Como respuesta sólo recibió silencio. Bumi se había ido después de dejar el caballo negro en su establo, sin duda en dirección a las cocinas en busca de algo de comer. Bueno, sólo echaría un vistazo al semental antes de proseguir hasta la casa para ver a lady Opal. Con suerte también se encontraría allí con la condesa, y podría preguntarle por ese corcel negro.

Avanzó lentamente por el establo, fisgoneando en cada compartimiento. Al llegar al último, se detuvo. Lady Wolf poseía algunos caballos de excepcional calidad, pero entre ellos no había ningún semental negro.

El austero mayordomo de lady Wolf abrió una hoja de la doble puerta de roble macizo de la mansión para atender a la llamada del magistrado.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle, señor? –le preguntó

Bolin le entregó su tarjeta.

\- Quisiera hablar con lady Wolf o con su hermana, por favor. Con las dos, si es posible.

\- Me temo que será imposible, señor Beifong, ya que han partido esta misma mañana para pasar el día en Londres.

\- Entiendo. ¿Tiene idea de cuándo piensan regresar?

\- No. Sin embargo, dado que la condesa ha de casarse mañana a las diez, yo diría que regresarán antes de esa hora.

\- Eh... sí, por supuesto. ¿Conoce usted el motivo de su viaje?

El mayordomo hizo una mueca reprobatoria ante aquella pregunta.

\- Su señoría no suele dar explicaciones de sus idas y venidas a la servidumbre.

Dicho de otro modo, el sirviente no lo sabía. O no quería decirlo. El Beifong le entregó ramo de rosas diciendo:

\- He traído estas flores para lady Opal. Para contribuír a animarla.

El severo semblante del mayordomo se relajó por un momento al coger las rosas.

\- Muy atento de su parte, señor. Me encargaré de que las reciba.

\- Gracias, señor... Dígame ¿ha visto al señor Bumi por ahí? No estaba en las caballerizas y me gustaría hablar un momento con él.

\- Si no se encuentra en las caballerizas, lo más probable es que esté comiendo en la cocina. ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

\- ¿Suele regresar a las cuadras después del desayuno?

\- Sí, señor

\- En ese caso, no lo moleste. Volveré a los establos y le aguardaré allí.

\- Muy bien, señor

Bolin hizo ademan de marcharse, pero se detuvo.

\- Una cosa más ¿Por casualidad sabe usted si la condesa posee un semental negro?

El mayordomo pareció sobresaltarse por aquella pregunta.

\- El tema de los caballos corresponde a Bumi, señor, pero no puedo decir que recuerde haber visto nunca un animal así ni que la condesa lo haya mencionado.

\- Gracias.

El mayordomo asintió y cerró la puerta. El pelinegro, ceñudo, cruzó nuevamente el cuidado prado de vuelta a los establos, decidido a esperar a Bumi. Allí pasaba algo muy extraño, y no pensaba marcharse hasta que...

De pronto oyó una voz hosca que le llamaba por su nombre. Se volvió y vio a Bumi caminando hacia él. Excelente. Iba a obtener sus respuestas antes de lo previsto.

\- Buenos días, señor Beifong–saludó Bumi al alcanzarlo- ¿Qué le trae por la misión?

\- Tenía la intención de hacer una visita de pésame a lady Opal, pero acaban de informarme de que ella y la condesa se han ido a pasar el día en Londres

\- Así es

\- ¿Sabe usted cuál era el motivo del viaje? ¿O cuándo se espera que estén de vuelta?

\- No lo sé con seguridad, pero supongo que la condesa deseaba comprar algún obsequio para su prometida y ha pedido a lady Opal que le ayudara. Es probable que estén en casa para la hora de la cena.

\- Entiendo. También esperaba preguntar a la condesa si había tenido éxito en las indagaciones que está realizando para mí respecto de un semental negro –Dirigió a Bumi una sonrisa amistosa-. ¿Ha localizado ese caballo?

\- No, que haya mencionado

\- ¿De veras? ¿Tal vez posee un animal de esas características?

El rostro de Bumi se contrajo en un ceño de perplejidad y se rascó la cabeza.

\- ¿Un semental negro? No, señor. Lady Wolf no posee un caballo así

\- ¿Un castrado negro, entonces?

\- No, señor. El único caballo negro que tiene su señoría es la yegua Medianoche

Bolin meneó la cabeza. El caballo que había visto no era una yegua

\- ¿Puede ser que lady Wolf esté cuidando de un semental propiedad de otra persona? Hablo del caballo que le vi a usted conducir a los establos hace media hora.

Bumi se relajó y rió suavemente.

\- La condesa no cuida caballos ajenos, así que debe usted de referirse a Oogi un caballo que hace poco la condesa adquirió. Antes de desayunar lo he llevado a que diera un paseo. Pero le falla la vista, señor ; el pelaje de Oogi no es negro, sino marrón oscuro. Es fácil de confundir. El sol y las sombras han debido de jugarle una mala pasada.

\- Supongo que sí

\- Bien, si me disculpa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

El magistrado sonrió

\- Por supuesto. Que tenga un buen día, Bumi

\- Lo mismo le deseo, señor

Bumi se alejó en dirección a los establos

El ojiverde entrecerró los ojos y lo observó. Aunque había estado convincente, no cabía duda de que había mentido, Pero ¿por qué? Él había visto el animal con toda claridad y ningún truco de la luz había hecho que el pelaje le cambiara de negro a marrón. Además, aquel misterioso semental negro que lady Wolf al parecer no poseía había desaparecido dentro de las caballerizas. ¿Era posible que él no lo hubiese visto? No; había sido bastante concienzudo... a no ser que hubiera un compartimiento oculto. Un compartimiento que nadie debía ver.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle mientras todo iba encajando en su sitio. ¿Por qué iba a mentir Bumi a no ser que tuviera algo que esconder... por ejemplo, la montura del Ladrón de Novias? Pero si en efecto aquel semental negro pertenecía al Ladrón de Novias, no era posible que Bumi fuera el hombre que se ocultaba tras la máscara. No, el Ladrón de Novias era mucho más joven y fuerte...

De repente se quedó paralizado. ¡Oh por Raava!, ¿podía ser lady Wolf el Ladrón de Novias? Trató de descartar aquella posibilidad por ridícula, pero no pudo; casi oía como iban encajando en su mente todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Efectivamente, Wolf poseía los recursos financieros necesarios, su propiedad le proporcionaba privacidad; era una jinete experta ¿y quién iba a sospechar de ella? ¡Ya que todos buscaban a un hombre no a una mujer!

Recordó lo dispuesta que se había mostrado a ayudar en la investigación. ¿Era ayuda... o sabotaje? Lanzó un profundo suspiro y procuró serenarse. ¿Sería posible que la persona que andaba buscando hubiera estado todo el tiempo prácticamente delante de sus narices? ¿Estaría tocando a su fin la investigación?

Apretó la mandíbula. Maldición, siempre le había caído bien lady Wolf. Por supuesto, le cayera bien o mal, si era el Ladrón de Novias o mejor dicho la Ladrona de Novias, la llevaría ante la justicia. Apretó los puños a los costados al pensar en que Opal iba a sufrir la pérdida de su hermana, y en que su nombre resultaría perjudicado por el escándalo. "Si su hermana terminara en la horca y su apellido quedara mancillado, yo podría consolarla, podría..."

Pero se apresuró a apartar aquel pensamiento, horrorizado de sí mismo. Jamás se valdría de su cargo de juez para perseguir sus intereses personales. Además, sin duda la ojiolivo lo odiaría por haber detenido a su hermana. Pero había que servir a la justicia, y por tanto detener a la Ladrona de Novias. Lo que necesitaba ahora era una prueba.

Volvió a mirar los establos. Vio a Bumi en la puerta, observándolo, y alzó la mano en gesto amistoso. Bumi le devolvió el saludo, y el Beifong se obligó a regresar por el sendero que conducía al pueblo.

Necesitaba entrar de nuevo en los establos de la condesa, pero bajo la mirada atenta de Bumi no podría realizar el registro que necesitaba. "Esta noche. Volveré cuando Bumi ya se haya retirado y veré si puedo encontrar ese caballo".

Una vez tomada la decisión, sus pensamientos volaron a Asami Sato ¿Tendría ella idea de que la mujer con quien estaba a punto de casarse quizás fuese la más buscada de Inglaterra? Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido secuestrada por dicha mujer ¿La habría reconocido?

No lo sabía, pero por los espíritus que iba a averiguarlo. Cuando llegó al punto donde se bifurcaba el sendero, tomó el que conducía a la mansión Sato.

Asami estaba sentada en su sitio acostumbrado del comedor, haciendo el esfuerzo de llevarse un tenedor a la boca. Tal vez fueran huevos lo que estaba masticando, pero no estaba segura. Su mirada se posaba alternativamente en su madre, su padre y Shiro, y lo único en que podía pensar era que a partir del día siguiente no sabía cuándo los vería de nuevo, si es que volvía a verlos.

Se le atascó un bocado en la garganta y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, pero se apresuró a levantar la taza de té para ocultar su angustia. Su madre parloteaba sin parar de la boda, toda sonrisas. En ocasiones podía resultar exasperante, pero iba a echarla muchísimo de menos. Su risa, sus comentarios, y sus desmayos.

A continuación posó la mirada en su padre y la inundó el afecto. Su padre, que la quería aunque a menudo no la entendiera, y que poseía más paciencia que una docena de hombres, aunque era capaz de imponerse a mamá cuando la ocasión lo requería. De niña le encantaba acurrucarse en su regazo con un libro y escucharlo leer con su voz profunda. Cuando fue un poco mayor, su padre y ella se sentaban juntos en la sala, en los mullidos cojines del diván y aplaudían con entusiasmo las canciones que interpretaban Mei y Kuvira en sus muchos conciertos familiares improvisados.

Su mente fue hacia sus hermanas, y entonces le temblaron los labios. Habían compartido tantos momentos felices, tantas risas cuando se aliaban para combatir las ideas más peregrinas de su madre, o cuando las dos bellezas intentaban bondadosamente transformar a Asami en el cisne que no sería jamás. Y la defendían con vehemencia cuando alguien se burlaba de ella. Sintió una profunda tristeza al pensar que no iba a estar presente cuando naciera el niño de Mei, que quizá no conocería nunca a su sobrino.

En ese momento Shiro preguntó algo a su madre y la ojiverde fijó la vista en su rostro serio y con gafas. La embargó un dolor desgarrador. Espíritus, ¿cómo iba a soportar abandonar a el ojijade? Lo quería desde el momento mismo en que nació y había disfrutado cada una de las etapas de su vida como una madre orgullosa. Y ahora no había más que fijarse en él: era un chico inteligente y prometedor. Le rompía el corazón pensar que no iba a poder verlo convertirse en el hombre maravilloso que estaba destinado a ser.

Por lo menos de Shiro se despediría como Raava manda. Había pensado en no confiarle sus planes, pero simplemente no pudo asumir el hecho de marcharse por las buenas. Se lo contaría todo una vez que lo tuviera todo dispuesto. Había demostrado ser capaz de guardar un secreto y confiaba en él sin Reservas.

A continuación se centró precisamente en aquellos preparativos y en lo que necesitaba hacer nada más terminar de desayunar. Un viaje a Londres para adquirir el pasaje a... no estaba segura de adónde; dependía de qué barcos zarparan a la mañana siguiente. Pero antes de partir para Londres pensaba hacer una parada en la mansión Wolf, pues necesitaba informar de su decisión a Korra.

Sintió una pena enorme al pensar en ver a la ojiceleste. Iba a necesitar hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras que la dejarían libre... y después marcharse.

Y cuando regresara de Londres, debía reunir las pertenencias que se llevaría consigo. Una gran parte de su guardarropa estaba ya empacada para lo que todo el mundo creía iba a ser su viaje de bodas, pero debía recoger sus libros, sus diarios y ciertos objetos personales inestimables.

La voz de su madre la sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo, querida?

Miró el rostro sonriente de su madre y trató de sonreír, pero fracasó. En lugar de eso le temblaron los labios carmín y, para mortificación suya, le cayó un grueso lagrimón justo en la taza de té.

Los ojos de su madre se nublaron de preocupación.

\- Pero cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? Oh, espíritus, son los nervios previos a la boda –Se levantó y corrió hacia la silla de su primogénita. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le dijo dulcemente-: No te preocupes, todas las novias se ponen nerviosas el día antes. Pero pasado mañana... –lanzó un suspiro de felicidad- tu vida entera será diferente.

La pelinegro cerró con fuerza los ojos para contener las lágrimas y se reclinó contra el abrazo consolador de su madre. Ciertamente, dos días después su vida entera habría cambiado.

Provista de su vestido y calzado más cómodo, la Sato cerró la puerta principal al salir y bajó los escalones de piedra del porche, iluminados por el sol. Cuanto antes terminara la visita a Korra, tanto mejor.

Sólo había dado media docena de pasos cuando vaciló al percatarse de la figura del magistrado, que se aproximaba a ella. Se detuvo, procurando aparentar serenidad, mientras el corazón le retumbaba lo bastante fuerte como para que lo oyera todo el mundo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí? ¿Tendría novedades de su investigación o más preguntas? Por Raava, ¿habría descubierto la verdad?

Cuando el pelinegro casi la había alcanzado, Asami esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

\- Buenos días, señor Bolin

\- Buenos días, señorita Sato. ¿se disponía a salir?

Decidió que era mejor que él no estuviera al tanto de sus planes y le contestó:

\- Sí, me dirijo al pueblo. Si me disculpa –Rodeó al Beifong, pero éste echó a andar a su lado.

\- Tengo varias preguntas que hacerle ¿Me permite que la acompañe?

Como la hermosa chica de labios rojos no tenía intención de ir andando hasta el pueblo y tampoco deseaba permanecer tanto tiempo en la compañía del magistrado, se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa pesarosa.

\- Me temo que mi madre no aprobaría que recorriera a pie una distancia tan grande con un hombre sin ir debidamente acompañada.

\- Por supuesto – El Beifong miró alrededor e indicó un banco de piedra a escasa distancia de allí, cerca de los senderos que conducían al jardín-. Sentémonos un momento. Le prometo que no la entretendré demasiado.

La de tez blanca contuvo el impulso de negarse y asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez estuvieron sentados, Bolin le sonrió y dijo:

\- Confío en que todos los preparativos para la boda de mañana estén ya finalizados.

La joven Sato sintió un vuelco en el estómago, pero se las arregló para devolverle la sonrisa.

\- Sí, por supuesto

\- Magnífico. Me alivia saber que el viaje a Londres de lady Wolf no se debe a algún problema de última hora.

La expresión de la ojijade traicionó su sorpresa y consternación por aquella noticia y el juez le preguntó:

\- ¿No sabía que la condesa ha ido a pasar el día a Londres?

¿El día? ¿Cómo iba a hablar con ella?

\- No, no lo sabía

\- Según su mayordomo, la condesa y su hermana han partido esta mañana temprano. Abrigaba la esperanza de que tal vez usted supiera el motivo de dicho viaje.

La pelinegro alzó la barbilla y sostuvo la mirada inquisitiva del magistrado.

\- Desde luego que no lo sé. Quizá lady Opal haya encargado un vestido para la ceremonia o puede que la condesa deseara comprarme un regalo de bodas.

\- Sin duda se trata de eso –convino el juez-. Dígame, señorita Sato, ¿alguna vez ha visitado los establos de lady Wolf?

La blanquecina tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

\- No, sin embargo, estoy segura de que están muy bien atendidos. Conozco al mozo de cuadras, el señor Bumi, un hombre muy experto.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha visto a lady Wolf montando un semental negro?

El corazón le dio un brinco. Espíritus. Apretó los labios y fingió reflexionar sobre aquel punto, y acto seguido negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo la he visto montar un magnifico corcel blanco, muy bonito y brioso que se llama Naga, pero como sabe los nobles tienden a adquirir muchos sementales para sus bastas caballerizas –Curvó los labios en lo que esperaba que pasara por una sonrisa inocente- No dudo que la condesa sea de esas personas que les guste adquirir varios sementales.

-En efecto el mozo me informo de un nuevo equino llamado Oogi.

-Entonces Magistrado no es de extrañarse que tenga varios caballos y yeguas.

Bolin se limitó a asentir mientras la perforaba con su mirada perspicaz. Transcurrieron diez segundos de tenso silencio. Incapaz de soportar más aquel escrutinio, Asami se levantó con la intención de marcharse.

\- Si eso es todo, señor Beifong...

\- Tengo ciertas noticias en relación con el Ladrón de Novias

Asami volvió a sentarse lentamente, con un nudo en el estómago.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Sí. Han salido a la luz nuevas pruebas, y estoy seguro de que voy a llevar a cabo un arresto muy pronto; probablemente dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas.

La pelinegro palideció como la cera.

Los ojos del magistrado se nublaron de preocupación

\- Señorita Sato ¿se encuentra bien? Está usted más pálida de lo usual.

\- Eh... estoy bien. Es que la noticia me ha sorprendido –Se humedeció los labios secos-. ¿Así que ha descubierto la identidad del Ladrón de Novias?

\- Estamos siguiendo varias pistas prometedoras. Cuando actúe nuevamente le apresaremos, si no antes. –Y dicho aquello se puso en pie. Miró a la ojijade y le hizo una reverencia-. Bien, no quiero entretenerla más, señorita Sato. Disfrute del resto del día. La veré mañana en la iglesia.

Paralizada por la impresión y entumecida por el miedo, la pelinegro permaneció sentada en el banco, observando cómo el magistrado se alejaba en dirección al pueblo con paso lento y tranquilo, con si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Cuando desapareció de la vista, obligó a sus piernas reblandecidas a ponerse en pie y a moverse con estudiada calma de regreso a la casa. Tenía que mostrar un aspecto relajado y normal por si acaso el magistrado la estaba observando desde la espesura del bosque, aguardando ver su reacción. Le bajó un escalofrío por la columna vertebral, y en efecto tuvo la sensación de tener clavada en la espalda la mirada verde del Magistrado.

Estaba claro que sospechaba de la condesa, y la blanquecina mucho se temía que su reacción involuntaria al anuncio del inminente arresto pudiera haber confirmado sus sospechas.

Tenía que advertir a la morena. Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si estaba en Londres? Además, no le cabía duda de que el Beifong iba a vigilarla y también a la Wolf. Si le enviaba una nota podrían interceptarla.

Se sujetó el estómago. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Oculto detrás de un árbol, el pelinegro observó a la señorita Sato que se dirigía lentamente hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Alzó las cejas. Por lo visto, se había olvidado de su visita al pueblo.

La joven había intentado fingir indiferencia ante sus preguntas, y ciertamente tenía que reconocerle el mérito de una representación magnífica, pero había advertido más de una chispa de miedo en sus ojos. Y cuando le anunció que esperaba llevar a cabo un arresto, palideció como un fantasma.

Sí, las reacciones de la señorita Sato no sólo reforzaban sus sospechas en relación con lady Wolf, sino que además lo llevaban a pensar que ella sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba, que su prometida era la Ladrona de Novias. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era demostrarlo.

Y ya estaba tomando forma en su cabeza un plan encaminado precisamente a tal fin.

A la diez de aquella noche, la de piel tostada cruzó a grandes zancadas el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a su estudio, con el único deseo de un poco de intimidad y un buen trago de coñac.

Aunque había disfrutado de la compañía de su hermana en el viaje a Londres, sintió alivio al regresar a casa, donde podía estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

Sus pensamientos. Maldición, los había tenido el día entero ocupados por la señorita Sato: durante los trayectos de ida y vuelta en el carruaje, mientras esperaba a Opal en el salón de costura, mientras compraba pasajes para dos personas en el Doncella del Mar, que partía para el continente la noche siguiente, de nuevo durante la reunión con su abogado, también cuando actualizó su testamento para incluir ciertas cláusulas para ella por su matrimonio... matrimonio que no estaba segura de que fuera a celebrarse.

Entró en el estudio y cerró la puerta. Luego se dirigió hacia las bebidas, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver a Bumi sentado en su sillón de costumbre y con un vaso de whisky entre sus manos.

\- Tenemos que hablar –dijo su mozo en un tono que puso a la ojiceleste en estado de alerta. Señaló con la cabeza las licoreras y agregó-: Sírvase un buen trago. Va a necesitarlo.

Veinte minutos después, mientras todavía resonaba en su cabeza la inquietante información sobre la visita de Bolin Beifong, la Wolf se sirvió otra copa. De pie frente al fuego, la levantó en un brindis irónico.

\- En fin, no es una noticia precisamente alentadora.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron de preocupación.

\- Es más bien todo lo contrario. Ese hombre sospecha de usted. Es como un maldito perro con un hueso, no va a dejar de husmear y presionar hasta que la vea con la soga al cuello. Opino que debería embarcarse en un viaje largo, a algún sitio lejano.

\- De hecho, ya lo he dispuesto todo a tal efecto. Con la excusa de la luna de miel, he comprado pasajes para abandonar Inglaterra después de la boda... si es que Asami se presenta en la iglesia.

Bumi asintió despacio.

\- Un plan inteligente. No es inusual que las personas de su clase social se vayan de luna de miel durante meses. Años, incluso.

\- Exacto. Ya he hecho todos los preparativos necesarios, pero quisiera pedirte que vigilaras a Opal por mí. Asegúrate de que se adapte a esta casa y de que se sienta... feliz. A no ser, por supuesto, que yo siga aquí.

\- Puede contar con ello. Pero debe marcharse sea como fuere... incluso aunque la señorita Asami la deje plantada ante el altar. Diga que se marcha de Inglaterra para curarse el mal de amores. El motivo no importa, lo importante es que se vaya.

\- No puedo hacer eso. No podría dejar que Asami se enfrentase sola al escándalo. Si no viene a la iglesia, yo... –Se mesó corto pelo castaño y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro-. Maldita sea, no sé qué voy a hacer. Tendré que idear otro plan.

\- Si no se marcha, acabará muerta –En los ojos de Bumi brillaron las lágrimas-. Y yo jamás me perdonaré por haber sido tan descuidado de pasear a Aquiles de ese modo. Todo este maldito embrollo es por mi culpa.

La condesa depositó la copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea y se acercó a Bumi. Se agachó en cuclillas para situarse a la altura de sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada firme al tiempo que daba un apretón en el hombro a su angustiado amigo.

\- Deja de culparte. No tenías modo de saber que Bolin te estaba vigilando. Yo conozco y he aceptado desde el principio las consecuencias de mis actos, y eso es lo que son: mis actos. Y pienso asumir la responsabilidad de ellos. En cuanto a Bolin, puede albergar todas las sospechas que quiera, pero no puede hacer nada si no tiene pruebas. Aunque consiguiera dar con el establo de Aquiles, eso no demuestra que sea yo la persona que está buscando.

\- No, pero podría hacerle la vida imposible. Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que no encuentre pruebas contra usted y eso quiere decir que no puede arriesgarse a efectuar otro rescate. Nunca más.

Korra asintió lentamente y a continuación esbozó lo que esperaba que pasara por una sonrisa alentadora.

\- De acuerdo

Pero en su corazón sospechaba que ya era demasiado tarde.

La mañana siguiente, la morena se encontraba en un discreto habitáculo a la derecha del altar de la iglesia, consultando su reloj de bolsillo. Faltaban treinta minutos para que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

¿Se presentaría Asami?

Con el reloj en una mano, se paseó por el reducido espacio. ¿Se presentaría? Diablos, se había hecho aquella pregunta un millar de veces desde la última vez que la vio. El hecho de que no se hubiera puesto en contacto con ella ¿significaba que tenía la intención de casarse? ¿O que la había borrado totalmente de su vida, y al diablo con el escándalo?

Oyó el murmullo de unas voces amortiguadas y abrió las cortinas de terciopelo verde para observar, sin ser vista, a los invitados que iban llegando.

Al parecer, el pueblo entero se estaba congregando en la iglesia para ver cómo lady Wolf convertía a Asami Sato en su condesa. Escudriñó a la creciente multitud y reparó en Naoki Fire, sentada en un largo banco de madera. Bumi y una docena de miembros de su servidumbre ocupaban un banco en la parte de atrás.

Su mirada reparó en caras y nombres, y luego se detuvo en Opal. Estaba sentada en el primer banco, con la vista fija en sus manos enguantadas y apoyadas en el regazo. El corazón le dio un vuelco: sin duda estaba pensando en su propia boda con aquel canalla. Pensó en acercarse a ella, pero decidió dejarla a solas con sus pensamientos. Quizás el hecho de estar allí, en aquella iglesia, fuera un buen modo de exorcizar los demonios que la acosaban.

Continuó observando a los invitados, esperanzada, pero en la iglesia aún no había entrado ningún miembro de la familia de la ojiverde. Soltó la cortina y consultó el reloj: veintitrés minutos para el inicio de la ceremonia.

¿Se presentaría Asami?

Bolin se dirigía a pie hacia la iglesia, con el corazón inquieto debido a sentimientos contradictorios y la mente hecha un torbellino. La noche pasada, después de que Bumi se encaminase a la casa, registró los establos de Wolf. El edificio parecía más largo por fuera que por dentro, de modo que concentró sus esfuerzos en la parte posterior de la estructura. Al cabo de diez minutos localizó una puerta hábilmente camuflada. La abrió y se encontró en un espacioso pesebre dotado de un ventanuco practicado en el techo. Sostuvo su linterna en alto y experimentó una sensación de triunfo: en el rincón se hallaba el magnífico caballo negro.

Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que lady Wolf era la Ladrona de Novias, pero necesitaba más pruebas. No tenía la intención de detenerla sólo para dejarla en libertad debido a falta de pruebas. Con un poco de suerte, dichas pruebas aparecerían en muy poco tiempo. Extrajo su reloj de bolsillo del chaleco y lo consultó con expresión satisfecha; en aquel momento su hombre de más confianza, Wu, se encontraba registrando la casa de la condesa. Con la mansión Wolf casi desierta mientras la mayor parte de la servidumbre asistía a la boda, era de esperar que Wu hallara las pruebas necesarias.

Volvió a guardarse el reloj y apretó el paso con la mirada puesta en los invitados que entraban en la iglesia. Sí, aquel día, muy probablemente, pondría fin al caso más sorprendente y frustrante de toda su carrera, una carrera que rebosaría de nuevas posibilidades una vez que apresar a la famosa Ladrona de Novias. Sin embargo, aunque no debería sentir otra cosa que triunfo, su inminente victoria le pareció hueca: Wolf le caía bien. Y amaba a Opal. Detestaba la idea de que ella perdiera a su hermana.

Pero su deber era hacer cumplir la ley. Y por Raava que el la cumpliría y llevaría a la Ladrona de novias a la justicia, más bien Korra Wolf pagara sus actos delictivos con... la horca.

….

Rayos! Bolin no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas piensa en Opal uff!

Chicos en verdad gracias a todos y a todas por su apoyo que me brindaron a lo largo de esta adaptación en verdad muy agradecida. Son en verdad fantásticos.

 **Alexandra Archer.- uuuu! Jaja espero que este capítulo sea lo suficientemente intrigante jeje, en verdad gracias por leer y te mando muchos abrazos de perro oso-polar**

 **Taiga Sou.- jajaja tienes razón solo nos complicamos más las cosas jaja! Y ufff creo que con este capítulo si que necesitaras las sales jeje! Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar en verdad muy agradecida.**

 **MissLluvia.- Yujuuuuuu! Siiiii! Me alegra saber que no dejas inconcluso el fic por un momento pensé que ya no lo continuarías gracias en verdad jeje! Y si solo faltan dos bueno uno jeje espero y este capítulo te agrade jeje saludos y abrazos jeje**

 **Berry 92.- Jaja! Levantando falsos? Ok me perdí jeje! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar en verdad muy agradecida de tu apoyo y ánimos jeje te mando muchos saludos y abrazos jeje**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- Jaja eso si hasta se frustra uno de que armen tanto alboroto cuando las dos sienten lo mismo jaja! Y Rayos Asami no puedes hacer lo que piensas no dejes a Korra vestida y alborotada jeje! Gracias por tus hermosas palabras en verdad me hacen muy feliz saludos n.n**

 **Panther withe.- jeje eyy gracias ojala y este capítulo sea de tu agrado jeje saludos n.n**

 **Adri Sato.- jeje.- perdón por eso en serio jeje! Pero espero te guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar te mando muchos saludos y abrazos.**

 **Obini.- jeje! Si verdad se complican demasiado jeje! Espero que este capítulo te agrade y no esté tan de suspenso, jeje gracias en verdad que la adaptación te guste jeje me apenas en verdad jeje! Muy agradecida por tus hermosos comentarios te mando muchos saludos y abrazos de perro-oso polar jeje!**

 **Nobodyknows05.- jaja esa Asami ama tanto a Korra que quiere dejarla libre aaaaa! Eso es amor aaaa! Jaja ok me emocione de mas jajaja! Y si hare otra adaptación en cuanto termine esta subiré la otra es de un fic shiznat la autora ya me dio su consentimiento en cuanto termine esta adaptación, estaré subiendo la otra no se si te interese o no se si ya lo oíste mentar se llama "La bestia y la domadora" es un fic shiznat que adaptare al korrasami una pequeña reseña "Korra Wolf como princesa del reino de las bestias, puede transformarse a su antojo, Asami Sato princesa de los domadores. Puede dominar animales. Polos opuestos obligados a contraer matrimonio ¿Podrán encontrar el amor?" es una historia completamente fantástica y tiene muchas referencias mitológicas jeje! En verdad muchas gracias por comentar y esperanzada a que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **Kykyo-chan.- jaja si verdad ya parece telenovela chafa de telerisa jajaja! Pero lo bueno que es al korrasami jaja se tolera solo un poquito por eso jaja! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios en verdad motivan mucho jeje te mando muchos saludos y abrazos de pero-oso polar jeje!**

 **NioFujuyima32.- Jejeje i verdad porque no simplemente se casan y listo jaja como les gusta hacernos sufrir jaja pero las amamos a pesar del drama en los fics jaja! Muchas gracias por siempre comentar y por brindarme tu apoyo jeje saludos n.n**

 **Ruha.- jeje! / en verdad me sonrojas jeje! Perdón por lo de tu espalda no puedo evitarlo jeje me emociono demasiado al saber que te esté gustando la adaptación jeje, gracias por regresarme los apapchos jeje! Ya sabes que yo te los devolveré al mil jeje! En verdad muy agradecida por tus hermosos comentarios, muy agradecida de que me leeas un honor en verdad traerles esta pequeña adaptación, jeje muchos saludos apapachos abrazos y todos los os jeje!**

 **Heineken Moet.- jeje! En verdad muchas gracias jeje! Me alegra que me motivaras me hiciste muy feliz, y jeje! Si la verdad me alegra mucho los comentarios ya que es una gran motivación créeme que no tardare en subir los que quedan bueno el que queda jeje! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo y que no te quedes tan picada, muchas gracias por el apoyo te mando muchos saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **HanelBlumaTanu.- jeje en verdad me apenas jeje! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en verdad me alegras saludos y abrazos de perro oso-polar.**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez.- jeje! Perdón por eso, ellas son unas torturadoras jaja pero las amamos jeje! Muchas gracias por siempre comentar en verdad muy agradecida esperando que este capítulo sea de tu agrado jeje saludos n.n**

 **Nekoreader1221.- jeje bueno mmmm! Jeje solo quedo un poquito en suspenso jeje! Nada grave jeje! Muchas gracias por tus alentadoras palabras y esperando que este capítulo sea de tu agrado jeje te mando muchos saludos cuídate n.n**

 **Guest.- jeje de nada y suele suceder de que queremos algo pero a la vez no jeje! Esperanzada que esta entrega sea de tu agrado gracias por tus palabras en verdad son muy motivadoras y saludos y apapachos.**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock.- jaja! Lo mismo pienso algunas mujeres se complican de más la existencia jaja! Más bien un placer el que me leas en verdad muy agradecida por todos lo ánimos y palabras que me brindas jaja! Me mataste con lo de "empiece el juego" jaja soy fanática de las películas de Saw jaja! Esperando que este capítulo sea de tu agrado saludos y abrazos de perro-oso polar jeje!**

 **Mika.- jeje si lo hare tardare de no tardarme tanto en la ultima entrega gracias por comentar saludos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**EL FIN DEL JUEGO**

La condesa se paseaba por el habitáculo igual que un animal enjaulado, con el corazón cada vez más pesaroso.

La pelinegra llevaba de retraso diez minutos.

No podía soportar mirar de nuevo el reloj, no podía soportar contemplar aquella esfera burlona.

En ese momento se abrieron las cortinas de terciopelo y se volvió bruscamente. Era el vicario, que acudía nervioso a verla.

\- ¿Ha llegado ya? –quiso saber la morena

\- No, milady –El hombre extrajo un pañuelo de los pliegues de sus voluminosas vestiduras y se secó la frente sudorosa.

La Wolf enarcó una ceja.

\- En ese caso –dijo en un tono cuidadosamente controlado-, sugiero que se mantenga atento y me avise en cuanto llegue.

El vicario asintió con un gesto que le sacudió la papada.

\- Sí, milady–dijo antes de salir por la cortina.

Nuevamente a solas, la castaña cerró los ojos, derrotada por la desolación. La hermosa chica de labios carmesí no iba a venir. No quería. Prefería el escándalo antes que casarse.

Maldición, aquello le dolía profundamente, como nunca antes le había dolido nada. Y también le enfurecía, porque ni siquiera había tenido la cortesía de comunicarle su decisión. Si no pensaba casarse, bien podía habérselo dicho a la cara. Y si no quería acudir allí a decírselo, entonces iría a buscarla y la obligaría a que lo dijera.

Se volvió para salir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la pesada cortina de terciopelo se abrió y apareció el rostro del vicario.

\- Ha llegado la señorita Sato, milady. Sin embargo, insiste en hablar con usted en privado... antes de la ceremonia. Es de lo más irregular. –El vicario apretó los labios en un gesto reprobatorio-. Le está esperando en mi despacho.

La ojijade estaba paseándose por la gastada alfombra del pequeño despacho del vicario, situado junto al vestíbulo. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, dijo:

\- Adelante

La ojiceleste entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y la blanquecina se quedó sin respiración. Vestida para la boda, desde la corbata de lazo perfectamente anudada, la camisa de un blanco níveo, el chaleco color negro, hasta la chaqueta de un azul marino y los pantalones beige, era sencillamente la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Y durante un breve e increíble instante le había pertenecido.

\- Gracias por venir –le dijo-. Tenemos que hablar

La de tez morena se recostó contra la puerta y la contempló con los ojos entornados.

\- Te has retrasado

\- Lo siento. Hay muchos detalles que atender cuando una ésta punto de irse para siempre.

La condesa cerró los ojos musitando algo parecido a "gracias a Raava".

\- Tenía que despedirme de Shiro–prosiguió la de tez nívea con un toque de emoción al pronunciar el nombre-. No podía marcharme sin explicarle las cosas.

La morena se acercó a ella y la recorrió lentamente con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies. Luego la miró a los ojos con una expresión que acaloró a la pelinegro.

\- Estás preciosa

La Sato se ruborizó y bajó la mirada hacia el traje de novia

\- Gracias a ti. El vestido es maravilloso

La Wolf le levantó el rostro con los dedos

\- Sí, pero me refería a la novia que lo lleva puesto.

La sinceridad en su voz y en sus ojos le provocó el impulso de rodearla con los brazos y fingir que no existía ningún obstáculo entre ellas; pero le quedaba poco tiempo y con tantas cosas que tenía que decirle no podía perder ni un minuto más.

De modo que respiró hondo con decisión y le dijo:

\- No estoy aquí para convertirme en una novia, Korra. En realidad he venido para liberarte de tu obligación de casarte conmigo. Lo tengo todo preparado para marcharme al extranjero, a vivir mi propia vida. Ya no tienes necesidad de preocuparte por mi bienestar.

La mano de la ojiceleste resbaló despacio de su barbilla y sus ojos se vaciaron de toda expresión.

\- Entiendo

Asami le agarró el brazo y le dio una sacudida.

\- No, no lo entiendes. Quise haber hablado contigo ayer, pero no me atreví. Korra, Bolin Beifong sabe quién eres. Ayer vino a mi casa y me interrogó. –Le refirió a toda prisa su conversación con el magistrado- Lo sabe, Korra. Va a detenerte y a encargarse de que te ahorquen. –Se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos-. Debes aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar, ahora mismo, inmediatamente. Yo distraeré todo lo que pueda al vicario y a los invitados para que les lleves una buena ventaja. Tengo el terrible presentimiento de que no hay tiempo que perder.

La castaña sujetó a la blanquecina por los hombros.

-Asami, no puedo abandonarte aquí.

\- Sí que puedes. Cuentas con mi bendición.

\- Entonces déjame que lo exprese de otra forma: no pienso abandonarte aquí.

Desesperada, la pelinegra la aferró por la chaqueta.

\- Tienes que irte. Por favor. Puedo hacer frente al escándalo, al ridículo e incluso al desprecio, pero no puedo hacer frente al hecho de que te capturen. –Las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus níveas mejillas-. No podría soportar verte morir.

\- Entonces cásate conmigo. Y nos iremos juntas. Ya está todo dispuesto –Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le clavó una mirada intensa-. No quiero vivir sin ti, Asami. Quiero compartir mi vida, mi nueva vida conforme a la ley, contigo. Podemos continuar ofreciendo a las mujeres libertad para elegir, pero lo haremos juntas, legalmente, utilizando canales financieros. Crearemos un fondo de algún tipo, lo que decidamos. Juntas.

A la ojiverde la abandonó su capacidad de hablar, incluso de respirar, y simplemente se le quedó mirando, tratando de asimilar aquello. "No quiero vivir sin ti".

La Wolf acerco la cabeza y apoyó la frente en la de ella.

\- Te quiero, Asami, te quiero tanto que me produce dolor. –Separó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada profunda-. Todas esas cosas que creía no desear... el matrimonio, una familia... cosas que creía que no podría tener nunca... El amor ha cambiado todo eso. Tú lo has cambiado todo. Quiero que seas mi esposa, mi amante. Sé que existe el riesgo de que me detengan, pero podemos salir de Inglaterra inmediatamente después de la ceremonia.

La de tez blanca intentó humedecerse los labios resecos con una lengua igual de reseca, pero fracasó penosamente.

\- Repítelo –logró articular

\- Podemos salir de Inglaterra...

Le puso un dedo en los labios.

\- Eso no. La parte de "te quiero, Asami".

Korra tomó la mano que la había silenciado y depositó un beso en la palma al tiempo que perforaba a la ojiverde con la mirada.

\- Te quiero –A continuación se llevó aquella mano al pecho y la de labios rojos sintió el fuerte retumbar de su corazón-. ¿Lo notas? Está latiendo por ti. Si me aceptas, me harás la mujer más feliz del mundo. Si no... –apretó la mano con más fuerza- aquí quedará solamente un hueco vacío. Mi corazón te pertenece; puedes tomarlo... o romperlo. Toda mujer se merece elegir. La decisión es tuya.

Asami la miró fijamente. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que el pulso le martilleaba en las sienes. Ella la amaba. Amaba la insulsa, rara y excéntrica Asami. Imposible. Debía de estar trastornada. O ebria. Olfateó discretamente, pero no notó olor a alcohol; tan sólo percibió su aroma limpio, cálido. Y no había duda de la sinceridad que se leía en su mirada, ni del amor que ardía en sus ojos azules.

Con todo, sólo por si acaso la pobre no estuviera en sus cabales, se sintió empujada a señalar:

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que sería una condesa horrible?

\- No. Serás una condesa encantadora. Cautivadora, cariñosa, cuerda y comedida. Llena de coraje –Le acarició suavemente la mejilla con los dedos-. Cuántas palabras con "C" para describir a mi extraordinaria Asami.

Tuvo que afianzar las rodillas para permanecer erguida y trató de pensar con claridad, pero el hecho de que la condesa Wolf la amara desafiaba toda lógica. Antes de empezar siquiera a dominar sus dispersas emociones, sonó un golpe en la puerta.

Ambas se volvieron

\- Entre –dijo la morena

Era el vicario, que alternó su mirada interrogante entre la una y la otra

\- ¿Podemos comenzar ya? –quiso saber

La castaña se volvió hacia la pelinegro, y las dos se miraron a los ojos. No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarla, aguardando, permitiéndole escoger, rezando para que la aceptara.

Entonces, con sus jade fijos en los celestes, Asami respondió al vicario:

\- Sí, podemos comenzar

La condesa experimentó una profunda sensación de alegría y euforia. Asami y ella iban a estar juntas... iban a casarse

Todo iba a salir a la perfección.

Wu, el hombre de más confianza del magistrado, se deslizó en el dormitorio de lady Wolf y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Paseó la mirada por la espaciosa y lujosa habitación y se dirigió a toda prisa al escritorio de cerezo situado junto a la ventana. Con suerte encontraría algo allí. El registro efectuado en el estudio privado de la condesa y en la biblioteca no había dado resultado y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Examinó los cajones, pero no halló nada. Acto seguido se puso en cuclillas y pasó las manos ligeramente por la madera brillante. Entonces, detrás de una de las patas, sus dedos toparon con una manecilla redonda. Casi sin atreverse a respirar, la hizo girar. Sonó un leve chasquido y se abrió un compartimiento secreto. Algo blando le cayó en la palma de la mano.

Sacó la mano y se quedó mirando una máscara de seda negra.

Experimentó una abrumadora sensación de triunfo. Aquélla era justamente la prueba que necesitaba el magistrado.

La condesa estaba frente al altar, contemplando cómo la blanquecina avanzaba despacio por el pasillo con una mano apoyada en el brazo de su padre. El quedo murmullo de la multitud llenaba la iglesia. La mirada de la ojiverde estaba fija en los orbes azules de Korra, sus gafas magnificaban el amor que resplandecía en sus ojos.

La Wolf sintió una punzada en el corazón que se irradió en forma de calor por todo su cuerpo. La pelinegra se colocó junto a ella ante el altar con una sonrisa tímida y trémula en sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso y los ojos rebosantes de las mismas emociones que la embargaban a ella.

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando pronunciaron los votos que habrían de unirlas para toda la vida, el vicario les dio su bendición con su rechoncho rostro resplandeciente de orgullo. Korra se volvió hacia su esposa y sintió una oleada de felicidad que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Depositó un casto beso en los labios de ella y sus sentidos se vieron abrumados por el deseo. Tenía que tocarla, besarla intensamente. Ahora mismo. Lejos de miradas curiosas. Pasó la mano de la de tez blanca por su brazo y la guió pasillo adelante. Llegó al vestíbulo prácticamente corriendo, y continuó hasta salir al exterior, para llevarse a la pelinegra al otro lado del edificio, a una zona de sombras.

\- Espíritus, Korra–dijo ella sin aliento-. Yo...

No la dejo terminar, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Asami emitió un minúsculo gemido de placer cuando abrió los labios. La ojiazul deslizó la lengua al interior de aquel calor con sabor a miel que le aguardaba, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo ronroneaba de satisfacción y de una felicidad casi inconcebible.

La pelinegra le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y aceptó con avidez aquel fogoso beso... un beso lleno de amor, promesas y honda pasión. Cuando Korra se separó por fin, ella se abandonó contra su cuerpo y se preguntó entre nubes dónde estarían las rodillas que no sentía. Entonces fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y no vio nada más que blanco; parpadeó rápidamente para enfocar la vista y notó que le quitaban las gafas. En cuanto la castaño se las retiró del todo, la vio. Su esposa. Y el calor que despedía su amorosa mirada la traspasó de parte a parte. Transcurrieron unos momentos de silencio, hasta que la boca de la condesa se torció en una sonrisa irónica.

\- Me temo que hemos empañado tus gafas

\- Creía estar viendo nubes. Como si me hubiera muerto y hubiera ascendido al cielo.

\- El cielo. Sí, ésa es la sensación que tú me provocas. – la ojiazul le resiguió el contorno del labio inferior carmín con el dedo, una sensación cosquilleante que Asami percibió hasta en los pies. Oyeron las voces de los invitados que salían de la iglesia. Korra esbozó una sonrisa cálida como la luz del sol.-Ven, mi encantadora condesa. Vamos a recibir las felicitaciones y los parabienes de nuestros invitados.

\- Sí, antes de que nos sorprendan besándonos a hurtadillas

Inclinó la cabeza en lo que esperaba fuera un gesto propio de una condesa y deslizó la mano por el brazo de la morena. Ésta rompió a reír y ambas se encaminaron al portal de la iglesia, preparadas para atender a los invitados.

Bolin salió de la iglesia y parpadeó al sentir el fuerte brillo del sol. Observó a la multitud que se apiñaba en torno a las novias y estiró un poco más el cuello en busca de Opal. Como si el mero hecho de pensar en ella la hubiera hecho materializarse, la descubrió de pie a la sombra de un enorme roble que había en el jardín de la iglesia. Estaba sola, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas. Atraído hacia ella como por un imán, El Beifong se apartó del grupo de los presentes y se acercó.

\- Buenos días, lady Opal–le dijo situándose bajo la protectora sombra del roble.

Ella se volvió, y Bolin se quedó perplejo al ver su semblante de profunda tristeza y su mirada atormentada. Preocupado dejó a un lado toda cortesía: alzó una mano y la tomó suavemente del brazo, y a continuación se colocó de modo que su espalda obstaculizase las posibles miradas de curiosos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó

La parecía no verlo; al parecer sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí.

\- La ceremonia... me ha hecho recordar. He intentado no hacerlo, pero al estar sentada dentro de la iglesia... –Le recorrió un estremecimiento-. No había vuelto desde el día en que me casé.

El ojiverde recordó aquel día con vívido detalle. Él estaba tumbado en su cama, enfermo de pena, mirando el reloj, sabiendo que a cada minuto que pasaba la mujer que amaba estaba intercambiando sus votos con otro hombre. Cuando oyó a los lejos el repicar de las campanas de la iglesia, que marcaban el final de la ceremonia, abrió una botella de whisky y por primera vez en su vida procedió a emborracharse deliberadamente. Permaneció dos días ebrio, y otros dos días sufriendo la peor resaca de la historia. Luego, simplemente... continuó viviendo, creyendo que ella era feliz.

Pero una sola mirada a su rostro desencajado lo desengañó de aquella idea. Opal parecía tan... acosada y angustiada. Brillaban lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no las lágrimas de alegría que las mujeres solían derramar en las bodas.

¿Habría en aquella infelicidad algo más de lo que él había supuesto? ¿Algo más que la pérdida de su hogar y de su hermana? ¿Más que el hecho de que no hubiera tenido hijos? Le soltó el brazo para sacarse el pañuelo del bolsillo y ofrecérselo.

La pelinegra se secó los ojos y le dijo:

\- Gracias. Y perdóneme. Éste es un día feliz, y sin embargo yo me echo a llorar. Me temo que he permitido que mis recuerdos me entristezcan.

Aquellas palabras preocuparon a el ojiverde, que experimentó una intensa sensación de malestar.

\- Su esposo... –titubeó, inseguro de cómo expresarlo-, ¿no fue bueno con usted?

Ella dejó escapar una risita carente de humor y desvió la mirada. Aún cuando su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, el pelinegro le cogió la mano enguantada y le apretó los dedos suavemente.

Ella se volvió, sobrecogiendo al Beifong por el fuego que había en sus ojos.

\- ¿Si no fue bueno? –repitió la de tez morena con una voz horrible, que no reconoció-. No, no fue bueno.

La ira se desvaneció tan repentinamente como había aparecido, igual que si la hubieran apagado con agua fría, para ser sustituída por una expresión de pérdida y derrota. Comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla y fue a aterrizar sobre el puño blanco de la camisa de Bolin, el cual observó cómo era absorbida por la tela.

Maldición, aquel canalla la había hecho sufrir. En su mente y en su espíritu. Por Raava, ¿la habría maltratado también físicamente? Una niebla roja le nubló la vista y le embargó una rabia que nunca había experimentado.

El matrimonio de Opal había estado a punto de acabar con él, pero aceptó lo inevitable con estoica resignación. Por mucho que la quisiera, sabía que jamás podría cortejarla y mucho menos casarse con ella. Él no tenía nada que ofrecer a la hija de un conde.

Excepto amor. Y bondad. Por un instante resonaron en su mente las palabras de la ojiolivo: "Pasaba el tiempo en los acantilados, contemplando el mar, preguntándome cómo sería saltar...".

Sintió nauseas al pensar que Tarrlok pudiera haberla maltratado hasta el punto de hacerla pensar en la posibilidad de suicidarse. Espíritus. Si lo hubiera sabido... "¿Qué habrías hecho?" Pero conocía la respuesta; en el fondo de su alma sabía que él, un hombre que había dedicado su vida a la defensa de la ley, habría matado a aquel bastardo. ¿Y por qué diablos no lo había hecho la hermana de Opal?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sus sentimientos debieron de delatarlo, porque la mirada Opal se llenó de una ternura que lo dejó sin respiración.

\- Agradezco que se indigne por mí. Usted siempre ha sido un amigo leal. Pero no había nada que hubiera podido hacer.

"¡Un amigo leal! ¿Tendría idea la pelinegro de que él habría dado cualquier cosa por ser algo más?

\- Su hermana... –atinó a decir a pesar del nudo en la garganta-, ¿estaba enterada?

\- Sabía que yo no era feliz, pero no hasta qué punto llegaba mi infelicidad, y yo no me atrevía a contárselo. Vino a verme al regresar de la guerra, y vio que tenía hematomas en los brazos. Le dije que me había caído, pero por lo visto ella había oído hablar de las costumbres del Vizconde y no me creyó.

Bolin apretó los dientes para controlar la cólera que lo iba cegando.

\- ¿Por qué razón protegía usted a semejante monstruo?

\- Yo no protegía a Tarrlok. Era a mi hermana a quien pretendía proteger. De haberlo sabido, lo habría matado y luego la habrían ahorcado a ella. De hecho, mi hermana golpeó a Tarrlok hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente y lo amenazó con acabar con él si se atrevía a maltratarme otra vez.

\- ¿Y la maltrató?

Los ojos verdes perdieron toda expresión.

\- Sí. Pero no con tanta frecuencia. Yo... yo nunca se lo conté a Korra. Al final el vizconde fue perdiendo interés en mí y se centró en otras mujeres. Mi hermana sólo sabe que me era infiel, no lo... lo demás.

El ojiverde sintió que cada centímetro de su cuerpo clamaba de furia e impotencia ante el sufrimiento de Opal y el hombre que se lo había infligido. Que la había maltratado, humillado. Que le había sido infiel... a aquella criatura dulce y encantadora, a la que él amaba desde el instante mismo en que posó los ojos en ella cuando ambos no eran más que unos chiquillos. Sentía el corazón destrozado, por ella y también por sí mismo. Notó un sabor a bilis y apretó los labios tratando de calmarse.

Apretó la mano de Opal resistiéndose al impulso abrumador de atraerla a sus brazos, de protegerla, de hacerle saber que jamás permitiría que nadie volviera a causarle daño.

\- ¿Por qué no lo abandonó?

\- Lo hice, un mes después de casarnos. Pero dio conmigo en una posada cerca de Cornualles. Me dijo que si volvía a dejarlo mataría a mi hermana. –La mirada de la pelinegro, atormentada y confusa, buscó la suya-. Yo... no tenía la intención de contarle todo esto. Perdone, no sé por qué lo he hecho.

Bolin se sintió consumido por un torbellino de sentimientos, y no pudo apartar de su mente la imagen de Opal maltratada y llorosa. Miró sus ojos acosados, ensombrecidos por siniestros recuerdos de sufrimientos inimaginables y en su interior estalló un acceso de ira que luchó por reprimir. Tarrlok estaba muerto y sin embargo no sentía otro deseo que sacar a aquel canalla de su tumba y matarlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo diablos había conseguido frenarse su hermana para no estrangular a ese canalla con sus propias manos?

Su hermana. Experimentó un tumulto interior, y de pronto una profunda calma al comprenderlo todo. No, su hermana no había matado al vizconde; en lugar de eso, había encauzado de otro modo su rabia, y había arriesgado la vida para salvar a otras mujeres de una vida similar de desgracia.

Se humedeció los labios resecos.

\- Dígame... Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de huir, aunque ello hubiera supuesto no volver a ver a su familia y a sus amigos, ¿habría huido para evitar casarse con él?

La ojiolivo no dudó

\- Sí

Aquella única palabra, apenas más que un susurro, hizo tambalear todos sus cimientos. Había dedicado los cinco últimos años de su vida a capturar al Ladrón de Novias. Aquel "hombre" era un delincuente, un secuestrador. Había destrozado familias y desbaratado planes de boda. Y sin embargo, Opal habría aceptado su ayuda para salvarse del maldito del Vizonde Tarrlok. "Y se habría ahorro estos años de horror y desesperación". De pronto vio de forma distinta la misión de Korra Wolf al emprender tal empresa, tan arriesgada… saber que era ella la Ladrona de Novias, no solo le había dado un rostro sino también ahora le daba una razón, que comprendía mejor al ver las lágrimas de aquella hermosa mujer.

La confusión lo abrumó. No había manera de dejar a un lado la ley. Él se enorgullecía de su honestidad y su integridad. El castigo para los secuestradores era la horca. Si no se ocupaba de que se hiciera justicia ¿cómo iba a poder llamarse a sí mismo hombre de ley?

Tragó saliva para desalojar el corazón de la garganta.

\- Ha dicho que no tenía intención de contarme todo esto. ¿Por qué no?

Ella miró el suelo

\- No... no quería que se formase una mala opinión de mí.

El pelinegro habría jurado que el corazón se le partía en dos. Le tembló la mano al levantarla para tomar la barbilla de Opal entre los dedos.

\- Yo jamás podría tener mala opinión de usted. Del hombre que la maltrató sí, pero no de usted. –

Espíritus, ansiaba decirle que le sería imposible tener mejor opinión de ella, pero no se atrevía-. Lamento mucho lo que ha sufrido.

\- Gracias. Pero ahora ya soy libre. Y he vuelto al hogar que amo, con mi hermana.

El ojiverde sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. En el plazo de una hora esperaba tener a su hermana bajo arresto.

Una sonrisa fugaz tocó los labios de la pelinegra

\- Y hoy mismo he ganado otra hermana, así que hay mucho de lo que alegrarse. –Retiró la mano suavemente- Será mejor que vaya a darles la enhorabuena. ¿Quiere acompañarme?

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, oyó una tos discreta a su espalda.

\- Le ruego me disculpe, señor Beifong, pero necesito hablar con usted.

A ojiverde se le tensaron todos los músculos al reconocer la voz de Wu. Dedicó una breve reverencia a lady Opal y dijo:

\- Me reuniré con usted dentro de un momento

Ella inclinó la cabeza y a continuación se encaminó hacia la multitud de invitados. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ya no podía oírlo, el Beifong se volvió hacia Wu.

\- ¿Y bien? –inquirió

Wu extrajo de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela negra y se la entregó

\- He encontrado esto en el dormitorio de lady Wolf, señor. En un compartimiento secreto de su escritorio. Sin duda es la máscara del Ladrón de Novias o mejor dicho la Ladrona de Novias.

El Beifong se quedó mirando la máscara de seda negra, la prueba que llevaba cinco años buscando. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para detenerla.

Cuando Asami y Korra regresaron, después de su apasionado beso a escondidas, cayó sobre ellas Yasuko Sato.

\- ¡Estás aquí, querida! –Envolvió a la pelinegro en un abrazo asfixiante que hizo disfrutar a su hija, como si aquélla fuera la última vez que fuera a sentir los brazos de su madre- Me siento inmensamente feliz por ti –le dijo la matriarca Sato y sorbió por la nariz. Acto seguido le susurró al oído-: Siento mucho que no hayamos tenido tiempo de hablar de... ya sabes qué, pero estoy segura de que la condesa sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

Se apartó y se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de encaje. Miró rápidamente a un lado y otro, pero como no había bancos lo bastante cerca como para desmayarse, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se recobró enseguida. En realidad se iluminó como una docena de velas cuando se le acercaron Naoki Fire y su hija Maka, ambas luciendo similares expresiones de desagrado.

\- ¡Naoki! –exclamó Yasuko. Y abrazó a su rival con un entusiasmo que arrancó una mueca a las facciones ya contraídas de la señora Fire. Yasuko compuso un gesto que era la viva personificación de la preocupación-. No te preocupes, Naoki. Estoy completamente segura de que Maka encontrará una persona magnífica. Algún día.

La señora Fire emitió un sonido ahogado y le dirigió una sonrisa glacial. A continuación, Maka y ella ofrecieron sus mejores deseos a la ojijade de manera un tanto artificial. La mirada entornada de Naoki saltaba alternativamente entre Asami y su propia hija; la de tez nívea se mordió las mejillas para disimular su diversión, porque casi le pareció oír decir: "Si Asami Sato puede convertirse en condesa, sin duda mi Maka puede ser marquesa o duquesa".

\- Tal vez si llevaras gafas, querida Maka–murmuró Naoki Fire al tiempo que se llevaba a su hija, que tenía un gesto de fastidio-. En realidad poseen cierto encanto...

A continuación les tocó el turno a Mei y Kuvira, y Asami las abrazó una por una, grabando en la memoria sus caras radiantes. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanta tristeza y alegría a la vez, tanta pena por el tiempo que iban a dejar de compartir y tanta emoción por el futuro?

Después vino el padre, que la besó en ambas mejillas

\- Siempre supe que alguien con suerte te encontraría, Asami. Ya se lo dije a tu madre –La acarició en la cabeza.

Entonces le llegó el turno a Shiro. Ya se habían despedido por la mañana y, aun así, las lágrimas le enturbiaron la visión. Le revolvió el caballo azabache rebelde, y sus ojos se calvaron en los del chico. Él tragó saliva, y la chica de labios rojos sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

El joven Sato la miraba con tristeza en los ojos, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada. A continuación dio a su hermana un abrazo torpe y las gafas de ambos entrechocaron. Los dos se separaron riendo.

\- Un bonito espectáculo, Sami–le dijo ajustándose las gafas-. Eres la condesa más guapa que he visto.

Ella se tragó su melancolía y se rió.

\- no has visto muchas condesas

\- Bueno, yo sí he visto muchas condesas –terció Korra- y debo decir que coincido con Shiro. Estás preciosa –Le cogió la mano, se la llevó a los labios y le envió un mensaje con los ojos que le provocó una oleada de placer.

Shiro continuó adelante, y siguió lo que parecía una fila interminable de gente que quería darle la enhorabuena. Por fin tuvo delante a Opal, que le tendió ambas manos.

\- Oficialmente ya somos hermanas –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Y tú ya eres oficialmente una condesa.

Asami le dio un apretón con las manos y sonrió para ocultar su tristeza por no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

\- Es cierto que somos hermanas. Y, por Raava, yo condesa... Es una perspectiva que encuentro un poco... aterradora.

Opal dirigió una mirada fugaz a su hermana y luego le ofreció a la ojijade una ancha sonrisa.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, ya has cumplido la tarea más importante: has hecho muy feliz a tu condesa.

Asami notó la mano de la morena en la espalda

\- Así es

Observó cómo la ojiceleste abrazaba a su hermana y se le encogió el corazón cuando cerró los ojos para sentir lo que iba a ser su último abrazo. Después se volvió hacia la siguiente persona que aguardaba para darles la enhorabuena.

Bolin Beifong. Le acompañaba otro hombre que ella no conocía. Aparentaba unos veinte años, era en extremo delgado y de cabello castaño oscuro. Los dos hombres parecían tensos, con una mirada que no indicaba el deseo de dar ninguna enhorabuena. Su atención estaba fija en la morena, que en ese momento sonreía a su hermana.

A la pelinegro el corazón comenzó a palpitarle, a medida que el miedo iba invadiéndola y el estómago parecía hundírsele como un peso muerto. Se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa cordial y abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra el Beifong se dirigió a la Wolf:

\- ¿Le importaría acompañarme un momento, lady Wolf? Mi ayudante Wu y yo necesitamos hablar con usted. En privado.

Korra y el magistrado intercambiaron una larga mirada y a continuación la condesa asintió lentamente.

\- Desde luego –Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la blanquecina y le dio lo que ella interpretó como un apretón alentador. Luego se inclinó a besarla en la mejilla- No olvides nunca –le susurró al oído- lo mucho que te amo.

La morena la soltó y la ojiverde apretó los labios para reprimir el agónico "¡No!" que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

Sintió miedo cuando los tres penetraron en el sombrío interior de la iglesia y desaparecieron de la vista.

\- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí –murmuró Opal

La hermosa muchacha de labios carmesí tenía el estómago encogido por el pánico.

Creía saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con el corazón desbocado, la morena entró en el despacho del vicario y miró al Beifong y a Wu con fingida indiferencia. Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, cruzó los brazos y enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿De qué querían hablar conmigo? –preguntó, inyectando una pizca de impaciencia en su voz.

Bolin sacó lentamente del bolsillo un trozo de tela negra y se la entregó. Aquella seda familiar tenía un tacto frío, en contraste con la sensación de calor que le producía el miedo que la atenazaba. Mantuvo una expresión serena y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Wu se aclaró la garganta.

\- Es la máscara de la Ladrona de Novias. La encontré oculta en el escritorio de su habitación, milady.

Aquellas palabras reverberaron en su mente, y cerró la mandíbula con fuerza para contener el rugido de angustia que deseaba lanzar. "¡Ahora no!" Ahora que acababan de entregarle la felicidad en bandeja de oro, ahora que Asami y ella estaban tan cerca de escapar.

Ahora que tenía tanto por lo que vivir.

Posó su mirada en Bolin esperando encontrar una expresión dura, pero el magistrado miraba por la ventana con un gesto que la condesa sólo pudo describir como atormentado. Siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que la atención del Beifong estaba fija en su hermana, que estaba no muy lejos de allí, a la sombra de un roble enorme.

Con los puños apretados, en uno de ellos la tela arrugada, la ojiceleste permaneció inmóvil como una estatua, con todos los músculos en tensión, aguardando a que la detuvieran. No había manera de refutar la prueba que sostenía en la mano y además no podía por menos de respetar al Beifong y Wu por su ingenio.

Sus pensamientos volaron a la ojijade y se le contrajo un músculo en la mejilla. Maldición, sin duda estaría frenética. Experimentó un profundo pesar por lo que iba a tener que afrontar ella a consecuencia de su arresto y posterior ejecución. Pesar por no tener ya la oportunidad de ser su esposa, de reír y amar con ella. Pero al menos había asegurado económicamente su futuro: la condesa de Wolf era una mujer sumamente rica. Rezó para que se fuera de Inglaterra, dejase atrás el escándalo y comenzase una nueva vida.

Su atención se centró nuevamente en el magistrado. El pelinegro continuaba con la vista fija en la ventana. Estaba pálido y sus manos formaban dos puños a los costados, con los nudillos blancos. Transcurrió casi un minuto entero de un silencio ensordecedor.

Por fin el ojiverde se volvió hacia su subordinado.

\- Un trabajo excelente, Wu–le dijo-. Ha aprobado usted el examen de forma verdaderamente admirable.

Korra sintió el mismo desconcierto que dejó en blanco el semblante de Wu.

\- ¿El examen, señor? –repitió el ayudante, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Sí. Hace ya algún tiempo que había puesto el ojo en usted para una posible promoción, pero me resultaba necesario poner a prueba su destreza; seguro que lo comprenderá.

\- Pues... en realidad no...

\- Lady Wolf, que ha mostrado un gran civismo al ofrecer su ayuda durante esta investigación, ha sido tan amable de permitirme hacer uso de su casa. – Bolin juntó las manos a la espalda y prosiguió-: Siguiendo mis instrucciones, la condesa escondió esa máscara, que es una réplica de la del Ladrón de Novias confeccionada por mí a partir de descripciones de testigos, en su mansión. Yo sabía que si sus capacidades deductivas eran lo bastante agudas para encontrar la máscara, Wu, merecía usted esa promoción. –Se volvió hacia la condesa- ¿Así que un compartimiento secreto bajo su escritorio, milady? Un escondrijo diabólicamente ingenioso. Le agradezco mucho su ayuda.

La Wolf no salía de su asombro. Sólo una vida entera acostumbrada a dominar sus emociones le impidió mostrar la misma reacción estupefacta que Wu. Seguro que no había oído bien ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando el Beifong?

El pelinegro se volvió hacia su ayudante y le tendió la mano.

\- Felicitaciones, Wu. Su promoción conlleva que se encargue de un nuevo caso, unos presuntos contrabandistas. Mañana por la mañana le informaré debidamente de su misión.

Con el semblante ahora sonrojado en una mezcla de perplejidad y orgullo, Wu estrechó la mano de su jefe.

\- ¡Gracias, señor! Me siento abrumado –Su sonrisa se desvaneció-. Naturalmente, la mala noticia es que aún seguimos sin apresar al Ladrón de Novias. –Miró a la morena con gesto contrito-. Creía que usted era nuestro objetivo, lady Wolf. Le ruego que acepte mis excusas ya que definitivamente no es posible pensarla en una empresa criminal tan arriesgada siendo usted una dama.

Sin confiar en su propia voz, la ojiceleste se limitó a inclinar la cabeza por toda respuesta.

\- Sí, por desgracia el Ladrón de Novias sigue en libertad –confirmó Bolin. Se volvió hacia la castaña y le dirigió una mirada absolutamente seria-. No obstante, juro que no toleraré más secuestros. Si el Ladrón de Novias comete el error de actuar de nuevo, me encargaré de que lo ahorquen.

Una verdad increíble se abrió paso poco a poco entre la confusión que experimentaba Korra: el ojiverde la dejaba en libertad. Si bien no cabía duda respecto de la advertencia del magistrado en relación con futuros secuestros, era innegable que Bolin le había salvado la vida.

Wu apoyó una mano en el hombro del Beifong a modo de consuelo.

\- Así se habla, señor. Atrapará al Ladrón de Novias cuando vuelva a dejarse ver.

Bolin y Korra intercambiaron una larga mirada. Después, el magistrado dijo:

\- No deseamos entretenerla más, excelencia. Nuestros mejores deseos para usted y su esposa.

La condesa consiguió de algún modo encontrar la voz para decir:

\- Gracias

Wu abrió la puerta y salió del despacho. Cuando el magistrado hizo además de seguirlo, La Wolf lo detuvo:

\- Quisiera hablar un instante con usted, Bolin.

El pelinegro se quedó en el umbral y a continuación volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta. La morena contempló al hombre que acababa de salvarla de la horca y dijo simplemente:

\- ¿Por qué?

El ojiverde se recostó contra la puerta y Korra se dio cuenta de que de nuevo dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana, por la cual se veía a Opal bajo el majestuoso roble. Miró a la de piel tostada una vez más y le respondió:

\- He tenido una conversación muy instructiva con su hermana

La condesa se tensó

\- Mi hermana no sabe nada de esto

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora entiendo por qué usted hacía... lo que hacía. No pudo salvarla a ella, de modo que salvaba a otras. –Cruzó los brazos y sus ojos relampaguearon- Me ha dicho que si ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escapar de su matrimonio, la misma libertad que ofrece la Ladrona de Novias, la habría aprovechado sin vacilar. Y se habría ahorrado estos años de infelicidad.

\- Y si usted cree que eso no me carcome cada día, está muy equivocado

\- Ahora que sé que ella sufrió a manos de ese canalla, eso me va a carcomer a mí, cada día. –El pelinegro apretó los puños a los costados y sus labios formaron una delgada línea-. Hasta esta mañana, creía que casarse con un miembro de la nobleza era lo mejor que podía sucederle a una mujer. Y si dicho matrimonio era arreglado, en fin, el padre se limitaba a hacer lo mejor para ella –Soltó una risa amarga- Pero para lady Opal no fue lo mejor. Ahora lo entiendo, ahora veo que una mujer no debe ser obligada a casarse en contra de su voluntad, ni ser forzada a pasar su vida con un hombre al que aborrece, un hombre que podría maltratarla. No he podido imaginarla a usted ahorcada por salvar a otras mujeres de un destino como ése. En realidad, aplaudo el autodominio que demostró no habiendo matado a ese bastardo de Tarrlok. Yo no puedo decir que hubiera tenido un autocontrol semejante al suyo.

Bolin respiró hondo y prosiguió:

\- Poco a poco irá disminuyendo el interés por el Ladrón de Novias cuando se deje de hablar de él. Dentro de unos meses, comunicaré al Times que en vista de que no se ha denunciado ningún secuestro más, me veo obligado a suponer que ha abandonado sus actividades delictivas. Y en ese momento también animaré a la Brigada a que se disuelva y devuelva los fondos de la recompensa a los hombres que los han aportado.

Señaló la máscara que la morena aún aferraba.

\- Queme eso. Y ocúpese de que yo nunca más vuelva a oír hablar del Ladrón de Novias. Pero si decide continuar ayudando a las mujeres por medios legales, puede contar conmigo para lo que pueda servirle.

La Wolf se guardó en el bolsillo la máscara de seda.

\- Considere desaparecido al Ladrón de Novias. En efecto, pienso continuar ayudando a esas mujeres por medios legales, pero aún no he perfilado todos los detalles. Cuando los tenga, se lo comunicaré.

Aspiró hondo. En su mente veía ya su futuro, y el de Asami, extendido ante ella como un festín.

\- No sé como darle las gracias... –De pronto se detuvo. En realidad, sí sabía cómo- Dígame, Bolin... ¿usted siente algo por mi hermana?

El magistrado se ruborizó

\- Lady Opal es una dama encantadora y...

\- No nos andemos con rodeos. Deme una respuesta sincera. ¿Siente algo por ella?

El ojiverde apretó los labios

\- Sí –admitió

\- ¿La ama?

La ojiceleste observó cómo el ojiverde hacía esfuerzos por decir algo, hasta que por fin afirmó bruscamente con la cabeza.

\- Pero no tiene que preocuparse de que vaya a intentar nada a ese respecto –dijo con un hilo de voz-. Soy consciente de que no soy un candidato adecuado para una dama como su hermana.

Korra se acercó al juez

\- Una dama como mi hermana se merece a un hombre que la ame, un hombre al que ella ame a su vez. No es eso lo que tuvo con su noble esposo. Por lo tanto, yo diría que ya es hora de que tenga a un hombre verdaderamente noble –Le tendió la mano-. Tiene usted mi bendición.

Bolin titubeó y a continuación se la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Jamás pensé que... No imaginaba que... –Una expresión de asombro se extendió por su rostro-. Ella es todo lo que he deseado siempre.

A Korra le vino a la cabeza una imagen de Asami

\- Sé exactamente lo que quiere decir.

La condesa se detuvo en la puerta de la iglesia y observó cómo Bolin Beifong se acercaba a Opal. Satisfecha de haber asegurado la felicidad de su hermana, fue a buscar la suya. Y la encontró de pie entre su madre y sus hermanas, que parloteaban sin cesar a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la pelinegra estaba mirando al Magistrado. Como si hubiera intuído la mirada de la ojiceleste, de pronto se volvió hacia la puerta de la iglesia y clavó sus ojos en ella.

Al momento se desembarazó de su familia y se dirigió a la morena con aquel paso decidido que Korra adoraba. La aguardó y cuando llegó a su lado la atrajo al interior y le explicó a toda prisa lo sucedido. Al terminar, en los ojos verde brillaban las lágrimas.

\- Nos ha dejado libres... –musitó, casi sin poder creérselo

\- Así es.

Resbaló por su mejilla una lágrima que dejó un rastro plateado.

\- Me sentí morir cuando entraste con ellos en la iglesia. Creí que se disponían a detenerte.

\- Debo reconocer que yo también pasé un mal rato. –Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le limpió una lágrima con el pulgar-. La idea de perderte antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de disfrutar nuestro matrimonio me produjo un dolor indescriptible.

\- Yo deseaba venir aquí y escuchar detrás de la puerta, pero mi madre y mis hermanas me habrían seguido igual que una jauría de perros.

Toda la tensión y todo su miedo por el futuro de ambas se disiparon como una nube de vapor. La morena le deslizó las manos por los brazos, enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y se acercó más:

\- Debo decirte que escuchar detrás de las puertas es algo totalmente impropio de una condesa –le dijo.

\- Ya te advertí de que iba a ser una condesa horrible.

\- En absoluto. Eres maravillosa. Milagrosa –Sonrió mirándola a sus bellos ojos-. Hay muchas palabras como "M" para describirte.

\- Y tú eres sencillamente magnífica –Un vivo sonrojo tiñeron las blancas mejillas y dejó escapar un suspiro soñador.

La ojiazul emitió un sonido medio carcajada y medio gemido de deseo.

\- Gracias. Y ahora, sugiero que nos vayamos. Nuestro barco zarpa al anochecer.

Lo ojos de la pelinegra se iluminaron.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A Italia, Roma, Florencia, Venecia, Nápoles... y todas las ciudades que hay en medio. Visitaremos las ruinas de Pompeya, pasearemos por el Coliseo, recorreremos los Uffizi, contemplaremos las obras de Bernini y Miguel Ángel, nadaremos en las cálidas aguas del Adriático... –Le apretó suavemente las manos-. Después regresaremos a Inglaterra y haremos planes para nuestra próxima aventura.

Korra le dedicó una sonrisa que la deslumbró y cautivó.

\- Eso suena... mágico

\- Ciertamente. Y ya sabes que, por supuesto, hay una palabra más con "M" para describirte a ti.

\- ¿Cuál es?

Korra tomó a Asami por la cintura y le dio un arrebatador y fogoso beso, pero a la vez lleno de amor y ternura que la pelinegro correspondió con el mismo ímpetu al separarse la morena susurro sobre sus tentadores labios rojos:- Mía –Dijo Korra-. Para siempre… Mía.

FIN

…..

Uffff! Y terminamos jaja! Espero que hayan sentido la tensión a lo largo de todas las líneas jaja yo la sentí jaja!

Muchisimas gracias chicos y chicas a los que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta humilde adaptación jeje! Fue un verdadero honor y placer haberles traído esta maravillosa historia de un maravilloso libro, en verdad muy agradecida por todas sus palabras de aliento y ánimo me alegraron mucho en serio.

A los que me agregaron a favoritos a los que me siguieron y a los que me leyeron en verdad muchas gracias, y en especial a los que se tomaron un minuto de su ocupado tiempo en mandarme un pequeño comentario en verdad que estoy muy agradecida por todas las palabras de aliento que recibí.

Bueno esto es todo amig s y bueno jeje! Ojala y me hagan saber que les pareció el final, muchas gracias en verdad por su paciencia y apoyo, nos estamos leyendo un gran abrazo a todos los korrasamians.

 **AlexandraArcher.- Jaja Hola! Un gran honor que me acompañaras lo largo de esta adaptación, espero te gustara el final y muchas gracias por tu apoyo saludos y abrazos para tú jeje nos vemos!**

 **Jiore.- Espero te guste el final, y quiero agradecerte por llegar hasta el final y soportar tanto drama jeje! Cuídate!**

 **NioFujuyima32.- Jeje! La verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer que me acompañaras en todo el trayecto jeje ¡! Gracias por tu paciencia y palabras en verdad muy agradecida espero y el final te guste jeje saludos y nos estamos leyendo jeje!**

 **Rarie-Roo 07.- mmm jej espero me puedas perdonar con el hard el libro casi no tenía jeje! Pero la próxima adaptación si tendrá mucho más hard jeje! Muchas gracias por siempre comentar y espero que el final se acercara a lo que tenías en mente jeje! Saludos nos vemos n.n**

 **Berry 92.- Hola en verdad no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que me lograras acompañar al final de la recta jeje! Gracias por tu paciencia y apoyo! Esperanzada de que este final sea de tu agrado saludos! y nos estamos leyendo jeje**

 **HanelBlumaTanu.- Muchas gracias soldado en verdad muy agradecida de tu apoyo y animo jeje! Espero me puedas contar que te pareció el final y abrazos recibidos jeje! Saludos n.n**

 **Kykyo-chan.- Taran jaja! Ojala y todas tus dudas sean resueltas jeje! Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y gracias por la paciencia que me tuviste en este fic jeje! Te mando muchos saludos y gracias por siempre comentar nos vemos n.n**

 **Yohennysiso.- jeje aquí el final ojala y te gustara y muchas gracias por tus palabras y agradecida de que pudieras quedarte hasta el fin, saludos y abrazos.**

 **Karive.- jeje! me sonrojas amor muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo y por quedarte conmigo hasta el final, te mando muchos besos y apapachos jeje!**

 **Zhyo Jarjayez.- Muchas gracias por leer y por darle una oportunidad a esta adaptación jeje! Me alegra que te quedaras hasta el fin y esperanzada que el final se de tu agrado. Saludos y abrazos de perro-oso polar.**

 **Nobodyknows.- Jeje! Puro suspenso como la de una telenovela jaja! Espero que el fin de este te gustara y te estoy muy agradecida por acompañarme hasta aquí en verdad gracias te mando muchos saludos y abrazos cuídate n.n**

 **Nekoreader1221.- jeje muchas gracias a ti por leerme y acompañarme hasta el final, tus palabras son muy lindas y motivadoras jeje en verdad muy agradecida saludos y hasta la próxima jeje.**

 **Love is a Wild animal Danirock.- jaja créeme que lo leí como si fuera un capítulo de la ley y el orden jajaja! Muchas gracias en verdad por tu paciencia y ánimo a lo largo de este fic no sabes lo feliz que me pone que a pesar de que te leíste el libro aun así te mantuviste al pie del cañón esperando un capítulo de la adaptación jeje! Esperanzada que te gustara el final y nos estamos leyendo saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **Obini.- Ufff! En serio que alegría que me aguantaras a través de tantos capítulos jaja! Muy agradecida por siempre comentar y esperando que este final sea de tu agrado. Te mando muchos saludos y abrazos cuídate y nos vemos jeje!**

 **Heineken Moet.- JEJE eyyy muchas gracias por tus ánimos tu primer comentario me causo mucha felicidad y me animo a seguir, gracias en verdad por tu paciencia y por acompañarme hasta el último capítulo saludos y nos vemos jeje!**

 **Ruha.- Korrasami Nation muchas gracias en verdad por todos tus comentarios no sabes la alegría que me causastes con cada palabra, y créeme que grite como niña cuando me recomendaste en tu blog fue así de aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! jaja perdóname pero es que me emociono con facilidad jaja! Muy agradecida por tu paciencia apoyo y esfuerzo que me brindaste en este largo fic , esperanzada a que el ultimo capitulo sea de tu agrado y nos estamos leyendo saludos y abrazos de perro oso- polar digo al cabo ya casi no tienes espalda deja me la acabo jaja!**

 **AdriSato.- jeje! no te mueras por favor necesitas leer el final ok no jaja! muchas gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo, te mando muchos saludos y abrazos n.n**

 **A su vez muchas gracias a:**

 **Blanche Vest, Layim, Shirayuki12, elvimar, luz del amanecer,DjPuMa13g, .oso,Zafira Wich ,MayraG,Montielowsky, ,TsunadeKoishiro,Natkane,Guest,spiderwitcher,Shiro92,Nekobasuu, Uzuki,DragonBorn1289,Slam, Superfan Yoru-Soi, cronoscapa,phary,elsa ookami,lu,betha02,liliwood, Misslluvia,phanter withe, Loca Rasta,Taiga Sou,Miss KorraSato.**

 **Que aunque algunos ya no los volví a leer quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz que me mandaron comentarios y saber que la adaptación les gustara en verdad gracias.**


End file.
